


Long lost sister

by Froggersmom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Past Torture, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 126,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggersmom/pseuds/Froggersmom
Summary: Gaster lost one of his children to hydra, this is her story of loss and redemption with the other undertale aus and the avengers





	1. Chapter 1

The first time I jumped timelines, I thought I made a world up to protect my mind and soul from the pain of fighting the winter soldier. I remember two hydra agents dragging me Down a hall to the dark cell they kept me in. I cried for my father and brothers, I begged for them not to put me in the cell, I swore I would do as they asked, but none of it mattered, my cries and pleas fell on deaf ears. As I begged the agents had brought us closer to the solid metal door that lead to the cell. They opened the door and then threw me in, my body twisted as they threw me and I felt my scapula crack as I landed on the cold concrete floor, I quickly got to my feet and tried to reach the doors before they closed it, but the small cracks on my right tibia and fibula grew and made me fall to my patella as soon as I put weight on my right leg. Once they closed and locked the door I crawled to a back corner and broke down and sobbed translucent cyan tears that dropped from my cheeks and splashed onto the floor.. I yelled for someone to help me to make the pain to away. After a few hours of my wailing, the two agents threw the door open, one stalked up to where I was curled up and grabbed my left ankle and dragged me to the center of the room, he then dropped my leg as the other agent placed his right boot on my sternum as the one who dragged me stomped on my left tarsals shattering them causing me to scream in pain. As the scream left my nonexistent throat, my bones became warm and fuzzy, before a blackness covered my field of vision followed by a quick sense of vertigo then nothing. I don't know how long I was out but the next thing I remembered was waking up covered in snow. Even though I'm a skeleton I knew staying here was a death sentence, and I need to find shelter. By some miracle I was able to crawl in two feet of thick snow to a nearby tree. By this time I got to the tree my phlanges had started to shake, I was able to grab onto the rough bark and used it to pull me up to my feet. Once there I decided to look at the damage done to my legs, which wasn't hard to see given that the pants I was wearing for going on fours years at this point, the legs and been ripped a year into my stay with hydra and now was so torn and frayed that it looked like I got into a fight with a lawnmower, were soaked to the bone. I could see the deep crack that went diagonally down both my right tibia and fibula, as well as a bruise on both patellas. I then pulled what at best could be called a shirt at worst a torn up rag, so I could see the damage done to my chest, there was a crack that went across it. After taking stock of my wounds I looked around me to see if I could find some form of shelter, nothing but trees and snow for as far as the eye could see, it was when I looked behind me that I saw a trail of well packed snow. *well better than freezing, that path has to lead somewhere.* I thought to myself I took a deep breath to steel myself for the pain that was bound to happen when I started walking. I took a step with my left leg not knowing how bad my tarsals where. As my left foot started to have my weight put on it a white heart pain ran up my leg causing me to crumble to the ground, as I tried to get my breathing under control, I had started to push my body into a sitting position,causing my tangled translucent cyan hair to fall into my face. When I was able to breath again, I decided to crawl and see if I could either find shelter or someone who could help me. I don't know how long it took me to crawl to the path, but I finally found myself taking a breather after all the crawling. I looked around after my break figuring out what my next move would be, I saw that the only choice I had was to go forward, across a small wooden bridge. Once I crossed the bridge I crawled a little bit more when I found a clearing with a wooden stand in it, with the last of my strength I pulled myself to the stand, after I pulled myself behind the stand I saw a cubby like hole under the counter, I crawled under it and looked around it finding a full bottle of honey. I grabbed the bottle and thought back to the last time I ate and couldn't remember, so I downed the whole bottle before I laid on my side and brought my patellas to my chest, I then fell into a dreamless sleep. When I next woke it was to a hand grabbing on to my tibia and fibula accidentally putting pressure on the crack in them, waking me with a start. Not fully awake I forgot I wasn't at the base anymore, I kicked the person who had me, forcing myself against the wall of the hole I was in, hitting my cracked scapula causing me to scream. "Whoa , easy kid we're not gonna hurt ya." A scratchy voice said when I stopped screaming curling in on myself even more. A small gloved hand barley touched my tarsal, causing me to flinch. "OH! THE MAGNIFICENT LIL SANS IS SORRY IF I HURT YOU NEW FRIEND." A soft but loud voice said. When I opened my eyesockets I was greeted to the site of two skeletons kneeling in front of me , the one directly in front of me was wearing an oversized Orange hoodie with ran cargo shorts and Orange sneakers. The other skeleton who was standing slightly behind the first skeleton was my size and looked to be my age,this one was wearing a grey t-shirt, with a blue bandanas around his neck,light blue pads on his shoulders,with blue gloves and blue boots. I blinked a couple of times running the words the short skeleton said around my head, before I asked. "Friend?" The short skeleton let out a slightly confused mweh, hehe before stating in what I presume was his normal volume. "YES, FRIEND. YOU KNOW SOMEONE YOU PLAY WITH. DON'T YOU HAVE ONE?" When the last word was said I saw a flash of blue saying a horrid joke involving being punny, followed by an exasperated nyeh, the shorter skeleton Looking at me with his big blue eyelights. " Not for a long time. " I responded with a cold edge to my voice as I cast my carmine eyelights towards the ground. "Well what about your parents where are they?" The tall one asked me. " I never met my mother of I even had one and my father .... My father left me with the people who have me now. " I replied with a hiccup in my voice. They both looked at me with shocked faces as the little one said with tears in his eyescokets "WHY WOULD YOUR FATHER LEAVE YOU?" Instead of replying I curled in on myself , causing the crack in my tibia and fibula to open more and start to bleed. The shorter one started to freak out as the tall one's right eye flared orange, as he lifted his right hand and closed it into a fist as if he was grabbing something. A ping like sound was heard in the otherwise quiet clearing, as a small clear upside down heart that was outlined with a dark shade of cayan was pulled from my chest. The shorter skleton's eye lights went from the shape of stars to cracked hearts, while the taller one's eyelights disappeared all together. "H- hem how are you still alive kid?" The tall one asked " Thet told the soldier to attack me till I defended myself, when I just dodged and showed the soldier MERCY they told the soldier to show me none. " I explained with a blase tone, as the tall skeleton pulled me into his arms as he stood holding me bridal style. "Sans, I need you to run to muffet's and tell her we found a hurt kid." The tall skeleton told the shorter one whom I now knew was named sans . "OK PAPY, YOU CAN COUNT ON THE MAGNIFICENT LIL SANS!" Sans exclaimed while posing heroically, to the tall skeleton whom I now knew was at least called papy . We watched as sans disappear into the distance to inform this muffet person. "Isn't my bro so cool?" Papy asked me " yes he's the coolest person I've ever met. " I said while giggling. "Hey kiddo?" Papy asked " Hmm? " I replied "I never caught your name. I'm papyrus, but you can call me papy" He stated " Well you didn't catch my name cause I never threw it, heh heh. My real name is Sable but hydra doesn't like me to use it and only call me genocide. " I said with a sad tone. "Whelp. I'm gonna give you a new name, you're to sweet to be called such a horrid name." He said with conviction and a nod of his head. We walked the rest of the way in silence only broken by papy telling me names he thought of and me responding with either a shake of my head or a bleh sound. We had just crossed a long wooden bridge that spanned a huge Gulch with pine trees at the bottom and an island with a small cabin in the middle of the river, when we reached the beginning of a quaint town, that had a sign that read welcome to Snowdin. I started giggling when I finished reading the sign. "What do you find so funny kiddo?" Papy asked with a smirk on his face. " The town it's called Snowdin. " I said between the fit of laughter I was having Before papy could join my laughter, sans came running up to us with a spider woman in a black skirt, white button up shirt with a black vest and black mary janes, following close behind him. "Papyrus! Sans told me that you two found an injured child?" The woman said " Yeah we did muffet. She said that she got them from a solider. " he responded "Well, let's bring her back to the bar and we'll check out her injuries." She said with authority as she turned on her heels leading us to a purple brick building with a red neon sign that read muffet's. "Here we are. Papyrus bring her to the back apartment please while I grab a few things from the storage room. " she said as she pulled the door open and held it for us to walk through. Once we were through the door, we were standing in a small bar that had dark oak wood floor, with deep red walls with three booths along one wall with a few dark brown almost black in color round tables with rounded corners stools and a redwood bar that went along the back wall with matching built in shelves that held liquor bottles. On the bar was a group of spiders who looked at us and waved to papyrus, three spiders separated from the group and went behind the bar disappearing for a while as papy started to cross the dining room. Before we got to the back door, the spiders had returned this time coming from the ceiling on spider webs each holding a doughnut giving them to papy, sans and me. By the time we got to the back apartment, muffet had retrieved the supplies she needed. "OK papyrus, please hand her to me and I'll call you once I've looked her over." She said with her arms open. Once those words left her mouth, my eye lights disappeared and my phlanges gripped onto papy's hoodie, my bones rattling in fear. "Um... Muffet are you sure we have to leave?" Papy asked while both he and sans looked at me , concern clouding their features. "YES! I am sure. I plan on cleaning her up and getting her some decent clothes." She firmly stated as papy and sans blushed . I was still afraid to let go of papyrus, and tears started to form in the coroner's of my sockets, when sans eyes lit up. "Papy, what if while muffet cleans our new friend, you recite a poem or something so she knows that we are still here?" He excitedly said "Hmmm? Would you be ok with that kiddo? " he asked me. " O-o-okay. " I said as I let go of him, allowing him to transfer me to muffet. Once muffet had a good hold of me she turned and walked down a hallway to a purple door and opened it revealing a bathroom with a huge bathtub, that had been filled by another group of spiders. "OK dearie. Let's get you cleaned up." She softly said as she removed my clothes , and put me in the tub. "Papy? Sans? Are you still here?" I asked with a slight waver to my voice. "Sure am kiddo. Just thinking of what to recite? " he responded as muffet had got a washcloth and put a squirt of a sweet smelling soap and started to wash my scapula. "Oh! I got the perfect thing to recite for you kiddo. It's called The Raven. "He said with a smile in his voice as I heard him pacing the floor. "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary, over many a quaint and spurious volume of forgotten lore "While I nodded nearly napping suddenly there came a tapping as of someone gently rapping, rapping on my chamber door only this and nothing more." He started reciting as muffet put some shampoo in my cyan hair. " Ah, distinctly remember it was in the bleak december; and each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. Eagerly I wished the morrow;- vainly I had sought to borrow from my books surcease of sorrow for the lost Lenore - for the rare and radiant maiden whom the angles named Lenore - nameless here forever more. "And this silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each purple curtain thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors, never felt before; so that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating ' go's some visitor retreating entrance at my chamber door; - this is it and nothing more. "Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer, 'sir,' I said 'or madam,truly your forgiveness I implore; but the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping; and so faintly you came tapping, rapping at my chamber door, that I scarce was sure I heard you'- here I opened wide the door;- darkness there and nothing more. "Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before; but the silence was unbroken, and the stillness have no token, and the only word there spoken was the whispered word Lenore? This I whispered and the echo murmured back the word 'Lenore?' - merely this and nothing more. "Back into the chamber turning all my soul within me burning, soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before, ' surely,' said i 'surely that is something at my window lattice; let me see then, what threat is, and mystery explore; - ' tis the wind and nothing more!'" Papy finished before taking a breath allowing muffet to rinse my hair,with the cooling water, before she pulled the plug and drained the tub, wrapping me in a fluffy warm towel drying me off and causing me to giggle as she ruffled my hair when she dried it. "Open here I flung the shutter, when with many a flirt and fluter, in there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore; not the least obeisance made he; but with mine of Lord or lady, perched above my chamber door - perched and sat, and nothing more. "Then this ebony bird beguiling my dad fancy into smiling, by the grace and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,' though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, 'art sure no craven, ghastly grin and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore - tell me what thy loudly name is on the nights plutonian shore.' Quoth the raven 'nevermore' " Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so painly, though it's answer little meaning- little relevancy bore; for we cannot help agreeing that no living human being ever get was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door - bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door, with such a name as 'nevermore'. "But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only that one word he did out pour. Nothing farther then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered - till I scarcely more than muttered ' other friends have flown before - on the narrow he will leave me, as my hopes had flown before.' Then the bird said 'nevermore ' "startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken, 'doubtless,' said i, 'what it utters is its only stock and store caught from some unhappy master whom merciful disaster followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore - till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore of never - nevermore.'" " but the raven still beguiling all my fancy into smiling, straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door; then, upon the Beverly sinking, I netbook myself to linking fancy into fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore - what this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore ment by crossing 'nevermore .'" "This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing to the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my Boston's core; this and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining on the cushions velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er but whose velvet-violet lining with the lamp-light gloating I've she shall press, ah, nevermore! "Then me though, the air grew denser, perfumes from an unseen censer swing by seraphim whose foot - falls tinkled on the tufted floor. 'wretch,' I cried, 'thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he hath sent thee respite - respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore; quaff, oh quaff this kind nepen the and forgot this Lenore!' Quoth the raven 'nevermore ' "Prophet!' said i 'thing of evil! - Prophet still, if bird or devil! -whether tempted sent, or weather tempest tossed thee here ashore, desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted - on this home by horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore - is there - is there balam in gilead? - tell me - tell me, I implore!' Quoth the raven 'nevermore. "He stated as muffet finished rinsing my hair with the now cool water, she then pulled the plug draining the tub, and then wrapping me in a warm fuzzy towel, drying me off. Then two spiders climbed from the ceiling, and landed on my clavicle, the spiders then started to spin a web on to me making a fabric like web, as papy started to recite the poem again. "Prophet!' Said I 'thing of evil! - Prophet still, if bird or devil! By that heaven that bends above is - by that God we both adore - tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant aidenn, it shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels named Lenore - clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore!' Quoth the raven 'nevermore .' "Be that word out sign of parting, bird or fiend!' I shrieked, upstarting - 'get thee back into the tempest and the nights plutonian shore! Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken! Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit the bust above my door! Take thy beak from our my heart, and take thy form from off my door!' Quoth the raven 'nevermore.' "And the raven never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting on the pallid bust of pallas just above my chamber door; and his eyes have all the seeming of a demon 'a that is dreaming, and the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; and my soul from our that shadow that lies floating on the floor shall be lifted nevermore. " papy finished as muffet walked out the bathroom and into the living room where papyrus and sans were waiting. The two spiders that spin my clothes made a 3/4sleeved dress with the bottom stopping just past my patella, the skirt flared out in a bell like style. It was lavender in color starting in a pastel lavender at my clavicle and darkening to black as it goes down the length of the dress. There was a silver ribbon that went around my lliac crest and ended in a bow at my spine. She placed me on a dark maroon red chase, and softly said, "ok, dearie. I'm now going to heal your scapula and sternum." As her hands started to glow in a soft emerald green as she started to heal me. " Hey papy? " I softly asked "Yeah, kiddo ." He responded just as softly " I really liked that poem,. " I said Papyrus was humming in agreement with me when he snaps his fingers, "That's it! We'll call you raven." He said " Raven. " I said to myself testing it out. "I like it! It's perfect." I said with happiness in my voice as my eye lights turn into stars. " RAVEN? THAT IS A PERFECT NAME PAPY! " sans said as muffet went to check if there was any more wounds on me. "Oh, dear! We seem to have a slight problem!" Muffet stated in shock "What's wrong muffet?" Papy asked with a worried tone in his voice. " I don't know how any of us missed this, but the poor seats left tarsal is completely shattered. " she started to say when both papyrus and sans interrupted her. "What!?" They yelled as they ran to me to see if muffet was right. " See? Did either of you see this or did she tell you?"She askedI "NO, WE DID NOT SEE THIS, PAPY DID ShE SAY ANYTHING TO YOU? " sans asked "No sans." He responded " Dearie, can you tell me what happened, I can't seem to heal it. " she said scrunching her brows in a frown. "The agents did it, I - I was crying after they threw me into my cell, and I guess it was annoying to them, so they gave me a reason to cry, that's how my sternum got cracked." I whispered with my eye lights cast downward. All of them had a look of worry on their faces. "due to them intending to hurt you, I... I can't heal it, but we can let it heal naturally with a brace." Muffet mumbled to herself loud enough for us to hear her. " How long should It be braced, muffet? " papy asked "Two weeks, if she is anything like you two." Muffet said as she placed a pillow under my tarsals and started to brace it with her hands. Sans and papyrus looked around to see if they could find anything to use for a brace. After looking for a few minutes , sans eyes lit up, as he reached behind his neck and untied the knot of his bandana, before handing it to mufet. "WILL THIS WORK MUFFET? " he asked "yes , that should do nicely. " she replied as she slowly put it around my heel and tightly wrapped it before tying it in a tight knot. Once she was done, papyrus picked me back up and started to leave with sans trailing behind him as we left muffet's apartment. They then brought me to their house and placed me on their couch. The next two weeks both sans and papyrus took care of me, be it bringing me food or ice for my tarsal, it was the first time in a long time that I was shown compassion, I ended up giving them nicknames as well, sans was now blueberry, and papyrus was now stretch. I was happy, and so naively thought that I would never see hydra again. Oh how wrong I was, it was on what would've been the night of the third week, i was engulfed in a white light. When I was able to see again, I saw that I was back in my dark cell. That night I cried till I had no tears left, wondering if I would see blueberry and stretch, ever again.


	2. Prologue 2:1991

The second time I jumped timelines, was five years after the first time in 1991. After I returned from being with blueberry and stretch, it had been six months, and hydra let me know how unhappy about losing their asset they were, and forced the winter soldier to stay by my side after they fully brainwashed me and implanting trigger words, till they said different,because of this rule I was forced to go on missions with him. This was the first time I was going on a mission with the soldier. Little did we know that this one mission would have huge ramifications years later. We were a stride our motorcycle waiting for a car to drive by us. When a white high-end car drive by, we started up the bikes and followed the car, the soldier hit the taillight causing it to hit a chain link fence. I walked up to the passenger side a ripped off the door revealing a terrified woman, summing a blue bone that had a pointed tip, then I pushed the bone through her heart. "I wouldn't move if I were you." I said with a cold voice. I then walked around the car and opened the trunk, finding a briefcase that had three iv bags filled with a blue liquid, when I heard the man who was driving say, " sergeant barnes? You died! " I looked at the soldier and was about to reach for my gun when he beat me to the punch. The woman then started to scream, running a chance of someone coming to help her. I went back over to her and gripped her arm pulling her through the bone killing her instantly, I then placed her forehead against the dash like it would've been had she died on impact. After she was fully dead an eight bit jingle sounded then a black box appeared above my head, stating Genocide Lv 2 Exp 30 Status doesn't want to kill anyone. Exp needed to reach next lv 70 Once the box disappeared, my soul came out and started to crack causing me to drop to my patellas in pain, because of this it brought me out of the trance that hydra put me in. I looked around me and started to panic, upon seeing the two people we killed, my left eye flared a glowing cyan, as tears ran down my face. I pulled my magic around me allowing me to pull out the soldiers soul, an orange colored one, "bravery." I hiccup as I closed my hand into a fist, turning his soul a deep blue. Flatting my hand I slammed him into the ground, then threw him into the woods as far as I could. Then forcing my magic I tore a hole into the void, allowing me to teleport to a safe place. Once again I landed in snow, believing I was back with blueberry and stretch. I started towards snowdin, as I was walking down the path I ran into dogamy and dogaressa, who I had meet during the time I was with blue and stretch, both of the dogs told me that if I was ever lost that they would point me in the right direction. As I approached them, I felt something off about them, instead of being lovey dovey, they were fighting. As I watched them I felt like I was back with hydra, the anger and murderous intent was palpable, I could feel it crawling on my back. I turned on my heel and started to run, hoping that if I got to papy's station I should be ok he wouldn't hurt me, he'd probably tell me that the dogs were just having an off day. I had passed through the puzzles that blue and stretch made. I had just came into the clearing where I first met them, when I slammed into a solid body, and bounced off of it landing on my coxyx. I looked up and at first I thought it was stretch, but then I noticed the differences; instead of the Orange hoodie stretch wore this skeleton was wearing a black jacket with beige fur lining it, the jacket was open and he was wearing a blood Orange turtleneck. His pants were black leather pants with a orange stuffed belt holding them up, instead of the cargo shorts that stretch wore. He was wearing black combat boots like the ones I had on, instead of the Orange converse. But the main differences between the two, were his canines that were now gold, the blood red and black collar around his neck and his righteous socket which was heavily lidded as if someone punched him. As I took stock of the skeleton in front of me, I started to scoot backwards. "And where do you think you're going little miss?" He asked in a gruff voice almost like he swallowed sandpaper. I refused to answer him. I didn't think I could trust him. I got to my feet and started to turn around when he grabbed my arm, feeling only cold metal instead of bone. "I don't think you understand little miss. You aren't going any where til mi'lord says you can." He said tightening his grip on me. Muscle memory took over at that moment, twisting myself around so the arm he was holding was in front of me, I locked That arm and placed my left foot on his left patella, vaulting myself up I swung my right leg over his clavicle, now looking like I was sitting on his shoulders, I brought my left arm up as my legs wrapped around his neck, my soul started to glow through my shirt then it turned a deep blue just like the soldiers, then with my gravity heavier I pulled my self back filling the skeleton over me and into the snow with a hard thud. Little did I know that someone was watching me as I disarmed the skeleton, they watched as I quickly got to my feet in a crouch as if I was waiting for another attack. " WELL DONE, GIRLY! " a loud high voice with a growl like edge to it. After the words were said another skeleton stepped out of the shadows, he was short and for a second I thought it was blueberry, but once again I noticed there were differences between, this skeleton and blue; instead of the blue and grey battle body that blue wore it was black and red with sharp shoulder pads with spikes, his bandana was red and looked like it was torn, instead of the blue one, his shorts where black with a red belt that had a skeleton belt buckle, instead of blue's soft gloves, this Anderson's were red with spikes along to outside of the forearm, and his boots where heeled and blood red to match the bandana and gloves. The other differences were this Anderson's canines were sharp, and he had two scars that went down and over his left eye socket. I didn't respond to him which seem to piss him off. "YOU WILL ANSWER WHEN THE CAPITAN OF THE QUEEN' S ROYAL GUARD SPEAKS TO YOU!" He yelled with his hands on his hips and stomping his foot. "Режимы падают каждый день я, как правило, не плакать над этим. Я русский." I responded to him, with a bored voice and look, cause I knew that these two skeletons were not blue and stretch. "WHAT WAS THAT, YOU MEWLING QUIM!" He yelled " I said regimes fall everyday I tend not to weep over that. I'm Russian. " I said with a slight sneer to my tone. The Look that fell over both of their faces was priceless, the short one had a brow bone raised trying to figure out why I wasn't cowering before him. The tall one on the other hand decided to pull my soul out to check me, this time it read. Genocide "raven" Lv 2 Exp 30 Exp needed to reach next lv 70 Status doesn't know where she is and doesn't want others to know she is the judge of hydra. "Mi'Lord, I think ya 'ight wanna take a different approach with 'his one?" The tall one said after he put my soul back. " WHY WOULD I DO SOMETHING AS INSIPID AS THAT, MUTT! " the short one replied "Because she isn't from here." Mutt snarked "SO SHE'S FROM HOTLAND OR SOMETHING!" The short one bit back Mutt have the short one a look and waited for the short one to calm down enough to put the pieces together. " WAIT! THERE IS NO RUSSIAN IN THE UNDERGROUND! " the tall one yelled "Yes Mi'Lord." Mutt said "WE SHALL BRING THIS RAVEN TO OUR HOUSE, THERE SHE WILL SHOW ME HOW SHE USED GRAVITY MAGIC ON HERSELF, AND I WILL FINALLY BE MORE POWERFUL THAN THAT OVER GROWN LIZARD.!" The short one excitedly yelled as he matched towards his house with mutt crowding me forward as well. After the Rocky first meeting we had, I spent the following month training with the short skeleton who I learned was named sans, I decide to call him blackberry, and mutt's real name was papyrus but he preferred to be called mutt. They taught me how to kill without distancing myself from myself. In the early morning hours of what would've been my second month with black and mutt, a white light engulfed me and pulled me back to my hell. Only this time I came back ten years later and trapped in cryostasis.


	3. Chapter 1

I had been frozen in cryostasis, for thirteen years after I came back from being with blackberry and mutt. It was at this point in time, that hydra woke the winter soldier and myself, giving us the order to kill the director of shield Nick fury.  
After two weeks of the strike force trying and failing to kill captain america, hydra sent us to do the job. The soldier was dealing with captain America, while I was dealing with the falcon. Falcon had just punched me while sweeping my feet out from under me, forcing me to the ground and causing me to lose my goggles and face mask, I got to my feet, spitting out a little bit of blood from my mouth, before turning to look at my opponent, looking straight into his eyes I wiped the blood from the corner of my eternal smile.  
"What the fuck?" He asked  
After he voiced his question , that I saw it. Almost as if a picture was superimposed over the hallway we were standing in, I saw a small girl no more than ten years old, standing opposite me, with a knife in her hands. Our of my peripheral I saw some one I hadn't seen in twenty-eight years he was in a blue hoodie with black basketball shorts with a white stripe going down the length of it, two thing I noticed that he had on him were a red scarf, and a pair of pink slippers, the same pair I had gotten him when we were two years old.  
"Sansey." I said with awe in my voice  
" Um... Skele lady my name is sam not sansey... Ok say it with me now s-a-m. " Sam said  
It was as if time stood still the child, sans, Sam and myself the only ones able to move.  
"You've been busy , huh?" I started my voice syncing with sans deep Brooklyn accent.  
Sam was confused by the other voice, as sans and I continued, " so I've got a question for ya, so you think even the worst person can change? That everyone could be a good person, if they just tried? " we asked followed by manic laughter.  
"Heh, heh, well I've got a better question for ys. Do you want to have a bad time?" As these words left my mouth my eye lights fully disappeared .  
"Cause if you take another step forward you're really not gonna like what happens next." We said as my eye lights reappeared.  
" Whelp. Sorry old lady, this is why I never make promises. " we said  
Sam now really confused asked  
"What old lady? Are you ok skele lady?"  
" it's a beautiful day outside.  
"Birds are singing.  
"Flowers are blooming." Sans and I started saying  
" on days like these,  
"Kids like you," we continued  
" SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL! " we yelled both of our left eye sockets flared to life quickly flashing between blue and yellow, forcing our right sockets to stay dim.  
Sam started backing up, some how knowing that he was in trouble, he activated his wings making them come together in front of his body making a shield. As he did that I pulled from the void, four huge skills that looked like what you would expect a dragon's skull to. The four skills opened their maws with the bottom jaws opening sideways a bright blue ball of light started to form.  
"Awe! Come on this shit doesn't happen to captain america!" Sam said in a wtf tone as the skulls released the energy that collected in their maws , in what could only be described as a beam.  
Time started again once the beams hit falcon's wing shield launching him through a window and causing the whole building we were in to collapse. When I felt the first piece of debris but my skull, I started running to the window falcon went through, and dove from it my body slicing through the water.  
As my eyes adjusted to the water I was the soldier grab captain America's right arm placing over his left shoulder. I swam up to them grabbing c the left arm and put it over my right, both of us then sank to the bottom and pushed off of it giving us the momentum to breach the surface. Once our heads were above the water we swam towards the shore, dragging captain America on to the sand.  
The soldier turned to leave, as I stood there not knowing what to do. He stopped in his tracks turned his head towards me and said, " Давай маленькие кости, я поклялся держать вас в безопасности, и я буду делать именно это " (come on little bones, I swore to keep you safe and I shall do just that.) Holding his hand for me to take.  
I took his hand as I asked, "До конца линии?" ( till the end of the line?) My natural grin stretching to show a true smile.  
"Да. До конца линии." ( Yes. Till the end of the line.) He said with a smirking tone as he pat my head, and we walked away.I  
Our plan was to stow away, on a ship and start over where ever we landed. But before we could leave the soldier needed some questions answered. So disguised to where we couldn't be identified as hydra assets, went to the Smithsonian, and went to the captain America wing.  
Where after a few exhibits of captain America's childhood, who I now knew was called steve, was a glass pane with a picture of a young man who looked like the soldier. The man on the glass was named James Buchanan barnes. I opened up a leather notebook and started to write the little bit of information that was on the glass. When I finished writing I bookmarked the page with a pamphlet about the captain America wing, before putting hungover hand on the soldier 's arm and both of us left the wing.  
We ended up in Bucharest, and for two years we were left alone, allowing us to build a life. We ended up renting a small studio apartment for cheap we covered up the Windows with old newspaper so now one could see inside, but we weren't foolish, we kept two backpacks with the bare minimum for what we would need should we have to make a quick escape.  
over those two years, the soldier who we figured out was Bucky due to him remembering things that only the real Bucky would know, like what Steve's mother's name was, what his own mother wore for perfume as well as what kind his five sisters wore. And we also learned that he had a love for plums.  
I also shared a bit about myself to the soldier, like how I was born under a mountain where others like me were trapped, how I had a twin named sans and a little brother named papyrus, and that Bucky wasn't the only one who loved a certain food, I had a love of ketchup.  
We were on our weekly trip to the market, Bucky do get some plums and, I was getting some ingredients to make ketchup. When after Bucky got his plums he started waking towards the stall I was at when, he caught the headline for a newspaper that read, WINTER SOLDIER AND GENOCIDE, WANTED FOR FATAL BOMBING IN VIENNIA. When he finished reading the headline he quickly walked towards me where I just finished buying what I needed, he grabbed my upper arm, steering me towards the apartment while saying, "Нужно уйти. Власти остановятся за нами за взрывом в Вене." ( wE need to leave, the authorities are after us for some bombing in Vienna.)  
I nodded my head in response, before grabbing his arm and teleporting us to the apartment. When we exited the void back into the apartment, there was Steve rogers, standing in front of our refrigerator,filling through the pages of buck's notebook. He looked up at us startled by the living skeleton, before asking with a hopeful tone to his voice, "do you know who I am?"  
" you're captain america. " Bucky replied canting his head to the pamphlet Steve held in one of his hands.  
"Buck." He started  
" I'm not Bucky. " the soldier interrupted  
"We need to get you two out of here. The Belgium police are almost here, if they aren't already." Steve said as I pulled out the soldier and my backpacks, from under the floor boards.  
Grabbing the soldiers at me and walking to Steve to grab his too, I teleported us out of the apartment, just as the police bust the door down. Because I was teleporting with two other people I couldn't go as far, so we ended up in the middle of an underpass, almost getting hit.  
We had ran about a quarter mile, when we were stopped by a guy in a black cat suit, then surrounded by police cars. Fearing for mine and Bucky 's safety, my left eye flared blue and yellow,as I raised my left hand pulling one of my Dragon skulls out of the void. Bucky placed his left hand on me silently telling me to stand down, which I did sending the skull back into the void.  
After the short standoff, all of us were arrested along with the guy in the cat suit, whom I learned was called king ta' chilla, and falcon. Bucky and I were placed into separate containment units, and strapped into the chairs. While captain america, falcon and tachlla who I learned was called black panther, were placed in cuffs and all of us were loaded into a military van, and driven to Belgium.  
After being brought to a base for the cia, Bucky and I were carted to a separate cell to be evaluated by a doctor. We had only been in there for a few minutes, when a meek looking man in glasses walked in, he say himself at a metal table,placing a leather briefcase on the floor next to him. He then pulled out two manilla folders and placed them on the table in front of him, he cleaned off his glasses while asking, "Mr. Barnes and Ms. Serif is ot?"  
"YES sir that is correct." I answered while looking at him.  
" Well before we get started, I'd like to ask you a few questions that we don't have answers to, Ms. Serif? " the doctor asked, while opening one of the folders.  
I looked through my peripheral at Bucky silently asking if I should answer the questions, Bucky barely nodded telling me it was ok. I then moved my eyes back to the doctor before saying, "I'll answer what I can remember sir."  
" good good, first question what are you exactly? " he inquired  
" Well, hydra always told me I'm a skeleton they created. " I replied  
"Hmm. Ok were there others like you created?" He asked  
Little did we know that the doctor wasn't the only one writing what I said.  
"I don't know sir, I never saw anyone close to resembling me." I answered  
" will just put unknown for now. " he said while chuckling.  
"Now, I need to know what your abilities are and a small description I them?" He asked with a worried tone to his voice.  
My eyelights shrank when the last part of the question was asked. Bucky had made a noise to get my attention, and nodded his head giving me the go ahead.  
"Well first I can teleport, only if I have seen the place before. Second, I can summon two current types of bones one type is a white bone that is just a straight up attack, the other is a blue bone that as long as you don't move you won't get hurt. third I can change gravity, and move the person in any direction, fourth, I can summon something I call blasters, their a skull shape, um.. Oh! You know the thing I summoned at the underpass. That's a blaster." I stated  
____________________________________  
As the doctor was writing my statement, the power went out, and the doctor removed his glasses, and put them in his briefcase, exchanging them for a red notebook.  
"Now the real fun begins. Mission report, December 1991?" He asked  
"I don't know." Bucky and I responded at the same time.  
The doctor had just repeated the question, and for the fifth time we have him the same answer.  
"Enough, if you two won't tell me I'll ask the ones who do!" He said as he opened the red book.  
"Тоска (longing), Ржавые (rusted), Семнадцать (seventeen), Рассвете (daybreak), Печи (furnace), Девять (nine), Доброкачественные (benign), homecoming, Одной (one), Грузовой автомобиль (freight car)." He recited turning Bucky and I into the winter solider and genocide.  
It was awhile later that I came to, I looked around me, I opened my mouth because my tongue felt thick inside my mouth. Once the cobwebs were shaken from my head, I noticed that Bucky had his metal arm pinned by some kind of machine, while my metal arm was tied behind my back with a steel pipe.  
"What, did we do?" Bucky asked his voice still deep from coming to.  
"Which Bucky am I talking to?" Steve asked  
" your mother's na.e was Sarah and... And you used to stuff newspaper in your shoes to seem taller. " Bucky said chuckling at the memory.  
"And don't forget the time, you set him up with some same named betty, and he was so nervous about dancing with her and she dumped her side car all over his head." I interjected while giggling.  
"Two that's bucky." Steve said  
" Wait! Just because they said a few things you believe them, that skele lady almost killed me while spouting some nonsense about and old lady and flowers and burning in hell all before she took that skull thing and blew the tower up, as well as him throwing me into a wall! " Sam yelled while his arms were flying all over the place.  
"Hey Bucky! Didn't you tell me about one time you two had a date one night and stevie wore a set of clothes that were a size to small so he seemed taller." I said  
" can't get that from some museum. " Steve said cocking his eyebrow at sam.  
In a few hours,Steve had gotten a group of hero's to provide a distraction long enough for steve, Bucky and I to sneak into the open hanger, and steal the quinjet. As Steve started the jet and took of, we saw the friends who helped us get captured. After flying in an eerie silence, Bucky startling both Steve and myself said, "Steve I don't think, that we're worth all this."  
" bucky? " Steve said  
"All your friends sacrificing themselves to do what? We're broken Steve you should be just left us back at the base." Bucky said  
"They wouldn't have done what they did if they thought it wasn't worth it, so no buck your worth it both of you are." Steve said as he piloted the jet towards the base Bucky and I were held in for so long.  
After he landed the jet, we entered the base and took formation as we walked down the hall. Steve taking lead his shield in front of him, Bucky behind Steve rifle at the ready, with me taking the rear magic at the ready. We were halfway down a flight of stairs, when out of nowhere a man in a red and gold metal suit appeared in front of us. The man removed his faceplate revealing a brunette with blue eyes and facial hair. With his hands held up to show he was no threat as he said, "I'm not here to fight."  
" what are you here for then, tony? " Steve asked as Bucky kept his gun trained on tony, as summoned four bone ready to launch them.  
"Ok, mind telling Manchurian candidate and walking dead, to stand down." Tony snarled at us, as we put our weapons away.  
" I know about zemo framing Barnes and uh what is your name walking dead? " he stated  
"It's raven." I said  
"Ok anyways framing Barnes and raven." Tony finished saying as we finished walking down the stairs and stood in front of him.  
Once we were in front of Tony Steve asked, "what's your play tony? "  
Tony was silent as Bucky and I shared a look before bucky said, "what if zemo planned for us being here." I  
"What do you mean Manchurian candidate?" Tony asked  
" What Bucky means is, what if zemo planned for us to be here, and what if he woke up one of the .other soldiers we already know he can activate them, and what if he set a trap for us? " I hypothesized  
"I get what your saying, so how bout this, the two grumpy old men go one way while walking dead and I go the .other way." Tony suggests  
" good a plan as any, keep lines open. "Steve says while Bucky and I now our heads in agreement, before we separated and went our ways.  
After about twenty minutes, of walking through various hallways in silence, tony decides to ask " Hey can I ask you something? "  
"Well you already did. Heh. But go ahead." I responded  
" when the power went .out at the base. Why did zemo activate you guys? " he asked almost like he felt there was a bigger picture that he just wasn't getting.  
"He wanted a mission report, and I'm betting he already asked some retired hydra agents before he asked us." I answered  
Tony stopped in the middle of the hallway we were in, and lightly turned me to face him as he asked, " what was the mission report? "  
" ok. Before I say anything let's get a few things straight. " I started  
"Ok?" He said in confusion.  
" you know that once Bucky and I are activated we have no control over what we do? " I inferred  
"Yeah, I know that." He said now really confused at where I was going with this.  
" ok deep breath. Keep what I just said in mind, the mission report was for an assassination, in December nineteenth, 1991. " I said with a slight waver to my voice.  
"Wait a minute, I know that date, what are you trying to say." He inquired  
" our mission was to retrieve, the super soldier siren that Howard stark created, and eliminate all witnesses. " I said in an almost robotic tone.  
"So let me get this straight, hydra made you and Bucky kill my parents all over some crap he recreated!" Tony said his voice getting louder.  
"That's correct." I said  
Tony gripped both my arms right looked me in the eyes and asked, " did Steve know anything about it? " he said in an accusatory tone.  
"No Steve had no clue, me and Bucky decided not to put that burden on him." I quickly replied  
"And you waited till now to tell me?" He sarcastically said as I have him a deadpan look.  
"And when exactly as I supposed to do that? Oh I know I should've told you when I was on the run, no how about when the fake doctor was interrogating me." I snarked back  
"Ok ok you made your point." He said


	4. Chapter 2

After the confession I had with tony, we kept walking down the hallway, which emptied out into a huge room with five tubes that were a sickly yellow color. As Tony and I walked towards one of the tubes, we noticed that there was a woman wearing a white tank top,and grey jogging pants, the woman was shot point blank in the head. I then noticed that the other four tubes were just like the one we were in front of, all the subjects were shot in the head. "Is this zemo's handiwork?" Tony asked " looks like it, Bucky wouldn't have woken them up and killed them, he won't kill unless it's absolutely necessary. " I said "Then if zemo didn't want the other soldiers, what did he want?" Tony asked as we resumed walking We had just went through the door on the other side of the room that held the other winter soldiers, where standing .in the middle of the room was zemo. Before anyone could say anything I felt time stop, and just like when I fought falcon, the girl was standing in front of me but this time she didn't have a knife, and sans was happy. "so you finally made it. the end of your journey is at hand." I said along side sans our voices once again being in sync Zemo and Tony had a weird look on their face trying to figure out just what was going on. " in a few moments, you will meet the king. together... you will determine the future of this world. that's then. now. you will be judged. " I continued my eyelights getting brighter with each line I recited. "you will be judged for your every action. you will be judged for every exp you've earned. what's exp? it's an acronym. it stands for "execution points." a way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. when you kill someone, your exp increases. when you have enough exp, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym. " when I finished that line zemo knew some thing was up. "it stands for "level of violence." a way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. the more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. the more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. the more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others. " I finished as sans and the girl faded and time started again. "You see I left out one very important power I have, it's the whole reason I'm the judge of hydra." I said as I took a couple a steps forward. I raised my left hand up and closed it like a fist pulling out zemo's soul and starting a fight right as Steve and Bucky came into the room. "Bucky what is raven doing?" Steve asked " she's judging him. " Bucky responds I moved my left hand slamming zemo down, at the same time that bones shot at him from the floor, his soul turned red and I sent a bone wave at him, then I summoned sends you four sets of blasters. Zemo barely had time to dodge losing a small chunk of hp. Once again I turned zemo's soul blue while a series of long bones came from the ceiling with a small gap with another bone this time smaller being the other side of it. He got hit three times before he figured out that he had to jump between the gaps in the bone. He had now lost close to half his hp. His heart turned red again, as I brought tall his bones with short bones in a pattern coming from the right as,blue, white, blue, white, blue, and white. Then quickly from the left, blue, white, blue, white, blue, white. With one last pair of bones almost instantaneously coming from the right. He somehow managed to not be hit once with that attack. I changed up the pattern of attacks I used by, one last time I turned his soul blue and a series of platforms appeared but quickly disappeared, and once more my blasters were summoned, and zemo didn't have a chance. After getting hit by the second blaster, his soul went from blue to green and then shattered. "Funny." I commented "What's funny oll?" Bucky asked " zemo's soul trait was kindness. " I said with irony in my voice. "Well let's get out of here guy's." Tony said as we all left the base, with the only signs of what happened were the bodies of the other soldiers .


	5. Chapter 3

It had been six months since, the "civil war" , Bucky and I were brought to a huge building that was almost snow white in color, the ground floor had floor to ceiling windows that went around the the whole floor. The building was 80 floors tall with a mini floor in the top that went halfway across the 80th floor and curved upwards for roughly four more floors ending in a flat top, there was a letter a that was surrounded by a circle in the middle of this set of floors, I learned it was called the avengers compound in upstate New york. Where over the course of two months, Bucky and I were, confined in separate rooms,, they were simple in design with only a queen sized bed, the only adornments were a tv on a small dresser, a couple of plain pine nights with a lamp on the nightstand to the right of the bed. When I entered my room for the first time, I saw a brown paper package with a blue envelope on top labeled with Walking dead. The envelope contained a note inside, welcoming me to the avenger as well as a list of what was in the package, which after opening contained a phone that looked to made of a piece of glass, Tony said in his note that it was a phone he designed, it was already programmed with his Steve's, and someone named sharon, who I layered learned was Steve's girl and who would also act as my handler until a psychiatrist said I was cured, Tony also placed a tablet which was a bigger version of his phone in design, that was set up With an email of my own on the avenger servers, the last two items in the package were a wallet With the logo for the walking dead With a zombie hand holding it, and inside the wallet was a credit card with the name raven on it, there was another note behind the card stating that when I read this note to type my information into the Friday app, so I would be registered in the avenger database. With Tony and a person who he called his science bro, a neverous man, with curly mousey brown hair, blue eyes that every once and awhile would flash a neon green color, usually when Tony got on his nerves, whose name was Bruce banner's help, we planned on removing the words that triggered both Bucky and myself. It was during this process of trial and error, that Bruce became curious about my soul and what exactly it could do, I explained that it was the very culmination of my being both physically and magically, that my soul made up my body, after telling him that Bruce was confused, so unexplained that if he were to try to give me some kind of medical scan It wouldn't be work, I wouldn't even show up, which made Bruce all the more curious. It was while Bruce was jotting down the results of my soul being stimulated by electricity, in an attempt to start the process of reversing the trigger words. He had just shocked me with about 500 volts of electricity when I had a flashback of the first time hydra wiped my mind; I was about six when they started trying to wipe me so they could input the words. The sameTwo agents whom broke my tarsals, had slammed the door to my cell open. They walked in grabbed my arms and dragged me from my cell, down a hallway till we got to a huge room with a chair in the middle. The agents then handed me over to a pair of scientist, who were the epitome of a mad scientist down to the unkempt hair and white lab coat, forced me into the chair. One of the scientist walked over to a panel on the other side of the room, and pushed a sequence of buttons, activating two restraints for my arms, one went over the humurs of my left arm, while another went over both the radius and Luna of my right arm. The scientist who stayed by the chair, reached over and grabbed the condylar and coroniod processes, and then pulled my ramus down forcing my jaw open so he could place a guard in my mouth. The scientist at the panel pushed another sequence of buttons, causing the chair to lean back as some type of headgear with a cover that would go over my left eye, moved and covered the socket, and keeping my head straight, as the scientist at the panel once again pushed some more buttons, sending 2,000 volts through my body. To say that it was painless would've been a lie. My back arched as the voltage went through me, eyelights filckering in and out, as I screamed in pain that was caused by a searing white hot feeling coursing through my whole being starting with the top of my skull, and in a lighting bolt pattern that went down to my phlanges and to my feet. Once the pain subside they realized that it didn't work, for I was still conscious. They tried two more times the pain and screams getting worse, with no change spotted. The scientist that had stayed by the chair suggested that they scan me to see why it wasn't working. They tried every type of scan from a ct scan to X-Rays to mri and nothing showed on them as in I didn't show up at all, it was as if I didn't exist. The scientist then threw me back into the chair, and argued over what they were going to do, to me next. When the soldier who was propped against a wall silent the whole time, since I was first dragged into the room, walked over to where I was strapped down and thrust his fist into my sternum, forcing my soul out into the open. The scientist stopped and looked at what the solider did, and reconfigured the panel to have the volts go through my soul. This time when the scientist pushed the buttons and the 2,000 volts ran through me, my body twisted in pain. A cracking sound started to be heard as a jagged line formed on My soul. My body started to dust, starting with the tips of my distal phalange before blacking out, when they saw what happened they stopped the voltage, realizing that I could be wiped now. Once they figured out what to do, they brainwashed me. After I finished telling Bruce how hydra brainwashed me, he told Tony and they decided to make a similar set up, only changing the voltage to a light 50 volts, they then asked if I knew of away to get rid of the words, and I told them about an entry my father wrote. And as they shocked me they would say one of the words and then say, " ☜☠❄☼✡📂🖮🖳 👎✌☼😐📪 👎✌☼😐☜☼📪 ✡☜❄ 👎✌☼😐☜☼📪 ❄☟☜ 👎✌☼😐☠☜💧💧 😐☜☜🏱💧 ☝☼⚐🕈✋☠☝📪 ❄☟☜ 💧☟✌👎⚐🕈💧 👍🕆❄❄✋☠☝ 👎☜☜🏱☜☼📪 🏱☟⚐❄⚐☠ ☼☜✌👎✋☠☝💧 ☠☜☝✌❄✋✞☜📪 ❄☟✋💧 ☠☜✠❄ ☜✠🏱☜☼✋💣☜☠❄ 💧☜☜💣💧 ✞☜☼✡📪 ✞☜☼✡📪 ✋☠❄☜☼☜💧❄✋☠☝📪 🕈☟✌❄ 👎⚐ ✡⚐🕆 ❄🕈⚐ ❄☟✋☠😐✍"(entry 17, dark, darker, yet darker, the darkness keeps growing, shadows cutting deeper, photon readings negative, this next experiment seems very, very, interesting. What do you two think?) . When Bucky and I were done with each session, we were escorted to or separate rooms by two shield agents. It was after the second session that Tony learned a important fact about me and bucky , it as after an encounter where he kept asking how much lv and exp we had, which lead to us becoming the winter soldier and genocide without the words being spoken, after that incident he started to call what happened a relapse. After that Tony reinforced the room to withstand us should we relapse. For those two months we only went from the lab to our rooms untill the third month, which is when we saw a psychiatrist whom after five hours of questions, finally declared Bucky and I to be cured for the most part, but to keep an eye on us for relapses. Once we were given the green light Tony moved us each into a separate floor, so if we did have a relapse it would be able to lock down keeping us in there till we came back to ourselves. After we were allowed to roam and do our own thing, Bucky decided to learn about his past again, as well as how to function in the modern era. Meanwhile I decided to pick up a subject I hadn't studied in a very long time physics, I made friends with the other avenger's and their kids. It was Clint Barton's son Nathan who was 17 at the time 5'7" with his father's Sandy blonde hair, soft blue eyes. He introduced me to YouTube. I was on YouTube one day when I got a recommendation from jacksepticeye it was a game play of something called undertale. After watching the first video, I called up Nathan to see if he knew anything about undertale, he told me about the fandom as well as his idea for a YouTube channel for undertale comic dubs and the ocassional parody song, I found out that Nathan could do a spot on papyrus which had me in stitches on the floor and we found out that I can imitate sans. So after that we decide to create the YouTube channel, which we called The Underground. Nathan then showed me how to record vocals and edit them as well as how to make a video with just voiceover, we were going to do one parody song first to see if there was even an audience for our channel. I picked stronger than you underfell sans, mainly because I thought he was cute. Nathan helped me set up the program to record. When that was done I cleared my nonexistent throat to give my voice the gruff edge it need ed, and with a hint of magic to deepen my voice to a baritone, I started the music. (Play video at top now) "It's a beautiful day outside birds are singing flowers are blooming on days like these monsters like me... SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL "Come on up kid, it'd be a crime, if I lost the net I made on killing you So step over that line Either way I'm gonna have a good time. "See, kids like you, always play by the rules, and guys like me, Aren 't afraid of being cruel so let's go let the room get chiller LET 'S GO DIRTY MERCY GIVER! "Go ahead and try to Spare me if you're able guess I've figured out that Fightings off your table I can tell you won't give up on trying Because you always bone back after dying "Why not just fight back We'll be here togetherW Fighting in this judgement hall forever I know you'll just reset Each time I beat ya But I'll always be right Back here ta meet ya. *I know you're scared o-o-o-o-of L-o-o-o-ove L-o-o-o-ove L-o-o-o-ove L-o-o-o-ove L-o-o-o-ove! "This is where it stops this is where you end If you want to get past me Well you better try again But no matter how you spare me I won't give up my attack Do you just like the feeling Of your blood running down your back?I "Go ahead and try to Spare me if you're able Guess I've figured out that Fightings of the table Stop trying to spare me like I'm some pawn Well I don't want your mercy so GET DUNKED ON! "The bloodlust in my Friends had disappeared But not in me, that's why I'm here I'll kill the flower I'll kill the human I'll kill humanity "I know your scared o-o-o-o-of L-o-o-o-ove L-o-o-o-ove And I know I'm stronger than you? "A We then uploaded the video and waited, it took a week before we got our first wave of 10 subcribers, but the channel was taking off. Me and mayhem would upload a new video a week, for the first month of the channel being active with th e promise that once we hit 1,000 subs we would do a whole comic dub of our sins choosing. It was after I had been at the compound for a little over six months, it was a warm day the sun streaming through the big bay Windows in the shared living room. I was sitting on a soft cream coloured leather couch, my feet proped upon the other cushions with the tv on for background noise. I had my physics book open to the chapter on multiverse theories, when the news music started, before the anchor said, "breaking news. Earlier today the nearby town of gaiasville, suffered a 3.5 magnitude earthquake, and incoming reports are saying a short time ago, a young child came from mount Ebbot where it is said that those whom climb the mountain never return. This child was accompanied by what our resources say can only be described as monsters." At the word monster I dropped my book and turned full attention to the news report, which was showing footage of the small girl, who looked to be about ten years old. She was wearing sweater that's sleevea were a bit longer than her arms, it was a light periwinkle with two pink stripes across the torso, she had brown shorts with black leggings underneath, and a pair of hiking boots. She was the child mentioned in the report leading a group of twelve monsters most of whom were behind the child, except for what looked like a female goat monster who stood to be about 7' tall, she had moonlight white fur that covered her whole body. She was draped in a royal purple gown that flowed over her form like water, the sleeves of the gown were white and ended at her wrists in a bell design, she was looking down at the child with what could only be described as motherly affection in her regal purple eyws, she didn't have hair per say but her ears, hanged by her face framing it almost like hair, and on the top of her head was a pair of small horns. She was holding the child's hand, walking besides the two was a n anthropomorphic fish that stood at 7'5" , her bright blood red hair that all but a small bit of fringe like bangs that covered her left eye was held in a high ponytail, her scales were a shade of iridescent blue that complemented her bright yellow cat like eye, which stood out even brighter with the deep red eye shadow she had on. She was wearing a tight fitting black tank top, as well as black leather pants with a brown leather belt, she had her black biker boots that have her an appearance of someone who has seen a lot of fighting. The look she had on her face as she walked besides the child and goat monster, was a snap toothed smile that caused her to have a menacing glint to her one seeable eye was as if she was protecting them from any threats. As the camera panned to the base of the mountain where there already was a large group of people some carrying signs, as the same anchor said, " incoming reports are now saying that there is already a large group of people protesting that the monsters, should go back to the mountain. " there was a lot of screaming by the crowd of protesters, as the camera zoomed out to show four sets of skeletons, nearing the crowd with one set closer to the crowd, then the other three. three of the sets of skeletons I recognized without a doubt, the set that was behind the first was stretch and blueberry,. Upon seeing them I had gotten to my feet, and from the pocket of my jeans I pulled out the bandana blue gave me all those years ago, I held it to my heart and softly started to cry. The second set of skeletons I recognized who were close to stretch and blue, were blackberry and mutt both of whom were wearing the spikes cu fat that I made them before I left. The last set of skeletons made my breath hitch in shock it was my brothers sans and papyrus. papyrus was a tall skeleton pushing 8' tall he was in a white chest plate, with blue shirt shorts a red scarf around his neck, and orange gloves with bits that matched. His eyes held a happiness that you only see in the innocent. Sans who was walking slightly behind papyrus, he stood at 6' tall, he was wearing a blue hoodie with a white fur trim around the hood, he had black basketball shorts with white stripes on each side,and lastly a pair of fuzzy pink slippers. Tony, his wife pepper and Thor walked into the room I was in, to see me standing in front of the tv, staring at it with tears streaming down my face. "Tony, what is the dead one doing?" Thor asked " Well point break, she's watching the report we came up here to ask her about. " Tony said is a I grabbed the remote and pause on the two skeletons that were in front of the crowd. "S-sa-sans! P-papy-papyrus!" I finally said with a choked sob. " Who? " Tony asked breaking me out of my own thoughts. "They're my brothers. I I need to get things ready for them, oh what do they like? Will they even remember me? " I started babbling as I paced the carpet before running to my floor. It had been two weeks since the monsters came from the mountain, and I had picked a room for both sans and papyrus.sans was the first door on the left closest to the living room ,I bought him a new mattress and sheets, which I then walked up and placed them in the that middle of the mattress. In the corner next to the door I made a self sustaining trash tornado, just like we used to When we were little. Papyrus ' room was the second door on the right, in his room I placed a racecar bed like the one dad made for him, a bookshelf filled with books on puzzles battle tactics and the whole collection of fluffy bunny. I was in the middle of working my fingers to the bone, stocking the kitchen I had with foodstuffs for spaghetti, and quiche, when Bucky and Steve entered my floor. "Doll where ya at?" Bucky asked " I'm the kitchen buck. " I yelled back as two sets of footprints walked closer to me. "Wow, you don't mess around so you raven?" Steve asked " no I don't can you believe that when I was younger, papa used to call me a lazybones, and drag me to go shopping. " I giggled "Tha's wa, we need ta tall to ya bout sable." Bucky said with a small hint of dread in his voice. With the dread in his voice and the use of my real name that I knew the next words were going to most likely piss me off. "Ok buck. What's the bad news?" I asked with a snarky tone. " well, the governments of the world have declared that the monsters from the mountain and any who are monster descended, will stay in quarantine untill they say that the monsters are no threat. " Steve said "And let me guess, even though I have done everything they asked, jumped through every hoop they placed in front of me. they're still going to throw me in a hole and throw away the hole." I snapped " I'm sorry raven, they are giving you three days to gather all your stuff and then bucky and I will escort you to the town. "Steve said as Bucky and he left the floor. Three days later I had everything I needed in one duffel bag, I stopped at the door of my level and looked at the first home I had in a long time, hoping I'll be back soon with my brothers, I bent down grabbing the bag and locked my door leaving it for the last time. Steve and Bucky were standing by the main entrance of the compound. "Ready doll?" Bucky asked grabbing my bag from me to put it in the trunk of the limo Tony let us use. " as I'll ever be. " I replied as we walked out of the compound. Steve was the first to reach the backdoor of the long black suv type limo opening it for Bucky and me. As the it pulled away from the curb, I took one last look at the compound. We had been driving in 30 minutes of silence when I broke it by asking, "do they know, who I am? what I've done?" " No, they were only told that you're a skeleton and that you were held against your will for most of your life, and that there might be slight side effects from that. " Bucky answered "If I remember correctly, the underground had a hall of records, so they could keep track of those who were born and died after the war." I said " so they may be able find your family if you were born in the underground. " Steve said as it became quite in the limo once more. When we were on the road for an hour, we turned on to a dirt road that lead to the village, I was to be staying at. The limo then pulled in front of a quaint purple house with the goat monster from the news report was standing with the child, almost like they were the welcome committee. Bucky opened the door so we could exit the limo, I had grabbed Bucky's hand and stepped out when I started to panic, Bucky put his hand on the small of my back and whispered, " Это нормально маленькие кости, вы в порядке никто не повредит вам. " (It's ok little bones, you are ok no-one will hurt you.) He slowly walked me towards the front of the house, I had stopped panicking by the time I was in front of the goat monster. "Hello my child, my name is toriel, and I want to thank you gentlemen for bringing her here." Toriel said with a warm smile. "You're welcome ma'am." Steve said as he put his arm around me in a hug and said, " don't forget raven, we're with ya till the end of the line. " I nodded to him as Bucky gave me a hug and said, "stay safe little bones." tears in his voice I smiled at him as I asked, "till the end of the line?" " yep , till the end of the line. " he said as he pat my head just like he did when we were first free from hydra. Bucky then turned with Steve and walked to the limo, I waved as they drove away praying to whom ever was listening that one day I could bring both parts of my family together.


	6. Chapter 4

When the limo was fully out of sight, Toriel gently placed her paw on my right shoulder as she turned and directed me inside while saying, "come now let's go inside, it is still fairly early." The three of bus entered her home, which could only be described as well homey. The floors were a soft white pine with marigold yellow walls, there was a large bookshelf kitty cornered against the wall opposite of where we were standing, a fireplace built into the same wall only centered, with a sage recliner that was the perfect size for Toriel, positioned at an angle near the fireplace, along with a matching couch that was parallel to the fireplace, and a oak coffee table right in the middle to tie the room together. Toriel then lead me to the couch, and with the slightest bit of pressure from her paw which hadn't left my shoulder the whole time she walked me into the house, she pushed me into a sitting position on the couch, where frisk joined. "Um... I'm afraid I don't know your name my child?" She sheepishly asked "My name is Sable but I prefer to be called Raven. " I responded "Raven? Hmm I find that, that name seems to suit you. As you know my name is Toriel and the little scamp sitting next to you is my child frisk." She said while frisk smiled at me. " it's a pleasure to meet frisk and you miss... " I had started saying as Toriel interrupted me, "just Toriel if you wouldn't mind. " "Ok then, just toriel." I said causing both her and frisk to laugh. "oh! Heh heh, ha ha ha! I set myself up for that one didn't i. " she managed to get out between laughing. I watched as she went into the next room, and heard her opening cupboards, before I heard the oven door open and close. She entered the living room a short while later carrying a tray that had three coffee cups on it, one of which was steaming, with what smelt like hot cocoa. She walked over to the coffee table and placed the tray down. It had two cariffs in the corner one which was black and the other white, between them was a small silver milk pitcher, along with a matching sugar bowl, in the lower left corner of the tray were three white played with three forks on the top pkate, and in the middle surrounded by the other things was a beautiful pie, that smelt of butterscotch and cinnamon. I watched as frisk bounced in her seat when she saw that we were having pie for breakfast. "Well, someone's excited?" I said (Mom, makes the best pie!) Frisk signed "Oh! I forgot to mention frisk is mute. She said. .." Toriel started to say when I interrupted her with, "Mom makes the best pie. I can speak sign language. I learned it when I was a baby bones." "Well isn't that a surprise, " Toriel started while she grabbed the white Cariff and poured a cup of tea for herself, before continuing, "the black one has coffee, raven." She finished as she handed me the last cup. "Thank you toriel, I haven't had a cup yet this morning." I said as I poured the coffee as I added two sugars and cream. When we were done with our drinks and the pie, which was as good as frisk said. Toriel went to bring the dirty dishes and leftovers back to the kitchen,when I told her, "let me take care of that for you toriel, it's the least I can do for all you've done for me this morning." " no my child, I will do this. " she replied with a time of finality as she brought the tray back to the kitchen. She sat back down after she refrigerator looking at me and saying, "raven? I have a small request for you? Would you mind keeping an eye on frisk while I go back to the underground and check the hall of records to see if you were born there. We have had a few others come whom were born on the surface after the war." " of course don't mind keeping an eye on the squirt, while you do that. " I replied "Good now that that is setteled, I shall take my leave, you may keep your bag here till I come back." She stayed as She walked us out the door. Before we went out separate ways Toriel turned to frisk and said, "now frisk I want you to be good for raven while I'm gone, and please do not get into trouble." I have the side eye to frisk as I said, "really this Angel is a magnet for trouble?" ( No!) Frisk signed as Toriel and I started to laugh "I'm calling bull kiddo." I responded when I was done laughing. Frisk grabbed my left hand as she lead me into the town. The town's set up was as if each district went one by one in a line. (Dad set up the town just like it was in the underground, mom's house is on ruins avenue, then there's Snowdin street, waterfall road, hotland avenue, which is next to the core corner, followed by new home circle.) She signed as we walked on to Snowdin street, which instead of a street sign there was a fully decorated Christmas tree. We had been walking past various houses and other buildings like the snowed inn, and the libraby, when a short lizard ran into me, the lizard looked to be female, and had yellow scales and spikes for hair, she was in a lab coat, with glasses on her snout. She had bounced off of me and Launceston her butt, her glasses had fell off of her face, and landed at frisk's feet. "Oh my, are you alright?" I asked " O-oh, y-ye-yes I'm al-alr-alright. "She replied (Alphys what hapened?) frisk signed " I h-he-heard t-th-the-there was a n-new mon-monster, and I I w-wa-was in a r-r-ush, t-o m-me-meet th-em. " she said I smiled as I crouched to help Alphys up, while saying, "Well looks like you just met her." " H-h-hu-huh? " she asked "The names raven, raven the skeleton." I said while I shook the hand i still held. Upon hearing how I introduced myself , frisk's eyes widened when she recognize the words. "Oh, i-im h-ha-happy, to m-meet y-yo-you." Alphys said We talked with Alphys for a bit where I learned she is the royal scientist, and that she was dating the captain of the royal guard, whose name is undyne. Alphys had just left us when the moon bells chimed and frisk's stomach growled, causing both of us to giggle. "Well, looks like someone's hungry? Know any good placed to eat?" I asked Frisk's eyes lit up, as she once again grabbed my hand pulling me towards a building, that had a neon sign reading grilbys. "grilbys eh?" I said as frisk started to sign rapidly . " Woah, slow down kiddo.? I'm good at reading sign but not when I'm only catching bits and pieces. " I said holding her hands silently telling her to slow down. (I'm sorry raven. I said, you'll love grilbys. He makes the best food.) She resigned "we'll then let's see if your claim is true." I said as we entered the brick building that had a bench style window and a stoop with a door that led into the restaurant. A bell chimed when we entered, causing all of the occupants to look in our direction. The inside was warm and had oak floors with red brown painted walls, with three sets of booths along the right wall, there were three tables in a zig zag pattern, the one closest to the window was empty, with the one in the middle having three dog monsters sitting at it, and the last table had only one dog monster at it, and it looked like that dog was playing poker by itself.I As we walked up to the bar, everyone there waved and said hi to frisk, who waved back, and have pets to the dog monsters. I watched the way she interacted with everyone a smile on my face. After she pet the dogs, frisk turned to the bar once more, and I watched as a glint of mischief appeared in her eyes, when she saw two hooded figures sitting on two seats in the middle of the bar. I could only see their backs but they looked to be make from their build,as the one on my right was wearing a black hoodie and matching jeans, the one on my left was in an orange hoodie, and tan pants. I looked at frisk to see that she had taken about five steps back, as if to get a running start. She than ran full tilt towards the two at the bar, I shifted my feet so I could stop her, and as my arm went to go around her she dodged, and ran a few more steps till she jumped. As she reached the top of her jump the monster sitting at the bar on my left turned,his hood fell off of his head, just as she started her descent. His right eye flashed orange, as he raised his right hand engulfed frisk in magic stopping her. I realized who it was as he brought her towards him and just as he was about to scold her for doing that I interrupted him by saying, "Stretch?!"


	7. Chapter 5

"Raven!" Stretch said as he put frisk on her feet, before quickly walking over to me. He wrapped his arms around me engulfing me in a tight embrace, orange years slowly trailing down his face, as he tried to form some semblance of wotds. "I-I thought I'd never see you again." I sobbed as I gripped his hoodie tightly, afraid he would vanish if I let go. " what happened raven, blue and I woke up and couldn't find you, none of us could find you? " he said holding me just as tight, while frisk looked between the two of us trying to figure out how we knew each other. No one in the restaurant saw mutt leave, on his way to get blackberry and let him know that not only was I back but that the new monster was me. "I was brought back to the people who has me, when I met you guys." I said as we finally let go of the other. Frisk tugged on my shirt getting my attention , before signing, (you two know each other ?) "Yeah. I met both him and his brother when I was just a baby bones. Actually I'm the one who started calling them blueberry and stretch." I replied as stretch nodded in agreement as he led us back to the bar to sit so we could eat. I Stretch looked over at the flame elemental, who was standing in front of where we were sitting and said, "hey grilbz, would you grab us three order of da burg, I'm what do you guys want ta drink?" (I'll have a milkshake grillby.) Frisk signed "You wouldn't have any ketchup?" I asked, as grilby got a soft smile and reached under the bar, bringing his hand back up with a bottle of ketchup. Frisk looked on in odd horror as I took a swig from the bottle, while stretch laughed and grilby went to get our order. "Hey! Don't laugh at me stretch, I'm not the only one here with odd drinking habits, Mr I drink only honey." I defended myself from his laughter. Grilby then came with our burgers and frisk's milkshake. The flavor that hit my tongue when I took my first bite was indescribable, I knew I was going to suggest grilbys to the avengers. After we had finished lunch which I paid for, we left, when we got back on the street stretch looked at me and asked, " hey did you want to say hi to blue? " "Is love to, what do you say frisk Anna go see blue?" I stated (Yes!!) Frisk signed excitedly "Well you heard the girl, show is the way?" I said as frisk grabbed my hand and we followed stretch . We walked down Snowdin street waving and stopping to talk to monster's who wanted to talk to frisk. We had turned a corner, and on our left hand side was a huge field, as we entered the field we saw that there was exercise equipment lifted in a corner of the field. There was also a running track that went around the whole field, and in the middle of it all, stood two skeletons. Papyrus and blue were sparing each other using bone attacks. Frisk was about to run to them, when I put my arm in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. She looked at me wondering why I stopped her. "Somethings not right, here." I said with a slight edge to my voice. Before she could respond I felt the hair on the back of my neck, stand up. I then heard a mechanical sound like years being activated. Upon hearing the sound blue and papyrus stopped and looked on as four huge towers rose from the ground. "Fuck!" I swore as the towers fully emerged from the ground. (Raven?) Frisk signed with worry "Those are lasers that the avenger use to train." I said as the towers started to charge. I watched as a glowing light started to form, quickly calculating the trajectory of the lazers. As I did that papyrus had called undyne, and told her what was happening. I summoned a knife size bone in my right hand, filling it so the sharp end was facing our to my side, I started running towards blue and papyrus. When I was standing next to them I flipped the bone, so I tested between my index and middle phalange, I then cocked my right arm back, and threw it towards the center most lazer. As the bone flew through the air, mutt who was there since we walked into the field with blackberry, teleported behind me, watching as the bone hit true, causing it to explode along with the other three. Undyne had appeared as the lasers exploded. Papyrus and blue looked at me in awe when it was over, that was when they saw mutt. "Miss look out. Behind you!" They both yelled as mutt grabbed my shoulder. I shifted my weight, moving my left foot to turn. As I was turning I threw my right arm grabbing mutt's spine, using it so I could throw my right leg over his shoulder. All those who were there looked on in shock at the fact that I now was sitting on his shoulder as I hooked my tarsals, a cyan color appeared in my chest, then flashed a dark blue, with gravity magic now on my soul, I threw my weight back flipping mutt over me and into the ground. I was back in my feet when he connected with the ground. When he was able to get his bearings I had my right knee on his sternum. I looked straight into his eyes my bone brow arched, and a cold look in my eye lights. "Really mutt?" I asked "It really is you lil miss." He said with a slight tone of happiness. Before I could not only get off of mutt or respond, when blue ran towards us grabbing me in a tight hug. " RAVEN! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU OLD FRIEND! " blue said as he swung me from side to side. "It's good to see- to see you - to blue.can - can y -you please let let me go." I said in a strangled tone. "OH! I AM SO SORRY RAVEN." He replied "It's ok blue, I'm good, see." I said turning in a circle to show that I'm fine. When I was facing him again, I saw that his eyelights which were normally stars, were now upside down hearts. I was taken aback by it, as he lurched forward, cling to me with tears streaming down his face, songs wracking his shoulders as he cried, " y -you left us. D-did we do so som-some-something wrong? " Papyrus walked over to us worry etched in his brow. I pulled blue away from me, wiping his tears away with my thumbs. "No no blue, you guys did nothing wromg. I- I was taken from you two." I softly said "You were?" He asked " Yes! If it was up to me, I would've stayed with you two. " I explained to him a soft smile on my face. "I'M SORRY, REPEAT THAT?" A sharp edged voice yelled I followed the directions of the voice to see blackberry stomping out of the shadow a scowl on his face. " hello blackberry. " I started to say when he interrupted me, "DO NOT HELLO ME, RAVEN! WAS MY HOSPITALITY NOT GOOD ENOUGH." He snapped " no of course not black! Both you and mutt took me in when I was at my lowest. I would've stayed with any of you if I had a choice. " I replied while keeping blue in an one arm hug holding out my other arm for blackbery. He ran to me so I could wrap him in a hug as well, after he hugged me back he smacked me upside my skull. "DON'T EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU HAD MUTT WORRIED SICK." He yelled "As you wish Mi'Lord. " I said a smartass smirk on my face.


	8. Chapter 6

Right as black was about to respond to my remark, frisk's phone started to play heartache. She reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out, after looking at her phone, she walked up to me while I still had blue and black in my arms, tugging on my shirt getting my attention.  
"What's up frisk?" I asked  
(Mom texted me. She wants us to meet her at old new hime.) She signed  
"Did she tell you why?" I inquired  
(She just said to meet her there. And that it was a surprise.) She responded   
"Ok." I said as I untangled myself from the two skeletons still holding me.  
"IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT, RAVEN?" Blue asked   
" yep, I just need to go with frisk. Toriel got a hold of her. " I said  
"WILL YOU COME TO OUR PLACE AFTER FOR DINNER?" He asked  
"Sure. What's on the menu?" I replied  
"TACOS!" He excitedly said  
" NO! WE'RE HAVING DUMPLINGS! "black stated  
" NO. BOTH OF YOU ARE WRONG. WE WILL BE HAVING THE GREAT PAPYRUS ' FRINDSHIP SPAGHETTI! "papyrus said as the other two started arguing over what was to be for dinner.  
I stood between the three of them, holding both my hands up, stopping their fight.  
" Woah! Woah! Woah! How about we all make a dish of dinner, ok? Blue will make tacos, black his dumplings, papyrus can make his friendship spaghetti, and I'll make kinish and trubochka. " I said  
"What are thoese?" Papyrus asked with blue and black looking confused as well.  
" there Russian dishes, I grew up eating them. " I explained as frisk took my hand.  
"OK THEN RAVEN, YOU SHALL BE AT OUR RESIDENCE TONIGHY AT 7:00 ON THE DOT." blues said as the other two nodded in agreement with him.  
"I'll see you then." Frisk responds as frisk started pulling me off the field , and towards the mountain that was all the way on the other side of the town.  
Frisk guided me through waterfall road, then hotland ave and core corner, and lastly through new home circle. We had just passed the last house which belonged to asgore, the former king of monsters, when we saw mount ebott, looming over the town.  
We were climbing up the trail to the top, having to stop, every so often, due to frisk constantly tripping over things. "Damn kid, your mom wasn't kidding about you getting into trouble was she." I said as I helped her to her feet once more, to which she responded by sticking her tongue out at me.  
"You know I can do that to." I replied as a glowing blue tongue came out of my mouth.  
We had stopped at the summit to catch out breath, when frisk walked over to the edge, with me following her. The view that met our eyes was indescribable, the sun shines over the land below us, giving an ethereal look everything. There was a city to the right of a lake and on the other side of the lake was another mountain. (It's beautiful, isn't it?) Frisk signed  
"Yes it is, frisk." I said as I saw the compound.  
"Hey frisk, you see that tower near the edge of the lake?" I asked  
(Yes, why?) She signed  
"That's where I came from." I said a soft nostalgic tone to my voice, as frisk's eyes lit up.  
After looking for a little longer we turned to see a cave mouth in front of us. Frisk then started to walk inside the cave, when she saw I wasn't following her. (Raven are you coming?) She signed  
"Yes, I'm coming. I'm just not a huge fan of in closed spaces." I said trying to psych myself out.  
(Don't worry it will be ok raven. I'm with you every step of the way.) Frisk signed  
"Ok. Let's do this." I said determination in my voice, as the both of us went through the cave entrance.  
Once we entered the cave proper, we ended up walking down a pitch black hallway, until we entered a thrown room filled with light giving it a golden hue, there was a purple throne sitting on the edge of the floor with a second one covered by a sheet propped against a window. Toriel was standing amidst a field of butter cups that went from where the floor ended to the door on the other side of the room.  
"Hello raven, hello my child." She greeted us.  
"Hello toriel, you wanted to see me?" I stated  
"Yes I had located a birth certificate in the hall of records, bearing the name you told me." She said  
" Really, so does that mean... " I started as she interrupted me with, " not quite, even though we have the certificate, we need to have a visual confirmation of the identity. " she replied  
"But toriel, there was an accident when I was younger and I ended up being held hostage. Would whomever needs to confirm I am who I say am even remember me?" I said  
"Raven. In case you forgot, family will always recognize you." She said as she grabbed frisk's hand and Walked out of the room.  
We walked through a golden hallway, one that I recognized as the hallway is saw when I fought both Sam and zemo. We then walked through a walkway that showed all of new home. After walking for an hour, we entered a room that looked like a sound studio, with a deep maroon stage in the middle of it. Frisk tugged on toriel's arm so she would stop, she then looked at me and signed, (this is where I did a show with Ton-ton.)  
"Ton-ton?" I asked  
(His real name is mettaton. He's papyrus' boyfriend.)She signed   
It took everything I had to keep my eyelights visible at the thought of my little brother dating anyone. I quickly left the room, leaving both a confused frisk and toriel, when they finally caught up to me, they found me standing still.  
Upon entering the next area which was the core, I stopped in my tracks. Standing in front of me with their backs facing me was sans and another skeleton, this one was 7' tall and wearing a black lab coat that went all the way to the floor, and seemed to be male. Sans waa true first to noticed me, his sockets widening in shock, as he tapped the other skeleton getting his attention and pointing to me. When the other tall skeleton was turned to face me I saw what he looked like; he had two cracks on his face, one went from the bottom of his left eye to the corner of his mouth, the other crack went from the the upper corner of his right eye, to the top of his skull. Upon him seeing me he brought his hands up and rested them over where his soul was, revealing he had a hole in the center of his hands.   
Toriel and frisk walked up to me, but before she could say anything the tall skeleton said, "sable?"  
Upon hearing his gravelly voice , my body started to move a few steps, before running into his out stretched arms.  
"D-dad is is it r-really you?" I asked tears in my eyes.  
Once the words left my teeth, sans came out of his stupor. "Sis?" Sans asked gaining my attention .  
"Sans, oh stars. It's so good to see you again." I said as I let my father go and wrapped sans in a hug. Toriel had years in her eyes and frisk had a huge grin on her face, before running up to sans and me.  
" Hey kiddo. "Sans greeted her  
(Dunkle is she related to you and grandpa gaster? ) frisk signed  
" she sure is kiddo. This is my twin sister sable. " he said with pride  
Frisk tapped my hand and signed, ( can I call you auntie sable?)  
"I would be honored, to be your auntie." I replied hugging frisk.  
" well I guess there is no point in me asking if she is the right person then. " Toriel said as Gaster walked over to her a smile on his face.  
"Thank you, your majesty, for finding my long lost daughter." He said sweeping into a bow.  
"Dings we have been over this, there is no need for formalities, with me. But you are welcome." She replied as they both watched sans and I play with frisk all three of our laughter ringing through out the core.


	9. Chapter 7

Toriel looked at Gaster who was still smiling, when she said, "you know Dings I don't think there has been laughter in the core for a long time."   
" you're right toriel, the last time that laughter rang through the core, as when sans and sable were playing hide and seek with papyrus. " he said replied as frisk was signing for mercy, over and over again.  
Sans and I released her from our tickle attack, when she signed (auntie sable, we need to go, remeber? "  
"Why do we need to leave... Oh yeah, I still need to make those dishes ." I said as Gaster and toriel had walked up to us.  
"What dishes sis?" Sans asked  
"Well blueberry invited us to diner and then got into an argument with blackberry and papyrus over what to have for dinner, so I suggested that each of us makes a dish. So blue will make his tacos, papa his spaghetti and black will make dumplings." I said  
" so what dish are you making my daughter? " Gaster asked  
"I'm making kinish and trubochka, there Russian dishes that I had while growing up." I explained  
"Sounds good. Mind if I help?" sans asked  
"Sure after all we always worked best together." I said as frisk hopped around us.  
" you guys may use my kitchen. " Toriel said as we left the underground.  
When we reached the surface, Gaster separated from our group and headed to his house, while the rest of us went to toriel's house. She brought us to get kitchen once we got back to her place.  
"Now you three have fun, I'll be in the living room reading a book, should you need me." She said as she went into the living room.  
I walked over to the sink , and turned the water on as frisk walked over to me.  
(What are you doing, auntie?) Frisk signed  
"WE are going to wash our hands, that means you sans." I said as I made a step still out of bones for frisk to use. Once our hands were washed, I gathered the ingredients needed for the dishes.  
"Ok so we Place potatoes into a pot with enough water to cover them. Bring to a boil, and cook for 5 to 10 minutes, or until tender. Drain and set aside if onions are not yet ready.

"While the potatoes are boiling, heat 1/2 cup of oil in a large skillet over medium heat. Add onions, and cook until soft and translucent. Mix the onions and their oil into the potatoes, and mash until smooth. Season with salt and pepper, and set aside while you make the dough

"In a large bowl, mix together eggs, 1/2 cup of oil, warm water and 1 teaspoon of salt. Gradually mix in flour until the dough is stiff enough to remove from the bowl and knead. Turn out onto a lightly floured surface, and knead for about 5 minutes. Let rest for a few minutes to relax the dough.

"Preheat the oven to 375 degrees F (190 degrees C). Grease a cookie sheet.

Cut off a piece of dough about the size of an egg. Roll the dough out into a long narrow strip about 3 inches wide. Spread the potato mixture over the dough leaving a 1 inch strip along one of the long sides. Roll the dough around the filling towards the exposed strip, and gently press to seal. If you've done this step correctly, the dough will be shaped like a snake filled with potato filling. Repeat the process with remaining dough and filling.

"Place the potato filled rolls onto the prepared cookie sheet, and cut into 1 inch pieces using a pizza cutter.

Bake for 30 to 45 minutes in the preheated oven, until nicely browned" I said as I made the kinish.

"Now for the trubochka cut up butter in slices and Microwave for 45 seconds.

Pour into a mixing bowl and let it cool for a minute.

With a hand blender, beat the butter.

Add sugar and beat.

Add flour and eggs and beat.

Pull out a cutting board and two butter knives.

Drop a tbsp onto the pizzelle maker. They cook fast! (about 90 seconds).

"Put on some plastic gloves.

Wrap each cookie around the butter knife handle while its still hot.

You have to be very quick or your fingers will hurt.

"The best way to do it is to pull the cookie from the maker with a spatula, place on cutting board. Then center the butter knife handle in on the cookie.

Pull one side of the cookie over the handle and then the other. Flip the whole thing over so the knife holds the cookie in shape.

"Do not eat all the cookies before you finish making them! Your family will be upset. The house will smell of them for hours, so there is no escape.

Cool cookies completely.

Blend all filling ingredients and fill." I said as I finished the set up for both dishes.  
While the food was cooking, we sat in the living room sans taking a nap on the couch, while frisk and I played a game of chess. "Sable, sans I have a request for the two of you?" Toriel asked as I set the chess board up for us.  
what do you need tori? " Sans asked  
"Would you two mind watching frisk, while asgore and myself go to a meeting with the humans." She asked while I made my first move on the board.  
" I don't mind watching frisk, what about you sands? " I started  
"I don't mind watching the kid." He replied  
Toriel told us the rules for watching frisk that night, while frisk and I kept playing chess. I was about to checkmark her when the timer on the oven went off. When I walked back into the living room after putting the finishing touches on the dishes, I noticed that toriel, frisk and sans had been drooling due to the smells going for the oven. "Toriel?" I asked  
"Yes sable? " she replied  
"Just to let you know I have made enough dinner for both you and asgore." I said as I sat in front of frisk again.  
"You didn't need to do that sable. " she said   
"Toriel it was the least I could do." I said with a tone of finality.  
After a half an hour had passed for the dishes to cool, I walked back to the kitchen to put all but the ones I left for Toriel and asgore in containers. I had returned to the living room, holding the containers in my arms as I looked at frisk, who had an overnight bag . "Ok guys ready to head out." I said   
"Sure am sis. Howz about you kid?" Sans stated  
"Ok, then let's head out." I said as Toriel led us to the door.  
Frisk ran ahead, leading us while sans and I were talking. "So I heard something interesting today sans." I said  
" oh and what was that? " he asked  
"Nothing, just that our little brother is dating." I said side eyeing him.  
" Oh? Heh heh. " he responded as a blue blush appeared on his cheeks.  
"Sans I have a questin. Does this mettaton treat paps nice? His he happy?" I asked  
"Actually as much as I don't care for the bucket of bolts, he does treat papa right. And paps loves metta." Sans replied as I visibly relaxed.  
" I'm happy to hear that, but I plan on talking to mettaton the first time I see him. " I say as a dark smirk crossed my face.  
We had reached the path leading to a three story house, it had pine wood siding, and a chimney, frisk was standing on the porch, tapping her foot a look of impatience on her face.  
"Hey heh, we're coming kid hold your horses." Sans said as we stepped on the porch.  
She knocked on the door which was opened on the first knock by stretch.  
"Right on time. "He said as he stepped to let us in.  
"Thanks stretch." I said as we walked in to the house. The living room was huge with magenta and blue zig pattern striped carpet, the walls were a deep maroon, and there was a tv on a stand along the wall that lead to the kitchen, along another wall was a table that houses a pet rock, there was a couch in the middle of the room directly across from the tv, a loveseat was next to the couch and on each end was a lazy boy recliner all the same shade of grass green. After entering the house sans came up and grabbed the containers of food a took them to the kitchen where blueberry, blackberry and papyrus were finishing their dishes, frisk ran upstairs and into the door on the left of the stairway, it was red and had a sign that read cool dudes only. While frisk did that I could hear sans tell papyrus that I was his older sister, followed by a scream from papyrus, a wowza from blueberry, and a you have got to be kidding me from bkackberry, as papyrus ran from the kitchen grabbing me and holding me tightly to his chest as he said, "IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN SISTER."  
"It's good to see you to paps. I replied as he put me on my feet.  
Gaster had just entered the living room after he brought my bag from toriel's house, to see sans and papyrus standing by me as blue, stretch, black and mutt come in as well. "It warms my soul to see my children together again." Gaster said as stretch stood by him. "You mean raven is your daughter doc?" Mutt asked  
" Raven? " Gaster asked as I heard the conversation.  
"Yeah, that's what people call me, I don't really use my name unless I have to." I explained  
" WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THE NOISE! " a shrill voice said that came from the third floor of the house.  
"OH FELL YOU AND RED MUST COME DOWN HERE SO YOU CAN MEET MY OLDER SISTER." player yelled to them  
"WHAT'S WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT?" the voice yelled back  
Papyrus got a sad look on his face at the voices words.  
"It's ok paps. I don't think they can handle me so let the!stay upstairs." I said setting the bait.  
" WHAT WAS THAT YOU USELESS BITCH! " the voice yelled as stomping footsteps were heard coming to the mezzanazes of the second floor, before going down the stairs to the first floor, the first one to touch the floor was 8' tolerating a battle body like paps, but it was black with sharp shoulders, his spine and the top of his hip bones were visible, he had in black leather pants with a skill belt buckle, a red scarf around his neck that matched his gloves and boots.  
The second skeleton was 9'6" tall wearing a red turtleneck sweater with a black jacket that had tan fur on the hood and sleeves. BOTH of the skeletons had piercing ruby eyes and sharp teeth, the second skeleton had a gold tooth on the left side.  
"SISTER THIS IS TELL AND HIS BROTHER..." Paps started as the he pointed to the skeleton in the battle body.  
"And I'm red doll." The skeleton in the turtleneck said as he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles while he introduced himself.  
"And they say chivalry is dead." I said   
" REALLY MY USELESS PIECE OF CRAP BROTHER CHIVALROUS! " fell said stomping one of his boots.  
BLUE came out of the kitchen with black, "DINNER IS READY!" They both said as we all walked into the kitchen and sat at the dark oak dining room table that was built for twelve people. With Gaster sitting at the head of the table and sans sitting at the other end, with papyrus, blue, stretch and frisk in that order in one side, with fell, black, myself and red on the opposite side in that order. There was a huge spread of food on the table, tacos, dumplings spaghetti, lasagna and my kinish and trubochka.  
" Um.... Raven? Why did you make so much food?" Mutt asked   
"Uh.... Heh heh. There's actually to reasons why I did that, one in used to cooking for the avengers." I started as I was interrupted by blue, black, fell, and papyrus who said, "THE AVENGERS! YOU KNOW THEM?"  
"Yep. I lived with them for a bit. And the other reason is, well.... I eat a lot. " I said with a sheepish smile  
"That seems to be very unhealthy, sable." Gaster said as everyone played their food.  
"To be honest dad, the people who had me on me red me with super soldier serum." I said  
"WHAT!!!! "paps, sans and Gaster yelled   
"It enhances the person who was injected natural ability, so I'm my case I have a higher magic output, which causes me to eat more to keep my magic from burning out. But I believe that captain America out it best, it makes good great, and makes bad worse." I explained as we all bag and to eat.  
"Damn doll this is really good." Red said scarfing his food down.  
"Well thank you red, but I have to disagree with your statement, I think the other dishes are as good of not better than mine." I said as we continued eating in silence.  
After we finished dinner and dessert, Gaster out the dishes in the sink while we sat down in the living room, while red and I played poker, frisk signed (paps I'm having a sleepover here tonight, mom asked dunkle sans and auntie sable to watch me.)  
"WOWIE HUMAN THIS IS THE PERFECT ENDING TO A PERFECT DAY!" paps yelled in excitement with blue joining in while fell and black looked disinterested.  
"If you think that's a good ending for to day, hold on one sec paps, royal flush ace high." I said as I laid my hand on the coffee table beating reds straight.  
" anyways as I was saying, I know a way to make it better. " I said  
"WHAT WOULD THAT BE SISTER?" paps asked  
" how about a bedtime story told by me for old times sake. " I replied  
"M-MAY I HEAR IT TOO, RAVEN?" Blue asked while tapping his fingers together.  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR SOME STUPID BEDTIME STORY." both fell and black yelled  
"Of course you can join us for the bedtime story." I said as sans saw that I got a let's set the bait look in my eyes.  
"Ya know sis, I don't think fell and black could handle your story" Sans said  
"WHAT?!" they yelled as red noticed sans and my smirk  
"Sorry boss, but if classic doesn't think you can handle it I'm gonna have ta agree." Red said   
Little did red know, I used to do this with paps when he didn't want to go to bed.  
"FOR YOUR INFORMATION YOU WASTE OF SPACE, ME AND SHORTFELL HERE CAN TO HANDLE HER INSIPID STORY." Fell yelled back as he and black went up stairs with blue, frisk and paps not to far behind.


	10. Chapter 8

My right foot, had barely hit the first step, when the front door slammed open revealing, a 6'3" tall robot with farrah Fawcett style hair, a pink crop top with pointed shoulder pads, there was a hot pink heart in a container, that lead to black leather pants, which fed into hot pink high heeled boots.  
"METTATON!" Papyrus yelled as he ran to mettaton who dipped papyrus and kissed him.  
"Hello sugar skull, I'm sorry that I'm late but I ran into my dear Alphys, who told me that a new monster came today." He said as papa walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders.  
" METTA, I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO MY SISTER SABLE. "he said as we walked over to mettaton.  
"Pleased to meet you darling. " mettaton said as he brought my right hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, mettaton." I said with a are you kidding me tone.  
Frisk and the other came down the stairs with blankets in tow.  
(Auntie sable?) She signed  
"Yeah frisk?" I answered  
" the others and I decided to have the sleep over here in the living room. " she said  
"Oh you darlings are going to have a ...." Mettaton started to say only for red to interrupt with,  
"Good idea kid."   
Sans and I giggled at red cutting off mettaton.  
"You guys ready for the story?" I asked as they put their pillows on the floor.  
"Oh you're going to tell a story? May I listen to it too?" Mettaton asked  
"Sure metta, I would love if you listened to the story." I replied as both sans and red saw the evil smirk cross my face.  
I then helped frisk, get tucked in her black blanket that had a red heart n on it, I moved to blueberry get under his baby blue blanket with tacos on it. I went to tuck fell in but he was already under his black blanket that was covered in skulls and black was under his blood red blanket that had bones all over it, and lastly I went to tuck in paps who was cuddling withers when I tucked them under papy race car blanket with the matching pillow.   
"Heh heh, I remember this set." I said to him as I went to take my seat on the recliner on the left.  
"WOWIE, SISTER YOU REMEMBER THIS BLANKET AND PILLOW?" Paps asked  
"Sure do you were just about to be born, and sans and I wanted to do something to welcome you home. So we managed to find some fabric and sans made the blanket, while I made the pillow. I'll never forget when sans saw how big I made the pillow, he asked me why I made so big when you would be so little? I replied with he may be little now but Mark my words one day he'll hit a growth spurt and you'll be glad I made this pillow so big. " I said as I looked at sans who was now a bright shade of blue.I  
"Now what story should I tell?" I asked  
"How about where you have been this whole time? " mettaton said with an air a egotism in his tone.   
"That's a bit of a dark story, does anyone else want to hear it?" I asked a hint of warning in my tone. Everyone raised their hand.  
"Ok then. But let's get one thing straight. Please don't let this part of my past change your opinion of me." I pleaded  
"Sable by would we ever judge you?" Gaster asked  
"Let me tell the story dad then ask me that question." I said as I grounded myself to tell this tale.  
"It all started when I was about six Mabry seven at the time." I started  
I had just ripped a hole into the void when I appeared in the bright sun, confused I called for my father and sans but nobody came. I had walked for a bit when I saw a human in army fatigues, with a red band on his left arm, I walked up to him and asked, "um. Excuse me can you help me human I'm lost."   
"Of course little one come with me and we'll find your family." The man said as he took my hand and led me away.  
I was there for a week when I realised they weren't going to take me home. That is went things got bad for me, they strapped me to a gurney, that had two rows on each side of me of four syringes with a blue liquid in them, then a human I later learned was a scientist walked over to a panel and pushed some button causing the syringes to lower and inject me with what was inside. " I finished taking a breath trying to control myself.  
"WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT RAVEN?" Blue asked  
"They trained me. Actually it was shortly after they started to train me that I met blue and stretch." I started again.   
The solider threw a punch flinging my body into the concert we were trying on. There was a flash of a blade as one of the hydra agents said, "Defend yourself genocide!"  
"No! I will show him MERCY." I said with determination .  
"So be it, solider! Fight her till she fights back!" The agent yelled  
And so we fought for hours unroll I couldn't get to my feet any more.   
"Two agents then seated me to the cell they held me in, and threw me inside where I cried for hours, they then came back in and shattered my tarsals along with cracking my sternum. I somehow was able to activate my magic and I teleported."  
"So that's what happened before we met you?" Stretch said  
"Yeah that's what happened. When I was taken back, the forced the solider to stay by my side, which ment they would put me under." I said taking a breath as panic washed over me.  
"You ok doll?" Red asked   
"Not really." I replied  
(Why what does putting under mean?) Frisk signed  
"It means they put me under cryostasis, they freeze me, it wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for what they did when they pulled us out." I said my eyelights disappearing.  
"Because we didn't use our muscles they would drag us to a chair in a lab like room, then they would strap us down in the chair so we don't move and electrocute us." I said terror in my voice  
"Well darling how did you get that arm?" Metta asked with smugness.  
"Oh, you think I lost my arm don't you mettaton?" I asked before continuing.  
"No nothing exciting like that, after I disappeared and met blue and stretch, hydra wanted to be able to track me so the figured out that if they place a small but of my magic in something they could track me so they coated my left arm with vibranium." I said as I made the metal covering my phalanges recede revealing the bone underneath.  
"That wasn't the bad part it was after that that was bad. They turned me into a weapon." I started   
It was my second kill, they sent the soldier and me to London so hydra could steal a bomb. It was dark and dank in the underground tunnels of London. The solider took the lead while I watched his back, a few humans had gotten the jump on us, I pulled my blade out as I told the solider to secure the bomb, while I felt with the others, it took a few minutes but when I was done I was covered in blood and my love had reached 15 after that, and I had rejoined the solider. " I finished as I took notice that the only ones left awake were sans, frisk, red and mettaton.  
"What are you saying sis" sans asked  
"I'm an assassin, sans well exassassin." I said while I looked straight into mettaton eyes  
" though let's get something straight. I'm still a pacifist but, should someone hurt those I love well, then all bets are off and I have no problem adding their name to my ledger. " I said a coldness in my voice.  
After I said that mettaton's face contorted in fear, as he rolled onto his side a snuggled his face into papyrus' side. Red chuckled as sans looked at me a smirk on both their faces.  
"What's so funny guys did I miss something?" I asked   
" Nothing. Only that you scared that bucket of bolts more than classic did. " red said chuckling along with sans and myself.  
"Whelp. I'm going to bed see ya marrow red, see ya marrow sable." Sans said as he went to his room upstairs.  
" I gotta say doll. I like you style. " red said once our giggling died down.  
"Thanks red." I responded as he got to his feet holding out his hand forms to take.  
"The doc set up the spare room for you, that's why he wasn't here when you came in. If you want I'll take you to it." He said  
"That would be nice." I said as I took his hand so he could help me to my feet, and we went to the third floor, and stopped in front of a cyan door.  
"Whelp here we are, my rooms next to you so if you need anything at all doll." He said as I opened the door.  
"Goodnight red." I said as I kissed his cheek to see if I could fluster him.  
"Uh. Uh. 'night doll." He said as he walked to his room


	11. Chapter 9

A lot happens in the month since I moved in with the monsters, I got a job waitressing, and met grilby officially, during this time I kept in touch with nathen, who informed me that our channel had reached 100,000 subscribers, which upon hearing I knew we needed to do a special as thatnks, so I went to Alphys and asked for help. After showing her the channel that we did she decide she would help me on my end when it came to recording. With her help we had recorded a few more videos, then we introduced her to Nathan's sister Lila who voice chara and frisk in some of the dubs, she was going to dub stronger than you with me.  
"R-ready when y-yo-you are." Alphys said  
"Lets do this auntie." Lila said with excitement  
" ok recording starting now. " I said pointing to alphys, who started the equipment up.  
"Hello fellow undergroundians, we have an announcement due to the 100,000 subscribers we have to this channel. On Halloween we shall do a live stream face reveal, more information is in the description below, and now on to the video." Nathan said   
"It's a beautiful day outside,  
Birds are singing  
Flowers are blooming   
On days like these  
Kids like you  
SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!" I started  
"One step left now  
It's almost time  
Show you what my determination has still left for you to get back to  
You should prepare to just die  
Like all you're friends you'll have a really good time." Lila sang  
" but kids like You don't play by the rules  
And guys like me   
It ain't easy to be played for fools  
Let's go  
Let the room get chiller  
Let's go  
SORRY BROTHER KILLER! " I sang  
"Go ahead   
Kill me again  
I see you're able  
But inside you know the end can't be evaded  
I can tell you're tired out of fighting  
But I even come back after dying." She continued  
" you're not gonna win  
Well be here together  
Fighting in this judgement hall forever  
I know you'll reset each time I beat ya  
Butt I'll always be right back here to meet ya. " I continued  
"I am mad   
I know your made   
O-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ve  
Lo-o-o-o-ve  
Lo-o-o-o-ve  
Lo-o-o-o-ve  
Lo-o-o-o-ve" both of us sang together  
" this is where it stops  
This is where it ends   
You keep telling me those words  
And hope that I will understand  
But even if I hear you   
I won't give up my attack  
Can you just not see the truth  
Or can you not see what this all meant" she sang  
"Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able  
You should know by now that Macy's off the table  
Think that you can spare me like I'm some pawn  
When you didn't spare my brother   
SO GET DUNKED ON!" I sang  
"You know I made your friends all disappear  
Erasing all that's left  
This is why I'm here  
I will keep fighting  
You should be dying  
That is your destination." she sang  
"I'm entirely made   
I know you're made  
" o-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ve  
Lo-o-o-o-ve  
Lo-o-o-o-ve  
Lo-o-o-o-ve  
Lo-o-o-o-ve. " we finished together  
"And that's a wrap." I said as Alphys finished the recording and sent it to Nathan.  
"Good jobs guys, I'll edit this then I'll upload it." He said as we city the communication.  
Alphys and I had just entered the living room, when I heard, "so what are you doing here darling?"  
" M-mettaton! What are you doing here? " I asked back  
"I just wanted to visit my dear Alphys." He said crossing his right leg over his left knee.  
I had no response that wouldn't reveal the truth of the undertale fandom, when I thought of a good idea.  
"Say metta?" I inquired  
"Yes sable?" He sing songed  
" you know how us monsters are having a hard time with the humans excepting us? " I asked  
"Yes?" He replied  
"Well I have a YouTube channel, that I do With a couple of humans named Nathan and Lila, and we plan on doing a face reveal on halloween, follow me so far." I said  
"Yes I just don't see how all of this involves me?" He said  
"Simple our YouTube channel is for undertale comics." I said hoping in got his attention .  
"Undertale?" He asked  
I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked up mettaton comics.

"These are just a couple of undertale comics." I said as I showed him the comics .  
"So what do you say to us teaming up well do a couple of subs with you as yourself, and then we do the live stream sat grillby's then we can show a whole bunch of humans what we monster are really like." I said   
He's eyes lit up in excitement as he thought of all the possibilities.  
"Will I get to be a star?" He asked  
" it will be a step in the right direction. I can talk to Nathan about having you do some dubs of the comics that have you in it. " I said  
"So who do you voice?" Mettaton asked   
" Well Nathan voices any papyrus in the comic, his sister Lila does frisk and chara, and I do sans. " I explained   
Another month passed where after working at grillby's, I would meet up with mettaton and we would record some dubs,then after that mettaton and I would work on the plan for the livestream. I showed him the recording we did of smoke and mirrors, along with an animation, I also showed him gender bend versions of himself, papyrus and sans so he had an idea of the look I was going for, he did the scenery and I made the outfits which consisted of a blackberry outfit that had a skirt instead of shorts, and a bigger blueberry outfit that would go over the first one, this one also has a skirt instead of shorts. I then talked to Tony stark who after hearing our idea decided he wanted to hold his Halloween party at grillby's. After getting off the phone with stark, I went to grillby's and asked if we could hold a Halloween party there provide stark paid for it and just to sweeten th pot he paid off sans, stretch's and mutt's tabs, which ofcourse grillby's agreed to the party. The last thing I had to do was get toriel's and her ex husband agores permission. So I went to his house and knocked on the door to be greeted by another goat monster he was about 8' tall he had blonde hair and matching facial hair, he had white fur just like toriel's. He was wearing jeans and a Hawaiian shirt that was a light pink with pastel pink flowers.  
"Oh you must be doctor gaster's daughter sable?" He said as he offered me his hand.  
"And you must be asgore, frisk has told me about you." I said as I shook his hand.  
"Sable, help and how are you this morning?" Toriel asked as she poked her head around the corner upon hearing my voice.  
" I'm good toriel, I'd love to say I'm here for your awesome pie, bout I'm here on business. " I said as asgore led me to his living room.  
"Oh and what business brings you here?" Asgore asked as we sat in his living room which was a replica of toriel's living room.  
"Well before I say the reason for my visit, I have to ask. Can humans come to the town?" I asked  
"Of course they can but none of them wish to." She said  
"Ok that's good to hear, because I know some humans who would love to come here." I replied a weight I didn't know now off my shoulders .  
"Oh. And just who would these humans who don't have a problem with monsters be?" Asgore asked with a bite to his voice.  
" the avengers for one, and some people that Tony stark invites to his Halloween party. " I said as they gave me a look that said they started to put the pieces together.  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with, whatever you and mettaton have been doing for the last month." Toriel asked   
"Actually it does. Metta and I have working with a couple humans named Nathan and Lila barton, the four of us dub undertale comics." I said  
"Undertale comics?" They asked as I looked up Toriel and asgore comics.  
"Is that asriel?" Toriel asked as tears appeared in her eyes.   
"Yes it is asriel, a lot of people love him, chara, frisk and the other monsters, that's why we are doing a live stream. If our fans are that the monsters are the ones from undertale, we may have an easier time of getting out of quarantine." I said  
"Well we can hope. So who voices who?" Asgore stated  
" Well, Lila voices different versions of frisk and chara, mettaton does himself, Nathan does versions of papyrus and I voice sans. " I said as we finished our tea.


	12. Chapter one 0

It was a week before halloween, mettaton had been rehearsing before and after my shift at grillby's, papyrus was happy that I was getting along with metta, Alphys had told undyne what was going to happen on halloween so the royal guard wouldn't hurt the humans that showed up. Sans, Paps and I were there to greet Clint and his family when they came to the town four days before the live stream so we could do some rehearsals before the big night. Clint stood at 5'8" , with dirty blonde hair in a military style cut he was in a slayer t-shirt with jeans and a pair of black converse. He was standing next to his wife, who was 5'3" tall with long brown hair she was in a pink and purple shirt with a swirl pattern, with jeans and a pair of hiking boots. Their three children were standing with them, Cooper and eight year old boy with dirty blonde hair and wearing a captain America shirt with khakis pants and avenger sneakers, Lila who was thirteen with brown hair in a high ponytail, wearing a genocide and black widow shirt with Jesus and red converse, and Nathan who stood at 5 '5" and a sporting image of Clint was in an iron maiden t-shirt with jeans and biker boots. " hey raven. " Clint said as he hugged me "Hey Clint, it's so good to see you guys." I said as I hugged him back and then hugged laura, Lila and cooper, followed by me giving Nathan a high five. "Guys I want to introduce you to someone. This is my little brother papyrus, and my twin sans." I said as I pointed to sans and paps. " guys this is Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye, his wife laura, and their kids; nathen, Lila and cooper. " I said as sans shook their hands. "HUMANS, IT IS SO GOOD TO MEET YOU." Papyrus said as he hugged them. "Isn't our bro so cool?" Sans asked his eyes closed with a shit eating grin on his face. "He sure is." Cooper said with sparkles in his eyes. " Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for keeping an eye socket out for sable. " Sans said "Hey no problem man, she's one of us and as far as we're concerned all of the monsters are one of us." Clint said " Why? " Sans asked "Because bro is avengers have one rule. You mess with one of us, you need with all of us." I said a look of determination on my face. We walked them over to the snowed inn, and the checked in to their room. I then took Lila with me to meet mettaton and get her costume fitted. She was playing the role of black widow in our live stream, we worldwide may but her training would've kicked in and that wouldn't have been good for anyone. "Well, what do you think darling?" Mettaton asked as Lila spin around so we could see the whole outfit. " it's perfect, I look just like auntie nat, thank you ton-ton. " she said as she gave him a hug. "Wonderful!" He said as he hugged her back. " Ok. Now we need to do a dress rehearsal so you can get used to the rig you'll be in. " I said as the three of us went over to grillby's. It was Halloween night and grillby's was packed with all the monsters, avengers and the humans that Tony invited. Lila was already in the rig, and in her first position on the catwalk, Bucky dressed in his winter solider outfit, was in his first position hidden in the shadows, and I was standing in center stage with Nathan on my left. "Ready darling?" Mettaton asked " Yep. " we said as he left the stage to give the camera to Alphys. While we were finishing the set up, frisk had made sure that red and the other skeletons were sitting in the middle with red facing the stage. "Hello, undergroundians. As promised a couple months ago, as a thank you to our subcribers, we will be having a face reveak. So let's get this started." Mate said as the curtains rose revealing Nathan , mettaton and myself in shadow. " "Neyh heh heh, we would like to introduce the voice of mettaton, who has just joined our cast. METTATON!!" Nathan said in his papyrus voice as the light came on mettaton. "Thank you darling. And give a huge round of applause to the voice of papyrus, Nathan barton." Mettaton said as the light came on over nathan. "What am I dust?" I asked in my sans voice. "Of course not darlimg." mettaton said "And last but certainly not least, the voice of sans sable "raven" serif. " Nathan said as the light came on over me. "Hello guys so now you've seen us, we have a surprise for you, we will be doing a live action of the second song we did on our channel, because it fits tonight's spooky theme, smoke and mirrors." I said as the whole stage lit up revealing a lane like. set with a panel of buttons to my right. I walked over to the panel and mettaton and Nathan walked off stage, I the went to my first mark, as bucky stepped out of the shadows as the first notes started. "I never meant to call you out I've always seen behind your smoke and mirrors Oh, sweetheart, please don't tell at me It really isn't hard to see the truth that's rotting underneath." I started singing as I grabbed the axe from behind the panel , then swinging it behind my back as Bucky took a step forward, to tell out that he loves me as I shushed me. "Why weren't you honest from the start You know I always thought she must have liked you She's just a temptress don't you know She say she loves even though She only wants to steal your soul." I continued I pushed a button lowering Lila down from the catwalk as I pointed the blade of the axe at bucky, while Lila opened her eyes. " will save you. " I say as the interlude played as manic smile on my face my bright blue eye lights flashing red momentarily. "You said you'll always be my friend That we'd get married when we both got older If never heard those words before You mess me long for something more But then she tried to steal you love." I sang as I pressed myself against bucky, causing all the skeletons but red to let out an see sound. Red looked like he wanted to rip me away from Bucky, wondering if I was datemates with him. "What's with that look Do you think I'm out of line tonight Stop calling her name If you play my game She may just make it out alive." I continued as I place the end of the axe behind bucky's neck and pulled him to me to only let him go and set Lila on the floor, while Bucky tries to tell me he loves me. "I love you." I said as mettaton zoomed the camera in on me. "I'm not asking much Just give me your heart And put no-one else above Go on say you love me." I sang as I pulled out Bucky soul and friend while my left hand was outstretched for him to take. "Take my hand in yours and tell me that I'll always be th one Without you my life means nothing So just say you love me tonight." I sing as I walk over to Lila and Knicks her throat. "Amd if you lie This poor girl will have to die..." I continued as I swing the axe behind me once more an innocent look on my face. "I'm sorry that I lost my cool, As you can see here I've been very busy I found her number on your phone Asked her to meet me here alone So welcome talk just one on one." I pulled out a phone that had a contact labels black widow, I then dropped it a crushed it with the heel of my boot as I sang, after acting sweet to Bucky who tried to help lila I slammed his head on the wall of the back drop, causing him to let go of her. " what's with that look Do you really think I'm taking this to far All you have to do is swear that you'll be true And I will let her go right now. " I sang as I grabbed Lila by the hair, the axe blade touching her throat. "Just don't lie." Sang as once more Bucky tries to say he loves me. There was another interlude as a sliding panel on the back drop opens to reveal I've killed all the avengers, as I walked over to him tears in his eyes as I threw the axe which embedded itself into lila's chest. Causing Bucky to drop to the floor as Lila screams. As the interlude continued I ripped off the blueberry costume to reveal the blackberry one underneath, I then took the bandana to blues outfit and wiped off the blood. I walked over to Bucky and cupped his cheek as I sang, "i know you love me deep inside." The stage lights went off so Bucky and I could get into our next position on a couch as the back drop changed into a living room set, Bucky eyes glazing over like when he became the winter solider. The lights came back on and the song memory started to reveal that I was laying my head on bucky's chest, red's left eye flashed red with his magic as he growled at me and Bucky cuddling . "Did you have the same nightmare again buck?" I asked "Mmmm..." He groaned as he looked down at me " Do you need me to fetch the medicine again? " I asked him N-no... Just don't leave my side... Please.. " he said "Don't worry I would never do that. But you must rest though. I promise I'm here for you." I said as both of our eyes closed, before I opened my eyes to reveal my red eyelights and the manic from back. "I hate to play these games But your driving me insane Won't you tell me that you'll stay Now that she's not in the way." I sang finishing the song, as the lights went down, and the music ended. The lights came back on to show nathen, mettaton, bucky, Lila and myself all holding hands as we bowed for the audience. "Thank you. Thank you." nate said "Oh darlings we have some super chats." He said as he pulled up the chat. "Ok. Who's the first one from?" I asked "The first one is from Redocide lover, and they ask, who played frisk? " mettaton asked "That would be Lila barton, who does the voice of both frisk and chara." I replied " and Bucky played himself in this video. "Nathan said After we answered a few !more questions on the chat and showed the monsters that were there we ended the live chat. Red who was still jealous walked over to me and tapped me on my shoilder, "oh, hey red Did you need something?" I asked " got a question. Are ya seeing that human? " he asked "Bucky?! Are you kidding me he's more like the brother I never wanted." I said laughing as Bucky and Steve walked over to us. " don't worry sweetheart the feeling is mutual. " he said as a look of relief crossed reds face. "Good to know because, you're going out wit me on friday, doll." He stated I was about to tell him to fuck off, when I realized that I did want to go on a date with him. "Ok bone boy,you got one shoot better make it count, you can pick me up at 8pm." I said as I walked over to the bar where the avenger's were.


	13. Chapter 11

Natasha had heard red ask me out, and with a grin on her face she went over to Toriel and asgore to talk to them, as I neared the orhers. "So looks like our girls finally got a date." Sharon said which got the others attention. "So little skully is going to have a boyfriend?" Tony asked with mirth as my face lit up a deep blue. "Ok guys leave raven alone." Steve said " what's wrong capsical? Afraid that she might fondue? " Tony replied laughing as Steve's ears turned pink. "Stark!" I said with authority as I summed a bone to show him to cut his crap. Meanwhile Natasha had gone and asked Toriel and asgore about letting stay with the avenger's the week before my date, while she did that frisk ran up to me signing (does this mean red is going to be my uncle?) The others started to laugh when Clint translated what she signed. "Woah, hold ya horses kiddo, it's only a date we're no an item yet." I said (But don't you like him auntie?) She signed "Oooohhhhh!" The others said "Ok what the hell, are we in high school again? And to answer your question frisk, yes I do like him, I just don't want to jump the gun. I have a lot at baggage remeber?" I answered as papyrus and blue walked over to us hearing what I said. "BUT SISTER YOU SHOULD NOT WORRY OF THOSE THINGS." papyrus said while blue nodded along Natasha came back over as papa was talking and said "Pack a bag raven." " What? Why? " I asked "Because I asked Toriel and asgore of we could steal you, so you can get ready for your date." She said a devious look in her eyes. "Nat I can't just leave, i have a job you know." I said knowing what would befall me should I go with them. "Hold that thought raven. " Tony said as he went over to the bar where grillby was. "God damnit, I swear to all that is holy I'm going to destroy his suits starting with his favorite first." I muttered under my breath. " ok I've got good news. " Tony said a huge grin on his face "Good for who?" I asked " you my dear skully, I talked to grillby, and he said that you can have the week off as long as you bring back some human cocktails. " he said his grin only growing in size. "So know you have no excuse, so pack up girl." Laura said as she pushed me towards the door. "Ok. Ok. I'm going sheesh." I said as I went to the house to get my things. As I closed the front door, I saw the avenger's waiting for me. "Ready to go?" Bucky asked as he grabbed my bag. "No I feel like I'm being sentenced to death." I said sarcasm drubbing from my fangs. "Ha. Come on little bones it won't be that bad." he said as he placed my bag in the trunk, before entering the limo. When we entered the compound Steve saw the look of concern on my face. "Just so you know, we kept your floor the way you left it." He said as a smile came on my face. " thanks steve. " I said as I hugged him, before going to my floor to sleep. Not hearing Tony on the phone telling pepper to have someone to fix up the house for a mafiatale style date for me, and to make an appointment for me to get a dress made. I woke the next morning to hanging on the front door. "Ugh. Someone better be dying or bleeding from every orifice." I grumbled as I walked to the door. I opened the door to see nat, sharon, laura and pepper all bright eyes and bushy tailed. "Nooe, not dealing with this wake me at noon." I said as I attempted to shut the door, only for any to stick her foot between the door and the threshold . "We have a peace offering." Pepper sing songed she held up a cup of coffee. "Is that? " I inquired "Yep a Grande Sumatra coffee two creams and sugars." She said as She handed me the cup. "Ok I guess all is forgiven. " I said as I took a huge swig from the hot cup. "Ok. How can you do that without burning yourself?" Laura asked her hands on her hips. I "Easy. Magggiiic." I said as I my coffee turned blue so it could float, allowing me to wiggle my fingers. " alright enough joking around. We're going to go and pick you dress today. " pepper said taking charge. "Sigh, fine." I said as I went into my bedroom and got dressed into a pair of jeans with a captain America t-shirt. After I got dressed I went back out to the living room and put on my favorite black high heeled boots. We then went to the garage and walked towards a car. It was a midnight black, 1967 Chevy impala, pepper then handed me the keys as I rose my supraorbital foramen bone, silently questioning her. "Tony felt bad about you having to be quarantined,so he bought baby for you." Pepper explained "You sure it isn't because he talked my boss into allowing you guys to kidnap me?" I asked jokingly "Not that I'm aware of." She joked back " guess I have to forgive him amyways. " I said as I got into baby, with pepper taking the front passengers seat, while Laura and bar took the back seat. What I started the car, the radio started to play carry on wayward son by kansas. "Carry on my wayward son There'll be peace when you are done Lay your weary head to rest Don't you cry no more." The four of us sang together, as I pulled out of the compounds garage , following the directions that pepper gave me. We pulled into the parking lot of a fancy dress store. "Why are we here?" I asked "Because, Tony asked me to make an appointment so you could have a dress made for your date." Pepper asked " What does he have planned for the date? " I asked "He had me plan a mafiatale date." She said sheepishly as I slammed my head on the steering wheel. "I'm sorry run that by me again? " I asked "He called me lastnight, and asked me to set everything up." She answered as we exited the car. Sitting at the receptionist desk was a woman who looked to be in her 40s with brown hair with blonde highlights in a suburban hairstyle, with a permanent I want to speak to your manager look. The name plate on the desk read Sarah. She looked up from the magazine she was reading to see me holding the door open with my left hand, for nat, pepper, laura and sharon, when she said, "um. We don't serve her kind here." I turned so the door could close to reveal my metallic left arm a cold look in my eyesockets . "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were a monster." Sarah said with a sickly sweet tone as the corner of my mouth lifted in a small smirk. " I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm sable, sable the skeleton. " I said as I extended my left hand for her to shake. When she shook my hand a shock went up her arm. "Ah. The old joy buzzer in the hand trick, it's always a classic." I said my small smirk growing, as I laughed. Natasha started to get mad along with pepper, laura and sharon. "Guys calm down, she ain't worth it... Actually pepper howz about you tell Tony about what's going on here." I said as Sarah realized what was going to happen. " there's no need for that, I'll even help you pick your dress. " she said as she tried to keep Tony stark as their clientele. "I'm sorry if Tony stays with you that's his prerogative, but for me I'll get my dress somewhere else." I said as pepper dialed Tonya phone. "But sable, where will you get your dress now?" Sharon asked "Easy, well got to mettaton's I'm sure he'll help out." I said as pepper talked with tony. She than walked up to Sarah who was now sweating over the situation she got herself in. " Mr. Stark would like me to inform you, that he will no longer be shopping here as well as that he shall inform all of his acquaintances of your treatment of a member of the avenger's.& She said before turning on heathers and walking out of the store with the rest of us following, or shopping at the door. "Oh, and sarah. If you do much as they to retaliate against Tony. Well heh heh !yes just say you'll have a BAD TIME." I growled out the last two words, my eye lights completely gone, as I left the store. She Jen I got to baby I pulled out my phone and dialed mettaton. "Hello?" He asked "Hey metta, it's sable." I answered "Yes darling did you need something?" He asked "I need a favor?" I asked "And what would that be?" He asked as I heard papyrus in the background. "I was wondering if you would be able to make my dress for my date?" I asked " OOOHHHH YYYYYEEEESSS, darling I would love to make your dress. " he said as I heard papyrus of our a neyh of happiness saying something about getting his dating handbook for me to use. "Thanks metta. I'll meet you at your place, in a bit. Do you mind if I bring a few friends with me?" I stated " of course not any friends of yours are friends of mine. " he said "Cool see you later then." I said as we hung up. , and I started the car and drive to mettaton's. An hour and a half later we pulled up to mettaton's, I had just barely raised my fist to knock on the door when I was pulled into his house by papyrus. "OH SISTER IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE WE LAST DID THIS." he yelled as he swung me from side to side. "Which this paps; hugging, hanging out, or my favorite rearranging my spine." I said as the other girls laughed. "Papy. Sugar skull, would you mind leaving so I may get to work?" Mettaton asked as he put on my feet. "OF COURSE NOT METTATON, YOU KNOW THAT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS ONLY HERE SO I COULD GIVE SABLE MY DATING HANDBOOK." He said as he pulled out a small book with a whooshing sound. "Um. Thanks paps this might come in handy." I said as pepper grabbed the book from me and placed it in her purse. "Just to keep it safe." she told papyrus with a warm smile on her face. "THANK YOU HUMAN!" He said as he left. "Ok now that he is gone. What look are you wanting for your date?" Mettaton asked as he brought us to his lounge area. "According to pepper it's going to be a mafiatale date." I said "Mafiatale?" he asked "Yeah, it's a created au of undertale, set in the 1920-1940's with the great war being more or less a mob war." I explained "Ok now it makes since." He said as we all sat on bright magenta colored chaises. "So think you can help out girl out?" Sharon asked "Can and will." He responded " thanks metta, I'm not really particular about the design I just want the colors to be red and black. "I said as metta picked up a sketch book and took some notes. "Ok now let's get your measurement, um pepper, would you be a doll and write the measurements down for me?" He asked as I had gotten to my feet. " sure mettaton I'll help. "She said as she also got to her feet and followed mettaton and myself to his dressing room. "Ok sable how tall are you? " METTATON asked as he grabbed a measuring tape out of one of he drawers he head in his room. "I'm 5'6" or 6 6" tall. " I answered as metta pointed to a Chinese folding curtian, to get undressed. "Ok. Now let's see how big you're bust is? 32 bust. Waist is 23. Hips are 35 and her thighs are 18." He said as pepper wrote them down. "Wait how can that be? She has no skin or body fat?" Sharon asked from the other room. Me and mettaton shared a look, "pepper would you mind going out with the others, I have something to show you." I said as metta followed her out. A few minutes later I walked out, only in my new and, boy short panties, my bones hidden completely by cyan tones skin. "Holy shit." Nat said as the others mouth were wide open, while mettaton was sketching not really paying attention. "Well? " I asked as my skin darkened some more. "Wait you have skin?" Laura finally was able to ask. "Actually, all of us skeleton monster's have a layer of magic that acts like skin. You just can't see it unless we activate our magic." I explained "Wait, like when we took you and Bucky to the lake a couple months ago?" Sharon asked "Yep, I only used my magic to highlight the to and bottom is the bikini you guys got me." I said as mettaton nodded along. "So what other cool secrets, so you have?" Nat asked "Well if you must know, this is my first date ever." I said as I snapped my left fingers, putting my clothes back on and making my skin face back to being invisible . "WHAT?" They all said "Ok darling I'm scraping this starlet look, and we're going with a mob look so you can really knock out red." Metta said as he quickly sketched out another outfit as we talked. "And voila." He said with one last flourish of her a pencil. He then placed his sketch book on his coffee table, so we could see the sketch. It was a black pinstripe dress that went a couple of inches pass my coxyx. A red belt, which went around the waist of the dress, that matched the red accents on the collar and ends of the sleeves. The top of the dress had a train that dragged four inches behind me when I walked. When it was closed it looked like a full length dress, that had a slit to show my legs off. He had even sketched accessories to the the look together, a small black fedora with a red band around it, to match the blood red tie. "Mettaton, it's perfect." I said as my eyelights turned into hearts. "She's right. If this works would you mind designing more outfits?" Pepper asked "Who would I be making them for?" He asked in return "Mr.stark, he removed himself from his previous designer, due to prejudice against monsters." She answered "Of course I would be happy to design more clothes, darling." He said as we went back to the compound.


	14. Chapter 12

The following days after seeing mettaton about The dress involved me waking up at the crack of dawn and running with Steve and bucky, who would joke and laugh as we lapped each other, then I would work on drinks for grillby. I was working on the fine details of the drinks starting with thor's stormbreaker cocktail which was made of; 1 part amateur 1/2 part cherry spiced rum 1 part crown royal 1 red rock candy 5 parts cranberry juice Gold cake sprinkles 1 part simple syrup And silver shimmer dust for the rim of the glass. Captain america 1 part blue Curacao 1 part cream de caco 1 part grenadine all in a shot glass Black widow 1 part kahluia 1 part vodka 2 parts espresso Iron man 1 part scotch 2 parts orange juice 1 part drambuie 1 part grenadine The hulk 1 part midori 1 part absinthe 3 parts mountain dew Hawkeye 1 part strongbow 1 part purple WKD 1 part aftershock I was putting the finishing touches on the winter solider which contained; 1 1/2 parts vodka 3/4 parts ciociaro 3/4 parts half and half 1 part bitters. "I'm jealous sable. Must be nice to be able to drink as much as you can and not feel a thing." Nat said as she enters the kitchen I was working on with laura, sharon, and pepper following behind her. Sharon had placed a cup of Sumatra coffee on the island and slid it to me. "Ok what do you guys want me to do now? His I sound like some cheap assassin, just pay me in coffee and I'll kill someone for you." I said with a bitch face plastered on my face. "Nothing that drastic we're just going to a salon to get your hair and make up done." Laura said as they filled at my remark. "Is this going to be like the dress shop?" I asked dreading the aftermath like last time. "Nope I checked and made sure they had no problem serving monsters, they see me extremely happy to have a monster to work with." Pepper said with a smile. "Ok you guys win, just let me get changed." I said as I went into my room and put on a pair of leather pants and a dark cyan corset style shirt. "Um.. Raven isn't it going to be difficult to take that off when you put on your dress?" Laura asked "Did you guys forget, maaagggiic." I said as I snapped my fingers putting my boots on, followed by wiggling my fingers again. We then left my floor and got into baby, and drive to the salon with pepper giving me directions again. I had just parked in the parking lot and exited the car when I looked at the salon, which screamed rockabilly, it had red with white polka dots curtains and forties style signs. We enters the salon to see a 19 year old girl with pink hair done in victory curls revealed her face perfectly, she has black smoky eyeshadow that made her green eyes pop, she also had deep red lipstick that pulled the whole look together. "Welcome to retro rock, so you have a reservaton?" She asked "Yes we do it is under the name stark. " pepper said as "Oh yes. We've been so excited to hear well be working on a monster. No offence or anything." She said a slight blush on her face. "None taken, and if you guys are as awesome as you seem, I'll be able to get you more monster client's." I said as she brought me to a sink chair. " Um, I hate to ask this but for you have lips? " she rushed out while the others quietly laughed. "You're not the first person to ask that, but I do have lips and skin you just can't see it unless I use my magic to make it visible." I replied as I saw her relax, while I sat in the seat. "Oh I'm glad to hear that. This is Pauline she will be working her magic on you today." She said as a woman with red hair robin a rockabilly ponytail with red lipstick wearing a poodle skirt and pink ladies bowling jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, walked up to us. "Hello miss, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she put a cape over me while the others say in the waiting area. "The pleasures mine, Pauline." I said as she leaned the chair back so my head was up against the sink. "Oh just call me pa, everyone else does." She said as she placed the bottles of shampoo and conditioner within her reach. "As long as you call me sable." I replied as she started to wash my hair. She had just finished rinsing my hair and wrapped it in a towel, before she put the chair up so I could move to a different chair. As I moved to the other chair mettaton had arrived with my dress. "Hello darlings." He said as he kissed laura, sharon Nat and pepper's cheeks . "Hey metta." We said as pa had started to comb my hair, when she noticed the fedora on top of the dress. "Um. Excuse me mettaton was it? May I see that fedora, it would be perfect for the hair style we have planned." Pa said as she stopped combing my hair. "Of course darling, I was worried about how we would put the hat on with our ruining all the hard work you did." He said as he handed pa the fedora. Once pa was done combing out my hair, she then applied mousse so she could manipulate it better. She then parted my hair from top to bottom, then parted it down the middle, she then brushed the section she had until it was free of tangles, after which she sprayed it with hair spray, then curled the section with her fingers and wrapped the girl around to the back of my head, unroll it was a solid curl, then she slipped her fingers free from the curl, and kept rolling it towards my scalp. She then placed some Bobby pins to keep the curl in place on the right side of my head, she then sprayed the curl with more hair spray, followed by putting the fedora on the left side of my head, the shadow of the brim casted my left eyescokets in shadow. She than finished the look with a few curls on the rest of my hair, all but two curls which rested over my shoulders, the rest of the curls met together at the top of my sacrum. "And voila!" She happily said as she turned the chair for the others to see. " Well? " I asked only to be answered by four people with their mouths hanging open. "Is it that bad?" I asked "Darling of I weren't head over heels la in love with your brother I would ask you out." Mettaton said as I blushed a dark cyan. "Thanks metta." I replied " Now for your makeup. " pa said as she spun me back towards the mirror and pulled a wheeled makeup kit. She then tilted my face up so she could apply the eye make up, she took black eyeliner and put some on my upper and lower eye lid, then she brushed some true grey eyeshadow followed by a touch of silver to make my eyes pop even more. She paused for a moment before saying, "i know you said that you had lips but...." " oh hold on. " I said as I focused my magic into my lips, making them turn cyan so they could be seen. "Is that better?" I asked "Much thank you." She said as she tilted my head again and applied some deep red lipstick on me. "And done." She said as she once again turned me to face my friends. "Oh, sable to look so beautiful." Sharon said as the others nodded in agreement. "Ok sable, we have just enough time for you to get dressed and leave for your date." Pepper said as she clapped her hands together. " Um. Just wondering where is this date going to be? " I asked "Oh, didn't I tell you?" She asked " Nope. " I said as mettaton handed me my dress. "Actually, Tony found an old deed that went to a mafia compound that shield owned before it fell. He then bought it and renovated the place to its former self. " she said as pa brought me to the bathroom they had so I could change. "Ok and what was his plan for this date?" I asked as I snapped my dress on. "He asked Bucky and Steve to make some food from the forties." pepper replied "That sounds good. I remember Bucky used to make this awesome porterhouse steak, with baby potatoes and asparagus." I said as I walked back to the waiting area. When I entered to area pa had setup a full length mirror so I could see the whole look. "Wow is that really me?" I asked shock in my voice as the others surrounded me. "Yep, now I see why everyone draws canary of you from mafiatale." Natasha said as we giggled. We thanked pa and the receptionist whose name we learned was Luna and left after mettaton and I said we would recommend them to other monster's. Mettaton went to a car that was driven by sans who happened to be parked next to baby. "Wow sis, you clean up nicely. Red better appreciate all you've done for this date." Sans said as he exited the car and have me a hug. "Thanks bro, it means a lot to hear you say that." I said as I hugged him back.


	15. Chapter 13

When sans and I separated from our hug, a midnight black 1935 Buick LaSalle, with white walled tires with red hub caps, a spare tire on the front passenger side pulled next to baby. "pepper, what's with the car?" I asked as Tony's friend happy exited the car. "Mr. Stark requested that I be your driver for the evening." he said "let me quest, he wants to go all out for this date doesn't he? " I deadpanned "when doesn't he go all out? " Nat asked "never. " Sharon and laura said as I tossed the keys to baby to Nat. "and no scratches Nat please. " I said as happy opened the door, so I could get into the back of the car. Two hours later we arrived at the mafia compound tony renovated, the front doors to the main house as happy closed the drivers door and walked over to the back passenger door to let me out. Red walked to the top of the grand front staircase waiting for me to exit the car. Happy extended his left hand for me to take as he assisted me in exiting he car. Red saw my right tarsal clad in a black high heeled shoes, touch the ground as I stepped out of the car. The sight that greeted me, was something else entirely, red was in a charcoal grey suit, with a deep matron pinstripe vest, with a pitch black tie that matched the button up shirt under the best, he had black loafers that looked like they were just shined before he exited the house. His eyes were wide with his mouth hanging open. "close you mouth, your tongue is getting all dusty. " I said as I neared him closing his mouth with a loud clack. "heh. Doll you only dream of what I can do with my tongue." he said a smug grin on his face. "well how about this. You show me what you can do, and I'll introduce you to virsha." I said as I sauntered into the house. We walked to the solarium, which had good tiles and was covered on all sides by floor to ceiling windows, there were candelabras along the walls placed every six feet apart. In the middle of the room was a table for two, it was covered in a red table cloth, with a candle in the center, with tow covered plates. "milady. " red said as he pulled out my chair. "why thank you good sir." I said as I sat down as he pushed me in before he took his own seat. He then removed the cover to my place revealing porterhouse steak, baby potatoes, and asparagus, with two glasses of brancaia chianti classics, before he uncovered his own plat which had the same dish. I waited for red to take his first bite. "oh gawd in is gof." he said while chewing his food. "I'm glad you think so. Bucky made it." I said as red eye lights disappeared. "OK Doll, I know you said he's like a brother to you but, was there...." he started "no there was nothing between Bucky and I, he took care of me when I was under Hydra's control. " I explained "did you ever have a boyfriend or anything? " he asked "no, I never had a lover, I was only a weapon for them." I said as we finished our plates and wine. "don't feel bad Doll, I didn't have anyone either." he said as he finished his glass of wine. He then pulled out a cigar from his coat, and let it with the tips of his index and middle, phalanges. "so Doll, may I ask yea something? " he asked as the smoke curled out of his eye sockets and nasal cavity, giving him a sinister look. "only if I can ask you a question in return? " I replied causing him to laugh. " 'ight Doll, do you see this going anywhere? " he asked as he took another drag from his cigar. "damn, right to the point, eh? But in all seriousness I would like to see where this goes. " I said as the moon came out from behind the clouds, reveling a full moon. "wow, its beautiful, ain't it Doll? " he stated as he looked at the starry sky. "I remember the first night I was free from hydra, Bucky and I stayed in a clearing, and on the other side was a concert of some kind, I remember they were playing moon dance by van Morrison. So Bucky took my hand and we danced under a full moon, that was the night he started to get his memory back, he remembered taking dames out to dance when he was younger." I said a soft smile on my face. "the first time I saw tha sky, was after frisk broke the barrier, classic an I had grabbed some ketchup and mustard, when PAP's an boss came up to us askin what those lights in tha sky were. That was tha first time in a long time I saw boss acting like my bro." he said a nostalgic smile on his face. "I'm glad to hear that red. Now my question for you is. Is underfell as bad as everyone believes, it it really kill or be killed? " I asked "kinda its more like you're attacked if you show any emotion or have any connections wit others. That's why I call fell boss. Not sure if ya know this but I only had 1hp till a few years ago. Boss knew I was weak so he had our alphy's inject me wit pure determination." he said "sound like what hydra did to me. I too was only 1hp that's why they injected me with super soldier serum. " I said Red was about to say something else when soft music began to play. "Gabrielle this is terrible I don't know what to do I don't know what to do This is a fine mess we're in. " I said as red got to his feet and walked over to where I was sitting. "may I have this dance? " he asked his left hand out stretched for mine. "I would love to. " I replied as I grabbed his hand with my left, and be walked me to the middle of the floor. Red than spun me out and back in so his left hand was on my hip, and his right held my left while my right hand rested on his shoulder. "I don't know what to do?" I said as we started to say in time to the music. "I wouldn't let the bad guys win Look what they did to you I thought I was a warrior Still I failed somehow So tell me what do I do now? " I sang as we kept dancing a waltz. "I thought if I did my best I'd never make mistakes I'd always win the battle No matter what it takes I'd keep my friends from danger That's my sacred vow So tell me what do I do now. " I continued as red spun me out of his hold. "hear me silver sister moon Shining in the blue Had I wings to fly away I would fly to you But that's not what warrior's do. " I sang my hands skyward standing in the moonlight, as red walked to me and wrapped his arms around me as my hands went down. "maybe there's more to being human Thank acting brave and strong Maybe its listening to your heart And knowing when your wrong It's keeping the faith And trusting you'll come through some how So maybe that's what I'll do now. " I sang as I spun in red's arms till I was facing him as my arms wrapped around his crivical vertebra. "I believe we'll come through Me and you That's what well do Now. " I finished both of our lips mere inches apart. "may I kiss you? " red asked as entrance like atmosphere surrounded us. "I would be disappointed if you didn't. " I whispered just as his lips descended to mine.


	16. Chapter 14

His lips were dry but feather light, his left hand ran up my spine leaving tingles going down it, hand kept to its course, until his hand cupped the back of my head. Clutched the lapels of his coat pushing myself closer to him. I felt a cold smooth texture run across my lips, begging for entrance. My lips parted allowing his tongue to enter, there was a spark as our tongues touched, that traveled all the way to my soul. A growl came from the back of his throat, causing me to mewl in response, we continued kissing, his fingers now tangled in my hair, as my fingers caressed the back of his skull. I propped my femur against his pelvis, he pulled back breaking the kiss when he ran his right hand along my femur. "As much as I would love to continue this Doll, I 'ant to woo ya afore we go all tha way. "he said while trying to catch his breath. "I uh I uh can work with that. "I said as I tried to catch my breath as well. Once we caught our breath we found some blankets propped against one of the walls. We laid one of the blankets on the floor. We than sat and talked for a while, I told him about how sans and I would pull parks on gaster and PAP's, and red told me about how close he and fell were until they were abandoned in snowdin. We ended up falling asleep in each others arms. That was how paps, blue, black, mutt and sans, along with Steve, Bucky, tony and pepper found us, my head resting on red's chest, his arms wrapped around me, both of us with a peaceful look on our faces. Tony shared a look with sans, both having a smirk on their faces as sans summoned a gaster blaster. Steve looked like he was about to stop them from startling us awake, Bucky shook his head mouthing, "just let it happen. " The blaster went off, causing me my eyes to snap open devoid of eye lights, rolling over into a crouch a bone held tight in my hand, as I nearly slashed stretch, who was standing next to me, before I could make another go at stretch, Bucky out me in a sleeper hold while saying, "your name is sable serif, you're an avenger, your brothers are sans and papyrus. " He kept repeating those lines until my eye lights returned. "uh... Buck you do know that sleeper holds don't work on me, right? " "Doll are ya OK? " red asked as he knelt in front of me, as I took I my surrounding's, meeting Tony's eyes. "Stark, for your sake you better not have conned someone into startling me awake, of so help me god, not even all the gravity magic in the world will stop me from getting to you. " I spat "awe. Come on sable, it was only a joke isn't that right sans? " tony said looking at sans for support. "no. You know better tony, in case you forgot I'm an assassin, who has a tendency to attack blindly when startled. " I snapped as blue looked like he was about to go ballistic. "HUMAN! YOU ALMOST GOT MY BROTHER KILLED! "blue yelled as a blaster appeared from the void. I looked to Bucky, who let me go and walked behind blue. He than wrapped his arms around his chest and lifted blue up, breaking his concentration, forcing the blaster back into the void, meanwhile I walked up to tony, pulled my left arm back, and punched him in the face the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking as my fist connected was indescribable for me, knocking him out. It had been a few weeks after my first date with red. We had gone on a few others, from having dinner at grillby's, to watching TV and movie, to just staying up to the wee hours of the morning getting to know each other. I had just came back from my shift at grillby's, when I saw gaster sitting in a recliner like he was waiting for me. "sable, would you mind taking a walked with me?" he asked as he rose from the recliner. "sure dad. " I said as we went back outside, the leaves on the ground giving the streets a look as if it was a forest path. We had walked for a while in silence, when gaster broke it by asking, "when was the last time we took a walked together? " "I think it was shortly before I disappeared, yeah sans and I ended up having a snowball fight. " I said a smile on my face, as he nodded in agreement. "not that I'm complaining, but why are we taking a walked down memory lane? " I asked getting a laugh from him in response. He walked over to an apple tree and sat under it with me joining him shortly after. "actually, I wanted to ask if you knew anything about soulmate's? " he asked "um... Let's see, soulmates are someone who is a complete match to you, and monster's have a mark on their soul that represents their soulmate. " I replied "correct, now do you remember what you mark looks like? " he inquired "of course it looks like a monster soul only red. " I answered Before he could continue our conversation my phone rang. "hold on dad its Steve." I said as I pushed the answer button. "hey Steve, what's up?" I said "not a lot, I got a call from Tories the other day, she wanted some help with adopting frisk. " he said "OK? " I replied confused as to why he was calling me. "well it turns out that the court had her file, and it stated that her parents were killed. " he continued "O-k? " I said now fearing what his next words would be. "well Buck was there when I looked at the copy of her file, and heard me talking about the murder. Sable it wasn't Bucky I was looking at, it was the winter soldier, do you know what could've done that? " he stated "Steve you're my friend, but please don't open this door? " I asked as tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. "sable, I can't you know I need to find not only justice for frisk, but also for her parents. " he implored. "so be it. But Steve don't say I didn't warn you. " I said as I hung up the tears now running down my face. "sable, is everything alright? " gaster asked "no dad, it's not all right, my past might just take me away. " I sobbed as I flung myself into his arms and sobbed as he tried to comfort me. I ended up falling asleep in his arms as he carried me back to the house. "the last time I carried you home was when you ended up falling asleep at the lab. Papyrus held your hand, while sans was asleep on my back. " he said as he summoned one of his magic hands to open the door to reveal red pacing in front of the TV wondering where I was. He turned once he heard the door opened seeing me asleep in gaster's arms. "what happens? " red asked as he grabbed me in his arms, seeing the tear tracks on my cheeks and the tormented expression on my face. "I'm not fully sure, Steven called and she asked him to not to look into something, but he refused. " he said as he moved a strand of hair that fell out of my ponytail out of my face. "she thought that whatever he found would take her from us. " he continued "s-shit. I I'm gonna put her in my bed to rest. " red said as he walked up to his room. I felt my body be placed on a soft surface, before I succumbed to sleep. ιт ωαѕ иιgнт тнє ѕσℓ∂ιєя αи∂ ι ѕтσσ∂ ιи fяσит σf α ѕιмρℓє нσυѕє ρυяρℓє ιи ¢σℓσя, ιт ωαѕ σиℓу тωσ fℓσσяѕ αи∂ ℓσσкє∂ qυιтє qυαιит. тнєяє ωєяє fσυя ну∂яα αgєитѕ ωιтн υѕ. ωє єитєяє∂ тнє нσυѕє, тнє αgєитѕ ѕє¢υяє∂ тнє fιяѕт fℓσσя, ωнιℓє тнє ѕσℓ∂ιєя αи∂ ι тσσк тнє ѕє¢σи∂ fℓσσя, ωє σρєиє∂ тнє ∂σσя тнαт ωαѕ тσ тнє яιgнт σf тнє ѕтαιяѕ, тнαт ℓє∂ тσ α вє∂ яσσм. ιт ωαѕ α ѕιмρℓє яσσм α qυєєи вє∂ ωαѕ υρ αgαιиѕт σиє σf тнє ωαℓℓѕ, тнєяє ωαѕ α fℓσωєя ρяιит ¢σмfσятєя σи тнє вє∂, υи∂єя ωнι¢н ωαѕ α ωσмαи αи∂ мαи ωнσ ωєяє αѕℓєєρ. тнє мαи нα∂ ѕιℓνєя вℓσи∂є нαιя αи∂ ѕиσω ωнιтє ѕкιи, ωнιℓє тнє ωσмαи нα∂ α gσℓ∂єияσ∂ ¢σмρℓєχισи, ωιтн ѕнσυℓ∂єя ℓєиgтн ∂αяк вяσωи нαιя. тнє ѕσℓ∂ιєя ѕтσσ∂ αвσνє тнє мαи, ωнιℓє ι ѕтσσ∂ αвσνє тнє ωσмαи, ι нα∂ ρυℓℓє∂ α вℓα∂є αѕ тнє ѕσℓ∂ιєя ѕтαввє∂ тнє мαи ωнσ ℓєт συт α ∂єαтн яαттℓє, ¢αυѕιиg тнє ωσмαи тσ ωαкє υρ, ι ¢σνєяє∂ нєя мσυтн αѕ ι ѕℓι¢є∂ тнє вℓα∂є α¢яσѕѕ нєя тняσαт, нιттιиg нєя ¢αяσтι∂ αятєяу ¢αυѕιиg α ѕρяαу σf вℓσσ∂ тσ ¢σνєя му fα¢є. σи¢є ωє мα∂є ѕυяє тнαт тнєу ωєяє ∂єα∂, ωє ℓєfт тнє яσσм αи∂ нєα∂є∂ тσωαя∂ѕ тнє ѕтαιяѕ. тнє ѕσℓ∂ιєя ωαѕ αвσυт нαℓfωαу ∂σωи тнє ѕтαιяѕ, ωнєи ι нєαя∂ α вαву'ѕ ¢яу ʝυѕт αѕ му ℓєfт fσσт нιт тнє ѕє¢σи∂ ѕтєρ. ι qυι¢кℓу тυяиє∂ αяσυи∂ αи∂ fσℓℓσωє∂ тнє ѕσυи∂ σf тнє ¢яιєѕ. ι яєα¢нє∂ тнє єи∂ σf тнє нαℓℓωαу ωнєяє тнєяє ωαѕ ριик ∂σσя. υρσи σρєиιиg тнє ∂σσя ι ωαѕ gяєєтє∂ ωιтн α вαву'ѕ яσσм, тнє ωαℓℓѕ ωєяє ραιитє∂ ρєяιωιикℓє ωιтн тωσ мαgєитα ѕтяιρєѕ ιи тнє мι∂∂ℓє gσιиg αяσυи∂ тнє ωнσℓє яσσм. тнєяє ωαѕ α ωнιтє ¢яιв υρ αgαιиѕт σиє σf тнє ωαℓℓѕ, тнαт нα∂ α мσвιℓє ωιтн ѕєνєи ¢σℓσяє∂ нєαятѕ, α ℓιттℓє вιт αвσνє αи∂ тσ тнє ѕι∂є σf тнє ¢яιв, ωєяє ѕσмє яє∂ ωσσ∂єи ℓєттєяѕ тнαт ѕρєит тнє иαмє fяιѕк, ι нα∂ ρυℓℓє∂ му вℓα∂є συт αgαιи αѕ ι иєαяє∂ тнє ¢яιв. ℓαуιиg ιи тнє ¢яιв ωαѕ α вαву тнαт ¢συℓ∂и'т вє иσ мσяє тнαи ѕιχ мσитнѕ σℓ∂ ιи αи σиѕιє тнαт мαт¢нє∂ тнє ωαℓℓѕ, тнєяє ωαѕ α ѕтυffє∂ gσαт ιи α gяєєи ѕнιят ωιтн α уєℓℓσω ѕтяιρє ιи тнє мι∂∂ℓє σf ιт, тнαт тнє вαву ωαѕ ѕиυggℓє∂ ωιтн. ι ωαѕ мєт ωιтн тнє ρυяєѕт вяσωи єуєѕ. ιт ωαѕ αѕ ι ℓσσкє∂ ιитσ тнє вαву'ѕ єуєѕ тнαт ѕσмєтнιиg ¢ℓι¢кє∂ fσя мє, ι ¢συℓ∂ ѕєє нєя ѕσυℓ α вєαυтιfυℓ ∂єєρ яє∂, нєя ѕтαтѕ тнαи αρρєαяє∂ вєfσяє мє; иαмє: fяιѕк ℓν: 1 єχρ: 0 ѕтαтυѕ: ωαитѕ α нυg fяσм тнє иι¢є ℓα∂у ιи fяσит σf нєя. ι ρι¢кє∂ fяιѕк υρ αfтєя ι яєα∂ нєя ѕтαтѕ, ѕнє нα∂ иυzzℓє∂ му ¢ℓανι¢ℓє αѕ ι αѕкє∂, "αяє уσυ нαρρу иσω, вαву вσиєѕ? " тнєяє ωαѕ α fℓαѕн σf ѕαуιиg тнє ѕαмєтнιиg тσ α вαву ѕкєℓєтσи ωяαρρє∂ ιи α яα¢є¢αя вℓαикєт. "Геноцид, что вы делаете? " (gєиσ¢ι∂є ωнαт αяє уσυ ∂σιиg? ) тнє ѕσℓ∂ιєя αѕкє∂ αѕ ι ѕαт ιи α яσ¢кιиg ¢нαιя ωιтн fяιѕк. "Я не могу убить ее солдата, она маленькая и невинная" (ι ¢αи'т кιℓℓ нєя ѕσℓ∂ιєя, ѕнє ιѕ ѕмαℓℓ αи∂ ιииσ¢єит. ) ι яєρℓιє∂ αѕ ι ωαт¢нє∂ нιм ρυℓℓ нιѕ вℓα∂є συт. "Тогда я сделаю это сам. " нє gяσωℓє∂ "Неt. " ι уєℓℓє∂ αѕ ι qυι¢кℓу gσт тσ му fєєт, αи∂ тυяиє∂ тнє яσ¢кιиg ¢нαιя αяσυи∂ тσ ρυт ѕσмє ∂ιѕтαи¢є вєтωєєи υѕ αи∂ нιм. нє ιи яєтυяи fℓιρρє∂ нιѕ вℓα∂є ѕσмє ¢συℓ∂ тняσυgн ιт. тнє иєχт ѕє¢σи∂ ѕℓσωє∂ ∂σωи αѕ тнє ѕσℓ∂ιєя тняєω тнє вℓα∂є, ι ωαѕи'т fαѕт єиσυgн ωнєи ι тυяиє∂ тσ ρяσтє¢т fяιѕк ωιтн му вσ∂у, ι нα∂ ѕтαятє∂ тσ αиgℓє му вσ∂у ѕσ му ℓєfт αям ωαѕ ιи тнє ωαу σf тнє вαℓє, ωнєи ιт fℓєω ραѕѕ му ℓєfт ѕнσυℓ∂єя αи∂ ѕℓι¢є∂ α¢яσѕѕ нєя тняσαт αѕ ιт киσ¢кє∂ му ¢ℓανι¢ℓє, тнє fσя¢є σf нιѕ тняσω fυℓℓу тυяиιиg мє αяσυи∂. As I was dreaming Friday had picked up on my magical frequency taking note of the fact my soul was distressed. I bolted out of bed, my left eye glowing hazy, she then called a code genocide. I didn't know where I was, I only knew I was trying to save frisk. Mettaton and papyrus had just exited his room when the door to red's room slammed against the wall, they watched in confusion as I ran towards the railing, my right foot hitting the top as I used that to vault myself off the railing. Landing on the first floor on my feet my knees barely moving as I ran out the front door. Mettaton's phone rang and he answered it. "metta? Is sable still in the house? " pepper asked "no she just kept to the first floor and ran out the door. " he answered still confused. "O-k, Mettaton listening to me, we got a hold of Toriel she will be there in a few minutes, you need to tell her and the others that under no circumstances are you to approach her, we believe she's having a flashback, she won't know who any of you are, just let her comeback to herself." pepper explained before they hung up. Toriel had just arrived as the other came downstairs after they were woken up by paps, Mettaton had told everyone what pepper said to him and that the avengers would bring sable back after I was back to normal. "fuck that. I'm going after her. " red said as he started towards the door, frisk following him not far behind. "sorry kid you need to stay here, I'm not letting you get hurt." he told frisk who just looked at him with determination. (I'm going with you, I can't explain it but I need to help auntie sable. ) she signed before she pulled out a necklace that she was wearing. It glowed a bright orange, cyan and dark cyan. ωιтн fяιѕк ιи му αямѕ ι яαи тняσυgн тнє ωσσ∂ѕ тєℓєρσятιиg єνєяу σи¢є αи∂ αωнιℓє тσ ρυт мσяє ∂ιѕтαи¢є вєтωєєи тнє ѕσℓ∂ιєя αи∂ υѕ. ι ѕαω α ѕмαℓℓ ¢нυя¢н тнαт ωαѕ ¢αℓℓє∂ ѕαιит ρнιℓσмєиα ¢нυя¢н αи∂ σяρнαиαgє, тнαт ωαѕ αвσυт 10 уαя∂ѕ αωαу, ι яαи υρ тнє ѕтєρѕ σf тнє ¢нυя¢н αи∂ qυιєтℓу σρєиє∂ тнє нυgє ∂σσяѕ, ʝυѕт єиσυgн fσя υѕ тσ ѕℓιρ ιи. ιт ωαѕ нυgє σи тнє ιиѕι∂є ωιтн тωσ яσωѕ σf αвσυт fяσм ρєωѕ, тнє fℓσσя ωαѕ мα∂є σf gяαиιтє мαявℓє, αи∂ αт тнє вα¢к σf тнє ¢нυя¢н ωαѕ α нυмαи ѕιzє∂ ¢яυ¢ιfιχ, ωιтн αи αℓтєя ιи fяσит σf ιт ¢σνєяє∂ ιи α ωнιтє ¢ℓσтн ωιтн α gσℓ∂ ¢яσѕѕ ιи тнє мι∂∂ℓє σf ιт. ι ωαℓкє∂ υρ тσ тнє αℓтєя ѕнυѕнιиg fяιѕк αѕ ι ωαℓкє∂ вєнιи∂ ιт вι∂∂ιиg υѕ fяσм ѕιgнт. ι ρℓα¢є∂ нєя σи тнє fℓσσя αи∂ ρυℓℓє∂ тнє ℓιттℓє ѕтυffє∂ gσαт fяσм му вєѕт gινιиg ιт тσ нєя αѕ ι ѕαι∂, "∂σи'т ωσяяу вαву вσиєѕ, уσυ'яє ѕαfє иσω. " Red and frisk had just entered the church to hear me say that. ι ρυℓℓє∂ σff тнє иє¢кℓα¢є тнαт gαѕтєя gσт мє fσя му ѕιχтн вιятн∂αу, ιт ωαѕ αи υρѕι∂є ∂σωи нєαят тнαт нα∂ σяαиgє αи∂ ¢уαи ѕωιяℓѕ тнαт ѕєємє∂ тσ мσνє σи тнєιя σωи. "тнιѕ ωιℓℓ ρяσтє¢т уσυ ѕнσυℓ∂ уσυ єνєя вє ιи ∂αиgєя. " I said as the avengers except bucky and the others entered the church. "иσω ι иєє∂ уσυ тσ яємємвєя тнιѕ ραят вαву вσиєѕ, ιf fσя αиу яєαѕσи уσυ єνєя fιи∂ уσυяѕєℓf ιи тнє υи∂єяgяσυи∂, ℓσσк fσя тωσ ѕкєℓєтσиѕ тнєιя иαмєѕ αяє ѕαиѕ αи∂ ραρуяυѕ, тнєу ωιℓℓ кєєρ уσυ ѕαfє. " ι ѕαι∂ αѕ ι α∂∂є∂ му σωи мαgι¢ ιитσ тнє иє¢кℓα¢є, αи∂ ωιтн α тσυ¢н тσ нєя fσяєнєα∂ ι ѕнσωє∂ нєя ѕσмє σf му мємσяιєѕ σf ѕαиѕ αи∂ ραρѕ. That was when Bucky slammed the church door open. " I will not let you hurt her soldier! " is pat as a bone appeared in my right hand, as red and frisk slowly approached me. "come on Doll, it's us to friends. " red said as Bucky stayed where he was knowing what my flashback was about. "red! You member the thing I said, the morning after your date with her? " Bucky said "ya. " red replied as he took a few more steps closer to me. "you need to say it, right now she views me as a threat to her and frisk. " he sadly said "ok. Your name is sable serif, you're an avenger, you brother's are sans and papyrus. " he said as my left eye light disappeared, only to come back when frisk to a step toward me. "your name is sable serif, you're an avenger, your brother's are sans and papyrus, y-you're my s so soulmate, and and I I I LOVE YOU! " he said fully snapping me out of my flashback. "you you you love me? " I asked incredulously, as he hugged me tight to his chest. "I'd be crazy not to love ya, Doll. " he said "I love you to red. " I said as I just let him comfort me.


	17. Chapter 15

I sobbed while red held me, my bones rattling. Frisk came up to and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tight, I looked down at her fresh sobs coming from me as I knelt in front of her, wrapping her in a hug. "I'm sorry, baby bones. I'm so sorry. " I muttered into her hair. (auntie? Were you the one who gave me my necklace? ) she signed as she pulled the necklace out of her shirt. "yes, I gave you that necklace so you would be safe. " I replied as I held the heart with the tips of my fingers. Toriel had walked up to us as I started to calm down, frisk and I sitting in front of the alter. "raven what happened? Any other time you have had a relapse it was due to a specific date or someone bringing up your past.? " Steve said "on June 27 2009, raven and I were sent on a mission. We were sent to kill asriel and chara dreamer. "Bucky explained "a-asriel, was he a monster? " Toriel asked "no both were human. " Bucky said as I remembered something. I detangled myself from frisk and walked behind the alter. I lifted the cloth from the floor, and under the alter was the stuffed goat, that frisk had that night, it still looked like new. "you were holding this when I brought you here. " I said as handed the goat to frisk. "sable if I remember correctly, didn't you say that it was nearly impossible to brake the trance that hydra put you in? " stretch asked "that is true. I can't fully explain it, but when I looked into Frisk's eyes, I was filled with determination, and I was able to come back to myself. " I said "what happened after that? "Steve asked "after that I knew I had to get her to safety, so I ran. " I said as Bucky looked crestfallen. Frisk walked up to him, she bugged him then signed, (I don't hate you Bucky it wasn't your fault. ) "how can you say that. I'm the reason you can't talk, I I threw my blade to hit you and it went across your throat. " he said guilt in his voice. "buck it was both our faults, I could have teleported when you threw it, but I I didn't. "I said as Toriel put her paw on my shoulder. "you both are wrong it was neither of your faults. " she said as gaster walked towards me. "is this the reason why you thought that you would be taken away? " he asked "yes. The senators here have been looking for any excuse to put Bucky and I back under cryostasis." I said worried about if I would be taken from my family. "Steven, this never happened OK? Frisk's parents were killed by some horrible human. " Toriel said as she gave Steve a disapproving mother look. "yes ma'am. " he said "why? " Bucky asked "simple, you avengers opened your hearts to a monster that went through horrid things, because of that we consider you family. " gaster said with a warm smile on his face, as we left the church. It was the first week of December, frisk, blue, paps and I were decorating the house. I had just wrapped some garland around he banisters, when frisk put YouTube on the TV and looked up Christmas songs, she then put on all I want for Christmas is you. The first notes of the song started to play when the others came home. "I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you. " I sang my voice ringing throughout the house, as the others sat down. "I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day. I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you. " I continued as frisk started dancing around the tree paps and blue joining as mutt recorded it on his phone. "ooh baby I won't ask for much this christmas I won't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe. " I sang as black pushed me towards red, while paps held up mistletoe over us. I kissed red his skull turning coke can red, as the others chuckled, I then grabbed black and started to dance with him. Mutt laughing at the whole thing as I kept singing, "I won't make a list and send it To the north pole for saint nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do Baby all I want for Christmas is you. " Paps cut in between black and me so we could dance. "you baby All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sounds of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing. " I paused long enough to take a breath and look at red. "Santa won't you bring me The one I really need Won't you please bring my baby To me quickly. " I sang as red got a goofy look on his face. "I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas Is You. " I finished singing as I grabbed paps left hand, while frisk grabbed his right hand, while I grabbed Black's right hand and we took a bow. "ARE YOU DONE NOW! " fell asked "nope. " I said as I snapped my fingers and fell was decorated in Christmas lights with an angel on his head. "now I'm done. " I said as I sat on the arm of one of the couch's. "oh god. Boss yea should see yerself. "red said while he wiped a tear from laughing so hard. "didn't ya do that to paps once? " sans asked "no he did that to himself remember. He wanted to untangle the lights himself. " I said "oh yeah. He was still a baby bones and ended up getting wrapped up in the lights, he wouldn't let us untangle him and ended up hopping everywhere in the house. " he said as we laughed at the memory, while paps face turned orange. We spent the rest of the night fixing the tree and the house, stopping every few minutes because red and I ended up under the mistletoe. Toriel picked frisk up once everything was done and the rest of us went to sleep. The next morning I woke to the sounds of growls and barks coming from the first floor. I teleported to the kitchen and got a cup of coffee. As I entered the living room I took a sip of my coffee, as an Irish wolfhound skeleton that had a head shaped like a gaster blaster, walked up to me and nudged my leg to get my attention. "yes. Yes. Pets for dog. " I said as I sat in one of the Recliner's and pet the dog. A few seconds later I woke up enough to realize that I was petting a blaster. "what the hell? " I shrieked causing the blaster to back up it's tail between it's leg thinking it did something wrong. THAT'S WHAT WE'RE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT. " blackberry said "where are... " I didn't get to finish my question when blue bounded in making the dogs jump around playfully. "THEY ARE WITH ALPHYS AND THE HUMAN STARK. " he said as the front door opened to reveal tony, alphys, sans, gaster, stretch, mutt, and red who walked into the house. "hello boys. " I said after taking another sip of coffee, giving the group that just walked in a bitch face that would have done Sam Winchester proud, making them look down as if they were going to the principal's office. "s sab sable, I I I'm s sorry it it's m my f Fa fau fault. " alphys said terrified as I relized that she thought I was mad at her. "oh alphys, I'm sorry, I know you're not fully at fault. " I said watching as she relaxed her shoulders. "and just what is that supposed to mean? "tony asked defensively. "well, if you truly had nothing to do with this you wouldn't have said a fucking word. " I snarked at him. "actually my dear, I'm afraid it's my fault. "gaster said "how? " I asked "the humans wanted to make a database to track us monsters. " he answered "he called us and banner and I gave him the algorithm we use for you. " tony said as the sans and gaster looked at him wondering what he was talking about. "it's so they can track me if I have a relapse. " I said "it only tracks her it can't restrict her, when we first made it sable said that monsters bodies were made from their magic so if we restricted it... "tony started "there could be some unfortunate side effect. " gaster finished as tony nodded. "so what happened next? " I asked "I had placed some samples of magic from, sans, stretch, red, mutt and myself seeming how you're was in the database already, I'm not sure what happened, but the next thing I knew they appeared. "he said as he pointed to the dogs. "I always wanted a dog. " I said causing sans and stretch to laugh. We then had to figure out who the dogs belonged to. "how do we do that? " mutt asked "well I think its safe to assume that they each belong to one of the judges. "I said "but neither you nor gaster are judges. " tony said "actually dad was a judge before he became the royal scientist. " sans said "and did you forget what hydra called me? The judge of hydra. Also before I disappeared I was being trained to be a judge along with sans. " I said. We then decided to each activate our magic and see which one belonged to who. Gaster's had two cracks in the skull like he did, with purple eyes gaster named his Einstein. Stretch's was a little easier to spot, his had orange eyes and as the definition of lazy, he named his pup. Mutt's had blood red orange eyes, with two gold canine teeth just like mutt, who named his dragon. Sans' had one blue eye and one yellow eye, he named his G.B. Red's had blood red eyes and a gold canine like red did, his was laying next to the last dog which belonged to me, she had dark cyan eyes and avatar carved into her scapula. "so doll what ya calling yours? " red asked "her name is Lilith. What are you going to call yours? " I asked "I uh I 'ave no clue. " he said as the rest of us chuckled. "how about Azazel? " I said "AZAZEL? " blue asked "yes he's a character from supernatural, he was one of the first demons created by Lucifer the other one was Lilith. " I replied "ya know what doll I like that name. " red said We spent the rest of the day buying food, and supplies we would need for them as well as just having fun with the newest members of our group.


	18. Chapter 16

It was a day after the dogs arrived, when I received a call from pepper. "hey pepper what's up? " I asked "not much, just wondering if you guys are going to Tony's annual Christmas eve party? "pepper asked "wouldn't miss it for the world. "I said as I walked past Lilith and gave her a pet on the head. "I'm glad to hear that, tony wants to showcase monster talent, know any one who DJ's? " she asked "well there's napstablook, I can talk to metta about it. " I said as I walked down the stairs. "thanks sable, I'll send you the details later. " pepper said as we hung up. "morn doll. " red gruffly said as he walked into the kitchen, taking a seat when I waved my hand signaling that I would get him some coffee. "morning red. " I replied as I poured two cups of coffee adding cream and sugar to mine and leaving red's black. We were quietly sipping our coffee enjoying each others company when fell stomped into the kitchen. "RED YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT. BOTH YOU AND SABLE WILL RUN WITH MYSELF, THE OTHERS AND UNDYNE. AND NO MAGIC! " fell yelled his hands on his hips. "ugh.. Fine boss. " red said as he chugged his coffee. "OK tben give me five minutes to suit up. " I said as I finished my own coffee and went back to my room. I walked over to my closet pulling an oaken chest from the way back, placed it on my bed before I opened it. Upon opening it I was greeted by an one sleeved coal black long sleeved shirt, a black leather harness for my blade and guns, a pair of coal black cargo pants that held more essentials that I needed for missions, my stiletto boots with blades in the heels, and lastly a pair of goggles, a face mask and a stick of eye black. After getting dressed, I stood in front of mirror and pulled the cap off of the eye black, bringing it around my orbital socket as a plan to humble fell a bit formed in my brain a smirk on my face. "come on Lilith, we're going for a little morning run. " I said as I patted my femur, and headed down the stairs, where red and fell were waiting for me. "can you even run in those? " fell asked "not only can I run in these, but I can kick ass in them too. " I said as I walked out the front door my hips swaying as I walked with Lilith and Azazel on either side of me. I had just arrived to the training field with fell and red following behind me. Paps and blue were jogging in place, they had on basketball shorts and crop tops that read jogging boi. Black was in his battle body per usual, his left hip jutting out while he had his arms crossed and tapping his foot. Undyne who turns out was the fish woman who walked besides frisk and Toriel when the monsters got free, she was wearing black yoga pants, with a matching workout bra. While sans, stretch, and mutt sat on a bench being lazy. "SISTER ARE YOU TO BE RUNNING WITH US, THIS FINE MORNING? " paps asked as I walked up to him and blue. "sure am paps. " I happily said as I went to the back of the group with red, black and blue were in front of us with paps, fell, and undyne taking the lead positions. "MUTT. NOW THAT EVERYONE IS IN PLACE, START THE RACE! " black yelled "as you wish mi'lord. " he said as he stood up "on your mark, Get set, Go! " mutt yelled as we started running. I stayed with red the both of us just walking at a leisurely pace, while the others ran ahead, paps and blue offering us encouragement when ever they lapped us, black looked apathetic at us. "red when I give the signal would you mind making some bone walls for me? " I asked "uh... Why? " he askes "nothing bad just to prove a point. " I said as my smirk grew. "sure thing doll. " red said his face getting the same smirk as mine. Fell was lapping us for the fourth time when he said, " YOU TRULY ARE AS USELESS AS RED. " As he picked his pace back up I started to jog. When I got level with undyne and paps Lilith and Azazel keeping up with me, I once again picked up my pace trailing fell then moving so I could pass on his left. "on your left. " I said as I ran past him "on your left. "I said as I passed fell for a fourth time, causing fell to let out a scream of frustration. "now red. " I said as I ran pass red I then picked up my pace running full tilt as red summoned five 15' walls of bone each about ten feet apart. I kept my pace as I neared the first wall, my left foot making contact about three feet up the wall allowing me to use my momentum to run up the wall, grasping the top of the wall with my right hand as I vaulted over the wall, repeating the same steps with the other four walls. "on your left. " I said as I lapped fell between the third and fourth walls. "on your left. " I said as I passed him again, fell trying to keep up with me but failing. After Ten minutes of playing with fell I slowed to a walk and sat next to sans, while fell gave up and with a defeated look and came over to us. "piece of advice, don't presume to know me. " I said as fell turned dark orange. "that was hilarious sis. " sans said as he high fived me. "that was absolutely awesome, punk. " undyne said as she clapped my back. "thanks undyne. " I replied as we sat in silence until undyne picked me up by the head and placed me in the field. "OK punk let's see what ya got. " she yelled as she walked about 10 yards away from me. "OK, but a few rules first no dusting, second no outside interference, third first to draw blood wins." I said as she nodded. Undyne ran towards me, a spear appearing in her right hand as she brought it up to attack me, I ducked under the first swipe, and swung my leg knocking her down. By the time she got to her feet I had a bone summoned with the blade end out to the side, I then attacked with her dodging the swipes with her spears. We had been at this for a good fifteen minutes neither gaining on the other, when Undyne summoned some of her smaller spears, which I dodged, running so she was in front of me, as the last one flew towards us, it changed direction going backwards now. Undyne had a huge grin on her face, as it neared me, at the last second I shifted my weight, and lept into the air, forcing the spear to go straight at her. Her eyes went wide as a look of shock covered her face as the spear hit her. I walked up to her holding out my left hand for her. "do you yield? " I asked "yeah. Yeah. I yield. " she said as she grabbed my hand and got to her feet. "OK, that was cool. " she said "if you think that's cool, wait till you see what the avenger's can do. "I said as I wrapped my arms around reds neck, peering over his shoulders. "what? " stretch asked "tony hosts, a Christmas party on Christmas eve, and this year he has invited us monsters to it. " I said as blue and paps jumped in excitement. The rest of the morning was spent with red watching great american horror icon slashers on chiller, I had my head on his chest, while red played with my hair. Red ended up dozing off when they started to talk about candyman, while I dozed off during Hannibal lector, we ended waking up to pinhead saying, "angles to some demons to others. " when I decided to go see mettaton and ask about blooky DJing. "oh, blooky would love to DJING. " metta said "thanks metta, I'll tell pepper the good news. "I said as I took notice of how nervous mettaton seemed. "is there anything else mettaton? " I asked brow bone arched. "well.. Uh... Well you see. Iwanttomatewithpapyrus. " he said, the last part running together so fast it took me a few seconds to figure out what he said. "oh, I see. And let me guess you're afraid of the older siblings, hmmm? " I said as he just nodded in agreement. "well, I can't speak for sans, but over these last few months, I've been able to see how happy you make him. So you have my blessing. " I said as metta threw himself towards me in a flying tackle hug. The following week was hectic between, work and giving blooky the play list of Christmas carols and classic rock. I was finally able to take a breath when I took toriel, alphys, Undyne and frisk to the compound to be fitted for dresses. Pepper was waiting by the front door for us a warm smile on her face as she greeted us as if we were family. "OK, so just a heads up this is a high end affair, so you will have to wear gowns. " pepper said as Undyne groaned but agreed. "these are the dress concepts, tony approved of. " pepper said as she pointed to the two basic sketches. The first concept could only be described as Disney princess, with variations of all Disney princesses. The second was a Jessica rabbit style dress. "oh my, these are way to fancy for me. "toriel said as we looked over the Disney ones. " I think I have the perfect dress for you. " pepper said as she looked at me. "Friday! " I yelled "yes ms serif? " the AI responded "could you please, give us a preview of toriel in a Rapunzel style dress, thank you Friday. " I said as a flash of light appeared out of nowhere and toriel stood in the classic Rapunzel dress. Pepper and I stepped forward to change the color scheme. "now let's make the sleeves purple on the shoulder, with a see through sleeve, OK. Now turn the corset a violet, with the same purple as the sleeves for the ties. For the skirt well go with royal purple, with a touch of shimmer. " I said to pepper who agreed with me. "hmmm, I like it but something's missing. Oh I know. "she said as she went to the hologram, and gave more definition to toriel's bangs "and, done. So what do you think? " I asked "would I really look like that? " she asked "yep. " I said as she smiled. "I love it. "she said. We then turned to Undyne who visibly gulped. "Friday could you preview Undyne in a Jessica rabbit style dress please? " I asked as another hologram appeared, only this time it was Undyne in a red sequenced sleeve less dress the back only went down half way so it would stay up, with a slit on the left side of the dress that started at the hip. "Friday, please change the color to an emerald green, and move the slit from the left side to the right side, also could you give her lose curls. Thank you. "pepper said as Friday made the changes. "there we go. " I said as alphys turned deep red and started to get a nosebleed as she made some squee sound. "babe, are you OK? " Undyne asked as she wrapped her arms around alphys. "y ye yes.. Y.. You.... So... Hot! "she stuttered out. "Friday, preview alphys in an Ariel style dress, please? " pepper said as once more a hologram this time of alphys appeared. It was a simple design, the shoulders puffed out and ended at the elbows, with a neckline that went from shoulder to shoulder, with two skirts one was a coral pink that was the same shade as the bodice, the skit stopping five inches from the floor, with the second skirt a pastel pink that went to the floor. "actually I think this looks good on her, what do you think Undyne? " I asked "my girl is so hot. "Undyne said We were at a lost for what type of dress we should have frisk wear, we agreed to keep it Disney but which princess, was the real question. That's when I saw merida's dress, "that's it! Friday please preview frisk in merida's dress. Thank you. " I asked as for a forth time a hologram appeared. "OK let's change the base color of the dress to a dark periwinkle, good now change the elbow from gold to magenta, same with the neckline and the gold accents. Now the change the belt from brown to a dark purple, and place the delta rune on it. Thank you. "I said as Friday made the changes I asked her to. "oh my child it's perfect. "toriel said as a light dusting of pink covered Frisk's cheeks. (what about you auntie, what dress will you where? ) frisk signed "yeah, punk. "undyne said "ye ye yes s sa sable, what d dr dress will you w wear? "alphys asked at the same time. "well I know what dress style I want, I'm just not sure about the colors though. " I said "I if I m may suggest s so som something, if y you sh show u us t the colors y you we were thinking of a and w we vote on t th them. "alphys said "good idea, alph. " undyne said "OK. Friday preview me in to versions of a belle dress one cyan with silver accents and the other red with black accents, please." I asked as one last time a hologram appeared. The first hologram was a ball gown that was cyan in color, with the shoulders of the dress, which was a strap that went across my shoulders was silver, that matched the strip of fabric that rose in peaks and valleys was in the middle of the skirt. The other was the same style only the base color of the dress was a deep red and the accents were an inky black. "so which one do you guys like? " I asked "I I th thinking the r red one l looks n nice, I it brings ou out y your eyes. " alphys said with a small smile. "I gotta disagree babe, I think the blue looks better." undyne said "I have to agree with undyne. " pepper said "I'm afraid I have to disagree, pepper. The red one gives more attention to her eyes and hair. " toriel said as we looked to frisk. "whelp, looks like your the tie breaker kid. "I said as frisk walked between the two holograms and looked at both of them, after five minutes she signed, (I like the red one. ) "looks like we have a winner. The red one it is. " I said "perfect, then all I need is you guy's measurements, the dresses will be ready the day of the party. Then the morning of the party you'll come here, where we'll be pampered and get ready, then we'll go to the party." pepper said as we gave her the measurements. "uh... Am I still allowed to... "I started asking "go to the avengers after party. Of course as well as the monsters who are coming, tony had me set up some spare rooms, if any of them wanted to stay overnight. " pepper said as frisk got excited, jumping around before signing, (will Santa still come if we're here? ) "of course Santa will still come if your here frisk. " pepper said "yeah, remember Santa sees, all the good kids. " I continued for pepper as I ruffled her hair. (dose that mean we can have Christmas with the avengers? ) she signed while giving toriel puppy eyes. "yes my child, we will have Christmas with the avengers. " toriel said as we headed back home.


	19. Chapter 17

It was only early afternoon when I walked through the front door, to see papyrus sitting in the recliner, wringing his hands together, a scared look in his eyes. "are you OK, pap's? " I asked "NO, SISTER I'M NOT OK. I THINK METTATON WANTS TO BREAK UP WITH ME. " he wailed. "wait? Pap's what makes you think that? " I asked as I walked over to him, and sat on the arm, pulling him into a hug as I rocked him back and forth. "we had three dates planned for this week, and he has canceled all of them. " he quietly said as pulled out of the hug long enough to get my phone out and call red. "hey, red? " I said when he answered on the third ring. "heya doll, what's up? "he asked "you know how we were supposed to go shopping tonight? " I asked "yeah? " he replied "could I take a rain check on it. Mettaton canceled all of his dates with pap's and he needs me. " I said feeling absolutely horrible about it. "well we were only going shopping so how's about we bring him along to? " he suggested "hold on let me ask him. " I said before pulling the phone away from my head, and covering it with my hand. "hey pap's, did you want to come shopping with red and me? " I asked as he sniffle a bit. "oh I wouldn't want to be a bother to you two. " he said as he wiped his eyes. "actually, red suggested that you come with. " I said "WELL THEN IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, GRANT YOUR REQUEST! " he said at his normal volume. "well then I'll see ya in an hour doll. " red said as we hug up. Pap's and I moved to the couch, while we waited for red. "so did you get all your shopping done? " I asked "ALMOST, I STILL TO GET GIFTS FOR FATHER, SANS, ALPHYS, AND YOU. " he stated "well then maybe you can help me with my shopping I'm not sure what to get people. "I sheepishly said. "OF CΩURSΣ SISTΣR I THΣ GRΣΔT PΔPΨRUS ШΩULD βΣ HΔPPΨ TΩ ΔID ΨΩU IΠ ΨΩUR QUΣST. " he said posing heroically. We sat on the couch just quietly waiting for red, who showed up about a half hour later. "hey doll, pap's. Yous two ready? "he asked as we got up off the couch. "HΣLLΩ RΣD, I THΣ GRΣΔT PΔPΨRUS ШΩULD LIҜΣ TΩ THΔΠҜ ΨΩU ҒΩR IΠ∇ITIΠG MΣ TΩ JΩIΠ ΨΩU TШΩ THIS ҒIΠΣ Σ∇ΣΠIΠG. " pap's said "don't mention it, let's go. "he said as we locked up the house and went to the mall. We parked baby on the outskirts of the parking lot, after exiting baby I took off my coat, revealing the supernatural join the hunt T-shirt I was wearing, along with my metallic arm, pap's gave me a confused look. "pap's it's just easier if they think were avengers. I know you believe that everyone can be a good person, especially this time of year, but now is when a lot of store judge people the most. " I said as he nodded in agreement. We entered the mall through the food court, pap's eyes the size of dinner plates, while red had taken my left hand in his. Then the three of us entered the first shop, it was an anime shop called, kinokuniya book store. "I'm sure we can find something for alphys and undyne here. " I said as I walked towards the back, making sure to keep a socket on both pap's and red. I found two anime, that undyne might like, they were slayer's perfect and slayer's return. I then walked over to where pap's was looking at some different ones, while red leaned against the register. "so what does alphys like? " I asked "ШΣLL ШHΣΠ ШΣ UΠDΣRGRΩUΠD SHΣ USΣD TΩ ШΔTCH THIS ΔΠIMΣ CΔLLΣD ΠΣШ ΠΣШ ҜISSΨ CUTIΣ, βUT I CΔΠ'T SΣΣM TΩ ҒIΠD IT. " he said as I scanned the titles. "hmmm seem your right pap's, how about these two. " I said as I picked up Tokyo new new, which was the one I got her, while papyrus picked the other one Tokyo new new ala mode. After buying those gifts and ticking those two off our lists, we headed to Barnes and noble, where we would get gifts for sans, dad, stretch, mutt, and red. Pap's and I decided to go in half on a beginner astronomy set for sans. It took us a while to figure out what we were getting dad, so we decided that pap's would get him the theory of everything: the origin and fate of the universe by Stephen Hawking, while I got him four mole skin journal's and a beautiful pen set with refills. "OK what about stretch, what's his hobby? " I asked "ҒRΩM ШHΔT βLUΣ HΔS TΩLD MΣ, IΠ THΣRΣ ШΩRLD HΣ HΔD, UH, HΔS Δ DΣGRΣΣ IΠ PHΨSICS, βUT GΔ∇Σ IT UP TΩ ΔLLΩШ βLUΣ TΩ ҒΩLLΩШ HIS DRΣΔMS. "pap's said as I texted stark about getting a car for both stretch and mutt. I grabbed stretch a book called, physics of the impossible :a scientific exploration into the world of phasers, force fields, teleportation, and time travel by michio kaku, while I grabbed mutt automotive engine's 7th edition by time Gilles. Lastly I had pap's and red bring over everything we were going to get to the register, while I got red's gift, it was quantum physics: what everyone needs to know 1st edition by Michael g. Raymer, along with some more moleskin note books for the other as well. I had just placed the last seventeen items on the counter my left arm casually resting on top of them, the cashier looked at my arm recognition flashing in her eyes before she went back to the I have a stick shoved where the sun don't shine, look. "I'm sorry but we refuse to serve your kind here. "she said her shrill voice making my ears bleed, as well as causing pap's smile to falter a bit. "may I ask why you won't serve three members of the avengers? " I asked "I don't care if your the president of the united States, I will never serve you freak's. "she said a smirk on her face. That's when I noticed the computer used to run the register, it was a stark mark 33, computer with a Friday interface is hat was optional. "is that the stark mark 33 computer? " I asked "why yes it is, it's also connected to the security cameras, and programmed to scan customers, and if it finds a monster it will lock down the register. " she smugly said "just one more question, did you opt for the Friday interface? " I asked "of course, but as I already tol. " she started before I cut her off. "yeah. Yeah. We heard ya the first time. " I said turning her red faced. At this point a line started to form, as well as a way to get brownie points for the monsters. "Friday, avenger override. " I loudly stated "name and voice recognition password, please? " the AI asked "name sable serif, password do you want to have a bad time. " I responded "override accepted, what may I help you with, ms serif. " Friday said as the cashier's face turned white. "would you mind scanning not only my purchases, but everyone here who had to wait, as well as apply the avenger discount, thank you. " I said as everyone at the store looked at us. "please accept this as an apology for the hold up, and merry Christmas, happy chanukah, and kwanza. " I told everyone as pap's, red and myself left the store. We had been at the mall for three hours, when we decided to head back to the house. I had just driven by the main entrance when I saw something that made me slam on the brakes. It was Mettaton, walking into the mall accompanied by a man In a gray business suit with blonde hair and blue eyes, I prayed that pap's didn't see them, but by the sound of his son and the tiny sound of a crack starting to form on his soul. My left eye flashed blue while I gripped the steering wheel tight in both hands my left hand started to bend the left side of the other wheel slightly, red placed his hand over mine, "easy doll, don't do anytin rash. Pap's needs ya now more then ever. " red said pulling me out of my head. "your right red. Hey pap's how about we head home, I'll make you some Tapioca pudding, and read ya a story, just like I did when you were a baby bones. " I suggested as I brought out two magic hands and texted Nat to follow Mettaton, until pap's feel asleep. Then sun was beginning to set when we unlocked the house and walked in, hey pap's could you put our bags inside my closet, then get your pj's on while I make the pudding, and we'll eat in your room OK? " I said as pap's slowly dragged himself upstairs while I went into the kitchen. I came out of the kitchen about ten minutes with two bowls of warm pudding. "red I need you to do me a solid, if sans asks tell him I wanted to play big sister tonight. " I said as I went to pap's room, and red flopped on the couch and watched TV. "hey papyrus, are you ready for some brother, sister time? " I asked as I handed him his bowl, that he held listlessly. We ate in silence till it was all gone, I then stacked and placed the bowls on his table near the door, as he climbed into his race car bed. "OK, already for bed and your story. " I asked as I tucked his racecar blanket tightly around him. "what, story are you reading me tonight? "he asked softly. "well, it's a new story, it's called go the fuck to sleep supernatural edition, and pap's I don't want sans to know I read this to you, so it will be our little secret, OK?. " I said as I pulled up a chair for me to sit in. "OK , sable. "he said as he snuggled into his blankets. "the doors and the windows are salted The ghosts won't dare make a peep The sigils are painted and the demon traps set Please go the fuck to sleep "I fixed the impala up better than ever Baby's not some piece of shit jeep She's been ruling the roads since I was four years old Now go the fuck to sleep" I started reading to him, making my voice sound exasperated when I said go to sleep, causing pap's to let out a soft neyh. "we took out the yellow eyed demon We slaughtered his minions like sheep You're not having visions that bullshit stop lying Lay the fuck down Sammy and sleep. "the ghostfacers will stay outta trouble We taught them to look before they leap You never worried about them before What the fuck? I'm not buying it sleep. "everyone in this small town has turned in for the night All the leads we did thoroughly sweep Hell no you can't go to the library now You know where you can go? The fuck to sleep. " I said as sans peeked his head in to see how we were doing. "no, I'm not hungry or horny Even for you those excuses are cheap You're starting to get on my nerves now sam For real shut the fuck up and sleep. "I said as sans left and closed the door. "the croats and the virus they carry are gone We left them all dead in a heap Why do all this shit for your health When you won't wind the fuck down and sleep "the apocalypse ain't gonna happen We never gave into those creeps I opened the cage, you threw them in hell We fucking deserve some sleep "Garth's gonna crash in the common room I feel responsible for his upkeep Fuck me Fizzle's, you're not bringing him shit Close your eyes cut the crap sleep "it's game over for Lucifer That bastard can read email and weep You know he's no there we've talked about this The head games are finished so sleep. " I said as I finally took a sip of water. "the leviathan are done for I stabbed dick roman deep We'll send them all back to purgatory After you fucking get some sleep "we got a real place to call home now Sam We're finally with our own keep We each have a room, and a couch, and a stove What more do you want dude? Sleep "we'll close the gates of hell for good And Crowley at last we will reap It's at the top of our to do list believe me Just shut your piehole and sleep "eventually you close your eyes I pray for once that you'll oversleep As I crawl into my bed the phone rings [son of a bitch ] We're never gonna get any sleep. " I finished the story, seeing pap's sleep. I gave him a kiss on his forehead, and quietly left his room. When I shut my bedroom door I saw that my phone had gotten a few texts from Nat. 4:26 pm Mettaton and his friend went shopping bought some electronics, on way to dinner. 6:43 pm had dinner at fancy restaurant seemed to be flirting. 7:15 pm hey Nat where is he now? I texted her. 7:16at his house man's there too, but something's wrong. 7:17 pm what do you mean 7:18 pm his movements seemed more "robotic" 7:19 pm OK I'll swing over and contact you if any thing happens. I hen suited up and got ready to figure out what's going on.


	20. Chapter 18

Once suited up, I locked my door so everyone would think I was asleep, opened my window, and climbed out of the house. I then made my way to mettaton's house. Once I got onto his street, I decided to continue to his house through the woods. It took a little longer to get to the house, but I wanted it to be dark out so, the chances of me being caught would be lessened. I went around the back of the house and could find a window that had a good vantage point, so I then went around to the side of the house that just so happened to have the perfect view of inside the house. When I got into position, I peeked into the house to see, Mettaton walking down the hallway towards the living room. I noticed that his movements were choppy and robotic, not the fluid saunter he usually had. A voice yelled for Mettaton to come back, I watched as he turned around, I noticed that his eyes were lifeless and you could see both, usually he kept the right one covered by his hair. The man we saw Mettaton with stepped out of the closet, "patch me through. " the man ordered as I watched Mettaton's chest plate move and, a screen come out. "what is the progress report? " the voice from the screen asked. "so far no one has noticed the replacement, as well as still no visual on the asset. " the man said "keep up the search for the asset, as well as weekly reports on the child ambassador. Hail hydra. " the voice from the screen and the man finished together as they disconnected the transmission. I waited for the house to grow quiet, I then counted to twenty before opening the window and sneaking in. My first step was to take out Mettaton, cause he could sound the alarm and have reinforcements sent. I decided to look in the closet the man came out of first just in case. I had walked into the closet and there laying on the floor propped against a shoe rack was Mettaton. As I neared him I took notice of the defense wounds, and the fact that there was no dust anywhere near the body. "well he can't be dead, there's no dust, so what happened.. "I whispered to myself when I heard a tiny whimper from deep with in the closet. "hello, who's there? " I asked a slight edge to my voice. "no please don't hurt me again. " a scared voice answered "I'm not gonna hurt you, my name is sable I'm looking for my friend his names Mettaton. " I said hoping that the owner of the voice would reveal themselves. "sable, is it really you? " the voice asked as a soft hot pink glow came towards me. It looked like one of those cartoon sheet ghosts, but it had a puffy strip hair that covered it's right eye. "metta? " I asked "yes, it's me, I'm not so sure what happened I only know that I was the closest to being dusted then I would care to be. " he said "well that explains the body at the shoe rack. " I said "sale why are you here? "metta asked "because you canceled all of your dates with pap's. " I said "oh no. Please tell me he's still. " he started as I shushed him, as I heard foot steps. I cracked the closet door and watched the man lay in mettaton's bed. I looked at metta motioning for him to stay still, I army crawled on the floor as I approached the man. Once I was next to the bed I reached into one of the pockets in my pants and pulled out some chloroform, along with a rag, I opened the bottle, and put some on the rag. I slowly raised my hand with the rag and covered the man's mouth and nose, "one Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four mississ and he's out. " I counted till the chloroform took effect. I looked in the closet and waved metta over, "OK metta I'm going to take out the other you, I need you to keep an eye on him if he starts to wake hide got it? " I told him as I crouched and slowly walked out of the room and headed to the living room. I was about five feet from the living room, when I stopped and reached into my back pocket grabbing one of Nat's widow bites. I then peeked my head around the wall and saw he had his back towards me due to him charging himself. I placed the bite between my index and middle finger I flicked it with the slightest twitch of my wrist. It struck the other robot and with a spark of lighting he was shutdown. Once more I was happy I had gravity magic, as I made the other robot float towards the bedroom, I placed him on the floor behind me so I could knock the man out, for a third time I reached into one of my pockets and this time I pulled out a syringe that had a glowing blue color. I slowly approached the man who was still knocked out from the chloroform, I kneeled next to him on the floor, and pulled the protective cap covering the needle. With a steady hand I placed the tip of the needle in his neck and pushed all the contents into his body. "OK now that that's done how am I gonna teleport three people, and two robot husks? " I asked "what do you mean? " metta asked back "to teleport people or things I need to touch them. " I explained "OK I got it. " I said as I dragged the man off the bed and into the middle of the floor, followed by mettaton's old body and the replacement. I placed my knee on the man, held mettaton's left hand, the replacement's right hand and I looked at metta who was still trying to figure out where he would go. "metta, I need you to trust me on this OK. " I said looking at him seriously. "OK, I trust you sable. " he said "good I need you to sit in my ribcage while I teleport us it will only be about five minutes max. " I said as Mettaton floated through my shirt where my spine was, and curled up into a ball touching my floating ribs. "ready metta? " I asked as he nodded in return. And with a flash of blue magic I appeared in starks lab, "OK metta where here you can come out now. " I said as Mettaton uncurled himself and floated through me. I then pulled out two tables that tony builds his suits on, and then placed both robots on each one and strapped the replacement just in case be booted up again. "OK Mettaton I need you to stay here, if anyone come in and asks who you are, just tell them sables with you, and taking care of the fugitive. " I said as I picked up the man and entered the elevator. I had reached the detention level that was hidden deep underground under the compound. Unedited the elevator and carried him all the way to the end of the hallway, once there I opened the cell door, to reveal an old chair with restraints, I walked over to the chair and threw him in it, then I locked the restraints, on his arms and legs, and before I left to go back to Mettaton I pulled out of two of his molars that had cyanide in them, then I left the cell locking the doors I took the elevator to Stark's lab. It only took me twenty minutes to put the guy in the cell and come back, to find tony, Steve, Bucky, Nat and pepper all staring between the two robots and the ghost. I stepped out of the elevator, and said "OK, I know how this looks, but its pushing on 9:00pm and I only want to tell this story once. So we need to make a few phone calls first. " "you need to give us something little bones. " Bucky stated arms crossed. "fine, I'm not going into detail until we get the others here. Hydra had replaced Mettaton with a fake. " I said as tony, Steve, and Bucky realized how big this was gonna get. "sable are you sure it was Hydra? " tony asked "how many evil secret organizations do you know: that constantly say hail Hydra. " I said with a deadpanned expression. "touche. " tony said "well if were going to have a meeting tonight, I say we take this up stairs. " pepper said as we went towards the elevator and went to the main lounge area. "alright first call we should make, is to toriel, asgore, and frisk, we'll treat this as if it was a national incident. "Steve said "yes captain rogers, I shall make the call."pepper said as she pulled out her phone and dialed toriel first. Toriel answered the phone on the second ring, "hello? " toriel asked "hello toriel it's pepper. And I hate to ask you this but we need asgore frisk and you at the avenger's compound. " pepper explained "why are the humans going to take frisk? " toriel asked a bit panicked. "no, all I can tell you is that it involves Mettaton and sable. " pepper replied "oh, OK then I shall call ashore and inform him, we shall be there as soon as we can. " toriel said as they hung up the phones. "they're on their way. "pepper said "good who should we call next? " tony asked "alphys, she can fix my body. " Mettaton said "I got this. " tony said as he pulled out his phone and called alphys. It was undyne who answered the phone on the first ring. "this better be important, you're interrupting anime night. "she growled "well hello to you fish sticks. "tony said "anyway I'm calling because we need alphys and you to come to the compound. " he said "why, what happened? " she asked "not so sure yet, but Mettaton's pretty banged up. "he said "on our way. "she said as they hung up. "undyne and alphys are on their way as well. " tony said "that leaves my house. " I said as I pulled out my phone. Red answered halfway through the first ring. "doll you OK? Sans and pap's are just about climbing up the walls. "he said with a chuckle "red, listen I can't tell you much but I found Mettaton, and there was a very good reason for why he ghosted pap's. " I said "oh and why is that? " he asked "almost being killed. " I said "shit, where we meeting ya? "he asked "the compound. Oh and red. "I said "yeah? "he replied "I I I want you to take baby. " I said as we hung up. Now all that was left to do was to wait.


	21. Chapter 19

We had only been waiting thirty minutes, when I felt the air shift, "sable what's going on? " pepper asked as she shivered "you know how the air feels when I teleport. " I started to say as she nodded. "but it doesn't feel this oppressive. "she said just as a rip in space and time appeared. It started out as only a slash on the wall, then it grew to the height of an average monster. "that's because sable is only opening a small rip when she teleports. " gaster said as he and the other's walked out of the rip. "um.. What? "Steve asked Gaster was about to explain again, when I interrupted him, "dad Steve is originally from the forties, I'll explain it OK. " "that is fine sable. " he replied as tony chuckled thinking I didn't even know how I teleported. "first things first, when we teleport we aren't just popping from one place to the next or using worm holes.. " I said, while pepper left to go get some refreshments. "then what do you use? " tony said smugly "the void. "sans, stretch, mutt, red, gaster, and myself said at the same time. "what's that? " Steve asked "it's exactly what it sounds like. It's devoid of everything. Anyways when we teleport we're only using the void as a door, so you only feel the air being displaced. What dad did just now, would be the same as punching a hole in a wall, so it feels like a blast of air instead. " I said "oh I get it now. "Steve said as pepper came back in to the room with a cart that held both coffee and tea. "not that I don't find this riveting, but there was an actual reason, you needed us right? " asgore stated "yes, earlier tonight, I snuck into mettaton's house and found out a few things." I said as I saw Mettaton hiding behind Bucky. "now sable I'm sure you had a very good reason for this? "toriel said in a disapproving mother tone. "when I got back to the house, papyrus was distraught, because Mettaton had canceled their dates this past week, I was supposed to go shopping with red later and we decided to have pap's come with hoping to get his mind off of it. Well it worked up till we were leaving. That's when we saw Mettaton with a blonde haired blue eyed human, both walked into the mall. " I said as I watched sans eye lights disappear. "OK so what happens then? " toriel asked "sable texted me and asked if I could keep an eye on him while she calmed papyrus down. " Nat stated "hold on. I get being the big sister thing, but why couldn't you have teleported back after you dropped him off at your place? "tony asked as I watched Mettaton started to shake in anger. I leaned back and just looked at tony, causing the monsters to look at me wondering why I wasn't saying anything. I held up my hand all five phalanges showing, I the counted down till only my index was showing, I then pointed towards Bucky just as Mettaton flew threw Bucky and got into Tony's face. "because if she hadn't papyrus could've died! " he yelled "wait how would seeing you with another man kill him? " Steve asked in genuine curiosity. "do you know what monsters are made of? "toriel asked "um. They are made primarily of magic, I believe sable put it as 90% magic 10% physical. " Steve answered as toriel nodded that he was correct. "now do you know what happens when a monster dies? "she asked "yeah. They turn to dust. "pepper answered this time. "correct. "asgore said "how about when a monster fall's down? "gaster asked getting a confused look from the humans. "you didn't tell them about falling down, sable.? " gaster asked "I idiot think it would ever come up, I didn't even think I had a soulmate. "I replied "what's falling down? " Bucky asked now worried "it's when a monsters soulmate either dies or causes some kind of emotional distress. " I explained "so let me get this straight, when pap's saw Mettaton with another man, he what started to die or something? "tony asked "not exactly, as we watched them enter the mall, huff, we heard pap's soulmate start to crack. " I said knowing what was about to happen. Sans stood up, his bones rattling in barely contained anger. While Mettaton was close to tears thinking how he almost lost papyrus. "easy classic, sable took care of it. "red said as he tried to get sans to sit back down. "why didn't you tell me? " sans growled out "because if there's one thing I definitely know about you sans serif, it's that when it comes to papyrus you would sacrifice all you had to keep him happy. I wanted to find out why Mettaton canceled on pap's if he did it on purpose then I was going to get you involved. " I explained as sans sat back down. "OK so what happened after you received sable's text? " asgore asked redirecting us back to the reason everyone was here. "right. Took me a few minutes to get to the mall. I found them coming out of an electronic store, I found out that they bought a few motherboards, some spools of wire, and a 49-in-1 electronic tools set soldering welding kit. I followed them to a restaurant, some hole in the wall Italian place. I observed both of them flirting, but the main thing that was off about Mettaton was his movements. "Nat said "that's when she texted me, I snuck to his house, and saw the man come out of a closet, he called Mettaton over and he communicated with someone on a screen that came out of Mettaton."I said "what did they talk about? " Steve asked "their looking for me, I don't know if they want Bucky or not, he was also to give weekly reports on frisk. "I said "ШHΔT ШΩULD THΣΨ ШΔΠT ШITH THΣ HUMΔΠ ҒRISҜ. " blackberry asked "I don't know, but I don't think it's to cause her harm, if that was the case they would've done so by now. "Steve said "so then what happened? " gaster asked "I waited till the house got quite and entered through the window. Once inside I decided to check out the closet, and that's where I found mettaton's body. " I said "w what what h h h happened to I I it? " alphys asked "I remember coming home from my date with papyrus, I was about to lay down to charge, when this human came out of the closet and started to attack, I was down to I I think 10 hp when I decided to play dead. He crouched down and started to take measurements of my body. Then he went out of the bedroom. "Mettaton said "so w where I is it n n now? "alphys asked "both mettaton's body and the replacement's are in starks lab. "I said "why did they replace Mettaton? "undyne asked "simple he's the easiest to replicate. " tony said "what's that supposed to mean? " Mettaton asked "OK Mettaton what's easier trying to build an anthropomorphic monster or elemental, or building a robot? " mutt asked "ohhh. " Mettaton said Papyrus kept looking between Mettaton and his lap, as the rest of us digested the information. It was quite enough for those dark voices that like to make your life miserable started to rear their ugly heads in my direction. ᴵᵀ'ˢ ᴬᴸᴸ ᵞᴼᵁᴿ ᶠᴬᵁᴸᵀ, ᴵᶠ ᵞᴼᵁ ᴴᴬᴰ ᴺᴱᵛᴱᴿ ᴮᴱᴱᴺ ᴮᴿᴼᵁᴳᴴᵀ ᴮᴬᶜᴷ ᴵᴺᵀᴼ ᵀᴴᴱᴵᴿ ᴸᴵᵛᴱˢ ᴺᴼᴺᴱ ᴼᶠ ᵀᴴᴵˢ, ᵂᴼᵁᴸᴰ'ᵛᴱ ᴴᴬᴾᴾᴱᴺᴱᴰ. I shook my head to clear my thoughts when pap's spoke up for the first time since he got here, "I ΠΩШ ҜΠΩШ THΔT IT ШΔSΠ'T ΨΩU, THΔT RΣD, SΔβLΣ ΔΠD I SΔШ ΣΔRLIΣR βUT I MUST ҜΠΩШ. ΔRΣ ΨΩU GΩIΠG TΩ βRΣΔҜ UP ШITH THΣ GRΣΔT PΔPΨRUS.? " The look that came over mettaton's face when he was asked that was crushing, "no papy darling I don't want to break up with you, I I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so papyrus serif would you make me the happiest monster on this planet by being my mate? "he asked as the whole room got quite almost as if we were all holding our breath, as papyrus' eyes filled with bright orange tears. He nodded his head yes a few times until he could finally talk, "ΨΣS I THΣ GRΣΔT PΔPΨRUS ШΩULD LΩ∇Σ ҒΩR ΠΩTHIΠG MΩRΣ THΔΠ TΩ βΣ ΨΩUR MΔTΣ MΣTTΔTΩΠ! " We all breathed a sigh of relief at that, and smiled as Mettaton and papyrus kissed and cuddled each other. Only to have fell ruin the moment by saying, "ΔS MUCH ΔS I LΩ∇Σ ΔLL THIS CUTΣ SHIT IT'S ΔLMΩST 3 IΠ THΣ MΩRΠIΠG, ΔΠD I ШΩULD LIҜΣ TΩ RΣST Δ LITTLΣ βIT βΣҒΩRΣ THΣ SUΠ RISΣS! " "oh, I didn't know it was that late, fell's right we all need some rest, then we can figure out what to do about hydra then. "Steve said "I have some spare room available for you guys so you don't have to try to teleport when your tired. " pepper said "thank you pepper that would be greatly appreciated. " asgore said as pepper got up and ushered the monsters to the elevator. "ya, comin doll? " red asked holding the elevator doors for me. "nah, I'm just going to shortcut to my room."I said as I walked towards the wall and disappeared. I reappeared on the other side of my floor's door, I took a shuttering breath as I slid down the door, my face buried in my knee's as the voices came back ten fold. ˢᴱᴱ ᵂᴴᴬᵀ ᵂᴱ ᴹᴱᴬᴺ ᴺᴼᵂ ᴴᵞᴰᴿᴬ ᴴᴬˢ ᴱᵛᴱᴺ ᴹᴼᴿᴱ ᵀᴼ ᴴᴼᴸᴰ ᴼᵛᴱᴿ ᵞᴼᵁᴿ ᴴᴱᴬᴰ. ᴼᴴ ᴬᴺᴰ ᵂᴴᴬᵀ ᴵᶠ ᵀᴴᴱᵞ ᴴᴬᵛᴱ ᴬ ᴷᴵᴰ ᴸᴵᴷᴱ ᵀᴴᴱ ᶜᴼᴹᴵᶜˢ ˢᴬᵞ ᵀᴴᴱᵞ ᴰᴼ ᵀᴴᴱᴺ ᵂᴴᴬᵀ? ᴰᴼ ᵞᴼᵁ ᴿᴱᴬᴸᴸᵞ ᵀᴴᴵᴺᴷ ᵞᴼᵁ ᶜᴬᴺ ˢᴬᵛᴱ ᵀᴴᴱᴹ, ᵀᴴᴬᵀ ᵞᴼᵁ ᶜᴬᴺ ᴷᴱᴱᴾ ᵀᴴᴱᴹ ˢᴬᶠᴱ. ᴾᴸᴱᴬˢᴱ! ᵞᴼᵁᴿ ᴺᴼᵀᴴᴵᴺᴳ ᴮᵁᵀ ᴬ ᴷᴵᴸᴸᴱᴿ, ᴰᴼ ᵞᴼᵁ ᵀᴿᵁᴸᵞ ᵀᴴᴵᴺᴷ ᵀᴴᴬᵀ ᵀᴴᴱᵞ ᶠᴼᴿᴳᴵᵛᴱ ᵞᴼᵁ. I shook my head again hoping to get them to stop, but not this time. "please. Please. Just stop stop. "I whispered in the darkness. Hoping someone would come help me. But nobody came.


	22. Chapter 20

Red and sans shared a look as they watched me take a shortcut to my room. "DΩ ΨΩU THIΠҜ SΔβLΣ IS ΩҜ? "blue asked also worried "I'm sure she's OK, bro. " stretch said "she's fine, she usually teleports to her room instead of actually taking the elevator or stairs. "pepper said with a slight chuckle, as the elevator started to go to the first floor. "THΔT SΩUΠDS LIҜΣ HΣR SHΣ ΔLШΔΨS ШΔS Δ LΔZΨβΩΠΣS. "papyrus said as he shook his head, as they road the elevator in silence. The doors opened to reveal, a metallic silver hallway with black tiled floors and eight gray doors evenly spaced apart. Pepper walked out of the elevator and turned towards the others in it, "toriel, asgore, and frisk I need you to follow me please. " she said as the three mentioned exited the elevator and followed her. She walked to the forth door down the hallway, that was labeled Steven Rogers and turned to face the one across from it. "I hope you don't mind but we think it would be safer for frisk if both you and asgore stay in the same room. " pepper said as she opened the door. "normally, I would disagree, but I believe it would be for the best. " toriel said as they walked into the room. As pepper was walking back to the elevator, I was still against my door now pulling my hair as the voices started talking about frisk, ᵞᴼᵁ ᴷᴺᴼᵂ ˢᴴᴱ ᴰᴼᴱˢᴺ'ᵀ ᴿᴱᴬᴸᴸᵞ ᶠᴼᴿᴳᴵᵛᴱ ᵞᴼᵁ, ᴴᴱᴴᴱ ᴴᴱᴴᴱ ᴵ ᴹᴱᴬᴺ ᴬᶠᵀᴱᴿ ᴬᴸᴸ ᵞᴼᵁ ᴴᴬᵛᴱ ᴴᴱᴿ ᴾᴬᴿᴱᴺᵀˢ ᴮᴸᴼᴼᴰ ᴼᴺ ᵞᴼᵁᴿ ᴴᴬᴺᴰˢ, ᴬᴺᴰ ᵀᴼ ᵀᴼᴾ ᴵᵀ ᴼᶠᶠ ᵞᴼᵁ'ᴿᴱ ᴱᵛᴱᴺ ᴴᴵᴰᴰᴵᴺᴳ ˢᴼᴹᴱᵀᴴᴵᴺᴳ ᶠᴿᴼᴹ ᵀᴴᴱᴹ ᴬᴿᴱᴺ'ᵀ ᵞᴼᵁ. ᴴᴼᵂ ᴰᴼ ᵞᴼᵁ ᵀᴴᴵᴺᴷ ᵀᴴᴱᵞ ᵂᴵᴸᴸ ᴴᴬᴺᴰᴸᴱ ᵀᴴᴬᵀ, ᵀᴴᴵᴺᴷ ᵀᴴᴱᵞ ᵂᴵᴸᴸ ᶠᴼᴿᴳᴵᵛᴱ ᵞᴼᵁ ᵀᴴᴱᴺ. "no she forgives me, j just leave me alone. " I sobbed as I lifted my left hand summoning a bone attack that I then sent through the walls. As the bones went through the walls, sans looked around the car. "IS SΩMΣTHIΠG THΣ MΔTTΣR βRΩTHΣR? " papyrus asked " 'm not sure bro felt like uh. I don't know. "he said his brow furrowed. Pepper pressed the button to the third floor, "did I miss something? " she asked seeing the tense atmosphere. " 's probably notin. " sans said as they reached the third floor. The doors opened to reveal a similar looking hallway, "undyne, alphys follow me please. "pepper said as she walked down the hallway. She stopped at the door to the left of the door with Thor's name on it. "OK this is your room, just please keep the noises down, thanks. "pepper said with a wink, before walking back to the elevator. This time she pushed the button for the seventh floor, as the doors closed sans once more got a feeling that something wasn't right. Once more the door opened, to another similar hallway, pepper stepped out of the elevator and said, "gaster, blackberry, and mutt follow me. " She walked to the third door on the left, "gaster this will be your room. " she said as she opens the door that was across from Bruce banner, before she continued down the hallway. She stopped at the last door on the right, "blackberry, mutt this is your room. " she said as she opened the door to the room next to black widow. Before going back to the elevator. By the time pepper had shown gaster his room, I had destroyed the living room, the furniture was torn to pieces, I had ripped the pictures out of their frame, and gouged them with the tips of my phalanges, the voices kept going hitting me really where it hurt. ᵞᴼᵁ ᴷᴺᴼᵂ ᵞᴼᵁᴿ ᶠᴬᵀᴴᴱᴿ ᴿᴱᴳᴿᴱᵀᵀᴱᴰ ᶜᴿᴱᴬᵀᴵᴺᴳ ᵞᴼᵁ, ᴵ ᴹᴱᴬᴺ ᵞᴼᵁᴿ ᴹᴼᴿᴱ ᵁˢᴱᴸᴱˢˢ ᵀᴴᴬᴺ ˢᴬᴺˢ ᴬᴺᴰ ᴴᴱ ᶠᴬᴸᴸ'ˢ ᴬˢᴸᴱᴱᴾ ᴱᵛᴱᴿᵞ ᶠᴵᵛᴱ ᴹᴵᴺᵁᵀᴱˢ, ᴾᴬᴾᵞᴿᵁˢ ᶜᴬᴺ ᴹᴬᴷᴱ ᴾᵁᶻᶻᴸᴱˢ ᵂᴴᴬᵀ ᶜᴬᴺ ᵞᴼᵁ ᴰᴼ ᴴᵁᴴ? ᵀᴴᴱ ᴼᴺᴸᵞ ᵀᴴᴵᴺᴳ ᵞᴼᵁ ᶜᴬᴺ ᴰᴼ ᴵˢ ᴷᴵᴸᴸ ᴬᴺᴰ ᶜᴬᵁˢᴱ ᴾᴬᴵᴺ. ᴵ ᴰᴼᴺ'ᵀ ˢᴱᴱ ᵂᴴᴬᵀ ᴿᴱᴰ ˢᴱᴱˢ ᴵᴺ ᵞᴼᵁ, ᵂᴱ ᴬᴸᴸ ᴷᴺᴼᵂ ᵞᴼᵁ ᴬᴿᴱ ᵁᴺᴸᴼᵛᴬᴮᴸᴱ. "no I I I. " I cried as I ran into the kitchen. I grabbed a chef's knife, and proceeded to stab the counter and walls as my magic flared out of control. ᵞᴼᵁ ᴷᴺᴼᵂ ᵀᴴᴬᵀ ᴵᵀ ᵂᴵᴸᴸ ᴬᴸᴸ ᴮᴱ ᴮᴱᵀᵀᴱᴿ ᴼᴺᶜᴱ ᵞᴼᵁ ᴬᶜᶜᴱᴾᵀ ᵀᴴᴱ ᵀᴿᵁᵀᴴ, ᴬᶜᶜᴱᴾᵀ ᵀᴴᴬᵀ ᴺᴼ ᴼᴺᴱ ᵂᴵᴸᴸ ᴱᵛᴱᴿ ᵂᴬᴺᵀ ᵞᴼᵁ ᴵᴺ ᴬᴺᵞᵂᴬᵞ ᴬᴺᴰ ᴵᵀ ᵂᴵᴸᴸ ᴬᴸᴸ ᴮᴱ ᴮᴱᵀᵀᴱᴿ. As pepper pressed the button for the ninth floor, sans almost collapsed to the ground. "classic, ya OK? "red asked as everyone looked at him with worry. "I'm fine, I guess I'm just bone tired, hopefully this elevator will be able to lift my spirits. " he said with a wink, as pepper and red laughed, while fell and papyrus groaned from exasperation. By the time the elevator reached the ninth floor, sans had fallen asleep while standing, pepper got out and whispered, "papyrus this floor is for you and sans. We haven't been able to make turn this floor into rooms yet. " Pepper got back into the elevator, and pressed the button for the fifth floor. None in the elevator knew of the destruction going on in the floor above third destination. ᵞᴼᵁ ᴷᴺᴼᵂ ᴴᴱ ᴼᴺᴸᵞ ˢᴬᴵᴰ ᵀᴴᴬᵀ ᴴᴱ ᴸᴼᵛᴱᴰ ᵞᴼᵁ, ˢᴼ ᵀᴴᴬᵀ ᵞᴼᵁ ᵂᴼᵁᴸᴰᴺ'ᵀ ᴰᵁˢᵀ ᵀᴴᴱᴹ. ᴴᴱ'ˢ ᴼᴺᴸᵞ ᴳᴼᴵᴺᴳ ᵀᴼ ᴰᴬᵀᴱ ᵞᴼᵁ ᵀᴵᴸᴸ ᴬ ᴮᴱᵀᵀᴱᴿ ᴬᴺᴰ ᴸᴱᵀ'ˢ ᶠᴬᶜᴱ ᴵᵀ ᴬ ᵂᴼᴹᴬᴺ ᵂᴵᵀᴴᴼᵁᵀ ᴮᴬᴳᴳᴬᴳᴱ. ᶜᴬᴺ'ᵀ ᵞᴼᵁ ˢᴱᴱ ᴵᵀ ᴺᴼᵂ, ˢᴴᴱ'ᴸᴸ ᴮᴱ ᵀᴬᴸᴸ ᴬᴺᴰ ᵀᴴᴵᴺᴷ, ᵂᴵᵀᴴ ᴿᴱᴰ ᴴᴬᴵᴿ, ᴬᴺᴰ ˢᴴᴱ ᵂᴼᵁᴸᴰ ᵂᴼᴿˢᴴᴵᴾ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴳᴿᴼᵁᴺᴰ ᴴᴱ ᵂᴬᴸᴷᴱᴰ ᴼᴺ. I had ran into my bedroom at this point, having torn my floor apart. I was standing in front of my mirror when the voices brought up the woman red would leave me for, I punched the mirror, which shattered into a thousand pieces, my knuckles bleeding from the impact as I dropped to my knee's tears running down my face. For a last time the elevator doors opened to reveal another fully furnished floor, pepper looked at from fell and red and said, "this floor is for you two, just like sans and papyrus we haven't been able to convert this floor into separate rooms. " And with that done pepper took the elevator to the floor she shared with tony. Fell searched around until he found a decent bedroom before coming out to the living room and seeing red sitting on the couch, "I PRΣSUMΣ THΔT ΨΩU SHΔLL βΣ SLΣΣPIΠG ΩΠ THΣ CΩUCH? " he stated "why not it's comfy nd I ain't moving for nothing. " red said as he laid on the couch. I didn't know red was one floor below me as the voices broke me down, ᶜᴬᴺ'ᵀ ᵞᴼᵁ ˢᴱᴱ ᴵᵀ ᴴᴵᴹ ᴸᴬᵞᴵᴺᴳ ᴴᴱᴿ ᴳᴱᴺᵀᴸᵞ ᴼᴺ ᴴᴵˢ ᴮᴱᴰ,"stop. " I whimpered ᴷᴵˢˢᴵᴺᴳ ᴴᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱ ᵂᴬᵞ ᴴᴱ ᴰᴵᴰ ᵞᴼᵁ. "please stop. " I said ᴴᴱ'ᴰ ˢᵀᴿᴵᴾ ᴴᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱᴺ ᴳᴿᴬᴮ ᴴᴱᴿ ᴮᵞ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴴᴱᴬᴰ ᴼᶠ ᴴᴱᴿ ᴴᴬᴵᴿ,"shut up. "I said ᴰᴿᴬᴳᴳᴵᴺᴳ ᴴᴱᴿ ᵀᴼ ᴴᴱᴿ ᴷᴺᴱᴱˢ, ᴴᴵˢ ˢᴴᴼᴿᵀˢ ᵀᴱᴺᵀᴱᴰ ᶠᴿᴼᴹ ᴴᴼᵂ ᴴᴬᴿᴰ ᴴᴵˢ ᶜᴼᶜᴷ is "shut up. " I said louder, ᴴᴱ'ᴰ ᴾᵁᴸᴸ ᴵᵀ ᴼᵁᵀ ᵂᴵᴾᴵᴺᴳ ᵀᴴᴱ ᵀᴵᴾ ᴬᶜᴿᴼˢˢ ᴴᴱᴿ ᴸᴵᴾˢ ᶜᴼᴬᵀᴵᴺᴳ ᵀᴴᴱᴹ ᴵᴺ ᴴᴵˢ ᴾᴿᴱᶜᵁᴹ "shut up. "I said even louder ˢᴴᴱ'ᴰ ᵂᴿᴬᴾ ᴴᴱᴿ ᴸᴵᴾˢ ᴬᴿᴼᵁᴺᴰ ᵀᴴᴱ ᵀᴵᴾ, ˢᵁᶜᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᴴᴱᴿ ᶜᴴᴱᴱᴷˢ ᴵᴺ ᴬˢ ˢᴴᴱ ᴰᴱᴱᴾ thr, "SHUT UP! " I yelled a blaster materializing, and releasing a blast of energy that, gouged the floor headed to the kitchen. Red had just barely dozed off, when he heard the sound of the blaster. His eyes snapped open as he looked around almost expecting to be in the judgment hall again, "it came from... " he mumbled as he looked at the ceiling. "shit! Doll! " he said as ran to the elevator, slamming his palm on the button for the sixth floor. "come on! Come on! Just hold on doll, I'm coming. " he said as he impatiently tapped his foot, flashing back to the times in his world that the human killed pap's. The elevator doors opened into what should be my living room, only now it looked like a war zone, he quickly entered seeing the full extent of the damage. There were bones jutting out of both the walls and floor, picture frames shattered, the couch was torn in half one half in the living room the other was in the kitchen, "doll ya here? " he asked as he lifted the half of the couch, "damn, she ain't here. " he said as he kept looking around the living room, trying to find any hint of what happened to me. The glass from the picture frames, crunching under his shoes was grating on his nerves, as he kept looking for me, under the debris only to find more bones and broken furniture, along with some knife marks on the walls, as he neared the kitchen, "shit! Come on doll, give me something here. " he said panic starting to set in. As red was looking for me, I was still, kneeling on the floor, the mirror shards digging into my patella, as the voices kept breaking me down, ᵂᴱ ᴹᴱᴬᴺ, ᵂᴴᴬᵀ ᶜᴼᵁᴸᴰ ᵞᴼᵁ ᴾᴼˢˢᴵᴮᴸᵞ ᴴᴬᵛᴱ ᵀᴼ ᴼᶠᶠᴱᴿ ᴴᴵᴹ, ᵀᴴᴬᵀ'ˢ ᴿᴵᴳᴴᵀ ᴺᴼᵀᴴᴵᴺᴳ, ᵞᴼᵁ'ᴿᴱ ᴬ ᶠᴼᴼᴸ ᵂᴴᴼ'ˢ ᴺᴱᵛᴱᴿ ˢᴼ ᴹᵁᶜᴴ ᴬˢ ᴮᴱᴱᴺ ᵀᴼᵁᶜᴴᴱᴰ ᴮᵞ ᴬ ᴹᴬᴺ, ᴬᴺᴰ ᵂᴴᴬᵀ ᴰᴼ ᵞᴼᵁ ᴰᴼ, ᴳᴵᵛᴱ ᵞᴼᵁᴿ ᴴᴱᴬᴿᵀ ᴬᴺᴰ ˢᴼᵁᴸ ᵀᴼ ᵀᴴᴱ ᶠᴵᴿˢᵀ ᴼᴺᴱ ᵂᴴᴼ ᴳᴬᵛᴱ ᵞᴼᵁ ᴬᴺᵞ ᴬᶠᶠᴱᶜᵀᴵᴼᴺ, ᴵᶠ ᵞᴼᵁ ᶜᴬᴺ'ᵀ ᴱᵛᴱᴺ ˢᴬᵛᴱ ᵞᴼᵁᴿ ᴴᴱᴬᴿᵀ ᶠᴿᴼᴹ ᴮᴿᴬᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᴰᴼ ᵞᴼᵁ ᴿᴱᴬᴸᴸᵞ ᵀᴴᴵᴺᴷ ᵞᴼᵁ ᶜᴼᵁᴸᴰ ᴷᴱᴱᴾ ᴴᴵᴹ ˢᴬᶠᴱ, ᴶᵁˢᵀ ᴸᴵᴷᴱ ᵞᴼᵁ ᵀᴴᴼᵁᴳᴴᵀ ᵞᴼᵁ ᶜᴼᵁᴸᴰ ˢᴬᵛᴱ ᵞᴼᵁᴿ ᶠᴬᵀᴴᴱᴿ ᵂᴴᴱᴺ ᴴᴱ ᶠᴱᴸᴸ. The tips of my phalanges were digging into the carpet, pushing the mirror shards into my Palm, my back bowed as a soft cyan light came from my back, really only being seen through my clavicle, the light got brighter, before their was a flash of white light, and my soul was floating above my back. Red had just finished looking for me in the kitchen, where the only thing he found was, a missing knife from the butcher block, "no, no, no, please, not her. " he said as he went to leave the kitchen, seeing the gouge in the floor that went towards my room, that's when he saw a sliver of cyan followed by a flash of white, "hold on doll I'm almost there. " he stated as he once again ran towards where he hoped I was. He shouldered the door open to see a sight that scared him more than anything that happened in his life, "ᵀᴼ ᵀᴴᴵᴺᴷ ᵞᴼᵁ ᴬᶜᵀᵁᴬᴸᴸᵞ ᵀᴴᴼᵁᴳᴴᵀ, ᵞᴼᵁ ᶜᴼᵁᴸᴰ ᶜᴸᴱᴬᴿ ᵞᴼᵁᴿ ᴸᴱᴰᴳᴱᴿ, ᵀᴴᴬᵀ ᴮᵞ ᴮᴱᴵᴺᴳ ᴬᴺ ᴬᵛᴱᴺᴳᴱᴿ ᵞᴼᵁ ᴹᴵᴳᴴᵀ ᴾᴼˢˢᴵᴮᴸᵞ ᴮᴱ ᶠᴼᴿᴳᴵᵛᴱᴺ, ᵞᴼᵁ ᵀᴴᴼᵁᴳᴴᵀ ᵞᴼᵁ'ᴰ ᴳᴱᵀ ᴬ ᴴᴬᴾᴾᵞ ᴱᴺᴰᴵᴺᴳ, ᶜᴼᴹᴱ ᴼᴺ ᵂᴱ ᴬᴸᴸ ᴷᴺᴼᵂ ᴴᴼᵂ ᵀᴴᴵˢ ˢᵀᴼᴿᵞ ᴱᴺᴰˢ ᵂᴵᵀᴴ ᵞᴼᵁ ᵀᵁᴿᴺᴵᴺᴳ ᵀᴼ ᴰᵁˢᵀ, ᴮᴱᶜᴬᵁˢᴱ ᵛᴵᴸᴸᴬᴵᴺˢ ᴰᴼᴺ'ᵀ ᴳᴱᵀ ᴴᴬᴾᴾᵞ ᴱᴺᴰᴵᴺᴳˢ, ᴬᴺᴰ ᴺᴼ ᴹᴬᵀᵀᴱᴿ ᴴᴼᵂ ᴹᴬᴺᵞ ᵀᴵᴹᴱˢ ᵞᴼᵁ ᴰᴱᴺᵞ ᴵᵀ ᵀᴴᴬᵀ'ˢ ᵂᴴᴼ ᵞᴼᵁ ᵀᴿᵁᴸᵞ ᴬᴿᴱ. " I said as my soul began to crack down the middle, with small cracks branching off from the main crack. "doll? " red asked as he walked towards me, my head snapping in his direction when he stepped on a mirror shard. "your right I'm not good enough for him, heh heh, I I don't even know what he sees in me. "I tearfully said, before I broke down in sobs. "alright that's enough doll. " red said as he stalked over to me, before bending down and picking me up bridal style. He watched as the small cracks receded, leaving only the big crack, then with his magic he returned my soul back into my chest. "come on, let's get ya outta here. " he said as he teleported back to the floor he and fell were on. He walked down the hall opening the first door, only to see fell asleep, the second door he opened was an utility closet, "where tha hell is it? " he grumbled to himself. The third door revealed a linen closet filled with towels and sheets, he spent a few minutes looking at the towels before shaking his head as he said, "nah. " then he closed it. He stood in the hallway for a minute before looking at the door across from him. Red opens the door which caused the lights to turn on, showing the cream walls and tan tile floors, there was a double sink with a vanity mirror against the wall closest to the door, an exposed rain shower that could easily fit red standing at his full height and still be able to fit me in it. He got a lewd grin at the thoughts of what he could do to me in there, he quickly shook his head, "not right now but definitely later. " he said as I responded with a confused grunt. He walked over to the sink, where he preceded to set me on the edge, "there ya go doll. " he said before he turned and went to the jacuzzi style bath tub that could fit seven adults with room to spare. "why? " I asked in a confused but monotone voice. "why what doll? " he asked as he turned the water for the tub on, and came back to the sink. "why are you doing this? " I asked as he started to remove the mirror shards that had been embedded in my knees and palms. "because ya hurt doll. " he replied as he pulled a big shard out of my Palm. "what's the point, you'll either leave me or I'll be the reason you and he others die. " I said The look he gave me screamed that that was the wrong thing to say. He turned back to the tub, turning the faucets so they would fill the tub slower. He then walked back over to me, and pulled off his sweatshirt, dropping it to the floor, he then grabbed the hem of my shirt and in one swift motion he ripped my shirt off of me, revealing my red lace bra, along with my ribs and spine. "god doll. " he said as his red tongue came out and licked his teeth. He than ran the tip of his finger along the edge of my bra feeling the ecto flesh that remained unseen, "hmmm. So soft, I can't wait to taste 'em. "he said as he gripped the front of my bra and ripped it off of me, causing me to let out a gasp. He pulled himself back from taking that taste he wanted to, and instead with a shaking hand he reached behind his back and pulled his shirt off, revealing his on pure white ribs. My hands moved of their own accord when I saw the Knicks and scratches that littered his ribs, my left hand reached towards his floating ribs, only stopping a few inches from them. His right hand wrapped around my left and with the tiniest tug, my body lurched forward, my lips meeting his. He swiped his tongue across my teeth begging for entrance, I refused not wanting my heart broken more, he growled at my refusal before shifting his his forward, allowing me the briefest feel of his hardness, causing me to let out a gasp, which allowed him to quickly surge his tongue forward and wrapped it around mine. As his tongue took dominance over mine, one of his hands moved down my spine causing me to arch my chest into his while his other hand tangled itself in my hair, after a few minutes of mapping out his new territory, he pulled my hair breaking the kiss a trail of our mixed saliva connecting our mouths together. He looked into my eyes as he licked his teeth snapping the connection. "now here's what's gonna appen next. I'm gonna finish strippin us, then we're gettin in tha the, an then I'm gonna show ya that ya are enough fer me. " he said in a commanding tone as he gave me a chaste kiss. He pulled away once more, so he could shut the water off. He turned back to me where he hooked his index fingers on the edge of my pants, then with one swift pull he removed my pants, and was gifted with the sight of my core covered in a pair of red lace panties. "'ave I told ya, how hot ya are in my colors? " he stated as he ran a finger along the waist. The comment caused a blush to form on my face, before traveling down to the top of my chest, "I wonder how far I can make that blush go? "he asked as he picked me up from the som, wrapping my legs around his spine, as he brought me to the tub. With a bit of reluctance on his part, red removed my legs from around him, then placed me in the tub. I propped my arms on the edge of the tub laying my right cheek on top of them as I watched him tease me by sitting on the toilet so he could remove his shoes, revealing a pair of dead pool socks, "ah, how scandalous, showing me your socks without a chaperone. " I said in mock shock. "there she is. Glad ta have ya back doll. " he said as he pulled his socks off while I wolf whistled. "if ya thought that was scandalous, wait till ya see this? " he said as he hooked his fingers in his shorts and pulled them over his hips letting them fall to the floor, before steeping out of them. My eyes were draw. To the boxers that were barely containing his hardness, they were black with little green trophies that were surrounded by a green circle that was cut into four sections, "is is that g game t theory? " I asked while trying and failing to hold my laughter in. "laugh it up doll. " he said as he pulled his boxers off revealing his cock. "heh not so ¢σ¢ку now eh? " he said as he watched me openly stare at it. I felt my mouth start to water at the sight of it, it was average length, and as wide as a soda can at the base, my blue tongue poked out from between my teeth before licking my own teeth, " keep starin at it and I won't last long. " red said as he stepped into the tub and sat in front of me. "come're doll. "he said while crocking his finger towards me. I slid off my seat and swam towards him, he grabbed my hips and turned me so my back was against his front, with my legs spread, and resting on his femur's. With a snap of his fingers an aqua shower poof appeared alongside a bottle of dragons blood scented body wash. "you know what my favorite body wash is? " I asked as he dipped the poof in the water. "o'course doll, I also know that when ya shower ya prefer to take the metal covering ya arms off when ya shower. " he said as he put a drop of the body wash on it. "how'd you know that? " I asked "heh there were a few times ya forgot ta put it back on when ya got out of tha shower. "he said as he started to run the poof over my cervical vertebrae. My body slowly started to relax against him as he continued to run the poof over my shoulders, paying attention to each bone. A soft gasp escaped my throat when he passed it over my breast, "hmmm. What was that doll? " he asked as he once more ran it back over me, this time making sure his finger tip ran over it as well. This time he was rewarded with mewl, as my back arched. I felt his smirk grow as he dropped the poof in the water, before he grabbed a breast in each hand. He leaned over me as he experimentally squeezed one then the other, watching as I closed my eyes my back arching more in a silent plea for him to touch me more. His hands stilled as be said, "nuh uh uh doll, I want ya ta watch. Ya closed yer eyes, I stop got it. " "no. No. Please don't stop, I'll keep them open just please. " I said as my eyes snapped open, as he gladly went from squeezing them to taking his right thumb and index finger and rolling one of my nipples between them. A sigh started to slip through my teeth that quickly turned into a moan as red opened his mouth and bit down on my clavicle. "good girl. So responsive. " he said when he let go of both my clavicle and one of my breasts, allowing him to run the tip of his finger down each rib. His finger had reached my first false rib, when a tendril of magic appeared where my soul was, he watched as it followed the path that his finger took, before going past it then twisting around my spine before flowing over my lillac crest, and forming my pussy. "hmmm, now let's see what sounds I can get ya ta make. " he said as the hand on my ribs made its way to the top of my mound. It was at this time that night noticed red was rutting against my back, as his finger ran up and down my neither lips, I took my left hand and reached behind me to grip him at the base. "damn doll, give a guy some warnin. "he said as his body jerked in response. "warning. "I said as my hand moved up and down his length. "well then, tow can play at that game. "he said as the finger that had been touching my slit, slowly entered, then started to move in and out slowly. "oh red. "I sighed at the feel of his segmented finger touched my walls in the best way possible. "heh ya like that doll. God yer so wet and tight, I can't wait ta feel ya wrapped around my cocktail. " he said as he sped his finger up, while I matched his pace rubbing him. I had gotten used to one finger, when he added a second finger, scissoring them so he could stretch me out, causing me to grasp him tighter, "uuuhhhh. " he moaned as I mewled in response. He than added a third finger, and crocked them against a soft spot inside me, "RED! " I yelped as my hips started to ride his fingers, my hand letting go of him. "there it is. "he said as he went back to spearing my now soaked pussy, only for his thumb to start rubbing my client in slow tight circles. It had taken three passes of his thumb, when my pussy clamped down on his hand hard as I moaned, "Red. Red. Yyeeess red. "


	23. Chapter 21

As I was coming down from my high, red whispered sweet nothings in my ear as he missed my shoulders. "Come on doll, let's get ya outta here. " he said as he picked me up out of the tub, and wrapped me in a towel. He then exited the bathroom and walked back to the living room, where he sat on the couch, he removed the towel from me. "still think yer not enough? "he asked as he rubbed my back. "no not anymore but but what about hydra... "I started to say only for him to kiss me shutting me up. "we'll talk about that later doll, right now we're going to sleep. "he said as he laid down pushing me onto his chest, followed by grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch. I was started awake by banging on the door while sans yelled, "RED. RED. You there. Wake up. " "ugh... Go the hell away classic. " red grumbled as I started to move into a sitting position, as red pushed me back down. "red please. Undyne and alphys went to get sable to get ready for the party tonight..... We we c can't find her..... I'm coming in. "sans said as I bolted up into a sitting position, as we felt the displacement of space as sans teleported into the living room. Sans appeared to see the shocking sight of me sitting naked as a jay bird, on reds lap. "what the hell. " sans yelled as I blushed a bright blue, while red pulled the blanket up over my shoulders to cover me up. Sans lurched forward and started to look me over, "sable. You're OK? "he said as he looked me over checking for wounds. "yeah why? " I asked "your floor was trashed. It looked like you were in a confrontation. " sans said as sweat started to form on his head, while I cocked my head to the side in slight confusion only for Bucky to barge in before I could put two and two together. "little bones you... "he started to say as he too realized I was named. I watched as Bucky's face turned white while his steel grey eyes started to glaze over. "Bucky, I'm fine. I had a bit of a break down last night. " I said as Bucky's eyes went back to normal. "hydra? "he asked "yeah. " I said with my head downcast. Before Bucky could continue the conversation Tony's voice came over the intercom, "nope. No hydra talk. Sable you get ready for the party, and that goes for the rest of you, too. " "OK. OK. You're right Tony, it's Christmas eve, a time for being with friends and family. " I said as I stood, the blanket slipping off my shoulders. "sable! "sans said as he turned to face the wall, while red started to drool. Bucky was about to say something to me, when sans raised his left hand which was glowing blue, causing Bucky to turn blue as well. With a twist of his hand sans forced Bucky to face the wall as well. Don't look at her while she's like this. "he growled as red wiped the drool from his mouth. "just so ya know. Sables like a sister to me. "Bucky replied "yeah, Bucky's the annoying older brother I never wanted. "I said as I wrapped the blanket around my body like a dress, while red lazily snapped his fingers and got dressed. "OK boys you can turn around. "I said as I sat next to red on the couch, only for tony to tell through the intercom, "really sable. Have you seen your floor. Damnit this is going to be a bitch to fix. " "put it on my tab. "I replied as sans, red, and Bucky laughed. "hey buck do you have your phone on you? I left mine on my floor. "I said as he handed me his phone. мe:нey pep wнere we мeeтιng тo geт ready ғor тнe parтy? pepper:мy ғloor. мe:ĸay ѕee yoυ ѕoon. "well I'll be seeing you lot late. " I said as I lifted the bottom if the blanket and preceded to the elevator, pushing the button for the top floor. My left foot had just touched the outside of the elevator when I was tackled by frisk. "hey kiddo. " I said as I felt tears hit my chest. "woah. Woah frisk what's wrong? "I asked as toriel, undyne, alphys, and pepper walked over to the elevator relief on their faces. (I thought we lost you auntie. We we c co Couldn't find you. ) she shakily signed "oh frisk I'm fine. Now let's get ready to turn some heads. " I said as all of us went to the living room where the stylists were waiting. "and done! " the make up artist said as she finished putting on the blood red lipstick, leaving a half an hour left to spare. "so now what punks? "undyne asked as we sat waiting. "we wait. "pepper said before she looked to toriel. "um.. Toriel?"she asked as I took a sip from my glass of champagne. "yes my child? "she replied "would you have a problem with being announced as queen toriel? " pepper asked "no. Why? " she asked "tony likes to have his guest's announced. "pepper said "we'll also be paired with our significant other. " I said (what about me? I don't have a significant other. )frisk signedb "you'll be announced along side toriel and asgore. "pepper said as I got an idea for when we were announced. "hold on guys I'll be back in a second. "I said as I teleported. Only to come back with our dogs. "um... Sable who are these? " pepper asked as the dogs came up to everyone for pets. "you remember my blaster right? Well to make a long story short, gaster put some of sans, stretch's, red's, mutt's, and his own magic into the database we have for me, which caused our blaster's to turn into dogs."I said as the others figured out what my plan was. "as long as their friendly. "pepper said as she petted pup. We stood in the left wing of the staircase, the avenger's had just been announced. Toriel was taking the lead with frisk beside her, followed by alphys, blue, mutt, sans,and Mettaton, with me taking up the rear. "now introducing, their majesties, king asgore, and queen toriel alongside the ambassador to the monsters frisk. "the mc said as toriel and frisk walked down the small staircase, so toriel could take asgore's arm he was in his royal outfit cloak and all, frisk was in front of them as they walked down the grand staircase. "captain undyne, and dr alphys. " the mc said as they walked down the staircase. "stretch and his brother blue. " the mc stated as brothers in matching Tux's with an orange tie for stretch and a blue one for blue, walked down the staircase with pup on stretch's left. "lord black and his brother mutt. "the my announced as they walked down with drago on mutt's right, black was in his armor, while mutt was in a tux with a blood orange tie. "dr. Gaster and his son sans. "the mc stated as they walked with Einstein on gaster's left and G.B. On sans right, gaster was in a tux with a black long coat, and purple tie, while sans was in a tux with a cyan tie. "papyrus and Mettaton. "the mc said as Mettaton still in his ghost form floated to pap's, who was in his battle body all shined and looking brand new, placing his hand on top of pap's right arm as they walked down the staircase. "Sargent fell of the royal guard. "he announced as fell walked down the staircase with his head held high, wearing his own battle body shined and polished. "and lastly red and sable of the avenger's. "the mc announced as I walked down the small staircase, red in a tux with a blood red tie, taking the arm he held out for me, as we descended the staircase. My eyes glowered at some of the women tony invited who were looking at red like he was a glass of water and they were in the desert. A growl emerged from my throat as we passed them. "don worry doll, they got nothin on ya. "red said as we stopped under the mistletoe, where he dipped me and kissed me passionately. Tony walked over to blooky's dj booth, and grabbed the microphone saying, "now that everyone is at the party, let's well... Party. " Tony put the mic back while everyone started to dance and are. "wan a drink doll? " red asked "sure I'll have a whiskey on the rocks. "I replied as red walked over to grillby who was manning the bar. I watched as a redhead in a dress that could only be described as a band aid sauntered over to red and started to flirt with him. "so what's a hot guy like you doing here all alone? "she asked in a high pitched nasally voice was she pushed her boobs together. "who said I was alone. "he sneered as he looked at me through the mirror behinds the bar. "simple. Any woman who would be lucky enough to be with you, wouldn't be stupid enough to leave your side for any length of time. "she replied as she tried to bruh herself against her, while I stood there my hands clenched into fists. "easy sable, no need to lose your head. "Clint said as he walked up to me with laura. "oh I'm not gonna lose my head as long as she doesn't really flirt with him. " I said as my eye lights disappeared while they chuckled at me. Grillby came back overboard handing him a bottle of mustard and the whiskey I ordered. "thanks grillbz. "red said as he got up from the stool to leave. "hey how about you give me your digits sweet thing? "the red head asked "nah, my girl already has em. "he said as he walked away from her, over to me giving me my drink. The look on the redheads face was priceless, her eyes widened as she watched red wrapped his arm around my waist, and led me towards the avenger's and the other skelebros. It was near the end of the main party when blooky said, "and now for....... All those....... Couples out there........ Once upon a dream...... By Lana Del Rey...... " The music started as red held out his hand for me, "may I have this dance? " he asked "I'd be honored good sir. "I replied as I placed my hand in his. He walked us out onto the middle of the dance floor, he moved his hand walking me in a half circle, until I was facing him. He placed his left hand on my right hip, as I put my left hand on his shoulder. í knσw чσu, í wαlkєd wíth чσu σncє upσn α drєαm í knσw чσu thαt lσσk ín чσur єчєѕ íѕ ѕσ fαmílíαr α glєαm αnd í knσw ítѕ truє thαt víѕíσnѕ αrє ѕєldσm whαt thєч ѕєєm. The lyrics started as red and I twirled around on the dance floor. вut íf í knσw чσu í knσw whαt чσu'll dσ чσu'll lσvє mє αt σncє thє wαч чσu díd σncє upσn α drєαm. The song contained as red spun me out of his arms, and pulled me back towards him so my back was to his front. вut íf í knσw чσu í knσw whαt чσu'll dσ чσu'll lσvє mє αt σncє thє wαч чσu díd σncє upσn α drєαm. Red spun me away again and pulled me back so I was facing him once more, by this time everyone was just watching as red and I danced í knσw чσu í wαlkєd wíth чσu σncє upσn α drєαm í knσw чσu thαt glєαm ín чσur єчєѕ íѕ ѕσ fαmílíαr α glєαm. We twirled a few more time before we stopped and started deep into each others eyes as I started to sing. "and I know It's true that visions are seldom All they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did once Upon a dream. " he pulled me close as the last note left my lips, and kissed me, as the room erupted in applause when we finished our dance. The avengers and the monsters had been hanging out, in the living room when pap's came over to me, "ШΩШIΣ SISTΣR I DIΣT ҜΠΩШ ΨΩU CΩULD DΔΠCΣ. ". He said with starts in his eyes. "heh heh. I've always loved to dance and you were my partner most of the times. "I said as he blushed a bit. "RΣΔLLΨ? "he asked "yep. We had a song we danced to all the time. "I said as I smiled up at him, then pointed to blooky. " hey blooky, can you put on dream warriors by dokken? " I asked as he nodded his head, before playing the song. I held out my hand towards pap's while I asked, "will you be my dance partner one more time? " "ΩҒ CΩURSΣ DΣΔR SISTΣR. " he replied as he took my hand and we walked to the middle of the living room. As the music started up we just held each other similar to how I held him when he was a baby bones. "I lie awake and dread The lonely nights I'm not alone I wonder if These heavy eyes Can face the unknown. "I started to sing as we swayed to the song. "when I close my eyes I realize You'll come my way I'm standing in The night alone. FOREVER TOGETHER. "I continued as we swayed in a circle, pap's smiled turning nostalgic. "we're the Dream warriors Don't wanna Dream no more We're the Dream warriors And maybe tonight Maybe tonight You'll be gone. " I sang as we started to do the dance we did as kids. "it's the same desire To feel the fire thats Coming your way I'm standing in the night alone. "I sang "ƒօɾҽѵҽɾ ԵօցҽԵհҽɾ. " pap's baritone voice joined my soprano. "աҽ'ɾҽ. Եհҽ ժɾҽɑʍ աɑɾɾíօɾՏ ժօղ'Ե աɑղղɑ ժɾҽɑʍ ղօ ʍօɾҽ աҽ'ɾҽ Եհҽ ժɾҽɑʍ աɑɾɾíօɾՏ ʍɑվҍҽ ԵօղíցհԵ վօմ'ӀӀ ҍҽ ցօղҽ. աҽ'ɾҽ Եհҽ ժɾҽɑʍ աɑɾɾíօɾՏ ɑíղ'Ե ցօղղɑ ժɾҽɑʍ ղօ ʍօɾҽ ɑղժ ʍɑվҍҽ ԵօղíցհԵ ʍɑվҍҽ ԵօղíցհԵ վօմ'ӀӀ ҍҽ ցօղҽ. "we sang together before I continued sing alone. "sweet revenge The bitter end This time Break the spell of Illusion bound Together waiting For you Dream warriors Don't wanna Dream no more." I kept singing as pap's hugged me while I rocked him back and forth. "we're the Dream warriors Maybe tonight You'll be gone We're the Dream warriors Ain't gonna Dream no more We're the Dream warriors And maybe tonight Maybe tonight You'll be gone. "I sang before I lowered my voice like I did when he was a baby bones. "dream warriors Maybe tonight You'll be gone Dream warriors Forever. " I finished as everyone applauded while pap's and I bowed. "sister sable. Why did you whisper the end? "Thor asked as a blush came over my cheeks. "well Thor, when papa was just a baby bones he would get nightmare's. Sans, dad, and mys tried everything to help him sleep, heh nothing worked. We were at the lab one day while sans and dad we're at the dump, they came back with the stuff dad needed, and a CD that was called dokken back for the attack. We played it while he worked and sans and I tried to get pap's to take a nap. Heh heh. " I said as sans and I started to laugh. "we should've known, he wouldn't be lazy like us back then. " sans said "point, anyways dream warriors came on and for some reason he fell asleep to it, we ended up playing it every time we needed him to take a nap. "I said "is that why you learned the lyrics? "toriel asked "no it was when he had another nightmare, that I decided to learn the lyrics. "I answered as pap's let out a nyeh of embarrassment. I was sitting next to sans and stretch when Thor pulled out a flask. "would any of you wish to partake in some Asgardian mead? "he asked "nope. I'm hopping the nope train going to nopevile. "I said as mutt gave me a look. "what's a matter little miss? Are you a light weight? "he asked as the avengers got a knowing look on their faces. "no if its human or manager liquor I'm fine, but that's mead, let's just say that the last time I had some of that I woke up naked in Paris. "I stated as a turned blue when tony started to laugh. "is that all that happened? Sable you stole one of my suites, dumped it in the English channel, then you somehow, we still have no clue how she did it, but she was found the next morning, walking around the Paris catacombs naked. I'm still surprised she didn't give anyone a heart attack. "tony said while my whole head turning blue. "ШHΨ ШΩULD SΔβLΣ GI∇Σ THΣ HUMΔΠS Δ HΣΔRT ΔTTΔCҜ? "blue asked as he looked at tony in confusion. "the catacombs hold over six million skeleton's, so imagine you're a human surrounded by the dead and you see a walking skeleton. "I explained as everyone laughed. We stayed up a little longer before we all decide to go to bed,. "come on doll, yer stayin wit us till ya floors fixed. "red said as he linked his arm with mine while we followed fell to the elevator.


	24. Chapter 22

Once again red and I fell asleep on the couch, I was in a red and white striped Christmas night gown that had a dash hound holding a chewed up high heel and read dear Santa, I can explain, while red was only wearing his shorts and a pair of yellow socks. I was laying on him once again with the blanket on top of us. We were woken up by three balls of energy, that happened to be, blue, pap's and frisk. "SISTΣR ШΔҜΣ UP ΨΩU LΔZΨ βΩΠΣS! "pap's yelled as he grabbed me, pulling off of red so he could also get up. Red was about to put on his sweatshirt, when fell came into the room wearing a black ugly Christmas sweater that read merry Christmas ya filthy animal, holding another sweater in his hands, which he shoved it into red's chest. "RΣD ΨΩU ШILL βΣ ШΣΔRIΠG THIS TΩDΔΨ IΠSTΣΔD IҒ THΔT DISGUSTIΠG SШΣΔTSHIRT ΩҒ ΨΩU SШIΠΣ. " fell said as red held up a dark grey sweater that had a skull on it and read scary Christmas. "hey I'll wear mine to red. "I said as I snapped my fingers and in a flash of light I changed into a pair of black leggings, with jack skelington slippers, with a dark grey sweater that had Michael Myers, Jason, Freddy Kruger, chucky, and leather face on it that read they know if you've been naughty. They know if you've been nice. "well? What do you think? "I asked as I did a little twirl. (who are they? )frisk signed, with her head cocked to the side. "their horror movie icons, I thought it fit red's Scarry Christmas motif. "I replied as red gave me a hug from behind. "LΣT US GΩ SΔΠTΔ HΔS CΩMΣ LΔST ΠIGHT. "blue said while he bounced up and down in excitement. "OK. OK. Were coming, blue. " I said while I walked up to his a ruffled his skull, on my way to the elevator. We entered the main living room to a sea of presents, with a fifteen foot tall Christmas tree in the middle of it all. Blackberry was sitting next to the tree trying to Hilde his own excitement, with mutt propped against the wall behind him, stretch was on one of the couches, blue lined his brother on the couch as I turned to pap's and started to say, "before we get this party started, I need..... "my sentence was interrupted by Steve handing me a cup of coffee. "um..... Never mind. Thanks Steve. "I said as I took a sip and frisk and papyrus walked over to another couch and sat down. "who's passing out the gifts? "I asked as sat on a third couch with sans and red joining me with their own cups of coffee. "both captain rogers and I shall be passing out the gifts. "asgore said as he sat in one of the chairs I had just noticed we're next to the tree, with Steve taking the other. Sans eyes turned into stars when he opened the gift from pap's and me. "I can't believe you got me an astrometry set. "he said with a happy yet watery smile, as gaster opened his gift from me. "the theory of everything:the origin and fate of the universe, by Stephen Hawking. I've been meaning to read his works since we got to the surface and now I can, thank you sable. "he said to me Stretch and mutt had already thanked me for their books, while red gushed over the book and notebooks I got for him. We were getting to the lasts of the presents when Steve picked out a metallic red wrapped gift that had a skull tag on it. "to doll (sable) from red. "Steve said as it was passed from Steve to sans and then to red who gave it to me, with a deep blush on his face. I carefully opened the wrapping because of how much effort you could see red put into wrapping it, to reveal a black velvet box. I opened that to see a blood red collar, with a black stripe going through the middle of it with six gold spikes on it. I looked up to red who's whole head was red by now. "sable will will hmmm will you be my my date mate? "he asked "yes, I would love nothing more that to be your date mate. "I said as I handed him the box, and turned around so he could put it on. I turned to face him when I felt him clip the collar into place, "beautiful. "he said as he kissed me and the monsters applauded with papyrus clapping the loudest. Bucky and Steve shared a look before getting up and walking over to red. "come take a little walked wit us pal. "Bucky said as they forced red to his feet and walked out of the room with him between the tow of them. "ya know I always thought it would be dad scaring the everliving crap out of who ever tried to date me. "I said as a sweat drop rolled down my temple. "THΣΨ ШΩΠ'T HURT HIM, ΠΩT THΔT I CΔRΣ , I JUST ШΔΠT TΩ o βΣ THΣ ΩΠΣ TΩ DUST THΣ ҒUCҜΣR "fell said while wringing his hands. "nah, they'll just put the fear of God into him. " Clint said with a shrug, setting up his new arrows, into their quiver. We had been waiting about five minutes or so when Mettaton said, "when will I have my perfect body back. I would like to be able to wear the new clothes I got. " while I looked over at tony and alphys a small smile on my face as the three of us shook our heads. "well metta, it will be awhile seeing as I want your body to be made out of vibranium. "I replied which got all the monsters attention. ( what is vi vibra vibranium? ) frisk signed "it's the strongest metal in the known universe. " I answered "if I may inquirer as to how you know it the strongest? "gaster asked "my left arm is coated in it. "I said as I pushed some of my magic into the metal and removed the metal from my fingers then recovered them. "but sable and I drew up some schematics. Would you like to see them? "tony stated as he pulled his phone from his pocket. After a second or two of looking tony found what he was looking for, and with a flick of his wrist a hologram appeared of a Skelton with segmented pieces. "SISTΣR HΩШ CΔΠ ΨΩU βΣ SΩ CRΔSS! "papyrus yelled as he covered his eyes which had sans, mutt, stretch and myself laughing hard. "ha ha paps it's not ha ha what ha ha ha.... It's it's Megatron's new body, ha ha. "I said while trying to get my laughter and breathing under control, I asked towards tony telling him to continue. "we learned from sable that the vibranium was stronger when it was I a bone like shape. "tony said while pap's stood to his full height. "ΩҒ course IT ШΩULD βΣ STRΩΠGΣR , Σ∇ΣRΨΩΠΣ ҜΠΩШS THΔT SҜΣLΣTΩΠS ΔRΣ SΩMΣ ΩҒ THΣ STRΩΠGΣST . ΠΨΣH HΣH HΣH . "he said while striking a heroic pose. "um.. Wh where is is t the container for for his s soul? "alphys asked once we all got our laughter under control. I walked over to the hologram and tapped the sternum twice, causing a second hologram to appear, this one of Tony's arc reactor, in the middle of the sternum. "we decided to make an arc reactor similar to what I have, to house his soul. But the scenarios we've ran don't add up. "I answered "what happens? "alphys asked as toriel went to the kitchen to make breakfast, while tony walked over to the hologram, and took it apart to show the components. "we can't find away for it to house his soul with out it sticking out like a sore thumb, we plan on having it power his body, like his battery did. " tony said as alphys took a closer look. "I see um, what does this do? " she asked while pointing to a wire. "that wire connects to my heart, for right now we're using the schematic of mine as the base and going from there. "tony replied while gaster joined us as we looked at the components. Steve, Bucky and red walked back into the room. Steve and Bucky went back to there seats, while red walked over to me, I gave him a questioning look. He just smiled at me letting me know all was good. "are, 🌴♓📧®📧 🅰🎵🌱 other versions. "gaster said as he switched between English and Wingdings, which took tony a minute to figure out part of what he said. "well.. I have a prototype for a nano suit. "tony started to say as he pulled up the prototype in another hologram, pulling it apart to show the components. "the only problem is there has to be a physical body. "he stated "hmmm. That does seem to be a problem. "alphys said as Bucky looked towards me. "what if you pulled a hydra? "Bucky suggested as I looked at him in confusion for a second before I remembered. "that actually might just work. " I said as the other looked at me confused. "and what is it that might actually work? " gaster asked "at one point hydra tried to make an army of winter soldier's, when they realized it wasn't go to work, they tried to clone me, but they couldn't quite figure out how to do it. " I replied as I looked at my dad. "I don't follow, why didn't it work? "asgore asked "because they didn't have me. "gaster said with a smug smile on his face confusing asgore evening more. "sans, papyrus, and I were created in the lab. " I explained as gaster took over, "remember during the great war, some monster's were brought to almost extinction? You asked me and my colleagues to try and bring those monster's numbers back up. Well we decided that skeletons would be the first ones to be brought back, due to our breed being a form of boss monster. "he said, while sans and I shared a look, holding a silent conversation. "the only problem I see is who's duty are we gonna use, we can't use any of ours otherwise Mettaton would be related to us. "sans said "ШHΔT IҒ ΩΠΣ ΩҒ US DID IT? " blue asked "well we could as a worse case scenario, but that would fall into more of a more thing seeming you guys are basically sans and papyrus from other timelines. Hmmm would that change Mettaton's personality? " I said mumbling the last bit. "I don't think it would. But it would be more prudent to use human dust, I used some when I made you three, along with mine. "gaster said as he held up his hands showing the holes that were in them. "would the chances of it working be higher if you used a human with super soldier serum? "Steve asked "yes it would have a better chance of working. "gaster said "if that's the case, I'll do it? "Bucky said "Bucky, you know you'll have to be strapped down, while we extract the bone dust? "I stated worry in my voice. "little bones, I don't care I oboists ant to be able to help. "Bucky said as pap's gave him a hug. "THΔΠҜ ΨΩU HUMΔΠ βUCҜΨ. I ШΣ ШILL ΠΣ∇ΣR ҒΩRGΣT THIS. "pap's said "besides as long as its not a chair I'll be fine. "he said with a roguish smirk as I chuckled at him. "will we have to go to the lab? "I asked as I kept my gaze on Bucky worried about how he would handle being underground. "of course, that is where the equipment I used for you three is. "gaster said, as we all nodded with him in agreement. "if we're going to use Bucky's bones we may want to start the process soon. "I said "why? "stretch asked "because we still need the shipment of vibration from wakanda. " I answered "how about Wednesday then? " stretch suggested as tony, gaster, and alphys nodded. "if that's the case, you'll need to fast tomorrow frosty. "tony said as Bucky's face turned white while his eyes got huge. "in exchange I'll make you my baklava. "I said a knowing grin on my face. "you got yourself a deal, little bones. " he said as toriel come out of the kitchen. "breakfast is ready. "she said as everyone followed her to eat and spend Christmas with old and new friends and family.


	25. Chapter 23

It was Wednesday mor, as alphys, gaster, sans, Bucky, and myself headed to the underground. We had just exited the MTT resort when I looked at Bucky and said, "last chance to back out. " "not a chance little bones. "he replied "why, do ya call 'er that? " sans asked as we walked down some stairs. "well, I met her when she was eight, she was this little skeleton, I didn't know her name so I started to call her little bones. "he replied as we finally reached alphys lab. We enter the lab with alphys taking the lead, she stood in front of a door that had a bathroom sign next to it, causing sans and I to laugh. "I I ha ha, can't believe that ha habits still here. " I said "what's still here? "Bucky asked "sans and I put this sign here, hoping to force dad to take a break from the lab, I think we were five maybe six. Needless to say it didn't work. "I explained as we walked through the door and onto an elevator, to go to the true lab. We walked down a couple hallways, until we reached a room with six made beds. "on Sargent Barnes just lay down on a bed and we'll sedate you, then start the procedure. "alphys said as Bucky got into a bed. As sans walked to the end of the bed, and I stood on his left side. "I'll be here when you wake up. "I said "till the end of the line? "he asked slightly nervous) "till the end of the line. "I replied as both sans and I pulled out Bucky's soul and had gravity magic to knock him out. Alphys took out some iodine, and cleaned a spot on his right arm, while gaster gathered the tools he needed, and summoned a pair of magic hands. He then held the arm with his real hands while his magic ones picked up a Scalpel, and made a small incision above where the humerus would be, followed by cutting away a flap of skin, and the muscle that covered the humerus. He then took a bone dust scraper, so he could collet the dust that we needed. When he got the amount that he needed, he nodded to alphys who came over to his left side holding a container, so he could put the dust inside. "alphys would you please take the container to the extractor, so we may infuse the dust with determination? " gaster said as he looked at me. "are you still able.... "he started to ask as I summoned a pair of magic hands. "does that answer your question. "I said as he gave me a deadpan look. "very well, would you see him up while I assist Dr alphys? " he asked as I nodded my head and moved over to gaster's side. I summoned a second pair of hands. As I was sewing up the flap of skin up sans asked me, "are we going to talk about how you disappeared? " "sure sans, let's talk about how I have no clue how I was able to get past the barrier. All I remember is dad teaching us how to teleport. Next thing I knew, I was on the surface and a man from hydra was standing a few feet in front of me, the man said he would help me find dad but well we all know how that ended. " I said a I finished up the stitches. "dad never stopped looking for you, you know? He even connected the core to the dt extractor, so he could blow a hole in space and time so he could find you. " sans said causing me to almost drop the scissors I was holding. "he tried to find me, I I thought he abandoned me. " I said "no he never stopped looking, that's how he fell into the void, he was split across space and time. " he explained "in a way I'm glad he wasn't able to find me. If he had I would've never met stretch, blue, mutt, and black. I never would've been able to help Bucky get his memories back, or help the world. "I said as I smiled at him. "you're OK with what happened to you? " he asked as I finished up the stitches. "don't get me wrong, I hate what hydra turned me into. But the good I've been able to do so far somewhat outweighs the bad. "I said as we brought Bucky back to conciseness. "hey little bones, that was quick. "Bucky said "yep, now don't move your arm to much for the rest of the day. "sans said as I wrapped Bucky's arm in gauze. "just so ya know pal, I'll be fine in a bit the super soldier serum makes me heal fast. "he smugly said as I flicked his nose. "just so you ĸnow ℘ąι, we had to cut all the way to the bone. "I replied as Bucky blushed in embarrassment. We walked into another room to find gaster and alphys standing next to a giant dragon skull looking contraption. Gaster had placed a vial of determination into the structure. "what's that stuff? "Bucky asked "it's pure determination. "alphys replied as she looked over at Bucky's confused look. "hydra injected us with it, before before.... Before we felt with stark. "I sadly said "I vaguely remember that. " he said as gaster pushed a button starting up the machine. There was a flash of bright light, then the maw of the machine opened to reveal a skeleton fetus inside the container. "it is a success. "he said as I giggled a bit. "am I the only on here who was hoping that he would say its alive! It's alive! "I said causing all but gaster to laugh. "if you are quite finished. "gaster said as he picked up the container and walked to a wall to the left of the machine. He pressed his hand on the wall causing a door to slide open, revealing a hidden chamber. We entered the chamber to see three cylindrical chambers, that were filled with some kind of gel like substance. "ah. This brings back memories. "gaster said as he ran his hand along two of the chambers. "what do you mean dad? " sans asked as we watched him, walked over to a table with a stack of books on top of them, "did you know I used to read to you two? When I was making papyrus you two would read him peekaboo with fluffy bunny, you would also do puzzles with him."gaster said as he walked over to the last chamber and transferred the fetus into the chamber, then walked over to the panel next to the chamber, and pushed a series of buttons causing the chamber to start growing the fetus. "now we wait. " gaster said as we left the lab and the underground. Once we got back to the compound, I gave Bucky a plate if baklava, and sat next to red who was drinking his coffee with his right arm around me. "so now for the elephant in the room. What do we do about hydra. " tony asked as we all sat at the table. "I'm not sure. But I do know we need to keep the other's safe. "toriel stated "I have to agree with queen toriel. "stretch said as toriel gave him an odd look. "I believe the only option we have now is to have the monsters move here. "Bruce said as he sipped his tea. "I think you might be right Dr banner. "Steve said "I agree. " nat said as the rest of us nodded in agreement. "then it is decided, we'll rebuild the town here and move everyone after. "asgore said as tony pulled up his schematic app,with the help of alphys, gaster, stretch, mutt, and gaster, they started to plan the layout of the new town, what shoes would go where and what upgrades could be put into the houses.


	26. Chapter 24

It was two days before new years eve, and red was going to take me on an ice skating date. "I haven't ice skating since I was a child. " I said "it's just like riding a bike doll. " red said as he grabbed two pairs of skates, before he walked out to baby with me following behind. I thought he would be taking me to the rink at Rockefeller center, instead he took me to a small town that was near the compound. I took in the sight of the lake, pure untouched snow surround the lake, with trees that looked like they had been dusted with powdered sugar sat along the lakes edge, the lake itself looked like frosted glass, dusted with snow on the edge in a whimsical pattern. A bare log sat on the ground about twenty feet in front of where we parked. "ready doll? "he asked as we got out of the car. "I guess. " I replied still nervous as he took my hand and walked me to the log, where we sat to change into out skates. Once we were laced up, he stood up and held both of my hands to help pull me to my feet. Once my feet hit the ice I started to fall backwards, only being saved by red who caught me just in time. He held me until I could get my ice skating legs back, we then spent the next forty minutes just racing each other and having fun, when red skated back over to the log, where he pulled out a Bluetooth speaker, he skated back to me as some music started. "this song sounds familiar. "I said as he grabbed my waist and we started to skate. "it's you'll be back. "he replied "oh yeah, it's one of my favorite songs. "I said as we started to skate in a circle. "чσu ѕαч thє prícє σf mαh lσvє'ѕ nσt α prícє thαt чσur wíllíng tσ pαч. "red started singing his voice gravely, as he leaned near my face a leering look on his face. "чσu crч ín чσur tєα whích чσu hurlєd ín thα ѕєα whєn чσu ѕєє mє gσ вч. "he continued as he skated away from me, before he turned to face me. "whч ѕσ ѕαd? rєmєmвєr wє mαdє αn αrrαngєmєnt whєn чσu wєnt αwαч. "this time I skated away from him. "nσw чσu'rє mαkíng mє mαd rєmєmвєr dєѕpítє σur єѕtrαngєmєnt í'm чσur mαααn. "he skated up to me grabbing the top of my arms. "чσu'll вє вαck ѕσσn чσu'll ѕєє чσu'll rєmєвєr чσu вєlσng tσ mє. "he sang as he fingered my collar. "чσu'll вє вαck tímє wíll tєll чσu'll rєmєmвєr thαt σвѕєrvєd чσu wєll. "he held my hand bringing it to his teeth kissing my knuckles. "σcєαnѕ ríѕє єmpírєѕ fαll wє hαvє ѕєєn єαch σthєr thrσugh ít αll. " he lifted my chin so he could look into my eye lights. "αnd whєn puѕh cσmєѕ tσ ѕhσvє í wíll ѕєnd α fullч αrmєd вαttαlíσn tσ rєmínd чσu σf mαh lσvє'ѕ. dα dα dα dα dα dα dα dα dα чє dα. " he held my hands as we skated in a circle. "dα dα dα dα dα чє dα dα dα dα dα dα dα dα чє dα. "he stopped singing to take a breath, giving me a chance to continue the song. "уσυ ѕαу συя ℓσνє ιѕ ∂яαιиιиg αи∂ уσυ ¢αи'т gσ σσσи. " I sang as I spun out of the circle still holding his hand. "уσυ'ℓℓ вє тнє σиє ¢σмρℓαιиιиg. "I pulled him towards me wrapping my arms around him. "ωнєи ι αм gσσσиє αи∂ иσ ∂σи'т ¢нαиgє тнє ѕυвʝє¢т. " I placed a finger to his teeth. "'¢υz уσυяє мαн fανσяιтє ѕυвʝє¢т. "red turned me so my back was to his front as he pulled the shoulder of my shirt down, and bit my clavicle. "mαh ѕwєєt ѕuвmíѕívє ѕuвjєct mαh lσчαl rσчαl ѕuвjєct. "he sang as he licked the blood from the wound. "fσrєvєr αnd єvєr αnd єvєr αnd єvєr αnd єvєr. "he put out foreheads together as we sang the next part together. "you'll be Back Like before I will fight The fight And win The War. "both of our left hands clenched, our left eyes flaring with our magic. "for your love For your praise. "he took off his sweatshirt and put it on my shoulders. "and I'll love ya Till Mah Dying days. "he had a sweet smile on his face when he saw how big his sweatshirt was on me. "when your gone I'll go Mad So don't Throw Away this thing We had. "he held my chin once more. "¢υz ωнєи ρυѕн ¢σмєѕ тσ ѕнσνє. "I sang as he held me to him. "ι ωιℓℓ.... кιℓℓ уσυя fяιєи∂ѕ αи∂ fαмιℓу. "I whispered to him causing him to have a huge grin on his face. "to Remind you Of Mah love. "we sang together as we both sheepishly smiled at each other, while we skated away from each other. "Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da da Ye Da Da Da da Da ye Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da da "Da ye Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da da Da Da Da ye Da Da Da Da Da Da ye Da da"we sang as red turned my soul red. "everybody Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da da Ye Da Da Da Da Da ye Da Da. " he pulled me towards him. "Da Da Da Da daaa Da Da Da Da ye Da. "he held me my back facing him, both of his hands holding mine. "Da Da Da Da Da Da ye Da... " he spun me to face him as I tugged him towards me and kissed him. We skated for a while longer, before deciding to get coffee to warm up. We ended up in a little café in the small town we drive through to get to the lake. It was an old barn from the 1800s that was turned into a mom and pop café. "thank you red, I had a wonderful time. "I said as I took avail of my coffee. "no problem doll. I'm glad ya had fun. " he said as he held my hand on top of the table. "so ya gonna be headin' back to yer floor tonight? " he asked a tone of bitterness in his voice. "not unless you come with me. "I said blushing "ya want me ta stay on yer floor? "he asked as he finished his coffee. "of course babe, it wouldn't be home if you weren't there with me. " I replied as I finished my coffee, as we left to head to the compound. On the way home we stopped at a local hobby shop to pick up a couple birthday gifts for frisk. Red got frisk a beginner knitting kit, while I got her a beginner sewing kit, we picked colors that represented each of us. "think she'll like it? " I asked as the cashier wrapped the gifts. "yeah I think she will. "he replied as the cashier finished wrapping the gifts. We drove the rest of the way listening to ac/dc and black sabbath. It was new years eve day and was just turning noon, when frisk opened up all but two of her birthday gifts. When toriel and asgore walked to stand behind her. "these last two gifts go together, and are from asgore and myself. "toriel said as asgore handed frisk the first gift, which was wrapped in purple wrapping paper that had buttercups on it. Frisk ripped the paper off causing sans the other judges and I to giggle, revealing a picture frame sized object that was wrapped in asgore's cape. She reverently unwrapped the cape to reveal an adoption certificate. (I I'm a a a dream a dreamurr now? ) frisk signed with shaky hands "yes my child, the papers went through earlier this week. "toriel said with tears of happiness in her eyes, as she handed the other gift to frisk. This one was smaller that the first and also wrapped in the same purple wrapping paper. After ripping off the paper she found accident box that had a circle with wings above three triangles, two of which were upside right and the third was between the first two and was upside down. She opened the box to reveal a gold necklace with a pendent in the shape of the symbol decorating the box. "this small one, is the deltarune the symbol of our family. "asgore explained as he put the necklace around Frisk's neck. "happy birthday frisk. " we all yelled after the necklace was clasped. After that toriel brought out Frisk's birthday cake, which was a butterscotch cinnamon pie, which we ate with some vanilla ice cream. After eating Sharon helped asgore take care of the mess while toriel, frisk, laura, and I entered the kitchen to make the food for our dinner. Upon entering I spotted grillby cooking some burg and fries. "hey grillbz. " I said as I pulled out the ingredients I needed for the corn chowder the serif family made. "ah, so that's why gaster and sans asked me to only make my lighter dishes. "grillby said as laura looked at me wondering who he was. "laura this is grillby, he's an old friend, and just so happens to make the best burgers and fries this side of the underground. " I said causing grilby's flames to darken as he blushed. "it's a pleasure to meet you grillby. "laura said as she shook grilby's hand. "the pleasure is mine. "he replied in slight shock. "if I may ask why aren't you asking how you weren't burnt? " he asked as I cut up some potatoes. "why, you most likely would say magic, just like sable did when my son cooper asked how she ate. "laura said as I almost dropped the knife I was using, because I was laughing so hard I was having a hard time breathing. "I ha ha ha I for ha ha forgot about that ha ha ha.... He teared apart ha ha my luggage ha ha ha trying to find ha ha ha my stomach. "I said as tears ran down my face while I doubled over in a fit of laughter. "that seems a little mean, sable. " toriel said in a scolding tone. "in her defense, she told him that she didn't have a stomach, but he didn't believe her. "laura said as all of us broke out into giggles. "dinner is served. "I said with a sweeping bow as I lead everyone into the dinning room to eat. I sat between red and fell, while asgore and toriel were at your he head of the table. "do you guys do new years resolutions? "Sharon asked "ШHΔT IS THΔT? "black sneered "it's a goal you make for the coming year, most people make them but never follow through. " Sharon explained "ШΣLL I THΣ GRΣΔT PΔPΨRUS, SHΔLL CΩMPLΣTΣ MΨ ΠΣШ ΨΣΔRS RΣSΩLUTIΩΠ. "papyrus said as he struck a heroic pose while sitting. "and what is your resolution? " I asked "ШHΨ ITS TΩ JΩIΠ THΣ RΩΨΔL GUΔRD! "he said as blue, fell, and black voiced their agreement, while I shared a look with Steve. "well I don't know about the Royal guard, but how would you four feel about being an avenger? " Steve asked "RΣΔLLΨ? " they asked at the same time. "why not. The offer is also extended to undyne. "Steve said while I looked at sans who was worried. "but make no mistake, it won't be easy, come spring you will have to face the gauntlet. "I said "what's the gauntlet? "sans asked "they will have to work as a team, and go against us avenger's, including a dry run against both the winter soldier and genocide. " I explained "a dry run? "mutt asked worry for his brother in his voice. "in other words, Bucky and I will fight how we were trained to when we were part of hydra. We won't be triggered so they will be safe from true harm. Not gonna lie, they will come out with some scrapes and bruises, but nothing to bad. " I said hoping to swage mutt's, stretch's, sans', and red's worry. After they calmed down we went down the table, so the others could say their resolutions. Clint's was to stop rebuilding his house, Laura's was to finally start her book club, Lila was to get on the honor roll, copper was to get on the baseball team, Nathan was to start a merchandize store for our YouTube channel. Tony, Sharon, and pepper was to join a cycling class. Steve and Bucky was to catch up on all the pop culture they missed. Sans, stretch, red, and mutt was much to the chagrin of their brothers to tell more jokes. Asgore was to redeem himself to his wife. Toriel was to make a different pie every day. Frisk was to learn to sign, write, and read a different language. Undyne and alphys were to catch up on all the anime that they haven't watched. "mine is to spend more time out of the lab, and spend it with those I cherish. "gaster said as he looked at grillby. "mine is to show my daughter that I will be behind whatever she chooses to do in her life. "grillby said as all of us women awed. "mine is to stop judging my past, and to hopefully redeem myself. "I said as the other avenger's looked at me with sympathetic looks. "well mine is to prove that no matter what yer worthy of everything in ya like. "red said as a blush appeared on his face. "ѧяє ʏȏȗ śȗяє wє ċѧṅ һєʟק her? " a voice full of positivity asked. "ḯ ♭εʟḯεṽε ẘε ḉ∀η, ♭ʊ⊥ ḯ н∀ṽε ∀ ḟεεʟḯηℊ ⊥н∀⊥ ⊥нḯ﹩ ẘḯʟʟ ḉн∀ηℊε ღ∀η¥ ⊥нḯηℊ﹩. " a voice that had a tone of creativity said, as both beings watched the clock countdown to midnight, followed by red dipping sable giving her a passionate kiss.


	27. Chapter 25

It was midmorning of valentines day, I had told the avenger's and the skeletons who decided o stay while the town was being built, to not disturb red and I unless the world was about to end. "so what's the plane for today doll? "red asked Ashe was lounging on the couch, his arms stretched along the top. "we are going to partake in the old cliché of watching horror movies so when I get scared you can hold me. "I said as I walked into the living room with two cups of coffee, before I placed hell easier into the DVD player. I was curled into red's side as he did commentary, "shhh. My favorite part is coming up. "I hissed as I paused the movie to grab the Hershey kisses red bought me for valentines day. "so ya've seen this movie before? " he asked "if you call, having both Steve and Bucky constantly jumping into my lap from fear as watching. Then yes I have watched this move before. "I said sarcasm dripping from my teeth, as I rejoined him on the couch. I unpaused the movie and watched as Kristy solved the lament configuration, causing the cenobites to appear. Pinhead: the box you opened it, we came. Kristy: it's just a puzzle box! Pinhead: oh no, it is a means to summon us. Kristy: who are you? Pinhead : explorer's in the further regions of experience, demon's to some, angel's to others. Kristy : it was a mistake. I didn't I didn't mean to open it. It was a mistake. You can go to hell. Female cenobite : we can't not alone. Pinhead: you solved the book we came, now you must come with us, taste our pleasures. Kristy : please just go away. Leave me alone. Pinhead : oh no tears please, it's a waste of good suffering. Kristy : wait! Wait! Wait please wait. Pinhead: no time for argument. Kristy: you've done this before, right? Pinhead:many many times. Kristy: to my uncle Frank cotten right? Female cenobite :oh yes. Kristy: he escaped you. Pinhead : no one escapes us. Kristy : he did I've seen him, he's alive. "so their the good guys? " red asked "actually their neutral, well up till the shitty straight to DVD movies. "I replied with a hint of disdain. "that bad? "he asked chuckling "put it this way if given a choice I'd rather watch the old Mettaton specials that the straight to DVD hellraiser movies. "I replied as red's eye sockets widened as we watched the rest of the movie. After hellraiser red teleported over to grillby's to get us some dinner, while I pulled out a couple of glasses and a bottle of vodka, before I quickly ran to our bedroom, where I changed into a dark red corset mini skirt outfit, that had black highlights on the bones that went along the waist, as well as black highlights on the skirt. I completed the look by putting red's sweatshirt over it, along with black high heels. I had walked back to the living room, and sat on the couch with my legs crossed. Red came back shortly after, and arched a brow bone when he saw me only wearing his sweatshirt. "feelin a bit cold doll? " he asked "kind of. Maybe you could warm me up after the movie if you're good. "I said in a sultry tone. "mmmmmm. "he growled as he placed the bags of food on the coffee table. After which he sat down next to me while I pressed play on the remote starting saw iv. Both red and I were eating while on the edge of our seats as we watched the other cops find the body of detective Kerry. "got to say that jigsaw guy would make a good judge. "red said as I made a sound of agreement. We were watching as officer Riggs had to put the motel owner Ivan in a trap. John Kramer : if you are playing this tape then you are one step closer to truly understanding how to save a life. As an officer of the law you find yourself torn. Daniel listen, is the man before you a victim or perpetrator of violence. Riggs: you sick fuck. "uh not to sound naive, but why did Riggs call him that? "red asked as I paused the movie to answer his question. "oh yeah that's right, we were never taught about this in school because intent is everything to us. Anyway to answer your question, that man was assaulting those women in both the pictures and the movies. "I said as I unpaused the movie. John Kramer : his salvation is out of your hands. It is your choice if you wish to put it into his own, once this lesson is learned you will find yourself closer to truly saving Eric Matthews, without you this means game cannot begin. Force him into position to face his demon's and let him make the decision. We watched as Riggs put the man in shackles on both his ankles and wrists, before he looked at a note that read, hand him the tools that will save him. John Kramer : hello Ivan. As a voyeur you've kept photos of those you have victimized. Can you see the pain you have brought? You have torn apart their lives. Now I give you the chance to decide what's more important... Your eyes which have lead you blindly astray? Or your body? Which has caused all those around you endless suffering. You have been handed the tools which can save your life... Decide quickly though, in sixty seconds... The choice will be made for you. We watched enraptured as Ivan pushed one of the buttons causing an ice pick to gouge his right eye out, he hesitated a little to long before trying to push the other button. Allowing the timer to run out, causing the shackles to quarter him, flinging his arms and legs all over the room. Causing me to cling to red. "holy shit. " red said in shock at the visual. "got to hand it to saw for the traps. "I replied as I moved to curl into his ribs, while we went back to watching the movie. After the movie was done, we watched as the sunset the sky was painted a beautiful deep red before bleeding into an indigo and navy. "so have I been good? "red asked a smirk on his face. "yes, you have. All you have to do now, is throw out the trash without magic. While finish setting up your surprise. "I said as I sauntered to the bedroom, while red practically ran to the kitchen to throw the trash out. Once he was in the kitchen I teleported into the bedroom, and let some candles that I had placed around the room. A soft glow formed around the the bed where I laid down. I cradled my head in my right hand, as I forced the metal of my left hand to turn onto a bracelet, I then moved my left hand to the zipper. My right foot was flat on the bed with my knee slightly bent facing my left leg, which was fully bent. I waited with baited breath as the door started to open revealing red, his eye sockets wide when he saw me laying in our bed only in heels and his sweatshirt. "fuck ya tease. " he growled as he walked over to the bed, pulling his shirt off. "well are you going to open you gift? " I asked as I fingered the zipper. "oh hell yeah. " he said as he grasped the zipper pulling it down to reveal the corset I was wearing. "fuck! "red said as his eye lights rolled into the back of his head. "that's the plan. "I said as I draped my hands over his clavicle shooting him a wink, causing him to laugh. Red lowered his teeth to mine and started to kiss me. His right hand moved to one of my breasts and started to rub the bit of ectoflesh that was above the corset, while his other hand roamed down my ribs and stopped at my pelvis rubbing it softly, as he licked my teeth before wrapping his tongue around mine pulling it into his mouth. He moved my legs farther apart so he could lay between them, rubbing his cocktail against my bare pussy. My wetness seeping onto his shorts as I keeled at the feeling. "damn doll, I can smell ya through her panties. "he growled as he slid down my body, laying pecks on my ribs and vertebrae, before giving a little bite to the top of my femur, then went to look at what kind of panties I was wearing, only to be gifted with the sight of my glistening folds. "fuuuuuccckkk. "he groaned as he temporally lost control and ran his tongue over my lower lips. He proceeded to lick my inner lips towards my clit. He made a few more passes as he let my taste lay on his tongue, before he pulled his shorts off. "switch spots doll. "he said as he laid where I was. He crooked his finger in a way that told me he wanted me to sit on him my face towards his dick. "good girl, now I'm gonna make ya cum from my tongue while you occupy yerself with my cocktail. "he said right before he rammed his tongue into my pussy. "rrreeeeddd! "I yelled before I licked the head of his cock. I put the head of his cock in my mouth causing him to moan, the vibrations going through my whole body. I took more of him in my mouth as he found a soft spongy spot inside of me that caused me to moan, forcing red to arch his back, his hands gripped my pelvis tighter as he trusted his tongue faster, causing my back to arch. I threw my head back as I started to reach my peak. "red red red yes oh god yes red. "I yelled as my vision went white. I came too, on my back red leaning over me. "ngh, fuck doll, ya taste good. I could eat ya all day. "he said as he pulled back to look into my blissed out eyes. I watched as he stared at my chest, before lunging forward nibbling on my cervical vertebrae as his arms snaked behind me, pulling me closer to him, so he could untie the corset. He pulled it off as he kissed me, causing my magic to bring color to my chest and pussy. His tongue flicked one of my nipples before his mouth engulfed my breast, as he started to sick on it. "oh god! "I moaned as my back arched, my head thrashing from side to side in pleasure. "not god doll, you can call me daddy. "he said letting my breast go with a plop. He quickly speared two fingers into my soaked pussy. He moved them in and out slowly building me up before adding a third finger. "I can't wait to feel ya warm, tight pussy wrapped around may cock. "he growled as I babbled nearing my peak once more. With one swift pull he removed his fingers from me, right as I was about to crest that peak. He chuckled at the look of betrayal on my face. "don worry doll, I got somethin better fer ya. " he said as he gripped his cock rubbing the tip along my slit, coating it in my juices, before he placed his turged head at my hole. He trusted his hips forward hilting himself in one thrust. "DADDY! " I screamed as another orgasm hit me, forcing red to stay still as my walls held him tight. "fnng fuck don, almost lost it there. "he said as he tried to catch his breath. Red then slowly started to move, his pelvis brushing my clit, each time he reentered me. "please, please, daddy more. "I babbled everytime he stopped moving, torturing me with his pattern of thrusting and staying still. "sorry baby girl. What was that again? " he said a smug smirk on his face. "Daddy please. I need you to make me yours, let everyone know that only you get to see me like this, that only you own me.... Daddy daddy please daddy... "I babbled as he slammed back into me, starting a rough pace. "ya might wanna hold tight baby girl. "he said as he rutted me into the mattress. "do ya evening know how hard it is to not fill ya wit may seed claim ya inside and out. "he growled as his pace got harder. "please fill me daddy. Fill me wit ya sweet sweet cum. I'm soo so close. "I babbled my phalanx digging into his scapula as I pulled him to me, our teeth meeting in a sloppy kiss. "nggh I'm close to baby girl, don't ya dare cum till I say so. "he growled as he started to rut into me faster, his thrusts falling out of sync, a I held him tighter my walls fluttering around him. "please please daddy, I I I... "I babbled not quite knowing what I was asking for but red knew. His pace speeding up once more. He looked into my eyes, giving me a deep kiss, before laying soft pecks onto my chin, trailing them down to my neck. "∀яε ¥øʊ ﹩ʊяε ⊥нḯ﹩ ḯ﹩ ∀ ℊøø∂ ḯ∂ε∀? "the creative voice asked with a slight tone of nervousness. "ყɛʂ, щıɬɧ ŋɛıɬɧɛγ ơʄ ųʂ ƙŋơщıŋɠ щɧɛγɛ ʂɧɛ щıιι ɛŋɖ ų℘, ʂɧɛ ɱąყ ŋɛɛɖ ą γɛąʂơŋ ɬơ ʂɬąყ ℘ơʂıɬı۷ɛ. ʂơ ıŋƙ ყơų ƙŋơщ щɧąɬ ɬơ ɖơ. "the positive voice said Red opened his mouth and bit down on my clavicle where it met my vertebrae, that was what pushed me over the edge, my walls gripped him tight to where he couldn't move, my scream of pleasure blended into his roar of conquest. After a few minutes with both of us trying to catch our breaths, red looked lovingly into my eyes. "I love ya doll. "he said as he slid out of me, watching as a little bit of his cum dripped out of me. "I love you to red, happy valentines day. "I said as I rolled over curling up to his side. With a wave of his hand he blew out the candles with a wave of gravity magic. We spent the rest of the night sleeping in each other's arms.


	28. Chapter 26

I was sitting at the dinning table in the main kitchen, drinking my coffee while blue and pap's were doing puzzles. "RΔ∇ΣΠ DID ΨΩU HΔ∇Σ Δ ΠICΣ DΔΨ ШITH RΣD ΨΣSTΣRDΔΨ?" Blue asked "yes I did have a nice day blue, we watched some movies and had grillby's for dinner. " I replied "βLUΣ ШHΨ DΩ ΨΩU RΣҒΣR TΩ SΔβLΣ ΔS RΔ∇ΣΠ? "pap's asked "ШΣLL STRΣTCH STΔRTΣD TΩ CΔLL HΣR THΔT ΔҒTΣR HΣ RΣCITΣD Δ PΩΣM ΩҒ THΣ SΔMΣ ΠΔMΣ, THΩUGH I'M ΠΩT SURΣ ШHΨ. "blue answered as stretch walked into the room. "that's because when I asked her for her name, she said that the people who had her never used her real name, and only called her genocide. She was so sweet and small when we met her that I couldn't call her that. "stretch explained as he sat with a cup of coffee pouring honey in it. "THΔT MΔҜΣS SΣΠSΣ. "pap's said "it's actually helped me, I use the name raven when I'm on missions. "I said as Steve came into the the room, and handed me a minalla envelop, which I started to read the file. "ШHΔT ΔRΣ ΨΩU RΣΔDIΠG SISTΣR? "pap's asked as my carmine eyes peeled at him from over the top of the folder. "information on a mission I have to go on. "I said in a monotone voice not realizing that red, sans, and gaster were standing behind me. "WHAT! " all three yelled, startling me. I turned around to see worry etched on their faces, while stretch had a smirk on his face, waiting for the show to start. "hey you guys don't need to worry, it's a milk run. "I said as I walked over to them. "why can't someone else go? "sans asked flash backs of the times frisk hardboiled pap's. "because I'm one of only two people who know the layout of hydra's bases. "I stated "why don't they send the other person? "gaster asked "they can't, Bucky is easier to trigger than I am. As long as they don't confront me I'm fine. "I said as PAP's and blue walked over to us. "βRΩTHΣR, ҒΔTHΣR, ҒRIΣΠD RΣD, ΨΩU SHΩULD βΣLIΣ∇Σ IΠ SΔβLΣ, IҒ SHΣ SΔΨS THIS IS Δ MILҜ RUΠ THΣΠ TRUST HΣR. "pap's said as blue nodded in agreement. "THΩUGH I DΩΠ'T ҜΠΩШ ШHΔT MILҜ HΔS TΩ DΩ ШITH THIS SITUΔTIΩΠ? "blue asked causing me to giggle. "it means that this is an easy mission. It should only take four days to complete, depending on where we get dropped off. "I explained as I saw their shoulders relax and the look of slight disappointment on stretch's face. "now I got to suit up. The sooner I leave the sooner I get back. "I said as I left with red who was quite the whole time. We walked into the bedroom, red still looking nervous as I walked over to our closet pulling out a wooden army chest and duffle bag. "doll? " red asked as I opened the chest pulling out my suit. "yes red? "I asked in return asking pulled off my night mind 8w8 shirt to replace it with my blood red corset. "ya sure ya'll be OK? "he asked worry in his voice while I put on my black leather pants. "I'm sure, Natasha and Sharon will be with me. "I stated as I tied up my knee high boots. "that makes me feel a little better. "he said as he watched me put my harness on. "give me your phone. "I ordered my left hand held out for his phone. "why? " he asked as he handed me his phone. "because I'm going to install an alarm similar to the one we use if I relapse, only this one will go off if anything happens to me. If that happened consider it the green light for you guys to save the day. "I said as I hand him back his phone, then placed my pistols and blades in their holsters. I looked up to see red staring at the blade on my right hip. "do you really need that? "he asked as sweat started to form at the top of his skull. "I know that you and the other judges aren't to find of blades, but it was the only weapons that hydra allowed me to use, I feel makes without it when I go on missions. "I explained as I walked over and o my vanity to put the black stick around my eyes. "just please be careful doll, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to ya. " he said as he pulled me to him kissing me. "I will be babe. See you in four days. "I said as I left him in the bedroom and teleported to the roof where the quinjet was located. I walked up the ramp of the jet to see not taking inventory, while Sharon was sitting in the captains chair. "about time you showed up. "not said as she finished up taking the co-captians chair, while I sat behind her. "sorry, I had to calm a few people. "I said as Sharon noticed the relaxed lazy slump in my shoulders. "looks like somebody got some last night. "she said in a joking manner as a blush took over my cheeks. "no fucking way. "not said as she turned her chair to face me, a huge grin on her face. "you have to give us deets. "Sharon said as we took off to a hydra base near Genoa Italy. "well we watched some horror movies, are some grillby's for dinner, and well I was his valentines day gift. "I said slightly embarrassed. "bout time girl. "not said as she gave me a high five. We spent most of the ride making sure we had everything we need. "hey does anyone know what hydra's planning? " I asked "from what the guy you caught said, hydra figure out how to reset. "Sharon explained as my eye lights disappeared. "what what's wrong? " nat asked "do either of you know what a reset is? "I asked as both gave me a weird look. "like when you reset your computer? "Sharon asked "close. But the kind hydra is trying to do would be similar to time travel. Only instead of everything being the same way in the past their may be some changes. "I explained "so your saying hydra could bring everything back to the beginning? "nat asked "no not all the way to the beginning, a reset can only go back a certain amount of time. Most likely it would go back to when hydra and shield fell. There would be small differences like Sharon might not be watching Steve and Clint's kids might be born in a different order. "I said as we flew the rest of the way in contemplative silence We landed in a field about fifty kilometers from the base. We decided to walked through the woods, making sure we couldn't be spotted from the road. We had been walking a few hours, when we noticed the sun was starting to set. "hey it's getting late, we might want to think about bunkering down for the night. "Sharon said as we nodded in agreement. "I saw a clearing by a river about a half kilometer back. "nat suggested "what about that cave? "I said as I pointed to a cave that was about a quarter up the rock face a few kilometers in front of us. "works for us, no matter where we stay tonight we'll need to climb that rock face any always might as well start now. "Sharon said as we trucked forward, to the cave. The climb started off easy enough, but started to get steep as we kept going, at some points we ended up looking like the scarecrow, tinman, and lion climbing the mountain up to the witches castle. It was fully dark by the time we reached the cave's mouth. "raven, perimeter check. "Sharon said in a commanding tone. "on it. " I replied as I walked into the cave making sure that the cave was empty. I came back out after checking the cave, giving them the OK to enter, before checking one hundred feet on either side of the of the cave, gathering wood as I went. I came back to the cave with two armfuls of wood. "thanks raven, you saved me a trip. "nat said as Sharon pulled out some MRE packages for our dinner. "no problem. "I replied as I worked with nat to build a small fire near the mouth of the cave. Once the fire was going, we ate the MRE that tony made for the avengers when we went on missions."got to hand it to stark. The man may be an egotist but he knows how to make home comforts portable. "nat said "agreed. "Sharon and I said as we are, after we finished the food, we all went to our duffle bags, pulling out our sleeping bags, setting them around the fire. "I'll take first watch. " I said as I sat by the opening of the cave, my back against the wall with my left knee bent, my left arm draped over my knee. "wake me up in four hours. "nat said as she hunkered down in her sleeping bag. Those four hours passed in relative silence only broken by the occasional pack of wolves. After my watch passed, I walked over to nat walking her up, before I climbed into my bag and dozed off. When sleep claimed me, I stood in the judgment hall opposite of sans, stretch, mutt, and red who were talking amongst themselves. "hello boys. " I said as the boys jumped. They turned towards me a look of relief crossed their faces. "thank stars you're OK sis. "sans said as he walked over to me. "I'm glad we were able to still connect in our dreams, we have a slight problem. " I said "and what would be the problem, little miss? "mutt asked "hydra found out about resets. " I answered as a look of shock covered all but red's face. "I'm afraid we don't know what you're talking bout, raven. "stretch said as he pulled out a cigarette and out it. "I know about the runs, how both frisk and chara would reset if something happened, I'm not stupid. " I replied as stretch looked at the floor, and scuffed his sneaker against it. "what should we do? "sans asked "I don't know. "I said as red came over and held me to him. "how did hydra get their hands on someone with determination? " he asked as my face lift up. "that's it! "I said "what's it? "mutt asked "they don't have frisk, or flowey. "I said confusing them. "what do you mean? "sans asked "I don't know if you guys knew this, but both flowey, and temmie from the swap universe's were able to load, save, and reset before the girls fell. "I said as they figured out where I was going with this. "so you want us to meet you there, little miss? "mutt asked "no. That would be dangerous, hydra would either kill you in front of me or have me kill you. No what I need you to do is go to the lab, go to Tony's desk it's the one with an arc reactor in a glass case that reads proof that tony has a heart. On the right hand side's top drawer are some comm links, grab enough for you guys, frisk, and flowey. Then go to channel eight and contact me. "I ordered "then what doll? "red asked "you wait till I tell you if hydra will reset. If they do I want you to have frisk and flowey reset right when they do it, hopefully both of the resets will cancel each other out. "I said "what happen if it doesn't and we end up resetting? "sans asked anxiety in his eyes. "help frisk break the barrier as quickly as possible, then find me I'll either be Siberia or Washington DC. "I said as I felt the sun touch the bottom of my sleeping bag. "I'm going to wake up soon, remember what I said. "I stated as red turned me around and kissed me. "I love ya doll. "he said as I felt myself starting to rouse from sleep. "I love you too, red. "I replied before fully waking up. "Morin. "nat said as I sat up in my bag, Sharon putting a small camping coffee pot, onto the fire. "morning, I talked to beans, stretch, mutt, and red last night. "I said as I rolled my bag up and put it into the duffle. "how? "Sharon asked as she pour the coffee into three cups. "magic. Anyways they are gonna have frisk and a flower monster named flowey on stand by, just in case hydra activates the reset. "I explained "what would frisk and this flowey be able to do? "nat asked "Frisk's soul trait is determination, which has the power to load, save, and reset. "I answered "you're planning on having them reset at the same time as hydra, having them cancel each other out. "nat said as I nodded before finishing my coffee. We packed up and left the cave and continued to climb the rock face, it was midday when we heard the comm links come on. "hey sable you there? "sans asked "yeah sans, and over the comms call me raven. "I said "roger that. "he replied "we have frisk on standby, not so sure how she's going to talk, though? "stretch stated "heh heh Friday would you please activate the thought to speech function, for frisk please. "I requested "of course miss raven. "Friday said "you there little bones? " I asked "I'm hear auntie raven. "a soft kind yet determined voice said "do you know the plan, little bones? "I asked "yep punny skele told me. I'm to wait for your signal then flowey and I will reset. Um punny skele is this breaking my promise? "we all heard her state over the comms. "no little bones it doesn't count. "sans replied "well we're almost to the top of the clit, we'll give you guys an eta once we're at the top. "Sharon said as silence came over the comms. We reached the top by late afternoon, nat pulled out a pair of binoculars, "looks like we can make it about halfway before nightfall. "she said "you guys catch that? "Sharon asked over the comms. "yep. So tomorrow's the big day. "sans asked "yep. "I replied as sans chuckled, while we kept walking through the woods. We set camp up that night in a grotto, nat need up taking first watch, followed by Sharon who woke me up a few hours before sunrise. "red, you there? "I said over the comm. "m 'ere doll, sup? "he groggily replied "go to the roof, please. " I said as I waited, listening to him clamber out of bed as I silently giggled. "ight I'm on tha roof. "he said "good, now look to the east. "I said as the sky started to turn a soft pink. "seeming as we watched the sunset, I wanted to watch the sunrise with you. "I said as the sun crested over the hills in front of me. "it's pretty an all but not as pretty as ya. "he said causing me to blush. "I wish you were her to see the first beams of the day touch the land around us. " I said as the sunlight slowly ran over the lake we were staying by. We reached the base by mid morning. "OK everyone in position? " nat asked as Sharon picked the lock to the door. "yep we're in the lab, frisk and flowey are on standby. "sans said as we walked into the base. It took us quite a bit of time to find anything. We found a four way intersection, nat took the right hallway, while Sharon took the right, leaving me to take the hallway going straight in front of me. I knew where I was it was the same layout for the science section of all the hydra bases. I kept walking down the hallway knowing that what I was looking for would be behind the last door. I knelt beside the door, and activated the thought to speech function. "нєу gυуѕ уσυ тнєяє? "I thought to the others. "yeah we're her what's going on? "stretch whispered "ι'м αвσυт тσ єитєя тнє яσσм, кєєρ ιи ρσѕιтισи. "I thought as uncounted to twenty, before slowly opening the door. Everything went sideways, quickly, I was in the room with three scientists and thirty hydra agents all staring at me. Suddenly the agents came at me as one of the scientists yelled, "start the reset! " "frisk, flowey! Get ready! "I yelled as one of the agents threw a punch at me. "reset in three. "the scientists yelled "three?! "I yelled at the same time as insisted and threw a punch of my own. "two! "the doctor and I yelled as I swept one of the agents legs. "one! "the scientists yelled "one! "I yelled as one of the agents tackled me, as a bright light engulfed the room.


	29. Chapter 27

The last thing I remembered was the flash of light, then a sense of vertigo, right before falling into a snow poff. "plbt, now I remember why I hate snow. " I said as I pulled myself out of the snow poff, only to be greeted by the sight of a forest inside a cave. The forest was quite and desolate, I saw a dog house to my right that was destroyed. I could also pick up the faint scent of blood in the air. As I dusted the snow off of me I heard a little girls scream. I was running in the direction of the scream when I heard a male voice say, "where is the asset girl? " followed by a slapping sound. I pulled my blade out before running faster, I slowed down once I saw the back of the hydra agent. With a flick of my wrist I flipped my blade so it was pointed out to the side, as I snuck up on the agent. He didn't start to react until my left arm was wrapped around his chest. "maybe you should actually look before attacking innocent girls. "I said as the blade, went across his throat, killing him instantly. "are you OK? "I asked the cowering girl, who looked to be about ten years old, she was skinny, and barefoot. She was wearing a torn dress that at one time might have been called sky blue, but was now a blue brown color. She had blonde hair that was cut just above her shoulders, which happened to be caked in mud, and what appeared to be blood. Her eyes were Egyptian blue, and were wide with fear. "I I'm o OK. Y yo you are aren't go go going to h hurt me me? "she asked shaking like a leaf. "what? No I would never hurt an innocent person. My name is sable, what's yours? "I said to her holding out my right hand for her to shake. "I'm Aliza it's nice to see a friendly face here. "she replied as she shook my hand. (ωєℓℓ иσω ι киσω ι'м ιи нσяяσятαℓє. ) I thought as we shook hands. "hey. How about you give me a hand here. "I said as I started to search engine he body, putting the weapons I found in my duffle bag, while Aliza found some MREs and protons bars. She was handing me a bar when her stomach growled. "here eat it. "I said as I pushed the bar back toward her. "th thank you. "she said as she after the bar. After she was done eating, we started down the path with me dragging the body, behind me. "why a are we bringing that with us? "she asked "because as I'm sure you know, down here it's eat or be eaten, and I'm pretty sure we can use him for safe passage or lodging. "I explained as a look of sadness cane over her face. "hold that thought. "I said just as she was going to say something. That's when we heard a loud voice say, "SΔΠS STΩP βΩΩΠDΩGGLIΠG, QUΣΣΠ UΠDΨΠΣ HΔS CUT THΣ RΔTIΩΠS ΔGΔIΠ, ΔΠD IҒ ШΣ DΩΠ'T ҒIΠD Δ HUMΔΠ TΩDΔΨ, ШΣ SHΔLL LΩSΣ MΩRΣ ΩҒ ΩUR ҒRIΣΠDS. " "I know bro, I've seen a few humans around here, but they are armed and appear to know how to dust us. "a gravely voice message replied as a smirk appeared on my face. With a nod to Aliza, silently telling telling her to stay where she was. I walked into the clearing that contained a dilapidated sentry station, where two skeletons were. The first one I noticed was standing and appeared to be ten feet tall, his teeth were crooked and some were shattered. He was wearing a torn hire battle body that had some bloodstains one, along with what remained of a red scarf. The other skeleton was hunched over the country of the station. He had a hole in his skull on the left side, his left eye light, took up most of his eye socket, while the right socket was completely empty, with a few scratch marks along the underside. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt that was covered in bloodstains. I threw the body on top of the counter almost causing the skeleton who was sitting to fall. I placed my left hand on top of the body, before looking at the skeletons. "hello there, I couldn't help but over hear about your little predicament. Now I'm willing to give you this body, along with a few monster candies I have, in exchange for safe passage and lodging. " I said as they started to drool. "ШHΨ ШΩULD ΨΩU ΠΣΣD SΔҒΣ PΔSSΔGΣ? THΣ βΔRRIΣR IS STILL UP, ΨΩU CΔΠ'T LΣΔ∇Σ. "the tall one said "not for me, but for her. "I said as I waved Aliza over to us. "now, I know that what I have offered may not be enough for her safe passage but I can sweeten the pot. So how about this, I help you get the other humans that are down here, I know for a fact that there are twenty nine left. "I said as the one who was sitting walked up to me, he stood at my height. "that would be enough for lodging fer tha both of ya, but I'll need somethin else fer safe passage. "he said "like what? "I asked him my eye bone raised in question. "I'll think of somethin. "he replied as he held his left hand out to me. "by tha was I'm sans and this is mah bro papyrus. "sans said his hand held out for me to shake. That's when I noticed the screw he had strapped in his hand that was offered to me. "I'm sable, and this here is Aliza. "I replied as a gripped his hand driving the screw deep into my hand, causing sans to have a look of surprise on his face. "I would've been crap at my old job, if I let a little something like pain stop me. "I stated as I removed my hand, lifting it up to show him the wound healing. "and jus what was your old job? " he asked "an assassin. "I replied with a maniacal grin. "ШΣLL I THΣ GRΣΔT PΔPΨRUS THIΠҜ THΔT ΨΩU ШΩULD βΣ Δ GΩΩD ΔDDITIΩΠ TΩ ΩUR ΩPΣRΔTIΩΠ. "papyrus said as he lead us through the forest towards the town. We were near a desolate bridge that was missing pieces when papyrus stopped and turned towards us wringing his hands, "UM.... ШΣ ΠΣΣD TΩ HIDΣ THΣ SMΔLL HUMΔΠ SΩMΣHΩШ? "he said as I pulled off my tactical gear handing her my mouth guard, and crop coat, which looked like abnormal coat on her. Papyrus removed his scarf and wrapped it around her waist making it into a skirt that covered both her legs and feet. "now for her hair. "I said as papyrus and I looked around trying to find something to use. Sans the walked over to the body, and dipped his fingers into the blood, before he walked over to Aliza and spiked her hair with it. "then problem solved. "he grumbled as we walked over the bridge, me helping Aliza over the gaps. When we entered the town sans and papyrus stood on either side of her while I stood in front of her, as we walked over to their house. Once there we were greeted by the sight of a house that looked like it was a battlefield for a war. The inside was just as bad as the outside from what little I could see. "the core stopped workin a long time ago. "sans said as he plopped onto the couch. "I can help with that. "I said as I dug through my duffle, pulling out a few lanterns and placed them on the coffee table and in the kitchen. "ШΩΠ'T THΣΨ RUΠ ΩUT ΩҒ PΩШΣR? "papyrus asked as he wrung his hands in fear of being left in the dark again. "no they're run on a type of arc reactor, as long as I use a bit of heavily magic once a week to recharge them, they'll work. "in replied as I handed one to him for his room, I took stock of course he trashed living room. There were holes in the walls the TV was amassed and a few of the steps were missing from the staircase that led to the second floor I watched as sans got off of the couch which surprisingly was still intact, and grab the body before dragging it into the kitchen. I made sure that Aliza was comfortable hanging out with papyrus before I followed sans into the kitchen, only to see him attempting to strip the agent with his axe. "ok before you ruin perfectly good clothes. I'll strip him, and cut the meat you wrap them up. "I said as I removed the clothing folding them neatly as I went. I was humming a few bars to a song as I made a y incision. "Seems a downright shame Shame? Seems an awful waste Such a nice, plump frame What's his name has Had Has Had Nor it can't be traced Business needs a lift Debts to be erased Think of it as thrift as a gift If you get my drift, no? Seems an awful waste I mean, with the price of meat What it is? When you get it If you get it, hah Good, you got it. "I sang as I started to peel the skin off the body. "Take for instance, Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop Business never better using only pussycats and toast And a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste"I sand before switching my voice between a sans style voice and my normal one. "Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion Well, it does seem a waste Eminently practical And yet appropriate as always, it's an idea Mrs. Lovett, how I've lived Without you all these years, I'll never know How delectable, also undetectable Think about it Lots of other gentlemen'll Soon be comin' for a shave Won't they? Think of all them pies" I started to remove the agents organs "How choice How rare For what's the sound of the world out there? What, Mr. Todd? What, Mr. Todd? What is that sound? Those crunching noises pervading the air Yes, Mr. Todd, yes, Mr. Todd Yes, all around It's man devouring man, my dear And then who are we to deny it in here?" I cracked the agents ribs "These are desperate times Mrs. Lovett and desperate measures are called for Here we are, now, hot out of the oven What is that?" I handed sans the mans heart. "It's priest, have a little priest Is it really good? Sir, it's too good, at least Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh So it's pretty fresh Awful lot of fat only where it sat Haven't you got poet, or something like that? No, y'see, the trouble with poet is 'Ow do you know it's deceased? Try the priest Heavenly Not as hearty as bishop, perhaps But then again Not as bland as curate, either And good for business too Always leaves you wantin' more Trouble is We only get it on Sundays" sans and I laughed at that line. "Lawyer's rather nice If it's for a price Order something else, though to follow Since no one should swallow it twice Anything that's lean" I got into a salute accidentally putting blood on my forehead. "Well then, if you're British and loyal You might enjoy Royal Marine Anyway, it's clean Though of course it tastes of wherever it's been" I went into an at ease position. "Is that squire on the fire? Mercy, no sir, look closer You'll notice it's grocer Looks thicker, more like vicar No, it has to be grocer, it's green The history of the world, my love Save a lot of graves Do a lot of relatives favors Is those below serving those up above "Everybody shaves So there should be plenty of flavors How gratifying for once to know That those above will serve those down below" I placed some cuts of meat in front of him before pointing to each one. "Now let's see, here we've got tinker Something pinker Tailor? Paler, Butler? Subtler Potter? Hotter, Locksmith? Huh? "I handed sans a slice from his leg. "Lovely bit of clerk Maybe for a lark Then again there's sweep If you want it cheap And you like it dark Try the financier, peak of his career That looks pretty rank Well, he drank, it's a bank Cashier, never really sold Maybe it was old"we laughed "Have you any Beadle? Next week, so I'm told Beadle isn't bad till you smell it and Notice 'ow, well, it's been greased Stick to priest" "Now then, this might be a little bit stringy But then of course it's fiddle player No, this isn't fiddle player, it's piccolo player 'Ow can you tell? It's piping hot then blow on it first"papyrus poked his head inside when he heard how hard we were laughing. "The history of the world, my sweet Oh, Mr. Todd, ooh, Mr. Todd What does it tell? Is who gets eaten, and who gets to eat And, Mr. Todd, too, Mr. Todd Who gets to sell But fortunately, it's also clear That, but everybody goes down well with beer" I pulled out a bottle of ketchup for him. "Since marine doesn't appeal to you 'Ow about rear admiral? Too salty, I prefer general With or without his privates? 'With' is extra"I pulled the agent towards me by his sick. "What is that? It's fop Finest in the shop And we have some shepherd's pie peppered With actual shepherd on top And I've just begun Here's the politician, so oily It's served with a doily Have one, put it on a bun Well, you never know if it's going to run" sans had started to drool at the sight of the meat while I pulled out all the thicker bones while taking a breath before continuing. "Try the friar Fried, it's drier No, the clergy is really Too coarse and too mealy Then actor, that's compacter Yes, and always arrives overdone I'll come again When you have judge on the menu Wait, true, we don't have judge yet But we've got something you might fancy even better What's that? Executioner" I pointed to sans, before placing the bones on a cookie sheet and into the oven. "Have charity towards the world, my pet Yes, yes, I know, my love We'll take the customers that we can get High-born and low, my love We'll not discriminate great from small No, we'll serve anyone Meaning anyone And to anyone at all"I finished the song as sans left with some of the meat to sell to grillby, while the bones cooked. Sans returned by the time the bones were done cooking, I cut one of them in half and scrapped the marrow out of it for Aliza, I added some veggietoid's to the plate. "smells good. "he said as he helped himself to a couple ribs. "you need some vegetables. "I said as I looked at his plate. "yes mom. "he grumbled as he grabbed a veggietoid. "good. "I said as brought out Aliza's and papyrus' plate to them. After dinner Aliza and I washed the dishes while sans and papyrus went upstairs to their rooms. After we were done, Aliza and I got comfortable on the couch before I tucked her in with a thread bare blanket. We then fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 28

It was the next morning, and I was the first one awake. I went to the kitchen so I could make breakfast, I ended up finding some eggs to go with a bit of thinly sliced meat that could be mistaken for bacon. "GΩΩD MΩRΠIΠG ΠΣШ ҒRIΣD SΔβLΣ. "papyrus said in a stage whisper, as he sat at the table, with Aliza joint shortly after, giving me a hug before she sat next to papyrus. I was flipping the meat over when I started to gag a bit. "ΔRΣ ΨΩU ҒΣΣLIΠG ШΣLL? "papyrus asked as I waved my hand towards him. "yeah I think I just got something in my nose. "I replied with a slight blush as sans enters the kitchen. "ΨΩU DΩΠ'T HΔ∇Σ Δ ΠΩSΣ. "papyrus said as I started to plate the food. "soups on. "I said as I handed them each a plate bringing one that had three eggs and half a pound of meat on it. "ar are y you go going to kill again, to tody? "Aliza asked with a slight tremble in her voice. "yes, not only for the fact that we'd be helping the other monsters, but those humans, won't hesitate to kill. "I replied as website the rest of the meal in silence, when papyrus' eyes lit up. "βRΩTHΣR, ΩUR ΠΣШ ҒRIΣΠD ШILL ΠΣΣD Δ CΩDΣ ΠΔMΣ. "he said "I all ready have two, you guys can pick which one you want to call me. They're raven and genocide. "I replied "ШΣLL I THΣ GRΣΔT PΔPΨRUS ΔM ҜΠΩШΠ ΔS CRΩΩҜS, ШHILΣ MΨ LΔZΨ βRΩTHΣR IS CΔLLΣD ΔXΣ. SΩ CΩΠSIDΣRIΠG ΩUR CΩDΣ ΠΔMΣS, ΨΩU SHΔLL βΣ CΔLLΣD GΣΠΩCIDΣ. "crooks said with a huge smile on his face. "OK. Then crooks would you mind watching Aliza. Not that I don't think you're a good hunter but with her being.... "I started to say as crooks waved his hand dismissively at me before he replied with, "ΩҒ CΩURSΣ ΩΠLΨ THΣ βΣST HUΠTΣR SHΩULD STΔΨ ΔΠD PRΩTΣCT ΩUR ΠΣШ HUMΔΠ ҒRIΣΠD. " With that settled I pocked up the now empty dishes, and put them in the sink while axe slinked upstairs to get something. "well be back soon bro. "axe said to crooks while I got down to Aliza's level. "now Aliza unless this house blows up, or a hydra agent shows up, you are not to leave this house. "I sternly told her as I left the house with axe. It took us till mid morning to find any signs of a hydra agent. "how are we going to get em out in tha open? "he asked "well we need to see where this one is hiding first. "I said as we followed the trail of footprints that went off the beaten path. We need up finding five hydra agents huddled in a clearing, while axe and I his behind some trees. (σк ι тнιик ωнαт ωє ѕнσυℓ∂ ∂σ ιѕ, ι'ℓℓ ѕ¢αяє тнєм ¢αυѕιиg тнєм тσ яυи тσωαя∂ѕ уσυ. )I signed to him. (ғιne wιтн мe aѕ long aѕ ι geт тo нave ѕoмe ғυn. )he signed back as I nodded in agreement. We teleported at the same time, making sure that the agents didn't know we were. I got behind them hidden in the shadow my eyes shut, as I pulled out my phone and brought up hide and seek instrumental from my play list. "ding dong I know you can here me Open up the door I only want to play a little. " I started my voice sounding like the Grady twins from the shinning, as the agents looked around trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. "ding dong You can't keep me waiting It's already to late For you to try to run away I see you through the window Our eyes are locked together"I sang as I opened my eyes. "I can sense your horror Though I'd like to see it closer. " my carmine eyes bore into one of the agents souls as I stepped out of the shadows, forcing the agents to run in fear. "ding dong Here I come to find you Hurry up and run Let's play a little game and have fun. "I said as I moved in a choppy motion before teleporting behind a think tree using it to spin me around as I swiped at one of the agents. "ding dong Where is it you've gone to Do you think you've won Our game of hide and seek has just begun. "I hear your foot steps Thumping loudly through the hallways I can her your sharp breaths You're not very good at hiding. "I stood in the middle of the clearing my head titled to the side so I could hear their heartbeats. At the same time axe was chasing them towards his sentry station. "just wait, you can't hide from me (ι'м coмιng) Just wait, you can't hide from me (ι'м coмιng) Just wait, you can't hide from me (ι'м coмιng) Just wait, you can't hide from me. "axe and I sang as we teleported in the woods forcing the agents into the clearing I met axe and crooks in. "knock knock I am at your door now I am coming in No need for me to asked permision Knock knok I'm in side your room now Where is it you've hid Our game of his and seeks About to end I'm coming closer Looking underneath your bed. " I knocked my hand on the top of the sentry stations counter before looking under it, before I saw two of their souls. "but you're not there I wonder Could you be inside the closet. "with a flick of my wrist I turned their souls blue then threw them at the others who were running. "ding dong I have found you Ding dong You were hiding here Now you're it Ding dong Finally found you dear Now your it Ding dong Looks like I have won Now you're it Ding dong Pay the consequence. "I finished the song quickly running up to one of the agents before grabbing him by the throat. Axe had slammed his axe into a few of the agents chest as I snapped the neck of the one in my hand. We watched as the last one ran off trying to get help. I summoned a bone with a sharp end between my middle and index phalanges. I took aim closing my right eye right before I threw it. We watched as it flew true and imbedded itself right in the middle of the agents back. We dragged two of the bodies back into town leaving one at the inn, and the other in front of a few houses, before going back to the rest of the bodies and bringing them back to the house. We walked into see Aliza solving puzzles with crooks. "have a good time guys? "I asked on my way to the kitchen. "ΨΣS THΣ SMΔLL HUMΔΠ IS ∇ΣRΨ ΔDΣPT ΔT PUZZLΣS. "crooks said as Aliza started to jump up and down. "we also made spaghetti. "she said with a happy tone. "awesome that's one of my favorite dishes. "I replied as axe and I started to skin and cut up the bodies, giving one to grillby, while the other two went to the freezer at the house. "axe I think it would be better if we spread the other bodies that we find underground. "I suggested as crooks plated the spaghetti. "why? "axe asked "try if we don't we run the chance of undick finding out about both Aliza and me. "I replied "I'll think about it. Oh and I figured out tha price fer tha humans safe passage. "he said with a smirk "and just what would that be? "I inquired "when you leave take papyrus with you. I want you're promise that you'll keep him safe. "axe said his remaining eye light gone. "sans I give you my word as both a judge and an avenger, that should anything happen to you, I will take care of papyrus. "I said as I looked a bit of magic into my left hand, as sans did the same, before we shook hands making a soul pact. I knew that something might be wrong with me when after dinner I had to run straight to the bathroom. Crooks lightly knocked on the bathroom door before he came into see me leaning over the toilet dry heaving as he crawled over to me. "SΔβLΣ ΔRΣ ΨΩU ҒΣΣLIΠG ΔLRIGHT? "crooks asked as he rubbed my back. "yeah I'm OK, I I think I just ate a bit to fast. "I said as wiped the bile from my face. "HMMM IҒ ΨΩU SΔΨ SΩ. "he said with a I don't believe you tone, as I walked out of bathroom only to have crooks pick me up and carry me to the couch. Where Aliza cuddled next to me as she fell asleep. I started to doze as my last thought of the day was, ωнαт ιѕ нαρρєиιиg тσ мє?


	31. Chapter 29

Aliza and I had been with the brother's for a month now, with my sickness not subsiding at all and with no dr alphys it faster in this timeline we had no way of knowing what was wrong with me. Axe and I had hunted all but ten of the hydra agents. We came back from hotland, where we believed that the agents were hiding, not finding a trace of them. "maybe some other monster's found them. " I said as axe gave me a noncommittal shrug, before opening the front door. I had just stepped through the door, when Aliza came running from the kitchen covered in blood and tackled me, tears running down her cheeks, and visibly shaken. "Aliza what's wrong? "I asked as I held her to me, while axe looked around for crooks. "so some d dog Mon monsters ca came here. "she said shaking even more. "the old guard. "axe growled "then what happened? "I asked my voice taking on a commanding tone. "they accused crooks of hoarding food and betraying the crown. He told me to hide in the skin pile, before they got to the door. They took him away. "she said before starting to sob. "OK Aliza, axe and I will get crooks back, I want you to take this. "I said as handed her my blade. "human, go up to my room, and do noт come out unless, either genocide or myself come get you. "axe ordered as he handed her a few protein bars, before she went up to Axe's room. After that we walked out of snowdin and headed for new home. "down have a game plan? "I asked as we entered the old wishing room in waterfall. Which as left abandoned, with huge holes in the walls and most of the crystals that were at one time used for wishing laid on the floor. "simple we do what ever it takes to get crooks back. "he said as we left the wishing room, and started to cross a bridge that was falling apart, that we carefully crossed. We had entered the judgment hall which was now a dull grey in color instead of the golden color I knew it to be, with shattered windows and cracked pillars. The dog monsters that made up the old guard stood before us in the place where the judge would stand. "the queen is waiting for you. "a white dog in army fatigue pants with a black tank top and a red bandana tied around his head. "OK doggo but if papyrus had been hurt in anyway your gonna have a вad тιмe. "axe said as we followed them into the throne room. The walls were the same dull grey as the hall. The floor was covered in walked to wall dead buttercups, and in the middle of the room sat a throne with a second throne covered by a sheet with numerous spears thrown into it. Undyne sat sideways on the throne the crown on her head was held in place by her ponytail, one of her legs was draped over the arm of the throne, while her other leg was pointed straight out, while she had a spear in her hand the tip tapping against her boot. The first thing I thought was that she looked like jerath from labyrinth, with a smirk on my face, I looked to another dog that looked like a female snoopy, wearing omg a cloak. "you remind me of the babe. "I said to her "what babe? "she replied "the babe with the power. " I said "the power of hoodoo. "I stated "who do? "she asked as axe got a huge grin on his face. "you do. "I replied "do what? "she asked as undyne who was watching was getting madder and madder. "enough! "undyne yelled causing the dogs to cower. "we're sorry your majesty. "they said as they kneeled in front of her, while axe and I just looked at her. "you've been very busy lately haven't you sans? Hiding a new monster from your queen, as well as hording food. "undyne said as she stood in front of us. "didn't see ya jumping ta help. "axe snarked as undyne raised her right hand to slap him. As her hand came down to make contact with his face. I shifted my weight to the balls of my feet, before moving forward, my left hand glinted in the light as I grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm behind her, before pulling her arm tight to her back. "I wouldn't move to much if I were you Queenie, if you do your arms gonna pop out of socket. "I said my voice cold and devoid of any emotion. "if you hurt me, fuhuhuhuhuhu, I'll kill papyrus. "she cackled as I dropped her hand like it was on fire, before steeping back. "there's a good girl, know your place. "she said as she patted my cheek, before checking my stats. Genocide Lv : 40 Exp: 99999 Hp : 40, 000 Atk : 250 Def : 250 Status : will protect her friends no matter what. "hmmm, you wouldn't happen to be a boss monster by chance? " she asked as I saw the gears turning in her head. "and what if I am? "I asked back, as axe stood in front of me. "well you caught me in a charitable mood, I'm willing to let all transgressions go if you become my new judge, you see sans is no longer fit to be a judge "she said in a leering tone. "how about this. Instead of that we, get you the seven souls you need to break the barrier. "I offered in return "how about this then, I'll let the transgressions go if you can get all seven souls in two days, but papyrus will only be set free if you become my judge. "she said in away that told us their would be no more negations after that. I looked at axe who nodded at me. "only under one condition, any human who's soul we don't need gets to go free. "he stated "fine. " she said as we left the throne room and headed back to the house. We had just got Aliza from Axe's room and sat on the couch, when Aliza asked, "where's crooks? " "we're going to get him back, but for now I need you to stay hidden while we work, OK? "I stated "OK. "she said as she went back up to sans room, while I pulled out my phone, and dialed red's number just as I've done each week for the month I've been in horrortale. "hey babe, it's your doll, I'm calling you to update you on what's been going on. Undyne found out about me and captured crooks. So axe and I are going to go after the rest of the agents to break the barrier.... Uh.... Undyne wants me to become her judge as well. So that's all that happened since I last called.... So I'll call you next week if you can't call me back.... I love you. " I said as I hung up the phone, and noticed that axe was giving me a look of sympathy. "sorry gen. If I had just listened to you and left some of the bodies at waterfall and hotland, none of this would've happened. "he said in a remorseful tone. "it doesn't matter now, what does matter is saving crooks, you guys couldn't have kept me hidden forever. "I replied as I pulled my phone out, and brought out the schematics of the prototype arc reactor we planed on using for Mettaton. "we're going to build seven of these, and turn the bodies into containers. "I explained as I followed axe to his labe under the house. The lab looked like it hadn't been used is years, there was no power to the lights so I quickly ran back up to the house and grabbed a couple of the lanterns. When I got back down axe had started up the small generator that he had hidden there, and we spent the night building the reactors from the metal that he had laying around. It was near dawn when we finished the final reactor. "ya need ta sleep. "he said as he looked at my slumped shoulders. "you need the sleep more that I do, and don't say that I still need sleep, with what I'm planning I'll still get my sleep. After you sleep and we eat I'm showing you now I plan on get the souls we need. " I said as he sat in a chair. "look I know you made a promise but.... Why ya willing to become undyne's judge? "he asked "because that's what avengers do. " I replied "what are avengers? " he asked as his eyes started to close. "we're like the old royal guard, we protect people from those who want to do harm. "I answered as I looked at the sleeping axe. Once I made sure he was asleep I went back to the house, to make a breakfast of French toast and some meat. As the meat was cooking, I grabbed my duffle bag, and pulled out a voice changer that I then set for Russian, along with a few widow bites I had, pulling them apart so I could rewire them, to JumpStart the core, giving the lab enough power so I could be triggered. The was just about done, when I finished rewiring the bites, so I plated some French toast on the plate with some syrup drizzled on them, I didn't even noticed that I took a swig of the syrup. I brought the plate up to Aliza who was still asleep. "hey sweetie, I brought you breakfast. " "ugh... What. What time is it? "she asked as she rubbed her eyes while sitting up. "it's about six thirty in the morning. "I replied as I handed her the plate. "thank you mom. Gasp. "she said nearly dropping her plate as she tried to cover her mouth. "do... Do you see me as your mom? "I asked as I sat next to her on Axe's bed. "well yes, you take care of me and show me love unlike my mother. "she said as I pulled her to me hugging her tight. "then I guess that I'm your mom now, if you'll have me, that is? "I as she nodded really fast. "well now that that's settled, I need to wake up axe, so we can finish this and get crooks back. I'll see you later baby bones. "I said as I kissed the top of her head, before leaving the room. I barricaded the door with a wall of blue bones. "please let this work. "I whispered as I summoned Lilith like I would if she was a regular blaster. There was a feel of the space around us expanding as Lilith appeared, jumping up and down in excitement at the sight of me, before she quickly ran over to me as I fell to my hands and knees dry heaving. "I'm OK girl. "I said as I patted her head while I got back to my feet. "Lilith I need you to sniff the human behind this door. " I said as she got Aliza's scent. "now I need you to keep Aliza safe. Kill any monster that is not a skeleton, who so much as sets foot in this house. "I ordered as I vaulted over the railing, and grabbed Axe's and my food. "wakey wakey, tofu eggs and backey. "I said startling axe. "shit, ya scared me gen. "he said "here's breakfast, eat up then we're headed to the core. "I informed him as I sat down and started to eat. "why tha core? "he asked "because, we're going to jump so we can trigger me. If there's one thing hydra wants more than anything it's their asset. "I answered determination in both my voice and eyes. "OK. "he replied as we ate in silence. After breakfast was done, we headed out to hotland. "your gonna need this. "I said as I handed him the voice changer, when we got to the entrance of waterfall. "what's this? "he asked "it's a voice changer the words only work in Russian. "I said "still don't see why we need the lab if we got this? "he stated "because, youre going to electrocute me. "I said a manic smile on my face. "are you crazy? "he asked in shock "a little. " I replied as we walked quietly through waterfall.


	32. Chapter 30

We walked out of the MTT resort, and into a darkened room that had a stage in the middle of it lit by the only working light. "Mettaton was the first to be dusted. "axe said solemnly "what happened? "I asked as we stopped in front of the stage. "undick, wasn't there myself, but from what I heard Mettaton was trying to save what containers remained, and help alphys but even with his perfect body he couldn't stop alphys from dusting herself. Undick found out and well heh heh let's just say he finally got his ratings. " he replied "I'm sorry to hear that. "I said as we continued walking to the core. "now let's see if this is the same set up. " I mumbled to myself as I removed the metal panel, covering the main electrical components. "jackpot. " I said as I handed him the widow bites. "hold these please. "I said "what are these for? "he asked "they're called widow bites, they're designed to release an electrical shock, I rewired them to restart the core and give power to the lab. "I explained as I pulled out all the wires then, connected the yellow wire for the lab, to the black wire from the core. "OK, that's done. Now phalanges crossed. "I said as I took the widow bites back and placed them on the two fuselages and activated them, causing the lights to flicker on. "and then there was light. "I said as I grabbed axe and teleported to the lab. "I'd have us walked but I don't know how long the power will stay on. "I said as I walked up to the wall sized computer, and pressed a few buttons, bringing the power back online. I walked over to the desk that was next to the computer, where I found above of scrap paper, and a pen then wrote down ten words, along with a sentence. "longing, rusted, seventeen, daybreak, furnace, nine, benign, homecoming, one, freight car. Good morning genocide. What the fuck is this? "he asked after reading the note I wrote. "they'll activate the hydra programing allowing you to control me. "I explained as I pulled a panel of metal at the bottom of the computer, unhooking two thick cables from the computer. "hold these. Now when I bringing soul out, out the cables on my soul and keep slinging it until you see my eyes fade. "I explained as I pulled the car in front of the desk and moved it by the computer before sitting in it. "ya sure? "he asked, worry etched into his face. "it's the only way axe, hydra was only able to trigger me with my soul out. "I said as a bright cyan light appeared from my chest, while axe grabbed the voice changer. He then pressed the cables to my soul, a scream was ripped from my throat, causing axe to hesitate before I said, "again. " it took axe six tries before my eye lights faded. "zhelaniye Rzhavyy Semnadtsat' " axe started as I slightly twitched "rassvet Pech' Devyat'" my body began to jerk. "dobroserdechnyy Vozvrashceniye na rodinu Odin Gruzovoy vagon. " axe finished as my left eye flared a dark cyan. "dobroye utro genotsid. "he said as he warily waited my response. "ya gotov otvechat. "I replied "thank the stars. Now you are to locate the hydra agents that are in the underground. "he ordered me as I rose from the chair and walked out of the lab, axe following right behind me. Once we were outside, my left eye flared to life as I looked for their souls, finding a faint purple trail left by a purple soul of perseverance laced with fear. The trail was headed towards waterfall. "this way. "I said with a thick Russian accent as I pointed the way, before we ran over the bridge that connected hotland to waterfall. When we were back in waterfall, I was able to see that the trail was a bit more solid, before following it again. We followed the trail to a room that was pitch black. The room had mushrooms, that would light up when you touched them, the trail would pause by certain mushrooms. I activated the mushrooms in order, leading us to a small rectangular shaped cavern, that appeared to have been abandoned long ago. A sign was to the left of the entrance that had four piles of dust in a line, there was a tall mushroom towards the back of the cave that had piles of dust around it, with one of the piles in front of an egg. I stopped walking causing axe to pass me, before he turned and faced me realizing that I was waiting for another order. ""genotsid, I want you to collect the souls using these, do noт ĸιll. "we said as he handed me the seven reactors, before I walked to a door shaped hole in the wall. "asset. "the first agent I came across said in shock as I pulled him into a confrontation. The agent was confused as they were never trained on how to fight a monster. He pressed ACT, followed by check, I watched with an impassive expression as his eyes widened in shock when he read my status of, уσυ ѕнαℓℓ иєνєя ¢σитяσℓ нєя αgαιи. After his turn, I summoned a blue bone attack that pinned his soul in place, once that was done I summoned a regular bone and brought his Hp to half, before I placed the reactor on his chest. Axe then came over to the body and tapped the reactor, covering the body in a metal casing. We repeated this process until we had all of the seven soul traits needed. Axe then pulled my soul our, turning it blue and slamming me into the ground bringing me back to myself. "ugh.... We good? "I asked as I popped my back, causing axe to blush deep red. "yeah we're good. "he said as he watched me bend backwards trying to realign my back. "what I wouldn't give to have mjolnir, damn my back is killing me. "I grumbled while axe looked at me confused "manumyah? "he asked "mjolnir, it's Thor's hammer he's an avenger, and damn is that hammer better than any chiropractor. "I explained as I walked over to four of the bodies. "come on we got to get these to undick. "axe said as he lifted the other three bodies, and together we walked back to undyne. Once again the dogs were waiting for us in the judgment hall, "I see you were telling the truth. "doggo said "I maybe an assassin among other things but the one thing I'm not is a liar. "I responded as the dogs escorted us to the throne room. "I see you are true to your word my judge. "undyne said as we laid the bodies in front of her. "do I really have that untrusting of a face? "I asked axe starting to get pissed about people not trusting me. "I have no clue, I entrusted you so maybe its more a burn on me. "he said as he shrugged at me. "now before I become your judge, I want to see papyrus to make sure he's alright. "I said as both axe and I encased the bodies in blue bones. "fine, you may see him, but after that fuhuhuhuhuhu, I need my new judge. "she cackled as she led us down a hidden set of stairs, towards the dungeon. We had just reached the bottom of the stairs, to stand in a dark, damp hallway with cell bars on either side of us, as far as we could see. "where is he? "axe growled, once the torches were lit, that sat between each cell. "last cell. " she slyly said as we walked to the cell she directed us to. We saw just how bad he had it when we stepped into the light. His arms were shackled to the wall above his head, forcing him to stand on his tip toes. All of his teeth were shattered, along with a few cuts on his arms and legs. "papyrus! "axe yelled as he tried to open the cell door, as undyne laughed. "axe move. "I stated as he moved to the side. I gripped the lock with my left hand, the plates moving as I squeezed the lock, causing the metal to creak and groan before shattering from the force of my hand. Once the door was open axe and I ran into the cell leaving undyne and the dogs staring at us with their mouths hanging open. "axe supper him as I open the shackles. "I ordered as I used gravity magic so I could climb the wall and reach the shackles. "hold on bro, if got ya. "axe said as with two flicks of my wrist, I unlocked the shackles, causing crooks to fall into Axe's arms. He then laid crooks down cradling his head in his lap. Before I could even start walking down the wall, undyne signalled to the dogs who entered the cell and dragged axe, crooks and myself back to the judgment hall. "now before you two even think about helping him, I need you to drink this. "she said as she held a vial of glowing purple liquid. "let me guess. That's going to put me in a trance or some shit like that. "I spat "damn straight it is, so drink up and then to make sure it works I'm going to have you judge someone in front of sans and papyrus. "she said as a look of horror came over their faces. She then summoned her spears to pin them down so they couldn't move, as she and the dogs left heading back to the throne room. Once I was sure that they weren't going to come back I removed the spear that was closet to each of the brothers. "don't need you two dusting on me. "I said as I held the vial in my right hand, "hope she made this strong or else it won't work. "I said in a cheers like toast before slamming it back. I dropped the vial as the last drop hit my throat, before falling to my hands and knees, just as a hydra agent walked into the hall. "sable you you don't have to do this? "crooks said as he tried in vain to get my attention. "it won't work bro, she's not sable anymore. "axe said as I got to my feet, and faced the agent. "it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these..... Agents like you.... Should... Be.... Burning in hell. "I said as I summoned a sharp bone my left eye flaring to life once more. I ran forward, as the agent pulled out a blade and started to run at me, right as I swiped at him. The agent twisting and dodging my attack. As my body moved to avoid the agents strike axe saw a flash of red in what would've been my womb if I was a human. Axe lost all control when he saw the small soul. Abroad ripped it's way from his throat as he ran forward, megalovania playing as he unleashed his blaster, killing the agent instantly. I then d to gave him my left hand raised turning his soul blue. "sable your pregnant. "axe yelled bringing me out of the trance the drink put me in. "what? I'm I'm sorry, I I think if finally lost it..... But I could've sworn that you said I was pregnant. "I said in shock. Crooks was wringing his hands in worry at what could've happened to me and the small soul, "he's right sable, even I the great papyrus can see the small soul inside you. "he replied as I stood stock still in shock. "gen. Gen. Oh come the fuck on sable. "axe said as he pulled me towards crooks, breaking me out of my stupor. "I'm I'm really..... "I mumbled as I tried to bring my breath under control. "crooks? "axe asked his voice filled with worry at what was going on with his brother. "axe why? Why would undyne force sable to do this? "he asked with a whimper. "because she would've killed you. "I answered as the weight of everything hit me at once. Axe placed his hand on my back as he pushed me towards crooks. "sable help crooks back to the house, then get the human break the barrier and get t out of here. "he said in a cold tone. "what about you? "I asked as I removed crooks scarf and wrapped his left arm in it like a sling. "simple I'm gonna kill undick. "he snarled as he summoned a blaster and blew a hole in the wall opposite of where crooks and I were standing, opening a hole that led to hotland. "just don't do anything stupid. "I said as I put crooks' free arm around my shoulder. "I won't. "axe replied as crooks and I started to walk through the hole crooks turning to face axe as he said I a quiet tone, " brother please be safe." as we walked back to the house.


	33. Chapter 31

"Aliza! Come down I need help! " I yelled as I entered the house with crooks. Little did we know that undyne followed us, planning on making me give my child to her.   
"what happened mom? " she asked as she ran down the stairs Lilith behind her.   
"undyne happened. "I said as she stood beside me, while I sat crooks on the couch.   
"um mom... Why is there a spear in the house? "she asked as she looked at the spear that was propped against the wall.   
"have Lilith smell it. I told her as I reached into my shin pocket pulling out a medium sized med kit, along with a small med kit.   
"OK crooks I'm gonna bandage your cuts, then I'm going to pulled out your soul so I can inject some determination and a healing serum. "I explained in a soothing tones, while Lilith sniffed the spear.   
"Aliza, can you go into the big kit and grab me some ointment and gauze? "I asked as I laid crooks down and looked to see if any of the cuts needed stitches.   
After bandaging his cuts I pulled his soul out, only for Lilith to start growling at the door. Undyne kicked the door in, throwing a dying axe onto the floor in front of us. "SΔΠS! "crooks yelled as I quickly pulled his soul from him, and slamming the syringes into it. Lilith was nipping at undyne protecting axe from anymore harm.  
"sick her girl. "I ordered as Lilith leapt on top of undyne, her maw opened as a ball of light started to form in her throat, while Aliza pulled axe over to the couch.   
"your reign of terror is over, undyne. "I said as Lilith released the blast she was forming, destroying undyne instantly.   
"damnit axe! I told you not to do anything stupid. "I said as I tried to keep his form together.   
"heh heh, guess you could say she got the drop on me. "he said as crooks, rolled himself off the couch and pulled axe to him, as tears ran down his face.   
"SΔΠS ΨΩU CΔΠΠΩT LΣΔ∇Σ THΣ GRΣΔT PΔPΨRUS. "crooks said wetly  
"don worry bro, sable will take care of you, an besides shell need ya to show tha middle how ta make spaghetti."axe rasped as he shuddered his feet turning to dust.   
"come on sansy, ya can't quit on us now, not when freedoms so close. "I said as Aliza hugged me crying into my shirt.   
"don matter. Now got out you three, heh four, and don't look back."he said in an eerie tone.   
"βRΩTHΣR ШHΔT DID ΨΩU DΩ? "crooks asked   
"heh heh I'm blowin this nice cream sans. "axe replied his legs turning to dust.   
"DΩ ΨΩU RΣΔLLΨ THIΠҜ THΔT ΠΩШ IS THΣ TIMΣ ҒΩR ΨΩUR JΩҜΣS. "crooks admonished him as realization dawned on me.   
"here sable take this. "axe said as he carefully removed his sweatshirt, while I grabbed my duffle bag, and Aliza before shaking crooks ' shoulders.   
"crooks we have to get out of here. Axe rigged the underground to blow. " I frantically said  
"βUT THΣ ΩTHΣRS? "he asked as I pulled Aliza closer to me.   
"ain't no saving the rest of us. Ya on the other hand never liked killin so go with sable... An maybe I've done enough to give me.... No us a better life.... I'm going ta.... Grillby's...... Papyrus...... Do you want anything? " axe said as he fully turned to dust leaving only his soul.   
We watched Axe's soul expecting it to turn to dust as well, instead it flashed a rainbow color and shrank before flying towards me. The soul then went inside my womb, and set itself next to the other soul. The rainbow coloring stayed but started to glow each color separately, before speeding up. The other soul started to glow the same red and cyan, as my and red's magic. We watched in see as the magic from the first soul went towards what had been axe, and started to feed into it, the colors started to slow down before, it flashed cyan then red, before at last staying the same swirled colors as the other soul.   
"brother? "crooks asked as the soul gave a pulse of recognition.   
After that I grabbed the both of them, and teleported us to the throne room. "we can't just leave sans. "Aliza said as she shook my arm.   
"all that's left there is his dust, he's still with us. "I said as I brought her hand to the two souls now inside me. "now we need to get the souls in position. "I said as we heard the first explosion.   
"ΩΠ IT SΔβLΣ. "crooks said as he lifted the bodies and walked to the barrier. As soon as we set foot in the room, we watched as the souls came out of the bodies forming a circle and started to spin, we watched in are and horrortale as we heard the explosions come closer to where we were. The souls spun faster and faster picking up speed with each explosion, crooks pulled Aliza and myself to him curling around us just as the last explosion hit, throwing each of us into darkness.   
It was the feeling of the sun hitting my face that woke me up. "ugh..... Anyone get the plate of that bus that ran my ass over? "I asked as I sat up holding my head in my hands.   
"THΣRΣ ШΔS ΠΩ βUS SΔβLΣ, IT ШΔS ΔΠ ΣXPLΩSIΩΠ THΔT HIT US. "crooks said his hands on his his.   
"oh yeah, your think I'd remember that. "I sarcastically said, before noticing Aliza sitting on the cliff to the right of me.   
"hey baby bones, are you OK? "I asked as crooks and I sat one either said of her.   
"I'm OK mom, I just wish sans was here to see this. "she sniffed as I pulled her into a hug.   
"that's what I was trying to tell you, he is with us. When a monster dies usually their soul turns to dust as well as their body, but Axe's soul is now in me with the other little soul I have in there. "I said as a hopeful smile came over her face.   
"so sans will be your baby too? "she asked  
"yes, though I don't know if he'll have all his memories or not. "I replied as we watched the sun rise over the ocean that was in front of us.   
"now, we need to get down this mountain and figure out how to get back. "I said as we got to our feet and started to walked down the mountain. We has just barely reached the tree line when I ran over to a bush and threw up.   
"mom! "Aliza yelled as she and crooks ran over to me.   
"I Ralph.... I'm fine..... Hurk.... Fuck. "I mumbled as I dry heaved.   
"THΔT'S IT I THΣ GRΣΔT PΔPΨRUS SHΔLL CΔRRΨ ΨΩU THΣ RΣST ΩҒ THΣ ШΔΨ DΩШΠ THΣ MΩUΠTΔIΠ. "he said as I wiped my mouth.   
"you don't need to carry me, I'm capable of walking. "I said as I walked back to the path, only to be picked up once again by crooks.   
"ΠΩT IΠ ΨΩUR CΩΠDITIΩΠ. HUMΔΠ ΔLIZΔ LΣΔD THΣ ШΔΨ. "he said brooking no argument as he followed Aliza down.   
We spent the night in a grove of trees, eating some of the MRE's I had on me, before I spread my sleeping bag out for all of us to lay on.   
"mom! Mom! Wake up, your phone?! "Aliza said as she shook me awake.   
"huh... Wa what... My phone! "I said as I scrambled to pulled my phone out before the call ended, seeing that it was blue who was calling me.   
"blue! "I yelled as I answered my phone.   
"RΔ∇ΣΠ, ҒIΠΔLLΨ ШΣ GΩT THRΩUGH TΩ ΨΩU. "he yelled in return as I put it on speaker.   
"you don't need to yelled. "I said as I heard him put it on speaker, only to be assaulted by a bunch of voices talking at the same time.   
"hehehehe OK OK I'm glad to hear you all to, but one at a time. "I said as I noticed crooks wringing his hands.   
"little bones? "backy asked almost afraid I was a figment of his imagination.   
"hey soldier, it's been a while hasn't it? "I responded  
"thank god. "I heard him mutter  
"we've been trying to reach you since we got your first call. "Steve said as I heard faint bone rattling behind him.   
"what the fuck happened sable? "sans growled at me.   
"LΔΠGUΔGΣ! "pap's, blue, black, and crooks yelled at the same time.   
"I'm not so sure, the best I can figure is when we had frisk and flowey rest with hydra, instead of canceling each other out they ripped a hole in space and time, next thing I knew I was in horrortale. "I explained.   
"how did you get out, wasn't the barrier still up? "Nathan asked  
"yes the barrier was still up, but I wasn't the only one to be sent here, we used the hydra agents to break the barrier, and axe and Lilith killed undick.... No offense undyne, "I started to say as undyne responded with a, "none taken. "  
"anyway after that she killed axe who by some miracle of God was able set up some bombs, and he leveled the underground. "I finished explaining my voice getting sad towards the end.   
"sable the judges and I are going to get you back."Gaster said as the other judges agreed.   
"um guys where's red? "I asked as I realized I didn't hear him.   
"RΔ∇ΣΠ, HΣ ШΣΠT LΩΩҜIΠG ҒΩR ΨΩU ΔҒTΣR ΨΩUR ҒIRST CΔLL, ΔΠD ШΣ HΔ∇ΣΠ'T HΣΔRD ҒRΩM HIM SIΠCΣ. " blue said as I let out a slight sob.   
"um... Hi my name is Aliza, please don't take sable from me and crooks. "Aliza said with a worried tone, as every one there let out a gasp.   
"I DΩΠ'T CLΔIM TΩ UΠDΣRSTΔΠD HΩШ ΨΩU PLΔΠ ΩΠ GΣTTIΠG US THΣRΣ, βUT ΨΩU SHΩULD TΔҜΣ IΠCΩΠSIDΣRΔTIΩΠ ΩҒ SΔβLΣ'S CΩΠDITIΩΠ. "crooks said   
"what condition? "Steve asked confused think I was hurt.   
"SHΣ IS ШITH CHILD. "he replied as a stunned silence came over the phone.   
"WHAT?! " sans and bucky yelled in shock.   
"their red's "I replied   
"their as in more than one? "stretch asked  
"ΔΠD ΨΩU ШΣΠT ΩΠ Δ MISSIΩΠ?! "black screeched   
"I didn't know, until yesterday so back off?! "I yelled back  
"OK everybody calm down. We could argue about sable's recklessness or we can figure out how to bring all give of them back. "Steve said in his captain America voice.   
"Steve's right. Nathan I want you to inform the others about horrortale, we'll switch to text until you guys can bring us back. "I said as we hung up, and continued down the mountain.


	34. Chapter 32

  * We had been squatting in rundown houses, for a few weeks following us leaving the underground, when we found an old blind woman, who had a guest cabin that was for rent. "thank you ma'am. "I said as she handed the keys to me. "you're quite welcome young one. "she replied as I walked towards the cabin, with crooks and Aliza behind me. "well here we are. "I said as I opened the front door, to see our temporary home. It was a quaint log cabin that, had two bedrooms one a pink and white color with a wrought iron bed. The second bedroom was rustic chic, with a log wood bed. The living room had a love seat and couch that was a blue plaid color, with a coffee table in front of the couch, and a small 1950s kitchen. "OK, you two take the bedroom, I'll take the couch. " I said as we brought in the bags of things, we got from the town. "I THΣ GRΣΔT PΔPΨRUS SHΔLL TΔҜΣ THΣ CΩUCH, ШHILΣ ΨΩU MΔΨ HΔ∇Σ THΣ ΩTHΣR βΣD. " crooks said while standing in a heroic pose. "crooks you're ten feet tall, you'd be squished if you slept on the couch. "I explained with a soft smile on my face. "besides, I don't sleep often anyways, so the couch works perfectly for me until we get out of here. " I continued as crooks and I took care of the food, while Aliza took a shower. "SΔβLΣ, ШHΣΠ ΨΩU ШΣRΣ TΔLҜIΠG TΩ ΨΩUR ҒRIΣΠDS, I HΣΔRD UΠDΨΠΣ ΔRΣΠ'T ΨΩU ΔҒRΔID ΩҒ ШHΔT SHΣ CΩULD DΩ TΩ ΨΩUR βΔβIΣS? " he asked fear in his eye lights. "oh no no, the undyne I was talking to would give her every soul, to protect every monster. "I said slightly confusing him. "ШHΔT DΩ ΨΩU MΣΔΠ? "he asked "my undyne isn't evil or twisted, she is still captain of the royal guard. "I explained "SΩ IΠ ΨΩUR ШΩRLD THΣ HUMΔΠ CΔMΣ βΔCҜ? "he asked "yes, frisk saved everybody. "I said as we finished putting everything away. After we were done, I grabbed my phone, pulling up the group chat. Me: hey guys, got us a small cabin. Cap: good to hear Winter: hey Nathan told us about ht. You sure you want to bring crooks? Me: yes I'm sure. I always thought ht was misunderstood, besides I made a promise. U know I'm not find of making those. Punnyskele: how the kidz doin? Me: their doing fine Doc: I'm glad to hear my grandkids are fine. Me: any word on red? Coolberry : no Angrymarshmallow: I THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO FIND THAT LAZY PIECE OF SHIT. Coolskeleton95 : language fell! Coolberry : language! Me: did the others tell you the news? Angrymarshmallow: only that you were sent to a different timeline. Me: I'm pregnant with red's kids. Stark: fell. Exe is experiencing some technical difficulties right now. Cap: while we try to bring fell back. I want you five to take it easy. Me: I get it stay low, don't do anything stupid. Cap: that's correct. With that last message, we logged out of the group chat, just as Aliza came out of the bathroom, wearing some of the new clothes we bought for her. She was in a white T-shirt that had wonder woman, super girl and batgirl, along with a pair of jeans and pink socks. "ΩH HUMΔΠ ΔLIZΔ, ΨΩU LΩΩҜ ∇ΣRΨ ΠICΣ. " crooks said as he smiled at Aliza. "he's right baby bones, that outfit looks good on you." I said twirling my finger telling her to turn around. "thanks mom. "she replied as she turned in a circle. "now that your here I want to tell you about where we're going. "I said as she and crooks sat on the floor in front of me. "on first things first my world or timeline as we prefer to call it is very similar to this one, only the human that fell was called frisk, and she ended up freeing the monsters. "I said as they nodded for me to go on. "the other differences are I work with a group of humans called the avengers, we're like the old royal guard, and we usually fight against threats to the world like hydra. "I said as crooks hand rose in question, to which I nodded for him to ask. "HΨDRΔ? " "yes they were at one time a division of the Nazis, who were a group of people that thought they were better than everyone else. Anyways hydra ended up replacing our Mettaton with a different robot, so two other avengers and I went to stop them from trying to reset back to a time when they controlled me, and something went wrong and I ended up here. "I answered. After answering all their questions, crooks went to the kitchen to start dinner, when Aliza asked me, "what will happens to me when we get there? " "not much, we'll enroll you in school, and probably after the babies are born I'll adopt you. "I said as I watched her shoulders relax, as she gave me a small smile. "DIΠΠΣR IS RΣΔDΨ, I MΔDΣ CHICҜΣΠ ΠΩΩDLΣ SΩUP. I HΩPΣ THΔT IT ШILL βΣ LIGHT ΣΠΩUGH ҒΩR ΨΩUR STΩMΔCH SΔβLΣ. "he said as he handed me, my bowl along with handing Aliza hers. "thank you crooks, this should be fine for me to eat." I replied as Aliza and I sat at the table. After dinner we all went to crooks bedroom, so I could tell both of them a bedtime story. "SΔβLΣ ШILL ΨΩU TΣLL US Δ LΣGΣΠD? "he asked "hmmm... Let's see.... Oh I know, I was told this story when I was a child and tried to escape hydra, it's called the black Volga. "I said as I let the silence of the room create the chilling atmosphere. "should you ever find yourself alone on the roads of Russia, beware of the Volga with horns that shall appear in a fog not of this world, and with the swiftness of demon, it shall descend upon you and the doors shall open, revealing the driver of this car and you shall be taken never to be seen again. Now some say that the driver is a KGB agent, others say its the spirits of the dead, while other still say the it's the devil himself who drives the car. "I finished the story to see crooks asleep, while Aliza was trying to stay awake. "come on baby bones let's get you to bed. "I stayed as we asked to her room and I tucked her in giving her a skele kissy to the forehead. I had just sat down on the couch when I noticed there was a text on my phone. I almost dropped it when I saw that it was from red. Bigdaddy :doll, don't know if ya'll ever get this, but I'm gonna find ya. I working with some other sans' to find ya. If ya get this let me know. Me: red babe, I just got your text, I'm fine. When the reset happened I was sent to horrortale. Please go back to the compound, my dads working on a way to bring me and a few others back. Please please, go back red, we need you your kids need you. Tears landed on my screen as typed out the text, after sending it, I copied it to the group chat. Cap: sable what's this? Me: I just got his text Steve, I I want qhjsjxfbxkfidkbznxkfofjb Winter: breath little bones, we'll find him. Coolberry: but red is not any of us (sans) As soon as I read blues text the pieces started to fall into place. Me: guys I need you to speed the process of bringing us back up. I don't think hydra was pulling the strings at all. Stark: why? Me: it'd be easier to explain in person. Cap: on it. What that last text we closed the group chat. I felt the souls start to pulse, in an attempt to calm me down. "I know. I know babies momma needs to calm down. I'm just worried about your daddy. "I cooed to the little souls as I ran my hand over them, calming myself down enough to lay on the couch. When sleep finally took me, I was standing I a pure white room, my footsteps echoing eternally with each step I took. "let me guess, the anti-void? "I said my voice echoing blending into each reverberation as it bounced on the walls around me. "you are right this is the anti-void. "a positive voice said as I turned to face the speaker. Seeing a short skeleton with a gold crown on his head that matched his eye lights, he was wearing a sky blue tunic what white trim, dark blue leggings, a pair of yellow boots with blue buckles, that matched both the gloves and cape he was also wearing, and a gold belt with a belt buckle that had the initials ds on it to tie the the whole look together. "hello dream. "I said with a mystical tone. "hello sable, I have brought you here to inform you that I and my associates believe that something bigger is going on involving my brother. "dream said as I gave him a no shit Sherlock look. "just what I fucking need right now. "I spat as I started to pace. "we are well aware of what's been going on, we just felt that you should know about the bigger forces at play. "he said as the anti-void shook, causing me to start to fall. "what the hell? " I asked as dream caught me. "I'm not sure. But for your safety I'm going to send you back to your dreams. " he said as he summoned a staff, with a flick of his staff, I was surrounded by a yellow light, then blackness. I came to from crooks shaking me, "SΔβLΣ. SΔβLΣ ШΔҜΣ UP. "crooks said "wha.... Crooks? " I groggily askes "ΨΣS IT IS I THΣ GRΣΔT PΔPΨRUS ΔΠD THΣ HUMΔΠ ΔLIZΔ. "he replied "what.... What time is it? " I asked as I sat up rubbing my sockets. "it's breakfast time. "Aliza said cheerily as I followed them into the kitchen, to see the table loaded with eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, milk, coffee, and sausage. "wow, what's with spread? "I asked as crooks poured me a cup of coffee. "we wanted you to eat. "he said as he placed a plat of food in front of me. I had just taken a bite out of one of the sausages, when I looked at the table trying to see if we had any mustard. "hey do we have any mustard? "I asked "yes crooks was planning on making burgers for dinner, so we grabbed some condiments. "Aliza said as she walked up to the fridge, and grabbed the bottle. "here you go mom. "she said as she handed it to me. "thanks baby bones. "I said as I poured some on my plate to dip, before taking a swig straight from the bottle. "SΔβLΣ THΔT IS ΔβSΩLUTΣLΨ DISGUSTIΠG. "crooks said a look of abject horror on his face. "huh... Well... If we need any proof that these are red's kids.... Well we have it." I replied as I put a splash of the mustard in my coffee. We spent the rest of the breakfast laughing and telling stories.


	35. Chapter 33

A month had passed since we started to rent the cabin, I was baking some chocolate chip cookies for Aliza and crooks, who were out to buy some more mustard, ketchup, honey and honey barbeque sauce, since I was craving those on every thing, along with other things that we needed for the house. I had put the timer on for ten minutes, before walking out to the living room. A sudden sharp pain went through my soul, causing me to drop to the couch, my hand clutching my shirt just above my soul. At that moment crooks and Aliza walked through the door. "SΔβLΣ ΔRΣ ΨΩU ΔLRIGHT? "crooks asked as he and Aliza dropped the bags they were holding to run over to me.   
"mom. Mom. Are you and the babies OK? "she asked as she rubbed my back.   
"we're OK... I... I don't know what happened, I was only going to sit and wait for the cookies to bake, all of a sudden I felt a pain in my soul. "I explained   
"DID ΨΩU Ω∇ΣRTΔX ΨΩURSΣLҒ? "crooks asked  
"I didn't think I did.... Ahhh. "I said ending in a scream as I felt a white hot pain go through the souls, causing me to double over in pain.   
"mom! " Aliza yelled as she pulled me to the floor, cradling my head in her lap.   
"ШHΔT.... ШHΔT DΩ ШΣ DΩ? "crooks asked panic clearly written on his face.   
"text the people on her phone, on of them must know what to do. "she said tears in her eyes.   
Me: hello this is crooks, is anybody there?   
Winter: this is Bucky. Sable isn't supposed to check in for a few more days.   
Me: she is in pain, and we don't know why?   
Winter: hold on, I'm going to get one of the others.   
There was a few minutes of silence as crooks waited for Bucky to return, while I was curled up head still in Aliza's lad as she combed her fingers through my hair.   
Punqueen: hello crooks, this is toriel. Bucky said sable was in pain. Could you tel me what she was doing?   
Me: she said the first time she was putting cookies in the oven, and just a few minutes ago she was sitting and the pain came from the babies.   
Punqueen: the first time was it her soul or the babies?   
"SΔβLΣ, THΣ ҒIRST TIMΣ ШΔS IT ΨΩUR SΩUL ΩR THΣ βΔβIΣS? " he asked me after reading toriel's text.   
"mine. "I rasped out  
Me: she says it was here's.   
Punqueen: I see. It appears that the first attack, was most likely due to something happening to red. As for the second attack, has anyone been giving the little ones any magic.   
A look of shock came over crooks face as he read the text.   
"SΔβLΣ, HΔ∇Σ ΨΩU βΣΣΠ GI∇IΠG THΣ βΔβIΣS SΩMΣ ΩҒ ΨΩUR MΔGIC? "he asked  
"yeah, the super soldier serum in my system.... Makes my magic out put higher than a typical monsters. " I replied as the phone got a text notification.   
Wonter: is she giving the babies her magic?   
Me: wowie, human how did you know?   
Winter: because she's as stubborn as they come.   
Punqueen: crooks I need you to listen. With us not knowing where red is, as well as sable being there with no family, we'll need you to make a sibling bond with her until we can get you back.   
"SΔβLΣ... PUΠQUΣΣΠ. "he started to say.   
"toriel. "I said  
"UM... ΨΣS TΩRIΣL HΔS SUGGΣSTΣD THΔT ШΣ ҒΩRM Δ SIβLIΠG βΩΠD. " he said as I held my hand out for the phone.   
Me: sans? You, the other judges and dad there?   
Punnyskele: yeah why?   
Me: tori wants crooks to do a sibling bond with me. I want to know, with crooks being a papyrus would their be any side effects?   
Doc: the only thing I could see happening, would be you taking his sans place, but that's only a slim possibility.   
Punnyskele: dad are ya sure that's the only side effect?   
Doc: no sans! I'm not sure. This has never happened before.   
Winter: little bones, you don't get a choice. I promised to protect you and if that means I have to protect you from yourself then so be it.   
Me: OK OK. I get it. I'll text you guys after we're done.   
Doc: OK we're almost done with the machine, so you'll be back in a meek or so.   
With that last message from gaster, we closed the group chat, which ended up being perfect timing as the timer for the cookies went off.   
"I THΣ GRΣΔT PΔPΨRUS SHΔLL RΣCΣI∇Σ THΣ CΩΩҜIΣS. "crooks said as he went to the kitchen.   
"mom, what's a sibling bond? "Aliza asked as we sat on the couch.   
"well its the monster way of adopting. Occasionally a monster family would find an abandoned monster and either the whole family would form a bond or just one member would, and that new monster would become a part of the family. "I explained   
"so crooks would be my uncle? "she asked as he came back from the kitchen.   
"ΨΣS I ШΩULD βΣ ΨΩUR UΠCLΣ, ΔΠD I SHΔLL βΣ THΣ βΣST UΠCLΣ Σ∇ΣR. "he said one hand on his hip while the other held the plate of cookies.   
"you'll be competing with my papyrus. "I replied as he realized he'd be getting another sibling.   
"ΨΩU HΔ∇Σ Δ βRΩTHΣR? "he asked  
"two actually, sans and papyrus. "I said as he put the plate of cookies on the coffee table.   
Crooks than sat next to the coffee table on the floor, where I joined him, sitting in front of him.   
"ΔRΣ ΨΩU RΣΔDΨ ΠΣШ SISTΣR? "he asked as he pulled his soul, which was very in color with an outline of orange, with a few cracks on it.   
"ready bro. "I replied as I pulled out my own soul the crack that was in the middle now smaller than it was the night I had my panic attack after we found Mettaton. We watched as our souls hovered in front of each other, crooks soul flashed orange as mine flashed cyan, we concentrated, on he intent to be siblings, as wisps of magic came from the souls, twisting around each other as we learned each others frequency, before retreating back to our own souls, as they flashed each color once then going back to their normal colors. We then pulled our souls back to our bodies, before falling back and passing out. Aliza moved our bodies away from the edge of the coffee table so we wouldn't get hurt when we woke up, before going to the kitchen to make bacon and eggs for dinner.   
I woke to the scent of bacon, slowly getting to my feet. I covered crooks in the blanket on the couch I use, before following the smell to see, Aliza plating her food.   
"so brinner baby bones? "I asked causing her to turn and look at me.   
"brinner? " she asked  
"yeah breakfast for dinner. "I answered as she made me a cup of tea.   
"are you feeling better now? "she asked as I got a plate of food.   
"much better, now. "I replied as I sat at the table with her. We had just started to eat, when crooks came into the kitchen.   
"GΩΩD Σ∇ΣΠIΠG SISTΣR, GΩΩD Σ∇ΣΠIΠG HUM... ΔLIZΔ. "crooks said as he got his plate of food, that's when I noticed his appearance changed, he now looked almost identical to my papyrus the only difference was his canines went past his lower teeth.   
After dinner was over I tucked crooks into his bed, followed by tucking Aliza into her bed. I had just came back into the living room, when I saw a bag next to the couch, I looked inside the bag and found two sets of knitting needles along with seven skeins of yarn, all but two if which were different shades of red and blue, the other two being black and white. I picked a skein of royal blue, paring it with a skein of deep red. I had just cast on my stitches, to start making a baby sweater, humming as I knitted the first few rows, before I started to sing.   
"stitches tiny stitches   
The mending to do  
Stitch after stitch  
Till my fingers are blue  
My stays are to tight   
And I'm itching to run,   
But my skirts are to heavey  
And my sampler's not done. " I sang as I felt the souls pulse in time to the song.   
"there are so many things  
A young lady can't do  
Like straddle a horse  
Jump a high fence or two  
So here I am stuck  
With my sewing inside  
When I want to wear breeches  
And I want to ride. "I finished singing only for the souls to pulse almost like they wanted me to sing another song.   
"are you two asking mommy to sing another song? "I asked as I put my knitting to the side a rubbed my hand over them, as they pulsed in response.   
"OK, mommy will sing another song.... Hmmm.... Oh how about this day aria, undertake edition? " I asked as they pulsed one more time.   
"тнιѕ ∂αу ιѕ  
gσιиg тσ вє ρєяfє¢т  
тнє кιи∂ σf   
∂αу σf ωнι¢н ι ∂яєαмє∂  
ѕιи¢є ι fєℓℓ ∂σωи  
єνєяу мσиѕтєя ωιℓℓ  
gαтнєя яσυи∂  
тяу тσ вєfяιєи∂ мє  
σя fιgнт мє  
ωнαт тнєу ∂σи'т киσω   
ιѕ тнαт ι'м вα¢к. "I sang my voice in a slightly lower pitch than my normal voice.   
"this day was  
Going to be perfect   
The kind of day of which  
I dreamed since   
I fell down  
But instead of   
Making friends  
With the monsters I have met  
Their dust covers my hands. "I sand in my normal voice.   
"ι ∂σи'т ¢αяє нσω ι α¢т   
ι ωσи'т ¢σиνιи¢є тнєм  
тσ мєя¢у   
тαℓк?   
ι'ℓℓ вє ℓуιиg ωнєи ι ѕαу  
тнαт иσ мαттєя ωнαт уσυ ∂σ  
ι ωαит ѕ тσ вє fяιєи∂ѕ  
тнє тяυтн ιѕ ι   
ωαит уσυ αℓℓ ∂єα∂  
иσ ι ∂σи'т ¢αяє   
fσя уσυя ℓσνє  
ιи му нєαят   
тнєяє ιѕ иσ σиє  
вυт ι ѕтιℓℓ ωαит  
αℓℓ уσυя  
ℓ. σ. ν. є. "I continued as I picked my knitting back up.   
"must stop their   
Massacre even thouh  
It's my fault  
Determination?   
I have none  
I don't fear that  
I can't reset  
But they might   
Remember   
What will I do then?   
I did not mean  
To start this  
I was just curious   
Oh monster world  
Please forgive me. "I paused to take a breath.  
"fιиαℓℓу тнє мσмєит  
нαѕ αяяινє∂  
fσя мє тσиιgнт ѕαиѕ. "  
"oh the fight  
I can't control  
We'll end up  
Fighting forever  
Please forgive me. "  
"ѕαиѕ ωιℓℓ иєνєя єνєя  
fσяgινє уσυ.... иєνєя. "I felt the souls fall asleep as the last note left me.   
I stayed up for a few hours longer knitting, before laying down to fall asleep myself. I was woken a short time later, to the feeling of someone watching me. My eyes flew open, a sharp bone appearing in my right hand, as I rolled off the couch into a defense position, the blade of my bone out to the side. To my right stood sans, only he wasn't my twin. His outfit was inverted to my brothers outfit,base well as a black liquid coming from his eye sockets, and a red bullseye where his soul should be.   
"hello killer. "I said as I looked at the target, a look of confusion on his face.   
"how.... How did.. "he started to say in an emotionless voice.   
"I did I know your name? Simple I'm not as stupid as I look. " I said as I sat back on the couch the bone still held in my hand.   
"please take a seat. "I said as I pointed to the loveseat with the bone.   
"thanks I... Think? "he replied as he at on the loveseat.   
"I assume you're here for a reason? " I asked as I leaned back into the couch, my legs crossed.   
"yes, I am here on behalf of my master, who requested that I find out if the rumors are true. "he replied as I arched my brow bone.   
"and what rumor would that be? "I asked as I felt his eyes trail towards my womb.   
"the rumor that you are having red's babies. "he replied as his right eye flared blue, along with a faint outline of papyrus.   
"which I can see happens to be true. "he said as more of the black liquid came from his sockets, the ones on the right side taking on a cyan hue, as he stood to leave.   
"sans I know you of all monsters owe me nothing, but if you could pass a message onto red, please tell him I'm fine and his babies want him home. "I said wetly.   
"we shall see. "he replied as a black error block appeared on the wall, before turning into a portal, which he stepped into diapering in a blink of my eyes.


	36. Chapter 34

The following week was hard on me, between wondering if killer passed on my message to red, crooks hovering around me to give the babies some of his magic, and not receiving any updates on getting us home, I hardly slept at night. "mom? "Aliza softly asked as she came into the living room. "yes, baby bones? "I replied "have you slept at all last night? " she asked as crooks walked into the living room and sat with us on the couch. "a little. I know you two are worried about it, I'm trying my best. "I said as my shoulders started to shake. "we know you are sister, don't we Aliza? "crooks said as he held me in a hug, Aliza nodding before joining our hug. I was about to thank them, when my phone rang. I almost caused all three of us to fall off the couch as I tried to get my phone. When I finally got it out I saw it was alphys who was calling. "hey alphys. " I answered as Aliza went to the kitchen to make some coffee for me. "hello sable, Dr gaster asked me to call you. He and the others have finished the machine, they only need the coordinates so they can locate the au easier. "she said as a wave of relief came over me. "sure just give me a second to look them up. "I said as I pulled up the GPS app on my phone. "OK the coordinates are, N 44° 59' 33. 501" by W 71° 32' 28. 099". "I stated ". 099"... OK got, we'll see you soon... Oh! Was there anything you wanted.... You k know cravings? "she said "um... Heh heh, if you could get me some coffee with milk, and a bit of red's mustard.... "I said my face turning blue with embarrassment. "s su sure. "she said with a bit of shock in her voice. "thanks alphys, you're the best. "I chirped causing her to giggle. "hehehehe. OK see you soon sable. "she said as we hung up, while Aliza placed my cup of coffee on the table. "OK gang, I need you two to pack your stuff up, in the Duffles I had you buy. "I said while we stood up from the couch, Aliza and crooks went to their rooms, while I placed my knitting into my duffle on my way to the kitchen, so I could make a bacon and leek quiche. I placed my phone on the table as I put on ac/dc's big balls, to listen while I cooked. "Well I'm ever upper class high society God's gift to ballroom notoriety And I always fill my ballroom The event is never small The social pages say I've got The biggest balls of all" bon Scott's smooth voice sang as I finished up the crust, wrapping it in saran wrap, before putting it in the refrigerator. I had just set the oven for 375°, when Aliza came into the kitchen. "I've got big balls I've got big balls They're such big balls And they're dirty big balls And he's got big balls And she's got big balls (But we've got the biggest balls of them all)" I started to dance as she giggled to the lyrics. "And my balls are always bouncing My ballroom always full And everybody cums and cums again If your name is on the guest list No one can take you higher Everybody says I've got Great balls of fire I've got big balls Oh I've got big balls And they're such big balls Dirty big balls And he's got big balls And she's got big balls (But we've got the biggest balls of them all) Some balls are held for charity And some for fancy dress But when they're held for pleasure They're the balls that I like best My balls are always bouncing To the left and to the right It's my belief that my big balls Should be held every night We've got big balls We've got big balls We've got big balls Dirty big balls He's got big balls She's got big balls (But we've got the biggest balls of them all)"Aliza and I sang as I turned the burner off while we danced to the song. "(We've got big balls) (We've got big balls) And I'm just itching to tell you about them Oh we had such wonderful fun Seafood cocktail, crabs, crayfish (But we've got the biggest balls of them all) (Bollocks Knackers) (Bollocks Knackers) (Bollocks Knackers) (Bollocks Knackers ...)" we finished our dance posing for the last note. "what are you making mom? "she asked as I finished cooking the bacon, before pulling it off the stove with a pair of magic hands, while another set added the leeks and a pinch of thyme, as I mixed some eggs and heavy cream. "breakfast. "I said slyly as I grabbed the crust, and placed it into a pie tin, spreading the bacon and leeks along the bottom, followed by pouring the egg mixture on top. "but what's for breakfast? " she asked with a petulant tone. "you'll see, patience is a virtue, one I have yet to learn, but a virtue none the less. "I replied as I ruffled her hair, before grabbing my coffee and heading out to the living room. Crooks came out of his room, his duffle over his left shoulder. "I THΣ GRΣΔT PΔPΨRUS ΔM ΔLL PΔCҜΣD. "he said as he sat next to me on the couch. "good job bro. I've got breakfast in the oven. " I said as his right hand started to glow orange, before placing it on my stomach, to give the babies some magic. "ΠΩШ THΣΨ HΔ∇Σ HΔD THΣIR βRΣΔҜҒΔST. ΠΨΣH HΣH HΣH. " he said a soft smile on his face. "you're so cool bro. "I said A few minutes later the timer for the quiche went off. "looks like breakfast is ready. "I said as we walked into the kitchen. The look that I knew crooks would have, would be worth all the work. His brow bones was scrunched together as he tried to figure out what kind of pie I made. "I DΩΠ'T THIΠҜ PIΣ, IS Δ ∇ΣRΨ GΩΩD βRΣΔҜҒΔST ҒΩΩD? " he said as I held my laughter at bay. "it's called a quiche, bro. You make it with eggs instead of fruit. "I explained "ΠΨΣHΣΣΣΣΣ! SΔβLΣ DΩΠ'T TΣLL MΣ THΔT ΨΩU ΔLSΩ MΔҜΣ ΣGG PIΣ. "pap's said as he and sans walked into the kitchen. I turned to see my brothers, each with a huge grin on their faces. "well ain't you two a sight for sore eye sockets. " I said as pap's took three steps towards me wrapping me in a tight hug. "SISTΣR I THΣ GRΣΔT PΔPΨRUS ΔM SΩ HΔPPΨ TΩ SΣΣ ΨΩU ΔGΔIΠ. "pap's yelled as crooks got a slight crestfallen look on his face. "pap's. Pap's! I'm happy to see you too, but I don't think the babies like being squished into my spine. "I rasped out as he quickly put me on my feet. "I THΣ GRΣΔT PΔPΨRUS ΔM SΩ SΩ SΩRRΨ LITTLΣ ΠIββLIΠGS. "he said said as the two souls gave a pulse of forgiveness. "it's all good pap's see they already forgive their uncle. "I said as sans walked over to crooks. "her crooks right? "he asked "ΨΣS? "crooks replied "just wanted to say welcome to the family, and thanks fer looking out fer sable. "sans said as he shook crooks hand. "ΨΩU ΔRΣ QUITΣ ШΣLCΩMΣ, IT ШΔS THΣ LΣΔST I CΩULD DΩ. "crooks replied as pap's walked over to crooks. "ΠΩШ I HΔ∇Σ MΨ ΩШΠ TШIΠ. "pap's said as he and crooks hugged each other, while sans Aliza and I watched. "as cute as this is, how about we eat before the heh heh heh, egg pie gets cold. "I said as sans cut the quiche and Aliza plated. As we were eating I noticed sans kept looking at my coffee. "did you want a cup sans? " I asked "sure just hold the mustard. "he said breaking out into laughter as the back of my clavicle vertebrae turned blue, as I poured his coffee pulling out the ketchup and some creamer, a devious smirk on my face, as I added the ketchup and creamer. "here you go. "I said as I handed him his coffee. "mmmmm, tastes good. "he said after he took avail. "glad to know you prefer your coffee the way I take my tea, with ketchup and creamer. "I said as sans face turned blue from embarrassment, as the rest of us laughed. After breakfast was over and crooks and pap's did the dishes, we stood in the living room. "you guys ready to get home? "sans asked "yep so how we getting back, clicking our heels together, and saying there's no place like home. "I said as crooks, pap's, and sans gave me confused looks. "SΔβLΣ DID ΨΩU HIT ΨΩUR HΣΔD Σ∇ΣΠ ΨΩUR ΔΠD SΔΠS SHΩRTCUTS MΔҜΣ βΣTTΣR SΣΠSΣ. "pap's said as he put his hands on his hips. "OK that's it sometime soon, we're watching the wizard of oz. "I said "anyway to answer your question, dad and tony made this watch so we could navigate the void, so when you're ready. "sans said as we grabbed our Duffles, only for pap's to grab mine. "let's go. "I said as we all stood in a circle, while sans tapped the watch he had on his right wrist, causing a black dot of goo, to appear on the floor in the middle of our circle. We watched as the blot grow to the size of a kiddie pool, before growing to cover the whole floor. "alright everybody hold hands we're going in. "sans said as he held one of mine, while I held one of Aliza's who held one of pap's, who held one of crooks, who held sans other hand, who pressed the watch one last time, before grabbing crooks hand. The floor of blackness started to ripple, as little black ink drops started to rise and fall from it, each blot going higher than the last. Before a wall of solid black rose before covering us in a bubble. One minute we were in horrortale the next minute which felt like an eternity in the void, we were standing in starks lab, with blue, stretch, black, mutt, fell, alphys, tony and gaster all looking at us. "sable. I am so glad to see you. "gaster said as he quickly hugged me, tears falling onto my shoulder. "I missed you too, dad. "I said as tears appeared in the corner of my eyes. I felt Aliza tug my left arm, "yes baby bones? "I asked as every one looked at us. "is he my grandpa, and does that make them my uncles, mom? "she asked in a timid voice as every one let out a gasp. "mom? Little miss. "mutt asked as alphys was trying to hold back her squeal of excitement. "I took care of her underground, and she told me I was better than her mom, who let her climb mt ebbot with no shoes, so I became her mom. "I explained as the judges and my eyes disappeared at the mention of her climbing the mountain. "HΣLLΩ ΠΣШ ΠIΣCΣ. "pap's said as he picked Aliza up swinging her from side to side, while the rest of us laughed. "as touching as this reunion is. I need sable, crooks, and.... Uh? "tony said as he trailed off at Aliza's make. "Aliza. "she replied. "Aliza right. And Aliza to go to the infirmary wing. " tony continued. "ШHΨ? "blue asked a worried look on his face. "mainly to make sure that all of us are OK, and more likely to see how far along I am. "I said to blue who was shifting his feet, before running up to hug me. "well as long as you guys are safe. "stretch said as he gave me a one armed hug followed by everyone, except fell, and black joining in. "RΔ∇ΣΠ?! ΨΩU ΔRΣ ΠΩT ΔLLΩШΣD TΩ DΩ ΔΠΨTHIΠG SΩ RΣCҜLΣSS Σ∇ΣR ΔGΔIΠ! "black shrieked "don't worry milord. I have to much to protect now to be reckless. "I replied as I pulled black into a one armed hug, turning his skull, an article blue. "I THΣ TΣRRIβLΣ PΔPΨRUS SHΔLL ΣSCΩRT ΨΩU THRΣΣ TΩ THΣ IΠҒIRMΔRΨ ШIΠG. "fell said in his own concerned way, as he lead us to the infirmary.


	37. Chapter 35

It was as I walked behind him, that I noticed how tense fell's shoulders appeared, knowing he would never say what was truly bothering him, I quickened my pace so we were walking side by side, in a silent show of solidarity. We walked like that the whole way to the infirmary wing, the silence only broken by shield agents stopping to say how they we're glad I was back.   
Bruce was the first to greet us as we entered, the crisp and sterile white hallway. "it's so good to see you again, sable. "Bruce said as he walked over to me his loafers clicking as he timidly walked towards the new beings standing in front of him.   
"it's good to see you too Bruce. This is my little brother crooks, and my daughter Aliza. " I said as I introduced them to him.   
"it's a pleasure to meet you. "Bruce said as he shook crooks hand before directing us towards a room.   
"the pleasure is mine. "crooks said as we entered the room, the walls were a soft ocean blue, with a robin eggs banner running along the length of the room, there were three beds set up one next to the other against the right wall.   
"ah, sable I'm glad you were able to make it back. "a women of average height, that had her black hair in a bun, her lab coat was a pale almost white lavender color that matched her pastel lavender scrub bottoms, with white sneakers.   
"thanks Helen, it's good to be back. "I said as Helen looked at Aliza who was hiding behind me.   
"Aliza right? "she asked   
"yes, ma'am. "Aliza replied as she poked her head out to the side from behind me.   
"would you please take the first bed. "Helen said as she pointed to the bed closest to the door.   
"sable, you'll take the middle bed. "she said to me as she pointed to the second bed.   
"and crooks, you'll take the last one closest to the window. "she said as she pointed to last bed.   
Once we were all situated, Helen started to hook Aliza up to a heart monitor, as one of her assistants brought the lab cart over to her, where she proceeded to retrieve a tourniquet, and a needle to take some blood samples.   
"now Aliza I'm going to take a few blood samples, and test them to make sure everything is OK, and I'm also going to put one of the samples into the database. "Helen said as she tied the tourniquet, and cleaned a spot on Aliza's right arm.   
"o OK? "Aliza said slightly confused  
"the database is a catalog of those associated with the avengers or shield. Consider it a just in case something happens, to you we can track or get help. "I explained as Helen drew her blood, before going out of the room, so she could analyze the blood.   
"OK, sable you know what to do? "Bruce said as he stepped over to me.   
"sure do. "I replied dryly as I pulled my soul out so he could hook it up. Bruce place what looked like heart monitor wires, only these measured my stats.   
"um.... I'm going to have toriel, and Dr alphys, come down here to... "Bruce said nervously   
"hey no problem Bruce, it's all good. "I calmly said as he walked over to the phone next to the door, where he then picked the receiver up and pushed the intercom button that connected the phone to the pa system.   
"toriel, Dr alphys would you please, come to the infirmary wing thank you. " he said, before walking over to crooks.   
"OK, now crooks I'm going to hook your soul up, like I did sable's, so we can measure your stats along with magic output, I'm also going to take a sample of your magic, to put in the database as well. "Bruce said as crooks nervously pulled his soul out.   
"hmmm? "Bruce hummed as he looked at crooks soul.   
"Bruce? "I asked wondering if there was a problem with crooks soul.   
"well, there seems to be a colored spot that is similar in color to your magic on his soul. "Bruce answered as toriel, Bucky, and Dr alphys entered the room.   
"is that all, holy shit Bruce I actually that there was a problem. If you look at my soul you'll see an orange spot. "I explained as, toriel took over the explanation.   
"those spots show that sables family adopted crooks, if you were to look at sans, papyrus, or Dr gaster's souls, you would also see an orange spot. "toriel said as she walked towards the end of my bed.   
"hey little bone. "Bucky said as I caught the glint off of his left arm as he waved.   
"hey soldat, glad to see you could take some time out of your very busy schedule to come see me. "I said sarcasm dripping from my teeth.   
"we wanted to allow you some time with your family. "toriel said as I noticed her standing next to Bucky who had his arms around her, before she stepped away, walking to the end of my bed.   
"obviously I didn't miss a fucking thing while I was gone. "I sarcastically said, as Bucky's face turned a deep red.   
"naw you didn't miss anything especially asgore cheating on tori. "Bucky sarcastically replied a hard edge to his tone as his left hand clenched.   
"James, I've put that behind me. In fact I'm thankful I caught them together. "toriel said as she turned her face towards the window, I was still able to see, the question of was I not good enough, in her eyes.   
"what's the bitches name? "I asked as my eye flared cyan, and the monitor beeped, signaling a higher magic output.   
"he's name is Grayson. "Bucky said in an odd tone as my face drained completely of color.   
"hi his? "I asked as alphys patiently waited to one side of me.   
"that was my response as well. "toriel agreed.   
"wasn't able to sleep one night, she was in the main living room crying, and ya know me. "Bucky said as he pulled toriel into his arms.   
"oh I know. Ya got to help the Dame in distress. And they say chivalry is dead. "I replied ribbing him good naturally, as alphys tapped my shoulder.   
"I I know that that you have a lot of catch catching u up to do b but... " she started to say as my skull turned a brilliant shade of blue.   
"oh yeah. Might as well get this show on the road. " I said as I lifted my shirt up, revealing the two souls inside my womb.   
I watched as Bruce slowly came over to see what they looked like, the scientists in him tying to figure out the process. "um... I was wondering if I could take notes of what you're doing, not that I don't trust you.. But I'm I'm.. "Bruce said as he trailed off, a blush upon his cheeks.   
"not at all I'd love to show you our science. "alphys said her eyes filled with happiness.   
"now the first thing we do is check the souls frequency, kind of like how you would check for heartbeats. "alphys said as Bruce nodded and wrote what she said down.   
"now do you use a stethoscope, to hear the frequency's? "he asked   
"we can, but not usually, all monster are taught from an early age how to listen for frequency's just in case they get lost or something."alphys explained as Bruce got a stethoscope from the drawers that were between crooks and I.   
"Dr banner I believe you should listen to sable's soul first. Because the little ones will sound like a mixture of her and red's frequency. "toriel suggested as Bruce gently placed the stethoscope on my soul.   
At first Bruce could hear what thrum that sounded like a heartbeat, "it sounds like a heartbeat. "he said as he started to count the beats to get my pulse.   
"good now, listen closer. "toriel said as Bruce closed his eyes listening closer as the thrum changed to a soft melodic piano.   
"now it sounds like a piano playing a catchy song... Do lo do, dododododo do lo do dododododo. "he said singing the notes he heard.   
"that would be my song megalovania. "I stated  
"your song? "he asked  
"yes, you see all boss monster's have a song, it is usually only heard in a confrontation. "toriel explained as Bruce took more notes.   
"so let me see if I got this right. "Bucky said  
"the softer the frequency the calmer the monster and vice versa. "Bucky stated as we all nodded.   
"now if I remember the comics that you've done with Nate isn't megalovania sans song as well? " Bucky asked  
"awe and here I thought you didn't listen to our channel. But in all seriousness, each version of megalovania is different, even mine and sans are different. Mine as you heard sounds like a piano, where as sans sounds like a baritone horn, with a touch of trombone. "I explained as Bruce moved to listen to the souls.   
"so red's would be an edgier version? "Bucky asked  
"yes, his sounds like a Fender Stratocaster. "I said as Bruce listened to the soul closest to him.   
"yes I can hear it, but its combined with yours... Actually... It sounds like... " he started to say.   
"come on now kid  
You and me together  
Come and let's see   
Which of us is  
Better  
I guarantee, that  
For your endeavor   
I'll see it end:  
Here now and   
Forever.   
For so long now i  
Have seen  
All of the paths  
And where they all  
Will lead  
I made a promise   
To a friend but   
Now its one  
I can't keep. "I sang as Bruce looked at me realization in his eyes.   
"yeah isn't that one of the lullabies for code green? "he asked as I nodded.   
"I wrote the lyrics back when I was still under Hydra's control. "I said as Bruce and alphys switched sides.   
"well I can definitively say that your a month along, which would explain why it took so long for the souls to form. " alphys stated as she pushed her glasses up her snout.   
"how? "Bucky asked   
"well monsters are made of magic, so when we have children the parents will give a bit of their magic to the baby, sometimes like back during the war, the family would give the baby some of their magic. "toriel started to explain as Bruce put the pieces together.   
"but sable's circumstances were different, she ended up in a different world as well as having twins, so she was the only one they could get magic from. Which explains why the souls took longer to form. "Bruce said as toriel and alphys nodded in agreement.   
"but other than that, both of the souls seem healthy and happy. "alphys said as she unhooked my soul before pushing it back into my body.   
"the blood tests are in and Aliza is up to date on all her shots, and there doesn't seem to be any viruses of anything like that."Helen said as she came back into the room, and unhooked Aliza, while toriel unhooked crooks helping him to his feet.   
After we received a clean bill of health, we headed to the main living room. My foot had barely exited the elevator, when tony said,   
"OK walking dead, you mind telling us what the hell happened at the base? "  
"well from what I gathered and have all ready told you, when we attempted to cancel Hydra's reset, we ended up ripping a hole in space and time."I reiterated   
"OK, and why do you think hydra wasn't pulling the strings? "he asked as I noticed Nate who sat next to his dad.   
"because in the text from red I forwarded to you guys, he said he was working with other sanses, that were not classic, blue, or black, as blue mentioned in the same text thread and I was with Axe so he's out. Add to the fact that killer showed up last week, which means... "I trailed off as Nate's eyes lit up in realization.   
"nightmare. "Nate said  
"bingo. "I replied  
"hold on you lost us.. Who now? "Steve said clearly confused  
"OK, as we know there are alternate universes right? "Nate said as everyone nodded, in agreement.   
"OK, here's where things get a little tricky. Let's say This line represents the main or alpha time line which would be our history, OK? "I said as I drew a straight line, flicking it off my phone making it a hologram.   
"now all aus are branches of the main time line except for one, underswap, which would be the equivalent of resetting a game your playing only to have it be slightly different. "Nate stated as he drew a second line.   
"still don't get it. "Bucky muttered   
"OK it's simple, this line right here is our timeline. "I said as I tapped the first line I drew.   
"this red one is underfell, now everything is exactly the same except there was a reason for the monsters being locked underground. "I explained as I drew a red line coming from the first.   
"OK so the same thing could be said for underswap? "Bucky asked  
"correct. "I replied as Nate pulled up a few pictures.   
"now out side of the aus are beings that have no universe or ties to the underground. "I explained as I pointed to the pictures.   
"these are the main players, outside of the aus. "Nate said pointing to one of the pictures specifically.   
The picture Nate pointed to, looked like sans only in a tan shirt and khaki pants with a sky blue sweatshirt wrapped around his waist, he was also wearing a tan sash that held tubes of paint, with an ink blot on his right cheek, and a life size paintbrush on his back.   
"this is ink he is the protector of the aus." Nate said while I pointed to a picture of a black sans that had red streaks coming from his eyes, he was wearing an inverted negative color scheme of classics usual clothes.   
"this is error, he is the counterpart of ink, he wants to destroy all but the alpha time line. "I said while we pointed to dream and nightmare.   
"is there a reason, why they all look like sans? "asgore asked  
"because they are sans, just like red, blue, and black are sans in a way. "Nate answered as I pointed to the picture of the last two skeletons. "the last two are dream and nightmare, they were guardians for the tree of life. The tree was split, one side represented positivity, while the other represented negativity, people would come from miles around just to see the tree. Though over time it became clear that people only came to see the side of the tree dream protected. You see the tree, was an apple tree, which grew two types of apples. One type was a golden apple that made whom so ever ate it wishes come true. The second type was a purple black colored apple, now no one is 100% sure what those apples did when you ate them, but we do know what it did to nightmare, who in a fit of jealous rage at all the attention that dream got, took a bite of one of his apples, turning him into this. "I explained as I pointed to a black dripping skeleton that only had one visible eye.   
"wow, hard to believe we really aren't alone in any multiverse. "Clint said as he leaned back, taking the information in.   
"I still don't see why you believe that this nightmare could be behind they hydra attack. " Steve stated   
"wouldn't put it past him especially if he wants red, that's his thing he manipulates people. "Nate said as he looked at me with an Apologetic look.   
"THΔT STILL DΩΣSΠ'T ΔΠSШΣR ШHΨ THIS ΠIGHTMΔRΣ ШΔΠTΣD THΔT USΣLΣSS PIΣCΣ ΩҒ SHIT. "fell stated as he stomped his foot.   
"because red is part of the evil sanses. "I said as I brought up a picture of the group.   
"evil sanses, little miss? " mutt asked as he looked at me incredulously.   
"yes evil sanses, each one is from a timeline where the monsters either had to kill to survive or because they believe it is the only way. "Nate explained   
"this next part isn't full canon, but the evil sans usually consists of nightmare, cross, axe, dust, killer, and error, with red being swapped with cross. "I explained  
We spent most of the night going over the timelines, before Steve decided that we weren't going to retain anything else without sleep. I walked into mine and red's bedroom to see Azazel laying on the bed till he picked up my scent, his tail wagging as he jumped off the bed to me.   
"I missed you too. " I said as I petted his head when I noticed a folded note on my nightstand Azazel and Lilith right beside me as I walked over and picked up the note which read,   
ᴅᴇᴀʀ sᴀʙʟᴇ,   
ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴘᴀssᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴍᴇssᴀɢᴇ ᴏɴᴛᴏ ʀᴇᴅ, ᴡʜᴏ ʜᴀs ᴀsᴋᴇᴅ ɪ ᴘᴀss ʜɪs ʀᴇsᴘᴏɴsᴇ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ.   
հҽվɑ ժօӀӀ,   
ցӀɑժ Եɑ ƒíղɑӀӀվ հҽɑɾ ƒɾօʍ վɑ. í'ʍ ցօղղɑ ցҽԵ ҍɑϲƘ Եɑ վɑ ɾҽɑӀ Տօօղ  
ɾҽժ   
ᴘs. ɪ ᴍᴜsᴛ ɪɴғᴏʀᴍ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɴɪɢʜᴛᴍᴀʀᴇ ʜᴀs ʟᴏᴄᴋᴇᴅ ʀᴇᴅ up   
ɪ sʜᴀʟʟ ʙᴇ ɪɴ ᴛᴏᴜᴄʜ.   
ᴋɪʟʟᴇʀ  
A tear landed on the edge of the note, followed by another and another, as I brought a shaking hand to my cheek, only to find my hand covered in tears, before dropping to my knees and sobbing.   
I'm not so sure how long I was sobbing before the souls sent out a wave of concern to sans, pap's, and crooks, who found me silently crying in my sleep curled into myself.


	38. Chapter 36

It was near the early morning hours that gaster had come to investigate the wave that the souls released, only for him to be greeted by me cuddling sans with, pap's and crooks piled on top almost as if they were trying to protect me from something. He grabbed the comforter off of my bed, flicking it as he covered us. "⚡👢📧📧🅿 👐📧👢👢 Ⓜ🌱 👢📍🌴🌴👢📧 ⚡🎋📧👢📧⚡, 🎏⭕® 🌴♓📧 Ⓜ🅰®®⭕👐 📍⚡ 🅰 🎵📧👐 👌🅰🌱. "(sleep well my little skeles, for the marrow is a new day. ) he said unintentionally making a pun, causing sans and I to giggle in our sleep, while pap's and crooks made a noise of annoyance, he softly chuckled before gently kissing the tops of our heads. Then he left to retire to his room. I was startled awake by a cry of, "SҜΣLΣ PILΣ! "before feeling sans shift, his left hand grazing my nasal cavity, only for him to catch blue and black in his gravity magic. "βUT CLΔSSIC, I ШΔΠT TΩ CUDDLΣ RΔ∇ΣΠ TΩΩ! "blue petulantly whined as my head poked out of our little pile. "ΔΠD I THΣ MΔLΣҒICΣΠT βLΔCҜβΣRRΨ DΣMΔΠD THΔT ΨΩU PUT MΣ DΩШΠ, SΩ THΔT I TΩΩ MΔΨ ΔLSΩ RΣCΣI∇Σ CUDDLΣS ҒRΩM RΔ∇ΣΠ. " black ordered as papyrus and crooks got to their feet, before helping me to mine. "hey! Take it easy you two, there is plenty raven cuddles to go around... How about I spend the morning with you, we can even build a blanket fort. "ΠΩШ ШHΨ ΩΠ ΣΔRTH ШΩULD Δ SΩΩΠ TΩ βΣ Δ∇ΣΠGΣR DΩ THΔT? "black said with his arms crossed. "everyone needs to chill once in a while, otherwise you'll burn yourself out, usually when someone needs you the most. Think of it as a training exercise... I mean unless you're not up to the challenge... I guess I'll just have to get some blankets and pillows myself. " no sooner had the words left my mouth black and blue had run out of the room to get the blankets and pillows. "you and crooks are invited too. "I said looking at pap's. "ΠΩ THΔΠҜ ΨΩU SISTΣR, CRΩΩҜS ΔΠD I ΔRΣ GΩIΠG TΩ MΔҜΣ SΩMΣ PUZZLΣS, SΩ ШΣ CΔΠ TΣST THΣ HUMΔΠ ΔGΣΠTS. "papyrus said as he and crooks left towards the back field. I waited a few seconds before, picking the note up off of the ground. "I was think this is why you were called last night. "I said as I handed it to sans. He was silent for a few minutes before saying, "fuckin hello red, what the hell have you gotten yourself into? "he said under his breath. "look, I'm gonna take this to dad and the others maybe we can... I don't know... Maybe we can see if there is any trace of the void on it. "he said before pulling me into a hug. "don't worry sable I promise we'll bring him back. And you know I'm not fond of promises. "he said while placing his hand on my stomach, his hand glowing cyan. "now listen here, it's your punkle sans, don't be giving your mom a hard time today. "he said in a warning tone while giving the souls some of his magic, then left to see our dad as I gathered my pillows and blanket, before heading to the living room. I entered the living room to see black and blue trying to get the middle of blanket that was to be the ceiling to stay. "um. Heh heh you two having some trouble? "I asked startling them. "ΠΩ, THΣ TШΩ ΩҒ US SHΔLL ҒIGURΣ ΩUT HΩШ TΩ ҜΣΣP THIS IΠSUҒҒΣRΔβLΣ THIΠG TΩ STΔΨ. "black growled while blue grabbed my blanket and pillows. HMMM.... βLΔCҜ I THΣ MΔGΠIҒICΣΠT βLUΣβΣRRΨ βΣLIΣ∇Σ THIS βLΔΠҜΣT MΔΨβΣ βΣTTΣR SUITΣD ҒΩR ΩUR CΣILIΠG. "blue proudly stated as he held my blanket up, for black to see. "IT ΔPPΣΔRS THΔT ΨΩU MΔΨβΣ RIGHT ΔβΩUT THΔT. "black said as he pulled the blanket they were using, to reveal a bone, that was meant to be a support beam in the middle of the fort. As they finished making the fort, I walked into the kitchen. Mutt was standing in front of the coffee pot. "morning mutt. "I said as I gave him a lazy wave. "mornin little miss. "he greeted in return, as the coffee finished brewing. "want a cup? "he asked as I walked over to a set of cupboards that lined the bottom of the counter. "sure, um.. Could you put some milk and mustard in it please? "I asked as I opened the second cupboard door. "sure. "he replied as I heard him reach into the cupboard that held the cups. "what are you looking for little miss? "he asked as he watched me crawl half way into the cupboard. "my stash of snacks, learned real quick to hide them after stark kept raiding it... Come on... Ah there you are. "I stated as a click was heard, followed by me doing a happy dance as I backed out of the cupboard. When I got to my feet, mutt noticed that I was holding a decent sized box, that happened to be filled with chips, snack cakes, and candy. "you do realize milord will not approve of those snacks. "mutt said with an arched brow bone. "got it covered. "I said as I reached into the box and pulled out a bag of trail mix, and a bag of mixed nuts. "nope. Not gonna say anything it would be way to easy. "mutt said once I pulled out the bag of nuts. I grabbed my coffee as I went to the living room. Mutt was right, both blackberry and blueberry did not approve of my snacks. "I brought some trail mix, that's healthy. "I said trying to placate them. "SΔβLΣ, I ΠΣ∇ΣR THΩUGHT I ШΩULD SΣΣ THΣ DΔΨ ШHΣRΣ SΩMΣTHIΠG, ШΩULD βΣ Σ∇ΣΠ TΩ LΔZΨ ҒΩR STRΣTCH. "blue said as I sheepishly smiled at him. "ΔS MUCH ΔS I HΔTΣ TΩ ΔGRΣΣ ШITH HIM, THΔT ШΩULD βΣ Δ STRΣTCH Σ∇ΣΠ ҒΩR MUTT. "black said in agreement. "come on we got snacks, we got a fort so let's get this started. "I said as I crawled into the fort. "ΠΩШ ШHΔT ΣXΔCTLΨ DΩΣS ΩΠΣ DΩ IΠ ΩΠΣ ΩҒ THΣSΣ.? " black asked as I pulled a laptop out placing it on the coffee table. "we are going to binge watch my favorite show, supernatural. Oh... And if either of you feel like tapping out... I won't judge you. "I slyly said while starting season one. Frisk joined us shortly after season two started. We were watching crossroad blues, when frisk asked me, (auntie, why don't they help the monsters? ) "because, these monsters aren't like us, these monsters don't care if they hurt innocent people, and if you notice their more human in appearance. "I explained as we kept watching. Blue was the first to fall asleep three quarters of the way through season four, black passed out in the beginning of season six, with frisk dozing off not long after black did. I was dozing off halfway through season ten, when tony entered the living room, he saw our fort, "so mind explaining why you have a nest, mama skele? "tony said waking me up just enough to respond, by summoning a magic hand, that I then used to flip him the bird. Gaster coming to get me saw the whole exchange. "sable serif, language?! "gaster hissed at me causing me to poke my head out of the fort. (dad? )I embarrassingly signed (I taught you better than that. )he signed as tony chuckled. (anyways I came to retrieve you. We need to talk. Tony your presence is requested as well. )gaster signed (I'll be out in a second. ) I signed back, before I slowly moved around the floor that was now covered in two skeletons and avoid. Tony and I followed gaster to one of the debriefing rooms, which consisted of a long black with chrome legs table, that could fit twenty people easily all with matching chairs. Upon entering the room, Steve, toriel, Bucky, asgore, Natasha, alphys, Thor, pap's, sans, Clint, mutt, Bruce, Mettaton still in his ghost form, stretch and undyne all looking at me. "what do I have something on my face? "I asked as I self consciously wiped my face. "no there is nothing on your face sable.. "asgore said a soft smile on his face. "OK so anyone want to tell me why you all are staring at me? "I asked a brow bone arched, while Bucky pulled a chair out for me. "I have analyzed the note that you gave sans and... Well... It seems that they are using another means to enter aus besides the void. "gaster said in defeat, as he placed the note on the table, before sitting down himself and pensively staring at it. "did you check to see if it had traces of the anti-void? "I asked "anti-void? "stretch asked "yeah, it's exactly as it sounds. Where the void is eternal darkness, the anti-void is eternal brightness. "I explained as sans', stretches, mutt's, and gasters eyes lit up. "so your telling me that the void runs along the negative side of an axis, while the anti-void runs along the same axis but on the positive side. "sans stated "yes, most people believe that when the void was created during dad's accident, it's polar opposite was created, you can't have darkness without light after all. "I replied as sans took out a piece of scrap paper, and started to write some calculations. "now is there anyway we can get a layout of nightmares castle? " Steve asked "no. The most that's mentioned is in fanfics and that's either his throne room or his bedroom. So even if I wanted to I wouldn't even be able to tell how many room it had. "I said as Steve nodded in understanding. "I think you should bring fell, he'd be able to snap red out of any trance nightmare may have put him in. "I suggested as fell puffed his chest out in pride. "OK, I'll pair up fell with Bucky. "Steve said as he made a note on a piece of paper. "noт вυcĸy! "I hissed my eye lights disappearing. "why not? "Bucky asked slightly insulted. "because, nightmare feeds off of and мanιpυlaтeѕ negaтιve eмoтιonѕ. Meaning he would be able to eaѕιly мanιpυlaтe Bucky in to the wιnтer ѕoldιer! "I said in a cold and lifeless voice. "point taken. "Steve said as he scratched Bucky's name out. "now what about sans, stretch, and mutt? "Steve asked "only if they are paired with an avenger. "I replied This back and forth between Steve and I went on for a bit, "I think these calculations just might be right. "gaster said "what calculations? "tony asked "to allow the machine we used to bring sable back, to scan for the brightness of the anti-void. "gaster explained "good, we got the how and the who, we only need the when. "Steve said as he looked to the group of scientists. "give us a few days, to recalibrate the machine. "gaster said as tony, sans, mutt, stretch, alphys, and himself left for the lab, while the rest left leaving undyne and myself alone in the room. "sable? "undyne asked as I was about to leave the room. "yeah? "I answered "listen, we decided that you're going to stay here, and crooks, pap's, blue, and black will keep an eye on you. "undyne said waiting for me to argue with her. "OK I understand... Um... Just one question, is mettaton's body ready? "I asked "yeah, Bucky suggested we put it on ice, till you got back, it's in Tony's lab. "she answered "OK, while you guys are saving red, I'll finish up the body. "I said as we left the room, going our separate ways. I had just walked into the living room, to have frisk run to me hugging my waist, as blue and black ran up to me. "RΔ∇ΣΠ HΩШ ΔRΣ ШΣ ΔβLΣ TΩ ҜΣΣP ΔΠ ΣΨΣ ΩΠ ΨΩU, IҒ ΨΩU DISΔPPΣΔR ΩΠ US. "black scolded while blue nodded in agreement. (auntie you had us really worried. ) frisk signed with an air of disappointment. "I'm sorry guys, but my dad and the others needed to talk to me. "I sheepishly explained as frisk ran back to the fort, before she came back with a plate that had a good sized slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie. (mom wanted to make sure you ate. )frisk signed as she handed me the plate. "OK kiddos, get ready for the first of no doubt many slices of butterscotch cinnamon pie. "I said to my stomach, while I sat in the fort, and took a bite. (why are you talking, like they can hear you? ) frisk signed her head tilted in confusion. "MΣШ HΣH HΣH.... THΣΨ CΔΠ HΣΔR ҒRISҜ. " blue said as he and black chuckled. (what do you mean, their just souls without a body yet.) she signed "remember frisk, our souls are the cumulation of our entire being's. So even though their bodies haven't formed they can still hear. "I explained as she nodded her head showing she understood. "SΩ ШHΔT DΩ ΨΩU PLΔΠ ΩΠ DΩIΠG ШHILΣ THΣ ΩTHΣRS ΔRΣ SΔ∇IΠG RΣD? "blue asked as frisk, black, and blue looked at me with worry. "I'm not quite sure. But I'll think of something. "I said as I snapped my fingers, teleporting the plate to the sink. "RΣΔLLΨ SΔβLΣ MUST ΨΩU βΣ ΔS LΔZΨ ΔS THΔT ШΩRTHLΣSS MUTT? "black said disdain in his voice. "actually I have a clause in my contract, that states I can be as lazy as I want for up to forty eight hours, after returning from a mission. "I said a smirk on my face. "THΩUGH GI∇ΣΠ ΨΩUR CΩΠDITIΩΠ ШΣ βΣLIΣ∇Σ ШΣ SHΔLL ΔLLΩШ ΨΩUR LΔZIΠΣSS Δ PΔSS. " both blue and black said at the same time. "thanks you two, I may take up that offer at some point. But for now I need to preoccupy my mind, or else I'm likely to be mad as a hatter. "I said as we spent the rest of the day in our fort, where I taught them Texas hold 'em, and go fish, among other board games. That night while sans, stretch, mutt, tony, alphys, and my dad worked on the machine. Frisk spent the night with me not wanting me to be alone, the two souls pulsed in contentment, and for the first time since I came back from horrortale I slept peacefully, knowing that soon I would have my lover and the father of my children back in my arms.


	39. Chapter 37

It was the day that everyone was to go save red, I woke early so I could make breakfast. I had four pairs of magic hands, one set was cooking some bacon and sausage, while another pair was making French toast, and waffles, a third pair was baking coffee cake muffins, while the fourth was setting the table, as I was making home fries. The souls were pulsing in time to the song I was humming. "oh would you like mommy to sing? " I asked as they pulsed in response. "it's raining tacos From out of the sky Tacos No need to ask why Just open your Mouth and close Your eyes It's raining tacos. "I started to sing after turning the music on. "it's raining tacos Out on the streets Tacos All you can eat Lettuce and shells Cheese and meat It's raining tacos. " I started to dance as the hands put the food onto plates. "yum yum Yumity yum It's like a dreeeeeeeeeeam!!! Yum yum Yumity yum Bring your sour cre-e-e-eam "I sang as I finished the home fries putting them into a bowl, followed by placing them on the table. "shells Meat Lettuce Cheese Shells Meat Lettuce Chesse Shell Meat Cheese chesse Cheese cheese Cheese. " I pulled out the ketchup, mustard, honey, and honey barbeque sauce, placing them on the table. "it's raining tacos Oooooooo Raining tacos Oooooooo Raining tacos Oooooooo It's raining tacos. "Steve, and Bucky had just walked in from their morning run along with, undyne, pap's, crooks, fell, black and blue. "it's raining tacos Oooooooo Raining tacos Oooooooo Raining tacos (Shell meats lettuce cheese ) Oooooooo It's raining tacos (shell meat ch-ch-cheese ) It's raining tacos. " I finished singing as I poured the coffee and some hot water for tea and hot cocoa into a carafe, only to jump in surprise at the sound of applause. "got to say little bones, that's the one thing I missed while you were gone. "Bucky said as he clapped me on the back. "fuhuhuhu that was good punk. "undyne said as she wrapped me in a headlock and gave me a noogie, while the others agreed. "hey um... Can you guys do me a favor and wake the others up? "I asked as gaster walked into the dining room, while I placed the carafes in the middle of the table. "ΩҒ CΩURSΣ ШΣ ШILL ШΔҜΣ THΣ ΩTHΣRS. "blue said as he, and the others went to go wake everybody up. I had sent the magic hands to the covered plates, only for gaster to place a hand on my shoulder before saying, "you cooked, allow me to serve. " "OK dad. Whew.... I forgot how hard it is to cook for everyone. " I said with a little chuckle. Before gaster could say another word, there was a sound of bones clacking against each other, followed by screams of exasperation. "heh heh, looks like some things never change, even across timelines. " I wistfully said a soft smile on my face, as gaster smiled with me. "good morning Jan, it seems there's a three skeleton pile up on interstate 87. "tony said as he walked into the room and sat at the table. "heh heh, if you thought that was bad you should've seen sans and I when we were younger. "I said as everyone sat at the table. "do I even want to know? "he asked as sans sat next to me. "let's see there was the time we tried to vault over the rail and ended up landing on each other. "I stated as I looked at sans who nodded. "then there was the trash tornado incident. " sans nonchalantly said as tony, Bucky, Steve, and Clint spit out their coffee in shock. "the hack.... Cough.. The what? "Clint asked as he coughed. "oh yeah. Heh heh ha... You know the small tornados I have on my floor? Well those are trash tornados. "I explained as I poured myself a cup of coffee, while sans took a sip of his. "yep, that's what we called them after we first made them. You see me an sable shared a room when we were baby bones. So one day bout a month or so before the incident, we were practicing our gravity magic, and we ended up making them. "sans explained before taking a bite of his waffles, while I continued after finishing my own bit of French toast. "so one morning, dad was making breakfast and he hollered for us to come down. Well us being the geniuses that we are decided to race each other to the kitchen. Well... Heh heh... Let's just say that didn't go exactly the way we planed. Seeming as we jumped from the bed at the same time, causing us to slam into each other, and we ended up in the trash tornado we had near the end of the bed. " I said as gaster started to chuckle. "ah yes. I remember that morning, I ended up having to go upstairs to their room to get them. Imagine my surprise when I saw them being spun around inside this small tornado, being hit by empty ketchup bottles and popato chisps bags. Hahaha. "gaster said as everyone at the table laughed while sans and I turned bright blue and shrunk down in our seats in embarrassment. Once everyone got their laughter under control, we ate and talked. "OK seeming as we're just about done with breakfast, I'm going to pair everyone up. "Steve said in his captain America voice. "first pair will be Clint and stretch. "he said as Clint and stretch nodded to each other. "next team, Natasha and mutt. "they acknowledge each other. "undyne and fell, will be team three. "Steve said as fell and undyne glared at each other. "which leaves sans with me. "he finished as sans saluted him, while my face slipped back into the impassive look I wore as genocide. After the teams were parked off, they went to gather what they would need for the mission, before Steve could leave the room, I slipped my arm through his. "mind helping a girl to the lab? "I asked a dark undertone to my voice. "not at all sable. "he replied not picking up on my tone. We had just entered the hallway when I whirled around my left arm pushing Steve against the wall. "ι aм only goιng тo ѕay тнιѕ once ѕтeven granт rogerѕ, ιғ anyтнιng and ι мean anyтнιng нappenѕ тo мy вroтнer, well.. нeн нeн... yoυ're goιng тo нave a вad тιмe... OK! "I said my voice starting out menacing then ending in a preppy tone. "I I understand. Now is this a big sister threat or... "he stated "no Steve this isn't a big sister thing. Did you ever wonder why I asked you to pair he judges with an avenger? It's because they have one huge flaw... They only have one hp, meaning one hit and their dust. "I stated as we walked to the lab. A couple of hours later I was hugging sans, stretch, and mutt good bye, as they stepped next to the machine. I saluted fell as he joined the judges. "come back safe you guys. "I said to the avengers, as I held my arm out stopping Clint. "yeah? "he asked in confusion at why I stopped him. "don't forget these. "I replied as I handed him a quiver of bone arrows that when fired had the power of the gaster blaster's, his eyes lit up at the sight of them. "knock em dead Hawkeye. "I said as he walked over to stretch. "will do. "he said as Bucky stepped out of he shadows, looking at Steve. "till the end of the line. "Bucky said "till the end of the line. "Steve replied as gaster walked over to the machine and with a few key strokes they disappeared in a flash of white light. "come on little bones. "Bucky said as he put his arm around me and walked me out of the lab and towards do the main living room. I walked over to the balcony window as the sun started to set. Blue, black, crooks, pap's, Aliza and frisk entered the living room. "did you know I do this little ritual when the avengers go on missions. "I said as I looked at them through the window. (may we watch auntie? )frisk asked as the others voiced their wanting to watch as well. "I would be honored if you watched. " I said as my left eye flared cyan, with a wisp of magic coming from my eye. "bid goddess rise, from mist of memory Rise the fair cathain In battle equal to every man And every lovers disdaned Her heart was locked in around towers keep And none that gate could unbar Till rose a prince from Ulster's east His name was conchobar. "I stared to sing as my magic formed a mist around me while my soul appeared. "by day she taught him feats of arms With sword and mace and bow By night the kindled passions fire That only lovers know. " my left hand which was closed opened to reveal flames in the palm of my hand. "sibling and warrior thus were joined In battles, blood, and love The throne belonged to conchobar To cathain the witches glove. "the metal of my arm which looked like a bracelet, started to liquefy and cover my left arm as I raised it showing that he back of my hand. "dark rivals rose against the king To challenge for his throne All Ulster in the balance hung Without it's champion A druid he sent to sacrifice An offering to cathain A maiden fair with flaxen hair Not once but two times slain Two time slain Hey, hey, hey. "I held up one finger followed by two, before my soul started to thrum in time with the music. "but cathain she would ne'r return To fight the kings own war Till the druid did a virgin bring To conamara far The fair Iona pure and sweet On the selfsame table lain And by the corclach's hungry stone The innocent was slain Hey hey hey Hey hey hey. " By this point I looked like a goddess that just stepped off the Scottish moars, as I turned to face those who were watching me. "in rage the warrior goddess from The wester sea arose Her bloody gauntlet felt that day A thousand fierce death blows The kingdom saved her quest complete She sans beneath the waves Till Ulster's sons with sacrifice His her return once more. "my magic slowly dissipated as I sang the last note, till I was once again standing in front of the balcony doors. "ШΩШIΣ, SΔβLΣ ΨΩU LΩΩҜΣD LIҜΣ ΩΠΣ ΩҒ THΣ SҜΣLΣTΩΠS ΩҒ ΩLD. "pap's said as thee other skeletons nodded while frisk and Aliza's heads were tilted in confusion. "skeletons of old? "Aliza asked as frisk signed the same question. "ever notice that early depictions of death were skeletons? "I asked as frisk and Aliza nodded. "IT ШΔS βΣCΔUSΣ ΩҒ THΩSΣ PΔIΠTIΠGS ΩҒ ΩUR ΔΠCΣSTΩRS THΔT ШΣ ШΣRΣ THΣ ҒIRST TΩ DID. "blue sadly said (first to die? )frisk signed "ΨΣS THΣ HUMΔΠS βΣLIΣ∇ΣD THΔT IҒ THΣΨ ҜILLΣD US, THΣΨ ШΩULDΠ'T DID. "black stated as he stood proudly. "oh I get it now. "Aliza said as Bucky came from the dining room. "dinners ready. "he said as we all walked to the table. "hope you guys don't mind, I made my ma's pasta. "Bucky said sounding a little sheepish. "ΠΩT ΔT ΔLL HUMΔΠ βUCҜΨ"pap's happily replied I watched as Mettaton fidgeted while we ate, "are you OK metta? "I asked after finishing my bite of food. "no I am not OK darling, nothing against you but when will my perfect body be ready? "he whined as toriel gave him a disapproving look. "actually metta I planed on starting it while the others are gone. "I said "really darling? " he asked "yes. But I'm warning you now, once we start this there's no stopping until its done, you will also have to stay in the body till it's done. "I explained as Mettaton looked at me with a ghostly brow raised. "I'll have to stay in the body..... Darling won't I feel everything? "he asked "no you won't feel anything I'm going to put you under anesthesia. "I stated "SISTΣR ШILL THIS USΣ Δ LΩT ΩҒ ΨΩUR MΔGIC? "pap's asked concern in his eye and voice. "actually it will only use the same amount of magic as any normal day to day activities. "I answered "THΣΠ ШHΨ DΩ I HΔ∇Σ THΣ DISTIΠCT ҒΣΣLIΠG ΨΩUR HIDIΠG SΩMΣTHIΠG? "black stated "can't hide something you've yet to divulge. It's just the set up is a pain in the as. "I said as toriel gave me a disapproving look. "how is it a pain? "she asked as she took avail of her wine. "the vibranium has to be kept at a constant 5, 475°f, so the initial melting takes a while. "I replied "I see. "she replied while we continued eating. "you're going to have help, right? "Bucky asked sternly "yep. Pap's, crooks, blue, and black will be there keeping an eye on me. "I stated as we finished our dinner and then retired for the night.


	40. Chapter 38

I woke to total darkness, only for my mind to fully realize a second later that I was cuddling frisk, who in turn was cuddling Lilith. I lifted my head off my pillow turning it to the right, my eyes squinting to read the alarm clock beside my bed. "hnnnn, 4:30 am... I could start the smelting now... I would be done by let's see.. Take four hours to fully melt vibranium ... Meaning I could have about of coffee before I have to get started. "I mumbled to myself as I slipped out of the bed, walking to the elevator where I pressed the button to Tony's lab. With sure strides I exited the elevator, walking towards the far wall, where a vault that looked like a snack vending machine stood. I preceded to remove to tubes of vibranium are from the vault, bringing them over to a sink style smelter. I turned the burners that were under the smelter on, then I opened the tubes placing the vibranium in it to start the process. I then left the lab, heading to the main kitchen so I could get a cup of coffee and mentally prepare. "Friday, please for the love of all that's holy tell me your boss has a coffee pot in his lab? "I asked the ai while making my coffee, before stepping out onto the balcony watching as the moon set. "boss does have a coffee pot much to ms . Potts dismay"Friday replied as I heard the soft paw falls of toriel's steps along with Frisk's determined steps. "wanna watch the sun rise? "I asked not even looking at them. "how?"toriel asked "ex assassin... Besides I heard your footsteps from halfway down the hall. "I said as they sat next to me. "so how are you feeling? "toriel asked as the sky started to turn from indigo to a soft purple pink color, as the sun started to rise. "if I'm being honest, I feel useless. "I said "shouldn't you be viewing this as the perfect time to be lazy? "toriel asked a smile on her face. "haven't been lazy since I was a baby bones, hydra took that choice from me. And now once more I'm having that choice taken away... Not that I don't agree with the reasoning, it's just... "I attempted to explain only to trail off at the end, while toriel nodded her head in understanding. "I think, I know what you're trying to say. Frisk also seems to be going through a similar problem with feeling useless. "she said as I looked to frisk who nodded before signing. (I guess the best way to describe what I'm feeling is... That I don't feel as determined anymore. ) an idea formed in my brain as she signed. "I think, I have just the thing to put that glint back in your eyes. "I said "and what would that be? "toriel asked a genuine curiosity in her eyes. "well I was planning to work on Mettaton today, I'd like frisk to help me, if that's OK? "I stated as Frisk's eyes lit up once more with determination. "I believe you maybe right sable, of course frisk can help you. If she wants to. "toriel said while frisk nodded her agreement so enthusiastically, I thought her head might fly off her shoulders. "well then let's get going kiddo. By the time we get down to the lab and set up, the vibranium should be fully smelted. "I said as I checked the time on my phone seeing it was 5:57 am, while we walked back into the living room. "should I expect you two for breakfast? "toriel teasingly asked "frisk may join you... "I started to say only for frisk to tug on my arm. (I'm sorry mom, but I'm staying with auntie sable till we're done. )she firmly signed "well in that case, have one of the others bring our food down. "I said as toriel, frisk and I went our separate ways, with her heading to the kitchen while frisk and I took the elevator to the lab. We were greeted by an agitated Mettaton pacing the floor as we exited the elevator. "well its about time you got here. " Mettaton huffed in annoyance. "good morning to you too. "I said sarcasm dripping from my teeth, as I walked frisk to where she would be sitting while we worked. "OK, here's the run down of what's going to happen; I'm going to grab the body from cryo. Then once the body is unthawed metta is going to enter the body, which is when we'll take a sample of his magic to add to the vibranium. "I said pointing to the smelter next to frisk. (so what will my job be? )she asked "check the second drawer for me, there should be a pair of metallic gloves in there. "I replied as she looked in the drawer I indicated, before holding them in triumph. "good. Put them on, you'll be working on the joints. "I said while I walked to a wall that looked like frosted glass. "Friday, start the extraction process. "I said to the ai We watched as the wall split into four sections with the third one, sliding into a horizontal position before moving to the table. Once it was at the head of the table, I tapped the section which could now be discerned as a human sized block of ice, twice causing the block to rise till it was a few inches above the table. I then slid the block until it was centered above the table. "OK, Friday you can set it down now. "I said as the block was gently placed on the table. "Friday, stats. "I ordered "of course ms serif... There appears that there are no stats, every scan I run comes back negative. "the ai responds "that's OK I just needed the stats for a base line, before we begin. "I stated as Friday pulled up a hologram at the head or the table closest to the head of the body in the block of ice. "thanks Friday. "I said as metta puffed his cheeks out. "why did you have Friday pull up the hologram if there are no stats. "Mettaton huffed, crossing his arms. "because it is a control. So when you enter the body, I'll be able to see the changes and keep you safe " I said with a slightly annoyed tone, as blue and black walked out of the elevator. "ШΣ CΩMΣ ШITH ΠΩURISHMΣΠT, CΩURTΣSΨ ΩҒ LΔDΨ TΩRIΣL. "blue said as frisk and I went over to a nearby desk that was empty. "thanks you two. "I said as frisk nodded her thanks Blue and black then uncovered our plates to reveal that toriel had made butterscotch cinnamon pancakes with bacon. "looks good. "I said as frisk had a huge grin on her face, a piece of bacon hanging out of her mouth. "SHΣ HΔS ΔLSΩ RΣQUΣSTΣD THΔT ШΣ βRIΠG ΨΩU THIS. "black said as he held up a bag of coffee. "yes, there is a god. "I dramatically said holding the coffee to my chest, causing blue, black, and frisk to laugh. "SHΣ ΔLSΩ RΣQUΣSTΣD THΔT ШΣ STΔΨ TΩ LΣΠD ΨΩU ΔID, TILL LUΠCH ШHΣΠ PΔPΨRUS ΔΠD CRΩΩҜS ШILL TΔҜΣ Ω∇ΣR. "blue stated as I felt Mettaton's eyes boring a hole into my skull. "if looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. "I said as I popped my last piece of bacon, before getting up and going back over to the block of ice. "yeah, yeah I get it you can stop now! "I snapped as frisk went over to her seat once again. "I'm only going to say this once so listen and listen good, because when I'm done explaining we're starting the unthawing process, following me so far.... Good. Because as soon and I mean the exact millisecond that ice is fully gone, you need to be in the body or else. " I started to explain while metta just looked at me and sneered. "is that a threat? " he asked in an overly dramatic tone. "if you'd let me finish.... As I was saying or else the body will start to dust.. Got it, good. After that we're going to attempt to put you under anesthesia, now because the body is made from Bucky's bones, I'm not sure if the anesthesia will work, if not I'll have black knock you out via gravity magic. " I finished explaining, before I walked to the foot of the table, and with a few key strokes the unthawing process started. My eye lights kept flicking between the ice that was slowly melting, the stats hologram still showing the same stats as before, then back to the ice. "Mettaton get into position, frisk status of the vibranium, black inside the..... I believe its the third drawer on the right side of the cabinet next to the table we ate at, there should be some syringes I need a 23 gauge needle, blue behind you is a sample fridge, I'm going to need a tube of determination. "I ordered as the ice melted from the hips. Metta started to hover over the ribcage of the body, waiting for my signal. (auntie. It's at 5, 475°) frisk signed "good. There's a valve that controls the burners it should be directly in front of you, I want you to turn it a quarter turn to the left. "I stated, as I moved till I was standing besides the ribcage. Black stood on my right, holding the syringe, "I need you to open the packaging halfway, thanks. "I said as black opened it. "I HΔ∇Σ THΣ TUβΣ ΩҒ DΣTΣRMIΠΔTIΩΠ. "blue said as he stood across the table from me. "good keep it on standby just in case. "I said as Mettaton lowered himself, til he was almost touching the ribs. "OK metta, in... "I started to say as the ice melted away from the tarsals. "three.... Two.... One! "I yelled as Mettaton dropped into the ribcage. We all held our breath as we watched Mettaton float in there, my eye lights flicking between him and the stats. When the five minute marker passed, I started to call the whole thing a wash, when Mettaton turned into a softly glowing pink soul. Which moved to the spot that the heart would be if he were a human. My eye lights quickly shot up to the hologram to check the stats only to see it read, Mettaton HP: 30000 Atk: 90 Def: 9 "holy shit, it it worked, it actually worked. "I said incredulously while, frisk and I jumped up and down in giddy delight, as blue did a victory first pump, and black had a cocky smirk. "ტტტტႬႬႬ ჄპპპႽႽႽ! It feels so good to be in a body again. "Mettaton said snapping me back to the task at hand. "right. So how does it feel metta? Any discomfort? Weird sensations? "I asked as I turned on a dictation app. "um... I guess I.. Feel lighter than before.... But other than that I'm fine. " Mettaton said as we headed the elevator doors open. "βLUΣ, βLΔCҜ. I THΣ GRΣΔT PΔPΨRUS ΔΠD THΣ ΣQUΔLLΨ GRΣΔT CRΩΩҜS, HΔ∇Σ CΩMΣ TΩ RΣLIΣ∇Σ ΨΩU ΩҒ ΨΩUR MΩRΠIΠG DUTΨ, ΔS ШΣLL ΔS LUΠCH. ШΣ Σ∇ΣΠ βRΩUGHT Δ PLΔTΣ ҒΩR MΣTTΔ IΠ CΔSΣ HΣ ШΔS IΠ HIS βΩDΨ. "papyrus said happiness in his voice. "thank you papy darling metta said as he put on a bathrobe that frisk had handed him. Black and I helped him to his feet. "ШΩШIΣ MΣTTΔTΩΠ, ΨΩU ΨΩU.... ШΩШIΣ. "papyrus attempted to say. "I'm glad you like it papy. "Mettaton replied kissing his cheek. "so.... What's for lunch? "I asked pushing myself between them. "HUH... ΩH. ΩH RIGHT LUΠCH, CLIΠT'S MΔTΣ MΔDΣ Δ ∇ΣGΣTΔβLΣ SΩUP, SHΣ SΔID IT ШΔS THΣ ΩΠLΨ THIΠG SHΣ CΩULD ҜΣΣP DΩШΠ ШHΣΠ SHΣ ШΔS PRΣGΠΔΠT. "pap's said blushing a brilliant orange, as we walked over to the table that we ate breakfast at. After lunch, blue and black went back upstairs bringing the dishes with them, while the rest of us went back to the work table. "pap's, crooks you two know what's going to happen now, right? " I asked asked while frisk put her gloves back on. "ΨΩU ΔRΣ GΩIΠG TΩ CΩΔT MΣTTΔTΩΠ'S βΩDΨ IΠ THΣ MΣTΔL? "crooks replied hoping he was right. "right, Mettaton, I need you to take he robe off and hope on the table. Crooks you see that green canister in the far corner, could you wheel it over here. Pap's you see the half opened syringe, I'm going to need you to hold it till I ask for it. Frisk I need a temp check. "I stated as the three of them did as I asked. (auntie it's at 5, 460°)frisk signed "not too bad, turn the valve a quarter turn to the right. "I said (on it auntie. )she signed while turning the valve. "OK Mettaton, I'm going to pull your soul out to take a sample of your magic, and put it in the vibranium." I explained as Mettaton laid onto the table. "I'm ready darling. "he replied, as I pulled out his soul, grabbing the syringe from the half opened package. "OK you're going to feel a pinch. " I said as I placed the tip of the needle to the center of his soul, and with the slightest amount of pressure he needle started to enter. When the needle itself was about halfway in, I slowly pulled the plunger up, drawing a light pink liquid. "and... Done. "I said once the syringe was full, pulling the needle away from his soul as I placed his soul back into his chest. Once that was done I removed the needle itself from the syringe, before handing it to papyrus. "pap's can you empty the syringe into the vat of vibranium that's between me and frisk? " I asked "ΩҒ CΩURSΣ THΣ GRΣΔT PΔPΨRUS CΔΠ DΩ THΔT. "he replied as he walked over to the melted vibranium and emptied the syringe into it before disposing of the syringe. "crooks, can you pass me the mask that's attached to the canister? "I asked "HΣRΣ ΨΩU ΔRΣ SΔβLΣ. "crooks replied as he passed it over Mettaton to me. "frisk were going to start with the more complicated parts, so which would you prefer, the hands or the feet? "I asked as I watched her tilt her head in thought. (may I do the hands auntie? )she asked "of course you may. "I replied before looking at Mettaton. "now, metta I'm going to place this mask on you. Then I'm going to count backwards starting with 100. "I stated as I gently placed the mask on his face, then nodded to crooks, who turned the canister on. "OK.. One hundred.. Ninety nine... Ninety eight... Ninety seven.... And he's out. "I said as we watched Mettaton's eyes flutter close.


	41. Chapter 39

By the time frisk and I were done with Mettaton's hands and feet it was nearing 11:30 at night, and frisk was using all her determination just to keep her eyes open. "Friday... Activate crane protocol. "I stated as the floor next to the table we ate at split open and a twin bed rose from the small storage space that was under the floor. "frisk I want you to sleep for a bit, we got two of the most complicated parts done, and there still be plenty for you to do when you wake up. "I said as she tiredly nodded her head, and crawled into the bed. Where as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. "Friday is toriel still awake? "I asked the ai "yes, ms serif she is awake, reading in her room. "Friday replied "would you please inform her that frisk is asleep? "I asked while I applied a strip of vibranium to the fibula. By two in the morning I was having a hard time keeping my sockets open, one of my magic hands was bringing another cup of coffee to my teeth. "Friday, please play video idea playlist? "I asked "on it ms serif. "she responded while I took a sip of my coffee. I was adding strips of vibranium to the tibia, the metal hardening to resemble the plates on my and Bucky's arms. By the time another hour had passed I was done with both legs and just finishing the ischium. I was getting the first piece of metal so I could start working on the coccyx and sacrum, when the opening notes to ballroom blitz started to play, a smirk slowly appearing on my face. "you ready Steve? Uh huh... Andy, Yeah... Mick? OK... Alright fellas let's gooooooo!!! " the song vocals started before I joined in. "oh it's been getting So hard Livin' with The things You do to me, Ah-ha My dreams are getting So strange I'd like to Tell you everything I see. "I sang as my hips started to move along to the beat. "ohhh I see a man At the back As a matter of fact His eyes are As red as the sun! And a girl in the corner Let no one ignore her cause she thinks She's the passionate one. " I continued as I started to coat the llium and pubis. "oh, yeah, it was like lighting Everybody was frightening And the music was soothing And they all started grooving Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah And the man at the back Said, "everyone attack" And it turned into a ballroom blitz And the girl in the corner Said "boy I wanna warn ya. " It'll turn into a ballroom blitz Ballroom blitz Ballroom blitz Ballroom blitz Ballroom blitz "my head started to Bob along with my hips. "oh I'm reaching out for something Touching nothing's all I ever do Oh, I softly call you over When you appear There's nothing left of you, Ah-ha Now the man in the back Is ready to crack As he raises his hand to the sky And girl in the corner Is everyone's mourner She could kill you with a wink of her eye Oh yeah, it was electric So frantically hectic And the band started leaving Cause they all stopped breathing Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"insane before taking a sip of my coffee. "and the man at the back Said "everyone attack" And it turned into a ballroom blitz And the girl in the corner Said "boy I wanna warn ua" It'll turn into a ballroom blitz Ballroom blitz Oh yeah it was like lighting Everybody was frightening And the music was soothing Cause they all started grooving Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah And the man at the back Said "everyone attack" And bit turned into a ballroom blitz And the girl in the corner Said "boy I wanna warn ya" It'll turn into a ballroom blitz Ballroom blitz Ballroom blitz Ballroom blitz Ballroom blitz It's, it's a ballroom blitz It's, it's a ballroom blitz It's, it's a ballroom blitz Yeah, it's a ballroom blitz. "I had finished the ulna and radius by the time the last lyric left my throat. It was six in the morning when toriel came down into the lab, with a covered tray. "good morning sable. How is everything? " she asked while placing the tray on top of the empty desk. "actually everything is going great, we're making better time then I originally thought. "I replied as she walked to stand beside me, to see the progress for herself. "um... I'm just curious, how do you plan on working the metal onto the face? "she askef "heh.. Actually that's not a problem. Seeming how he's knocked out, I'll be able to coat the eyelids, and as far as the nasal cavity goes, I'll be using a pair of tweezers we use if my arm is damaged. "I answered as we heard frisk starting to stir. "good morning my child. "toriel said "morning, baby bones. "I said as we heard the elevator doors open. "good morning mom. "Aliza said as she walked up to me. Morning, baby bones. " I greeted as she hugged me, while frisk hugged toriel. "I've made, eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast. "toriel stated as we all walked over to desk that held the covered tray, which toriel removed. "it all looks, really good miss toriel. "Aliza said as she sat next to frisk at the desk. I summoned a pair of magic hands to continue to work on Mettaton, while I ate my breakfast. (auntie what will I be helping with today? ) frisk signed "can I help too mom? " Aliza asked giving me the puppy eyes. "of course you can help Aliza. As far as what you two can help with, well..... Let's see we still have the patella, elbows, ribs, scapula, clavicle.... The skull... And the vertebrae?... Yep the vertebrae. "I replied as I took a bite of eggs. (can I do the patella and elbows? )frisk asked "can I do the scapula and clavicle? "Aliza asked "heh, sure and that leaves the ribs and skull for me." I replied as we finished our breakfast. After we were done, I grabbed Aliza a pair of gloves like Frisk's, before bringing her to sit across from frisk, and we got back to work. I was using the tweezers to add a layer of vibranium to the xiphoid process of the sternum when pap's and crooks entered the lab, to keep an eye on me and to give the babies some of their magic. "HΩШ ΔRΣ ΨΩU THIS MΩRΠIΠG SISTΣR, HUMΔΠ ҒRISҜ, ΔΠD ΔLIZΔ? "both pap's and crooks asked at the same time, as the stood on either side of me their hands glowing as they pressed them to my stomach. "I'm doing good, we're almost done. Actually I think we might be able to finish this tonight. "I answered as frisk nodded that she was doing good along with Aliza's head nod, while I added vibranium to the body of the sternum and the manuring sternum. "THΔT IS ∇ΣRΨ GΩΩD TΩ HΣΔR. "pap's said as we continued what we started after breakfast. By the time noon rolled around, the only thing left was the spine. "mom? How are we going to do the spine? "Aliza asked, frisk signing in agreement. "easy, we'll have the robotic arms that tony uses for his suits, they'll hold Mettaton up in a standing like position, frisk you will coat the lumbar vertebrae, Aliza you'll do the cervical vertebrae, and I'll do the thoracic vertebrae. "I answered (OK auntie. )frisk signed "OK mom. "Aliza said as I moved away from the table, grabbing a nearby steep stool for Aliza. "Friday could you activate the robot arms, to hold Mettaton, please. " I asked "of course ms. Serif. "Friday replied as four arms started to move towards Mettaton, two gently grabbing his arms, while the other two grabbed his legs before lifting him off the table, moving him to the side, stopping once he was in front of the step stool. Blue and black entered the lab, just as Mettaton's body was placed where I wanted. Aliza got onto the stool, as frisk got into position while I turned my soul blue, levitating myself so I could reach the vertebrae I was working on. We had barely started when toriel came into the lab. "OK you three, time for dinner. "she announced laughter in her voice when she saw the looks of do we have to on our faces. "so what cha make for dinner? "I asked adding vibranium to the t6 vertebrae. "I made snail pie. "toriel proudly said while frisk gave me a disgusted look. (what don't like escargot? ) I signed as she vehemently shook her head no, causing me to laugh. "never had snail pie, but I'll try anything once. "I said as I once again summoned a pair of magic hands, while I ate. "so what do you two think? " toriel asked after Aliza and I took our first bite. "it's really good ms. Toriel. "Aliza answered as I made a noise of approval. "oh, I am so glad to hear that you two like it. "toriel said as she clapped her hands in happiness, while we finished dinner in comfortable silence. It was getting pretty late in the evening by the time we finished the spine. "... And.. Done! " I said as I placed the last strip of vibranium. "well girls, I have to say we did a damn fine job. "I stated as I stepped back along with frisk and Aliza, our heads tilted to the side. "although we're a little biased... Friday, would you please send papyrus down. "I said "of course ms. Serif. "Friday replied A few minutes later papyrus stepped out of the elevator. "ΨΩU ШΔΠTΣD TΩ SΣΣ THΣ GRΣΔT PΔPΨRUS SISTΣR? "he asked as I stood in front of Mettaton so the surprise wouldn't be ruined. "yeah, just wanted your opinion on something. "I said in a bored tone as I stepped to the side revealing Mettaton. "well.. What do you think? "I asked "ШΩШIΣ.. HΣ... HΣ LΩΩҜS... βΣTTΣR.. "pap's attempted to pull a sentence together, starts in his eye lights. "glad you like it, now to wake him up and see if he likes it. "I said as the arms placed Mettaton on the table once more, as I grabbed a second tank along with a mask. "SISTΣR? " pap's asked in confusion "this gas will bring him back into conciseness. "I explained as I place the mask on Mettaton's face. "now I'm going to count to ten, and he'll wake, ready? "I stated as pap's nodded. "one... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten. " I counted as I noticed metta's phalanges start to twitch when I reached six, with his eyes opening at ten. Mettaton now had hot pink eye lights, with his magic forming his usual Farrah fawcett hair style, just instead of black his hair was now a dark pink. "yawn... Ugh are you done already? "he asked groggy confusion in his voice as he sat up, the vibranium shifting into the outfit his old body had. "I don't know if you realized yet metta, but you've been out for two days. "I stated as pap's and I helped him off the table, I was about to ask metta what he thought, when Friday interrupted me. "ms. Serif? "the ai asked "yes Friday? "I asked in return "boss wanted me to inform you that they have just returned. "Friday said as I quickly turned on my heels running to the main lab. As I ran down the halls, agents dove out of my way chuckling as I passed them. I was nearing the main lab, "I'm almost there. "I muttered as I neared the door only for fell to step in front of the door forcing me to said to a stop. Fell then raised his right hand encasing me in gravity magic. "fell?... " I asked only for him to cut me off. "sable, we need to talk. "he quietly stated as he walked towards my floor, with me helplessly floating behind him. Once we were inside my floor, he gently placed me on my couch. "fell, what happens did something happened? "I asked fear gripping my soul, when I saw the far away look in his sockets, one I was all to familiar with when I had flash backs. ｇｅｔｔｉｎｇ ｔｏ ｗｈｅｒｅ ｒｅｄ ｗａｓ ｌｏｃａｔｅｄ ｗａｓｎ'ｔ ｈａｒｄ, ｉｎ ｆａｃｔ ｉｔ ｗａｓ ｒｅｌａｔｉｖｅｌｙ ｅａｓｙ ｎｏ ｏｐｐｏｎｅｎｔｓ, ｔｈｅ ｐｒｏｂｌｅｍ ｗｅ ｒａｎ ｉｎｔｏ ｗａｓ ｗｈｅｎ ｃｌａｓｓｉｃ ａｎｄ ｍｙ ｓｅｌｆ ｅｘｐｌａｉｎｅｄ ｗｈｙ ｗｅ ｗｅｒｅ ｈｅｒｅ. "red, coмe on we need тo geт oυт oғ нere. "ѕanѕ ѕaιd aѕ нe looĸed aт нιѕ oтнer ѕelғ. "and wнy woυld o go wιтн yoυ? "red growled oυт aѕ ғell ѕтood ιn ғronт oғ red glarιng aт нιм wιтн dιѕdaιn. "PRΩβΔβLΨ βΣCΔUSΣ ΨΩU SIGΠIҒICΔΠT ΩTHΣR IS ШITH TШIΠS. "ι ѕnarled aт нιм only ғor нιѕ neхт wordѕ тo тнrow everyтнιng ιnтo cнaoѕ. "lιĸe ι gιve a ғυcĸ, leт тнe вιтcн and нer вraтѕ dυѕт and ѕee ιғ ι care. "нe ѕnarled вacĸ. "I'M... I MΣΔΠ ШΣ'RΣ ΠΩT SΩ SURΣ HΩШ βUT IT HΔS TΩ DΩ ШITH HIS SΩUL. "fell said as calmly as he could. "he's alive right? "I asked panic setting in my soul. "ΩҒ CΩURSΣ HΣ'S ΔLI∇Σ, ΔS LΔZΨ ΔS THΔT ҒUCҜΣR MΔΨ βΣ, HΣ'S ΠΩT STUPID ΣΠΩUGH TΩ GΣT ҜILLΣD.... ι waтcнed aѕ claѕѕιcѕ leғт eye ғlared тo lιғe only ғor ιт along wιтн нιѕ eye lιgнтѕ тo coмpleтely dιѕappear. "ғell graв нιм, ѕтeve geт everyвody elѕe тo мeeт wнere we appeared. ι'll eхplaιn тнen. "ѕтreтcн, мυтт cнecĸ red. "ѕanѕ growled aѕ тнe тwo oтнer jυdgeѕ dιd aѕ нe aѕĸed only ғor тнeм тo ѕee тнe ѕaмe тнιng нe dιd. "wнaт'ѕ goιng on? "ѕтeve aѕĸed "red'ѕ ѕoυl ιѕ gone. "all тнree ѕaιd ҒRΩM ШHΔT CLΔSSIC HΔS TΩLD MΣ... UGH. HIS SΩUL IS MISSIΠG. "fell replied Missing as in season six of supernatural, you got the body but his souls still in hell. "I incredulously said. "ΨΣS, ΠΩШ CLΔSSIC HΔS RΣQUΣSTΣD THΔT ΨΩU STΔΨ ΔШΔΨ ҒRΩM HIM UΠTIL ШΣ CΔΠ ҒIX IT. "fell said "I'll try, but I hope that both of you realize that I will end up crossing his path at some point.. "I sadly said as fell awkwardly hugged me patting my back, before heading to my door, only to stood and look at me. "ШΣ'LL GΣT HIS SΩUL βΔCҜ, JUST DΩΠ'T LΩSΣ HΩPΣ. "he said as he left me to my thoughts. I waited a few minutes just to be sure that no one else was going to check on me, with a smooth grace from years of being an assassin I rose from the couch and walked to the back most wall. The bracelet of vibranium that I always wore started to ripple, almost like a pond that had been disturbed by a stone, before the vibranium slowly flowed along my arm covering it once more, before I let out a soul wrenching scream as my left hand made contact with the wall, creating a huge hole. My ragged breathing was the only sound in the graveyard silence of my floor, when a cyan haze came over my vision along with an eerie calmness. "ᴀs ɪ ᴡᴀʟᴋᴇᴅ ғᴏʀᴡᴀʀᴅ ɪ sᴇᴇ ᴀɴ ᴏʟᴅ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅ sᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ᴡʜᴏ ɪ ʟᴏᴠᴇᴅ ɪɴ ᴀ ᴅɪғғᴇʀᴇɴᴛ ᴇɴᴅ. "ɪ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ sɪɴɢ ɪɴ ᴀ sᴏғᴛ ᴛᴏɴᴇ, ᴀs ɪ ᴇɴᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇʟᴇᴠᴀᴛᴏʀ ᴘᴜsʜɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴜᴛᴛᴏɴ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ʀᴏᴏᴍ ғʟᴏᴏʀ. "ᴋɴɪғᴇ ɪs sᴛᴀɪɴᴇᴅ ʀᴇᴅ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ᴏғ ᴀʟʟ ᴍʏ ᴠɪᴄᴛɪᴍs ғᴜʟʟ ᴏғ ʀᴇɢʀᴇᴛ sᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ sᴛᴏᴘ ᴛʜᴇsᴇ sʏᴍᴘᴛᴏᴍs ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ɪᴛ's ɴᴏᴛ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ʙᴜᴛ ᴀ ғᴏʀᴄᴇ ɪs ᴄᴏᴍᴘɪʟɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ғɪɢʜᴛ. "ɪ sᴀɴɢ ᴀs ᴏɴᴄᴇ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴀɢᴇɴᴛs ǫᴜɪᴄᴋʟʏ ɢᴏᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ᴍʏ ᴡᴀʏ, ᴛʜɪs ᴛɪᴍᴇ ғʀᴏᴍ ғᴇᴀʀ. "ʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ᴍʏ ᴋɴɪғᴇ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ ɪᴛs ɴᴏᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ɪs sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛᴀᴋɪɴɢ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ʙᴜᴛ ɴᴏʙᴏᴅʏ ᴇʟsᴇ ɪs ʜᴇʀᴇ sᴀɴs ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴏɴᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪs ɴᴇᴀʀ ɪ ɢᴜᴇss ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪᴛ ᴍᴇᴀɴs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪᴛ's ᴍʏ ғᴀᴜʟᴛ ɪ ʙʀᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ʟɪᴠᴇs ᴛᴏ ᴀ ʜᴀʟᴛ. "ɪ sᴛᴏᴘᴘᴇᴅ ɪɴ ғʀᴏɴᴛ ᴏғ ᴀ ᴡɪɴᴅᴏᴡ ᴍʏ ʀᴇғʟᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ sᴛᴀʀɪɴɢ ᴀᴛ ᴍᴇ, ᴀs ɪ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀ ʜᴏʀʀɪᴅ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ʟᴏᴏᴋᴇᴅ ɪɴ ᴍʏ ʀᴇғʟᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴs ᴅᴜʟʟ ᴄᴀʀᴍɪɴᴇ ᴇʏᴇs. "ɪ ᴅᴇsᴇʀᴠᴇ ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴs ɪ ᴄᴀᴜsᴇᴅ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏʙᴏᴅʏ ᴛᴏ ᴅɪᴇ ɪ sʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ɴᴏᴛ ʙᴇ ғᴏʀɢɪᴠᴇɴ ɪ'ᴍ ᴅʀᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ ᴛʜɪs ғɪɢʜᴛ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ᴋɪʟʟ ᴀɴʏ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ʜᴇ's ᴄᴏᴍɪɴɢ ᴄʟᴏsᴇʀ ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ sᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ʜᴇʟᴘ ᴍᴇ! "ɪ sᴀɴs ᴀs ɪ ᴇɴᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ʀᴏᴏᴍ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴀ ғᴇᴡ sʜɪᴇʟᴅ ᴀɢᴇɴᴛ ᴡᴇʀᴇ sᴘᴀʀɪɴɢ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ᴄʟɪɴᴛ sᴀᴛ ɪɴ ʜɪs ʙᴇsᴛ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴀғᴛᴇʀs. "sᴏ ɪ'ᴠᴇ ɢᴏᴛ ᴀ ǫᴜᴇsᴛɪᴏɴ ғᴏʀ ʏᴀ. "ɪ sᴀɪᴅ ᴄᴀᴜsɪɴɢ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴏɴᴇ ᴛᴏ sᴛᴏᴘ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴏᴏᴋ ᴀᴛ ᴍᴇ. "ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀsᴛ ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴ ᴄᴀɴ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇ...? ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏʙᴏᴅʏ ᴄᴀɴ ʙᴇ ᴀ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴ, ɪғ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴛʀʏ? ʜᴇʜ ʜᴇʜ ʜᴇʜ ʜᴇʜ.... "ɪ sᴀɪᴅ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋɪɴɢ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴍᴀɴɪᴄ ʟᴀᴜɢʜᴛᴇʀ "ᴀʟʟ ʀɪɢʜᴛ, ᴡᴇʟʟ ʜᴇʀᴇ's ᴀ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ǫᴜᴇsᴛɪᴏɴ. ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ʙᴀᴅ ᴛɪᴍᴇ? "ɪ ᴀsᴋᴇᴅ ᴍʏ ᴇʏᴇ ʟɪɢʜᴛs ᴅɪsᴀᴘᴘᴇᴀʀɪɴɢ, ᴄᴀᴜsɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀɢᴇɴᴛs ᴛᴏ ʀᴜɴ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴏᴏᴍ, ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ᴄʟɪɴᴛ ғɪʀᴇᴅ ᴏɴᴇ ᴏғ ʜɪs ᴢɪᴘ ʟɪɴᴇ ᴀʀʀᴏᴡs ғᴏʟʟᴏᴡɪɴɢ ɪᴛ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴛɪʟʟ ʜᴇ sᴛᴏᴏᴅ ɪɴ ғʀᴏɴᴛ ᴏғ ᴍᴇ. "ᴄᴀᴜsᴇ ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ sᴛᴇᴘ ғᴏʀᴡᴀʀᴅ... ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ɴᴏᴛ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴs ɴᴇxᴛ ᴡʜᴇʟᴘ sᴏʀʀʏ ᴏʟᴅ ʟᴀᴅʏ. ᴛʜɪs ɪs ᴡʜʏ ɪ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ᴘʀᴏᴍɪsᴇs. "ɪ sᴀɪᴅ ᴀs ᴄʟɪɴᴛ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴡᴀʟᴋɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇ, ʜɪs ʜᴀɴᴅs ʜᴇʟᴅ ᴜᴘ sʜᴏᴡɪɴɢ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴜɴᴀʀᴍᴇᴅ. "ʜᴇʏ ᴋɪᴅ ᴡʜᴀᴛ's ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴇxᴘʀᴇssɪᴏɴ? ɪs ᴛʜɪs sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇxᴘᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ? ᴏʀ ɪs ᴛʜɪs sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ? sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴ? ᴅɪᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ɪ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ɴᴏᴛɪᴄᴇ? ʟᴇᴛ's ɢᴏ ɴᴏ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʀᴇɢʀᴇᴛ ɪᴛ? ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʟᴏᴏᴋ sᴏ sʜᴏᴄᴋᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ sᴀʏ ɪᴛ? ɪ ᴡᴀs ᴡᴀᴛᴄʜɪɴɢ ᴀʟʟ ᴏғ ᴛʜɪs. " ɪ sᴀɴɢ ᴀs ᴄʟɪɴᴛ sᴛᴏᴘᴘᴇᴅ ɪɴ ʜɪs ᴛʀᴀᴄᴋs, ᴜɴᴅᴇʀsᴛᴀɴᴅɪɴɢ ғʟᴀsʜɪɴɢ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ʜɪs ᴇʏᴇs. "ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴏɴᴄᴇ ᴀ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ ʙᴇɪɴɢ? ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ᴀɴʏ ʟᴏɴɢᴇʀ sᴏ ɪᴛ sᴇᴇᴍs ᴀs ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ ғɪʟʟs ᴜᴘ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴇxᴘ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʟ.ᴏ. ᴠ. ᴇ. 's ᴡᴏʀʀʏɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ. "ɪ ʜᴇʟᴅ ᴍʏ ʟᴇғᴛ ʜᴀɴᴅ ᴀs ʙʟᴜᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡʜɪᴛᴇ ʙᴏɴᴇs ғʟᴇᴡ ᴘᴀsᴛ ᴍᴇ ʜᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ sᴛʀᴀɪɢʜᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴄʟɪɴᴛ. "ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏᴛ ᴄᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ᴏɴ ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀs ᴋɪᴅ ɪᴛ's ᴀʟʟ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʜɪɢʜ sᴄᴏʀᴇ ɪsɴ'ᴛ ɪᴛ? ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴛʜɪs ᴡᴀs ɴᴏᴛ ᴀɴ ᴀᴄᴄɪᴅᴇɴᴛ ɴᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ᴀ ᴘʀᴏʙʟᴇᴍ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ ᴄᴀɴ ɪɢɴᴏʀᴇ. "ɪ ʀᴀɴ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅs ᴄʟɪɴᴛ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴊᴜᴍᴘɪɴɢ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ɪ'ᴍ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴡʜɪᴛᴇ ʙᴏɴᴇs ᴄᴏᴍɪɴɢ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ɪᴍᴘᴀʟᴇ ʜɪᴍ, ᴄᴀᴜsɪɴɢ ʜɪᴍ ᴛᴏ ʟᴇᴀᴘ ʙᴀᴄᴋᴡᴀʀᴅs ᴛᴏ ᴀᴠᴏɪᴅ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ʜɪᴛ. "ɴᴏᴛ ʀᴇᴅ ᴜᴘ ʙᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴛʀɪɢɢᴇʀɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ғʟᴀɢs ɪ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ sɪᴛ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ɴᴏᴛ ᴀɴʏᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴡᴏɴᴅᴇʀ ɪғ ɪ'ᴠᴇ ᴅᴏɴᴇ ᴛʜɪs sᴏɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅᴀɴᴄᴇ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ. "ᴀ ʙʟᴀsᴛᴇʀ ᴀᴘᴘᴇᴀʀᴇᴅ ɪɴ ғʀᴏɴᴛ ᴏғ ᴍʏ ʟᴇғᴛ ʜᴀɴᴅ, ᴀs ᴄʟɪɴᴛ sᴄʀᴀᴍʙʟᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʏ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ʙʟᴀsᴛ. "ɢᴜᴇss ɪᴛs sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ʟᴏᴏᴋ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅs ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ʜᴇ sᴛɪʟʟ ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛᴇʀ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍɪɢʜᴛ ᴛᴜʀɴ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ʙᴜᴛ ɴᴏᴡ ɪ sᴇᴇ ᴀʟʟ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴀs ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ɪᴛ ᴇᴀsʏ. " ɪ sᴀɴɢ ᴀs ʙʟᴜᴇ ᴀɴᴅ sᴛʀᴇᴛᴄʜ ᴡᴀʟᴋᴇᴅ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅs ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ʀᴏᴏᴍ ʙᴏᴛʜ sᴛᴏᴘᴘɪɴɢ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴅ ᴍᴇ. "βRΩTHΣR THΔT SΩUΠDS LIҜΣ RΔ∇ΣΠ? "ʙʟᴜᴇ sᴀɪᴅ ᴀs ᴛʜᴇʏ sʟᴏᴡʟʏ ɴᴇᴀʀᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴏᴏʀ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴏᴏᴍ. "ɪᴛ sᴜʀᴇ ᴅᴏᴇs ʙʀᴏ. "sᴛʀᴇᴛᴄʜ ʀᴇᴘʟɪᴇᴅ ᴀs ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡᴀʟᴋᴇᴅ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴏᴏᴍ ᴛᴏ sᴇᴇ ᴍᴇ ғɪɢʜᴛɪɴɢ ᴄʟɪɴᴛ. "ᴄ'ᴍᴏɴ ʙᴜᴅᴅʏ, ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ ᴍᴇ? ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ʟɪsᴛᴇɴɪɴɢ... ʟᴇᴛ's ғᴏʀɢᴇᴛ ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜɪs ᴏᴋ? ᴊᴜsᴛ ʟᴀʏ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ɢᴏᴛ ᴡᴇᴀᴘᴏɴ.. ᴀɴᴅ... "ɪ sᴀɪᴅ ᴀs ᴄʟɪɴᴛ ʀᴇʟᴇᴀsᴇᴅ ᴀ ғʟᴜʀʀʏ ᴏғ ғʟᴀsʜ ʙᴀɴɢ ᴀʀʀᴏᴡs ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅs ᴍᴇ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴀs ʙʟᴜᴇ ᴀɴᴅ sᴛʀᴇᴛᴄʜ ᴡᴀᴛᴄʜᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ sᴄᴇɴᴇ ᴜɴғᴏʟᴅ. "ᴡᴇʟʟ, ᴍʏ ᴊᴏʙ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴀ ʟᴏᴛ ᴇᴀsɪᴇʀ. "ɪ sᴀɪᴅ ᴀs ɪ ɢʀɪᴘᴘᴇᴅ ᴄʟɪɴᴛ's sᴏᴜʟ ɪɴ ɢʀᴀᴠɪᴛʏ ᴍᴀɢɪᴄ, ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ɪ ᴛʜʀᴇᴡ ʜɪᴍ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅs ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʟʟ ғᴀᴄɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ. "ɪᴛ's ᴀ ʙᴇᴀᴜᴛɪғᴜʟ ᴅᴀʏ ɴᴏᴡ ᴏᴜᴛsɪᴅᴇ ʙɪʀᴅs ᴀʀᴇ sɪɴɢɪɴɢ ғʟᴏᴡᴇʀs ʙʟᴏᴏᴍɪɴɢ ʙʀɪɢʜᴛ ᴅᴀʏs ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴇsᴇ sʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ғᴜʟʟ ᴏғ ʟɪɢʜᴛ ʙᴜᴛ ᴋɪᴅs ʟɪᴋᴇ ʏᴏᴜ sʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ʙᴜʀɴɪɴɢ ɪɴ ʜᴇʟʟ. "ᴍʏ ʟᴇғᴛ ᴇʏᴇ ғʟᴀsʜᴇᴅ ʙᴇᴛᴡᴇᴇɴ ɪᴛ's ᴜsᴜᴀʟ ʙʟᴜᴇ, ʀᴇᴅ, ᴏʀᴀɴɢᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ʀᴇᴅ ᴏʀᴀɴɢᴇ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ғɪᴠᴇ sʜᴀᴅᴏᴡs ᴀᴘᴘᴇᴀʀᴇᴅ ʙᴇʜɪɴᴅ ᴍᴇ. "ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ғᴏʀ ᴀ ғɪɢʜᴛ ʙᴇᴛᴡᴇᴇɴ ᴀʟʟ ᴏғ ᴜs ᴛᴏɢᴇᴛʜᴇʀ? ᴡɪʟʟ ᴡᴇ ɢᴇᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴏᴜʀ ʀᴇᴠᴇɴɢᴇ ᴏʀ ᴡɪʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴇᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ? ɪɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ sᴍɪʟᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ɪɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴇʏᴇs ᴛʜᴇʏ'ʀᴇ sʜᴏᴡɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴀʟ ᴍᴏɴsᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀᴛ's ᴡɪᴛʜɪɴ ᴋɪʟʟɪɴɢ ᴜs ᴀʟʟ ᴏɴᴇ ʙʏ ᴏɴᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ғᴇᴇᴅ ɪᴛ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴀs ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪɴ. "ᴛʜᴇ sʜᴀᴅᴏᴡs sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴍᴏʀᴇ sᴏʟɪᴅ, ʀᴇᴠᴇᴀʟɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ɢᴇɴᴏᴄɪᴅᴇ ʀᴜɴ's ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴏᴜʀ ᴀᴜ's. " ʜᴇʏ ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴍᴇ ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ʙᴀᴅ ᴛɪᴍᴇ? ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴡᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ sᴛᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴇᴛ ɢᴏ ᴏғ ᴀʟʟ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴄʀɪᴍᴇs? ғᴇᴇʟ ᴀʟʟ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ sɪɴs ᴄʀᴀᴡʟ ᴜᴘ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʙᴀᴄᴋ. "ᴍʏ ʟᴇғᴛ ʜᴀɴᴅ ᴏᴜᴛsᴛʀᴇᴛᴄʜᴇᴅ ᴄᴀᴜsɪɴɢ ᴄʟɪɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ғᴇᴇʟ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴇɪɢʜᴛ ᴏғ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ʜᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ᴅᴏɴᴇ. "sᴀɴs ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀ ᴀʟʟᴏᴡs ᴜs ᴛᴏ ᴡᴏʀᴋ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ʜɪᴍ ғɪɢʜᴛɪɴɢ ғᴏʀ ᴏᴜʀ ғɪɴᴀʟ ʀᴇᴠᴇɴɢᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴡᴇ ɢᴇᴛ ᴏᴜʀ ʟᴀsᴛ ʜᴜɢᴇ ᴡɪsʜ? ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴅᴇᴛᴇʀᴍɪɴᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴅɪᴅ. "ʙʟᴜᴇ ᴀɴᴅ sᴛʀᴇᴛᴄʜᴇᴅ ᴡᴀᴛᴄʜᴇᴅ ɪɴ ʜᴏʀʀᴏʀ ᴀs ɪ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ғʟᴏᴀᴛ ᴏғғ ᴛʜᴇ ɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴀᴛᴍᴏsᴘʜᴇʀᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴏᴏᴍ sᴜᴅᴅᴇɴʟʏ ᴛᴜʀɴᴇᴅ ᴏᴘᴘʀᴇssɪᴠᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇᴀᴠʏ. "ᴡᴀs ɪᴛ ᴡᴏʀᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏsᴛ? "ᴛʜᴇ ɢʜᴏsᴛ ᴏғ ᴛᴏʀɪᴇʟ ᴀᴘᴘᴇᴀʀᴇᴅ ᴀʟᴍᴏsᴛ ᴏɴ ᴛᴏᴘ ᴏғ ᴍᴇ ᴀs ғʟᴀᴍᴇs ʟᴇғᴛ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴏғ ᴍʏ ʜᴀɴᴅs, ɴᴇᴀʀʟʏ ʜɪᴛᴛɪɴɢ ᴄʟɪɴᴛ. "ᴀʟʟ ᴏᴜʀ ʟɪᴠᴇs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʟᴏsᴛ? "ᴏɴᴄᴇ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ɪ ʀᴀɴ ᴊᴜᴍᴘɪɴɢ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ʜɪs ʜᴇᴀᴅ ᴛᴡɪsᴛɪɴɢ ᴍʏ ʙᴏᴅʏ sɪᴅᴇᴡᴀʏs ᴀs ɪ ᴅɪᴅ, ᴜɴᴅᴇʀsᴡᴀᴘ ᴀʟᴘʜʏs ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴀʙᴏᴠᴇ ᴍᴇ, ᴀs ʙᴀᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴀxᴇs ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴛʜʀᴏᴡɴ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ʙᴀʀᴇʟʏ ᴍɪssɪɴɢ ʜɪᴍ. "ᴇ ᴡᴀʀɴᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ʏᴏᴜ sᴇᴇ? "sᴡᴀᴘғᴇʟʟ ᴜɴᴅʏɴᴇ sᴛᴏᴏᴅ ʙᴇsɪᴅᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴀs ʙᴏɴᴇs ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ sʜᴀᴘᴇ ᴏғ sᴘᴇᴀʀs ʀᴏsᴇ ᴜᴘ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ, sᴛʀᴇᴛᴄʜ ɢʀᴀʙʙɪɴɢ ᴄʟɪɴᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪs ɢʀᴀᴠɪᴛʏ ᴍᴀɢɪᴄ ᴍᴏᴠɪɴɢ ʜɪᴍ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɴɪᴄᴋ ᴏғ ᴛɪᴍᴇ. "ʏᴏᴜ ᴄʜᴏsᴇ ᴛᴏ ʟᴇᴛ ᴜs ʙʟᴇᴇᴅ. "ғᴇʟʟ ᴍᴇᴛᴛᴀᴛᴏɴ sᴛᴏᴏᴅ ʙᴇʜɪɴᴅ ᴍᴇ ᴀs ᴛᴡᴏ ʙʟᴀsᴛᴇʀs ᴏɴᴇ ᴀʙᴏᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴀᴘᴘᴇᴀʀᴇᴅ ɪɴ ғʀᴏɴᴛ ᴏғ ᴍʏ ᴏᴜᴛsᴛʀᴇᴛᴄʜᴇᴅ ʜᴀɴᴅ, ʀᴇʟᴇᴀsɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ʙʟᴀsᴛ, ᴄʟɪɴᴛ ᴅᴏɪɴɢ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴀᴠᴏɪᴅ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄᴋs, ᴀs ɪ ᴏɴᴄᴇ ᴍᴏʀᴇ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ғʟᴏᴀᴛ. "ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ғɪɢʜᴛɪɴɢ ᴀs ᴏɴᴇ ɴᴏᴡ. "ᴛʜᴇ ғɪᴠᴇ ɢʜᴏsᴛs ᴅɪsᴀᴘᴘᴇᴀʀᴇᴅ ᴀs ᴀsʀɪᴇʟ ᴀᴘᴘᴇᴀʀᴇᴅ ʟᴏᴏᴍɪɴɢ ʙᴇʜɪɴᴅ ᴍᴇ, ʜɪs ʙʟᴀᴅᴇs ᴍᴀᴛᴇʀɪᴀʟɪᴢɪɴɢ ɪɴ ʜɪs ʜᴀɴᴅs. "ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ sᴛᴀʏ ᴀs ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs ᴛʜᴇɴ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ. "ᴀsʀɪᴇʟ ʜᴀɴᴅᴇᴅ ᴍᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ʙʟᴀᴅᴇs, ғᴏʟʟᴏᴡᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴍᴇ ɢᴇɴᴛʟʏ ʟᴀɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ᴍʏ ғᴇᴇᴛ, ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ʀᴜsʜɪɴɢ ᴄʟɪɴᴛ. "ɢᴏ ᴊᴜsᴛ ɢᴏ! ғᴜʟʟ ᴏғ ғʀᴜsᴛʀᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ɴᴏᴡ? ɪ ɢᴜᴇss ᴏᴜʀ ғɪɢʜᴛ ɪs ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴡᴇʟʟ, sᴏᴍᴇ ʜᴏᴡ. "ᴄʟɪɴᴛ ᴜsᴇᴅ ʜɪs ʜᴏᴡ ᴛᴏ ᴘᴀʀʀʏ ᴍʏ ʙʟᴏᴡs. "ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʀʏ ᴛᴏ ɢᴏ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ sᴛᴀʀᴛ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ɴᴏ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇ ɪɴsɪᴅᴇ ᴏᴜʀ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛs ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ sᴛɪʟʟ ʜᴀᴠɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜʀ ғᴜɴ? ᴛʜᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ʜᴀs ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ's ɴᴏᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴛᴏ ʀᴜɴ ɴᴏᴡ ғᴇᴇʟ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅʟᴇss ᴀʜᴏɴʏ ᴛʜɪs ɪs ᴀ ʀᴇᴀʟɪᴛʏ. "ɪ ғɪɴɪsʜᴇᴅ ᴀs ᴍʏ ᴍᴀɢɪᴄ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴡᴀɴᴇ, ᴄᴀᴜsɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ sᴀʏ ᴀ ʙɪᴛ, ʙʟᴜᴇ ᴡᴀᴛᴄʜᴇᴅ ᴀs sᴛʀᴇᴛᴄʜ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴡᴀʟᴋᴇᴅ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅs ᴍᴇ. "ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ... ʏᴏᴜ'ʟʟ ᴘᴜᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴀɴ ᴇɴᴅʟᴇss sʟᴇᴇᴘ... "ɪ ғɪɴɪsʜᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ sᴏɴɢ ᴀs ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴀɢɪᴄ ɪɴ ʏ ʟᴇғᴛ ᴇʏᴇ ᴡᴇɴᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴀʟᴏɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍʏ ᴇʏᴇ ʟɪɢʜᴛs, ᴀs ɪ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ғᴀʟʟ ᴏɴʟʏ ғᴏʀ sᴛʀᴇᴛᴄʜ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴇʟᴇᴘᴏʀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇsᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡᴀʏ ᴄᴀᴛᴄʜɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ɪ ʜɪᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ. "ᴅᴀᴍɴɪᴛ ʀᴀᴠᴇɴ, ᴡʜʏ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ sʜᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴍᴀɢɪᴄ? "sᴛʀᴇᴛᴄʜ ɢʀᴏᴡʟᴇᴅ ᴀs ʜᴇ ᴄʜᴇᴄᴋᴇᴅ ᴍʏ sᴛᴀᴛs ᴛᴏ sᴇᴇ ɪ ᴀʟᴍᴏsᴛ ғᴜʟʟʏ ᴅᴇᴘʟᴇᴛᴇᴅ ᴍʏ ᴍᴀɢɪᴄ sᴛᴏʀᴇ, ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ʟɪғᴛɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ ɪɴᴛᴏ ʜɪs ᴀʀᴍs ᴀs ᴄʟɪɴᴛ ʀᴀɴ ᴜᴘ ᴛᴏ ʜɪᴍ. "we need to get her to the infirmary, before she gets worse. "stretch coldly stated as Clint led both him and blue to the infirmary. "ШILL ҒRIΣΠD RΔ∇ΣΠ βΣ ΔLL RIGHT βRΩTHΣR. "blue asked tears in his sockets as his eye lights turned into broken upside down hearts. "of course she'll be fine bro, we ain't gonna lose her. "stretch replied as the made it to the infirmary. Once I was all set up to soul monitors, sans, stretch and mutt along with the occasional visit by fell, stood watch over me in shifts.


	42. Chapter 40

It was a shrill beeping sound, piercing my skull that woke me, I felt a came hand holding my right one, squeeze it gently, as sans broken voice said, "come on sis, ya can't do dis to us. Dad jus got ya back, an I... I... I can't.... I can't lose another sibling again. So please please wake up sable, come back to us. " I then felt his tears hit the hand he was holding, along with his forehead being placed on the same hand, as he silently cried. That was the sight that net my eyes upon opening, sans hunched over, his shoulders shaking, and his favorite sweatshirt was disheveled and rumpled. It was the slight twitch of the hand he was holding that caused his head to snap up, his eye lights wide in shock, and looking like he hasn't slept in weeks. "sable?... You're as make! "he happily yelled "looks like it. Um... What happened? Why am I in the infirmary wing? "I started to ask as stretch walked into the room, his whole body slumped, with his head downcast, bracing himself to raise his head and see the same thing he's seen for the last month, me laying on the hospital bed unconscious, only to be met with the sight of my Carmine eye lights widening as they looked right at him. "raven... You're awake? "he incredulously said, as his brain temporarily shorted, before he ran to the door, and yelled for someone to get either Bruce or gaster. By the time both gaster and Bruce looked me over, I had, Bucky, stretch, and mutt in the room with me and sans, all of them fussing over me talking all at once. "hey... Excuse me.... HEY! Can some one tell me how the monsters got out of the underground, not that I'm not happy to see you guys. "I said confusion lacing my voice, as everyone in the room let out a gasp. "little bones... What's the last thing you remember? " Bucky asked "hmm... Last thing I remember, we finished our last programing session... Which I'm guessing didn't go so well? " I replied, as all the color drained from Bucky's face. "sable, that session happened over a year ago, you've been in a comma for month. "he replied as my face scrunched up trying to remember what caused it, while Bruce made a call to stark about seeing if the therapist that treated me when we first came to the compound, could make an emergency visit. "wait... I remember a mission, it was nat, Sharon, and I.... Hydra was going to do something.... What was it..... Resets maybe?.... There were two skeletons..... Axe and... And... Axe and crooks.... That's right I was stuck in horrortale..... Something happened... Axe found something... What was it? " I mumbled as the others looked on hopefully, when I felt a flutter in my non existent stomach that caused my eyes to widen, I was about to ask about when the memory came to me in crystal clarity, αхє rєlєαѕíng α rσαr frσm dєєp wíthín híѕ ѕσul αѕ hє dєѕtrσчєd thє αgєnt í wαѕ fíghtíng, вєfσrє ѕtσppíng mч αttαck вч tєllíng mє í'm prєgnαnt. "I'm pregnant! " I whispered in shock "yes that's right, now do you remember who the father is? " gaster asked a calm hand on my shoulder, as the judges huddled together in a corner. "the father? "I parroted trying to remember, as quick flashes of red with specks of gold, and a deep laugh ran quickly through my mind, but no face or name. "I can't remember.... Why... Why can't I remember! "I choked out be for sobs, shook my form tears running down my face, as sans left the group of judges to pulled me to his chest as he rocked me side to side while humming to calm me down. The other judges stayed where they were, "OK one of us needs to let red know what's going on. "stretch said to mutt "agreed but who? " he replied "well classic is busy so he's out, and I'm going to tell blue, black, papyrus, crooks, and fell. "stretch stated giving mutt a pointed look. "sigh... Fine I'll go tell him, he's still on her floor right? "mutt said as stretch nodded that he's right, before mutt quietly left the room looking as if he was sentenced to death row. "don't worry raven, well help you with the babies till you remember. "stretch said as Bruce came back to the bed after getting off the phone. "raven? " Bruce softly asked "yea. "I replied as I reluctantly pulled myself away from sans. "I just got off the phone with dr thoth, and she said that it would be best if she saw you today, that way she can assess the extent of your memory loss. I also suggested that she see you with either dr gaster or dr alphys, because of your memories being connected to your soul. "he stated as a realization hit me. "do you... Do you think my soul was damaged? "I asked a hint of worry in my voice. "we're not sure, you weren't awake, so you couldn't give us confirmation on any changes. "he replied as we went over the appointment I was to have today. Mutt had exited the elevator to my floor, and entered my living room to see it empty. Just as he was about to call out to see if anyone was here, he heard a crash, followed by fell yelling, "RΣΔLLΨ RΣD, IT SHΩULDΠ'T βΣ THΔT HΔRD TΩ SΣT Δ CRIβ UP! " as mutt walked into the room that red picked out as the nursery, to see fell standing off to the side as red was laying in the middle of the floor, crib parts strewed around him, with the instructions on top of his face. "I don see ya helpin his. "red growled back as he removed the instructions from his face, not noticing mutt, who was leaning against the door frame. Mutt had just little a dog biscuit as red got into a sitting position. Red's head snapped in his direction as he snarled, "PUT. THAT. OUT. NOW! " "IS THΣRΣ ΔΠΨ ΠΣШS ΩΠ RΔ∇ΣΠ, MUTT!? "fell asked as mutt opened a small portal to the void and preceded to throw the biscuit into it, before he answered. "kinda. "he said hoping to buy himself enough time to find the right way to tell red, that didn't end up with red running to raven and stressing her out even more. "wha the fuck does, kinda mean? Either ya do have news or ya don. " red snapped as he got to his feet. "let's just sit down, and I'll tell ya the news. "mutt replied as all three walked into the living room. "OK we're sittin, so start talkin. "red said as he threw himself onto the couch, while fell stood behind the couch red was on. "glad to know your sitting red. "mutt said as he sat on the recliner, "but in all seriousness, you need to let me say everything before you go anywhere. "mutt said in a serious tone of voice letting the brothers know that whatever mutt had to say was important. "fine, so start speakin. "red snapped, as fell had a slight look of worry. "she woke up.. "mutt started as red tried to get off the couch, only for fell to push him back down. "HΣ HΔSΠ'T ҒIΠISHΣD RΣD, SΩ SIT ΨΩUR ΔSS DΩШΠ! " fell comanded "as I was saying she woke up a few hours ago, physically she's fine, they haven't checked her magic when I went up her so I don't know how that is.... "mutt continued as red leaned forward. "but... OK I'm just going to say it instead of beating g around the bush. She's lost some of her memory. "mutt finished as both brothers eye lights disappeared. "what memories is she missing? "red asked "the monsters being freed, anything leading up to her being stuck in horrortale and finding out that she's pregnant, and that's all she remembers. "mutt solemnly said, as red's shoulders slumped down almost as if he was a puppet whose strings were just cut, a blank look on his face. Red sat like that first what felt like an eternity, but was only a couple of minutes. ιѕ тнιѕ мy pυnιѕнмenт ғor wнaт ι ѕaιd тo claѕѕιc wнen тнey goт мe, aғтer ι loѕт мy ѕoυl, wιll ѕнe ever reмeмвer wнaт we нad.. нave тogeтнer, oн ѕтarѕ wнaт aвoυт тнe вaвιeѕ wιll тнey ever geт тo ĸnow мe aѕ тнeιr ғaтнer. He thought as fell and mutt attempted to get his attention. "ΣD... ΣD... ШΔҜΣ UP ΨΩU USΣLΣSS PIΣCΣ ΩҒ SHIT! "fell yelled causing red to start a bit, finally bringing him out of his thoughts. "wha... Wha was tha? "he asked "MUTT ШΔS SΔΨIΠG THΔT RΔ∇ΣΠ ШILL βΣ SΣΣIΠG Δ THΣRΔPIST ШHΩ IS GΩIΠG TΩ ШΩRҜ ШITH ΣITHΣR DR GΔSTΣR ΩR DR ΔLPHΨS. SΩ ШΣ THIΠҜ THΔT IT ШΩULD βΣ βΣST IҒ ШΣ ΔLL ΔCT ΔS IҒ THIS ШΔS ΩUR ҒIRST TIMΣ MΣΣTIΠG HΣR. "fell said as mutt nodded in agreement. While mutt was talking to red and fell, I was brought to the main living room, where frisk and Aliza were the first to notice me, "mom! " (auntie raven! )they yelled as both scrambled you their feet and ran towards me, tears streaming down their faces. I didn't recognize frisk at first until I saw the necklace that I gave her twinkle in the sun light as she ran to me. "baby bones, little bones, I am so so sorry for worrying you. "I wetly said as I held them close to me allowing the to let their tears out. As I was calming the girls down, alphys with a little push from gaster and sans walked towards me. "h h hello r ra raven, I'm I'm dr al alp alphys. "she said as she held her hand out for me to shake. "oh hello, my dad and Bruce mentioned that I would be seeing you. "I said as I shook her hand, I noticed the blue, black, paps, and crooks were looking at me, like I was a skittish deer that would bolt if they even breathed to hard at my direction. "blue, black, paps when did you guys get here? "I asked as I ran over to them giving each of them a hug before standing next to crooks, who had started to wring his hands out if worry. "paps, blue, black, I would like to introduce you crooks. We adopted each other when I was stuck in horrortale. Crooks this is my little brother papyrus, and these are two of my first friends blueberry and blackberry. "I said as paps walked over to crooks, giving him a hug. "ШΩШIΣ, I ΠΩШ HΔ∇Σ MΨ ΩШΠ TШIΠ. "paps cheerfully said as everyone else chuckled. As those words left paps teeth, I had a flash of me making a quiche, with crooks thinking it was a pie, and paps calling it an egg pie, went through my mind, before I shook it to clear my thoughts. "ΔRΣ ΨΩU ΩҜ ҒRIΣΠD RΔ∇ΣΠ? "blue asked as he gently placed his hand on my metal less arm. "uh. Oh yeah I'm fine blue, just a bit of deja vu. "I answered as the elevator doors opened. "ΩH ҒΣLL, ΨΩU ΔΠD RΣD SHΩULD MΣΣT MΨ ΩLDΣR SISTΣR. "paps said to whomever walked out of the elevator. Time seemed to stop for me as I turned to look at the newcomers, not knowing that the same thing was happening to red, as he watched me turn my cyan hair swaying almost as if by magic, as I turned finally reviling a slight baby bump.


	43. Chapter 41

I stepped out of the elevator, to classics papyrus telling boss an me that we should meet his older sister, I raised my eye lights to be greeted with the most beautiful sight, my doll looking like accorded as a stream of sunlight shined on her. Her hair was down, for once, not in her usual ponytail, it also appeared to be longer now reaching past her knees instead of at the small of her back like it used to. It swayed as she was turning to look at us, giving the finest glimpse of her baby bump as it moved like McCurtain to rest behind her once more. The sight of which made my soul flutter. When I fully turned to see the newcomers, it was the tall skeleton in a red turtleneck that caught my attention, everyone around me vanished as I noticed how the shadow he was standing in gave him a devilish air about him, drawing the eye to the only day of an that dates to try and touch him glinting off of the gold canine that was on the left side of his roguish smirk. "SISTΣR, THIS IS ҒΣLL, ΔΠD HIS βRΩTHΣR... "paps started to say pointing to the edgier version of himself. "and I'm red, doll. "red said as he grabbed my right hand, bending down as he brought my hand to his lips, giving a chaste kiss to my knuckles, causing my face to blush a brilliant shade of blue. "and they say chivalry is dead. " I replied trying to calm my blush. Everyone in the room watched with bated breath as the waited to see if I would remember red, only for a metallic skeleton to come running towards me, pulling me away from red, and engulfing me in a hug. "um... I'm sorry, have we met before? "I asked clearly confused at who this skeleton that was hugging me was. "I'm Mettaton, Papyrus' make to be. "he answered as my eye light disappeared. "I'm sorry, run that by me again? "I asked a cold edge to my voice, as my left hand moving into a position so I could flip him onto his back. "as much as I would love take see ya scared tha bucket o bolts, I don think tha would be good fer the babies. "red said as he moved between us to protect Mettaton from me. "yeah. You're right, using magic after I just woke up probably wouldn't be healthy for them. "I sighed as I placed my left hand on my baby bump absentmindedly running circles over them. It was laura who noticed that I was starting to look a bit overwhelmed. "I think that maybe raven should go up to her floor to rest."she suggested as a relieved look came over my face. "actually we thought it would be better for raven to stay with us, for a while. "sans said as he stepped forward. "actually that's a good idea... "Steve started to say, until he noticed the pissed off look I was getting because no one was asking me what I wanted. "only until we know that there are no other complications. "he quickly added "captain Roger's has a point sable, you just woke up and it would put my soul at ease I you were nearby in case something happens. "dad said as he placed one of his hands on my shoulder. "fine I guess.... I just.. I hate.... Sigh you're right dad. "I said giving up on trying to express how I was feeling, my shoulders slumped, while he patted the shoulder his hand was resting on, letting me know he understood what I was trying to say. It was paps and crooks who volunteered to walk me to the house that the skeletons lived in. We had just entered to monster village which was situated behind the compound. "wow, did you guys build the whole village by yourselves, or did you have help? "I asked as we walked down led to the house. "THΣ HUMΔΠS STΔRҜ, ΔΠD βΔRTΩΠ HΣLPΣD US. "crooks said as my eternal smile turned into a genuine smile. "I'm glad, it warms my soul to see both of my families together. "I happily said as we reached the front door. "ШΣ CHΔΠGΣD ΨΩUR RΩΩM ШITH ΩUR ΩΠ THΣ ҒIRST ҒLΩΩR. "paps said as we entered the living room. "IΠ CΔSΣ ΨΩU ΠΣΣD TΩ GΣT UP IΠ THΣ MIDDLΣ ΩҒ THΣ ΠIGHT. "crooks quickly added afraid that I would take it the wrong way. "oh... You two are the coolest. "I said with a closed eyed smile, as they brought me up to my new room. The first thing that drew my attention upon entering was the queen sized bed, that's frame was in the shape of a crescent moon, with two started shaped nightstands that were painted a soft gold color on either side, that complemented the moon silver color of the frame, which contrasted with the indigo colored bedding. A midnight black suede couch, that sat against the wall closest to the door. Paps pressed his palm against a part of the wall, next to the light switch, which activated a section of walls across the room from the couch that separated to revel a flat screen TV. "let me guess, stark? "I asked as I sat on the couch. "HΣ ΔDDΣD THΣ TΣLΣ∇ISIΩΠ ΔΠD CΩUCH. CRΩΩҜS, βLUΣ, βLΔCҜ ΔΠD MΨSΣLҒ MΔDΣ THΣ βΣD, ШHILΣ SΔΠS, STRΣTCH, ΔΠD MUTT MΔDΣ THΣ ΠIGHTSTΔΠDS DΩ... DΩ ΨΩU LIҜΣ IT? "paps stated getting nervous towards the end. "like it? No. I love it! " I exclaimed as I hugged the both of them. "DID ΨΩU RΣΔLLΨ THIΠҜ, THΔT ΩUR SISTΣR ШΩULDΠ'T LIҜΣ IT ΔҒTΣR ΔLL IT ШΔS HΔΠD CRΔҒTΣD βΨ THΣ βΣST. "crooks said as he placed his hands on his his chest puffed out. After making sure I settled and had everything I needed, they left to go train with undyne, and I decided to watch a movie. "now, what am I in the mood for? Hmmm.... Romance? No.... Comedy? Nah.... Oh I know Halloween, can't go wrong with horror. "I said to myself as I placed the movie in and curled up on the couch. About twenty minutes into the movie my eyes kept trying to close. "how can I be tired, if I just woke up? " I muttered to myself only to be interrupted by a knock on my door. "who is it? "I asked as I paused the movie. "it's dr gaster and dr thoth. "I heard my dad say as he opened the door and entered, as I shut the TV off. "hello raven, it's been a while hasn't it? "dr thoth asked her chestnut brown hair in it's usual braid, she was wearing black dress pants, with a lavender rose dress shirt, with a pair of black heeled booties, a pair of cornflower blue rimed glasses brought your attention to her piercing soft blue eyes. "that's what I've been told. "dryly said getting a chuckle from the both of them. "well, good news is your wit is still intact. "she said as they took a seat on the couch. "before we begin, I want to know what dr banner told you about what we will be doing? "she asked crossing her right leg over the left, before placing her hands on top of her right knee. "whelp, he said I would be working with you, alongside dr gaster and dr alphys. "I answered "OK, good to know we all are on the same page, though I'm wondering why dr banner suggested I work with you and dr alphys, dr gaster? Not that I have a problem with that. "she said quickly adding the last part afraid she offended gaster. "don't worry about that. No what do you know about monsters, dr? "gaster replied "only what little raven told me giving our previous sessions, like how monsters are made primarily of magic. "she answered "correct, now what do you know about skeleton monsters? "he asked "not much I'm afraid, raven refused to talk about her family, and biology, due to the abuse she dealt with at the hands of hydra. "she answered as I looked away sheepishly. "that quite alright, I'll explain a bit about our kinds physiology. Now us skeleton monsters have no physical internal organs per say, most of this functions are done in our souls. "gaster started to say until he noticed a questioning look in dr thoth's eyes, while she took notes. "like what kind of functions? "she asked "well, take food consumption for example, we can eat as a normal monster or human would only instead of the good going through the digestive system, it is digested by our soul. "he explained "which is why I eat more the either Bucky or Steve even though, all three of us have the super solider serum. "I added "OK I think I understand, no would teams appear on the soul like they would on a body? "she asked "in away, if the trauma was bad enough, either physical, emotional or psychological, cracks could appear on the soul. "I answered "could you give me an example? "she asked very intrigued. "well, take my soul for instance, when I first started to see you, my soul had a bunch of small cracks, it looked like a cracked window to be honest. "I explained "I see, so from what you told me, those cracks we're caused from hydra? "she stated "most likely, from the emotional abuse. "gaster replied an edge to his voice when he thought about all that happened when I was younger. "OK I think I understand, so if she suffered trauma and it appears on her soul, it might explain why she's missing some of her memories. "dr thoth said as gaster and I nodded that she was correct. "well, I think we should start with that, then see how much she remembers. "she suggested as gaster stood to his feet, holding his right hand out before closing it into a first, pulling my soul out. "dr thoth, would you mind dictating for me? "he asked as he started to study my soul. "of course not. "she replied as she flipped to a new page. "entry#1, Date: Tuesday, may 19th 12:48 pm. Subject name: sable "raven" serif Soul observations : typical monster soul, dark cyan in color, medium sized crack that goes from the upper portion of soul to halfway. Hmmm.... Do either of you have a ruler, so I may measure the depth of the crack? "he stated as we looked around for something to use. "would a bone work? "I asked when I couldn't spot anything to use. "no, they're to wide it would cause more damage. "he replied "what about my legal pad, it's not very wide, and about 8 1/2" by 11 3/4"? " she offered "that might actually work. "he replied as one of his magic hand grabbed the note pad from her. Gaster had the magic hand that was holding the note pad rotate it sideways before bringing forward, so the pad was but resting against the crack. "now this my feel uncomfortable, raven. "he said as the note pad slowly started to enter causing me to grimace at the scratchy feel of the paper on my soul. "hmmm.... This is concerning. It appears that the crack us about 6" deep. "he said as he handed dr thoth back her note pad so she could write the depth down. "so what exactly does that mean, dr gaster? "she asked "well, normally a crack isn't worrisome on it's own, but in this case its the depth that troubles me. I'll need to consult dr alphys, before I make the diagnosis, but I believe that the crack is the source of Raven's missing memory. "he said as he placed my soul back inside me, before once again sitting on the couch. "we won't be needing the source of her memory loss, for us to see how much is missing. So raven I'm going to start by seeing how far your memory goes, then well see what current events you remember. "dr thoth said as I positioned myself with my back in the corner of the couch. "when ever you're ready. "I said as I braced myself. After being questioned got a few hours, they could tell I was starting to get tired, emotional, and sick of the questions, so they left saying they would see me tomorrow at the same time. Once the door was closed I decided to lay down on the couch, before I knew it my eyes closed and I took a well deserved nap. As I was napping, drs thoth, gaster, and alphys were walking down a hallway that led to the debriefing rooms. "what do you think of the findings dr alphys? " gaster asked as alphys looked over the notes from my session with them. "I believe you are correct in the diagnosis, the crack is the reason for her memory loss. "alphys said without stuttering, because she was in royal scientist more, as the entered the debriefing room, where they showed and explained their findings. "so, what's tha placed docs. "sans asked as he noticed that everyone on the room had the same thought going through their mind, how do we fix this? Can we fix this?


	44. Chapter 42

"for now I believe it best, to wait and see if her memories come back on their own. I shall be seeing her daily to see how she is coping. "dr thoth said "why, do ya need ta see her daily? "red asked worry clearly evident in his voice. "because, that is what we did, when I first started seeing her. Remember, raven has suffered more than any of us save Sargent Barnes could possibly comprehend, and when you strip her down to her base emotions, she is just a woman who has a lot of trauma in her past. And if you push her to fast or to hard, she will either fight you back with everything she has, or shut down completely. "she explained before looking towards gaster and alphys, a thoughtful look on her face. "can souls heal on their own, or do they need to be healed? " she asked "monster souls, normally heal on their own, human souls need outside help if damaged. "toriel answered "toriel is right about monster souls healing on their own, but with he deep the crack on Raven's soul is, we may need to heal it. "gaster said, rubbing his chin in thought. "w- we c- co could do c- ch - checks on her her soul as well. "alphys suggested "that could work, as long as we do the checks outside of a lab, she wasn't to comfortable in labs, well.. She still isn't. "Bruce said as everyone got ready to leave the room now that a game plan was made. I was roused from my nap, by a warm moist breeze hitting my nasal ridge. "yawn... Ung... Well hello. Who are you, cutie? " I asked a skeleton dog who was sitting in front of me, head cocked to the side as I gave her a few pats, and clearly was the one who woke me. "Lilith? Lilith, where are ya? "a deep voice called from the hallway, as a bark sounded next to the voice from what I could tell. To which the dog in front of me barked in answer. "ha... Got cha now. "the voice said as it followed the bark to my door. "fuck. "I heard the voice whisper when it reached my do, causing the dog to bark in return. I smiled wistfully as I got up from the couch, and opened the door. "is this you dog? "I asked red upon seeing he was the voice I heard. "uh, yea she's mine. "he replied sweat starting to form on the top of his skull as he shifted from foot to foot. "oh! Please won't you come in. "I said quickly stepping aside so he could enter. "thanks. "he replied as I pointed him to the couch so he could sit, where I joined him after I shut the door. "so what's your other dogs name? "I lamely asked trying to start the conversation, while both dogs clambered for my attention. "his name is Azazel. "he replied as Azazel wagged his tail in response to his name being called. "I like it, I think it suits him. Though for some reason I think of yellow eyes and sulfur. "I replied blushing as I said the last part. "heh heh, that good cause he was named after a character from the show supernatural. "red explained "never heard of it, must be a good show if you named your dog after a character. "I said "wanna watch it with me, ya might like it. "he said noticing the confusion on my face when he mentioned the show. "I think I'd like that very much. "I said as I handed him the remote so he could put the show on. I started to doze off about halfway through season two, by head laying on red's shoulder, as I watch same and a girl named Ava steal a tape recording from a therapist office and were listing to it. Dr waxler: what else does the yellow-eyed man say? Scott: he has plans for me. He says a war is coming. That people like me, we're going to be the soldiers. Everything's going to change. Ava: he's not talking about us, right? Sam: yeah, I think he is. Ava: but how can we turn into that? Sam: I dont--- The glass window above same shatters, as a bullet hits it. He dives to the floor grabbing Ava as he does shielding her body with his. Sam:get down! Ava: oh my god! Across the street from the motel same and Ava are in, Gordon sits on the roof, sniper rifle at the ready as he takes aim again. Upon seeing Gordon trying to kill same and Ava, I had a flash of building a blanket fort with blue, black, and frisk. (auntie? Why don't they help the monsters) frisk signed "because, these monsters aren't like us, these monsters don't care if they hurt innocent people, and if you've noticed they are more human in appearance. " I said "wha, was tha doll? "red asked breaking me out of the memory. "I I think... "I started to say only for frisk and Aliza slam the door open. "dinners ready! " they both said, before grabbing my hands and pulling me to my feet. "whelp looks like they're in a hurry. "I laughing said as they dragged me out of the room, though I notice red had about smile on his face before the got me out the door. Both girls preceded to pulled me down the stairs, causing all three of us to laugh as I faked that gravity was pulling me down so I couldn't move, causing everyone to come out of the kitchen to see what we found so funny. Once the dragged me to the kitchen, they placed me between black, and red, with fell next to mutt, and Aliza next to black. Gaster and sans were at the ends of the table. While papyrus, Mettaton, blue, stretch and frisk were across the table from us. "SΩ HΩШ ШΔS THΣ RΣST ΩҒ ΨΩUR DΔΨ SISTΣR? "paps asked, while twirling so spaghetti on his fork. "it was good, I took a nap, got woken up by Lilith, then red introduced me to supernatural. "I said, taking a bite of my salad as Frisk's, blues and Black's eyes got wide. "Δ ΠΔMΣ SΣRIΩUSLΨ, DΩΠ'T ΨΩU THIΠҜ THΔT, ΨΩU'∇Σ SLΣPT ΣΠΩUGH? "black snarled trying to his the fear of me slipping into a comma again, from being heard in his voice. "you'd think. Hey what kind of dressing is this it's really good. "I said as I took another bite, while a blush crept up fells face. "IT IS Δ MUSTΔRD ∇IΠΔIGRΣTTΣ. "fell replied his blush deepening. "really, huh, didn't know you could do that. But um.. Why did you put it on my salad, not to sound rude. "I asked quickly adding the last part, so I didn't hurt fells feelings. "ШΣLL ΨΩU SΣΣ RΔ∇ΣΠ, "fell started to say stumbling over his, until sans took over. "ya were cravin it on everythin. "he said as my brown knitted together before a look of understanding came over my face. "one of he things I've forgotten, right? "I asked self deprecation in my voice, while everyone at the table made sound of affirmation. "oh! That reminds me, did I ever build a blanket fort with, blue, black, and frisk, we ended up watching supernatural? "I asked as frisk nodded so fast that I thought that her head was going to bounce off her shoulders. (yes we did auntie raven, do you remember what I asked? )frisk signed worried that I didn't really remember. "you asked me, why same and dean didn't help the monsters? "I said as her face little up with the brightest smile anyone ever seen, as she got up from her seat and ran over to hug me. "yes you did, I'm glad to see that you are starting to remember something's. I'll make sure to pass this on to dr thoth. "gaster said a soft smile on his face as we finished dinner. The following weeks consisted of me seeing dr thoth, with gaster or alphys, they would start off checking my soul to see if the crack was healing, which it did every time I regained a memory, but it was still a slow process. By the end of the first week they decided to not use outside influences to heal my soul, because I was regaining my memory. By the end of the third week I had almost all of my memory back, except for the ones I had of red. "so climbing the wall yes skele make? "Sam asked as he sat next to me on the bench I was on. "a bit, I'm not used to having all this free time, even before my accident I was always doing something. Though I'm thinking about uploading some more videos to the channel. "I answered as we watched, undyne, paps, blue, and black were training with the avengers. "that's good, Nate was telling me that your subscriber's had started to worry bout you guys. So he posted a video saying you were going to be out of commission for a bit. "he said as tony quietly snuck up beside me, before clapping a hand only remetaled left arm causing me to jump a bit. "couldn't help but overhear, instead of uploading videos, you should be getting ready for your party. "tony said as a shit eating grin spread across his lips. "what party for me? "I asked looking at Sam who had a similar confused look on his face. "the one, I'm throwing in three weeks for you. And its once upon a time themed. "he smugly said as He rose to his feet. "oh, before I forget, everyone has to dress as one character from the show, and do a scene for their entrance. "he said as he jumped out of my arms length "that fucker! "I exasperatedly yelled, my hands in n the air in frustration. "well you did say, you didn't know what to do with all this free time. "Sam chuckled "laugh it up feathers. Sigh. Whelp better get to work. " I sighed as I got to my feet and walked to Mettatons house. By the time I reached Mettatons house, I knew who I was going to dress up as, and what scene I was going to do. Now I just had to set the bait for Mettaton and paps to take. "hey, metta you home.? "I asked as I knocked on the door, which was opened by the second knock. "raven, darling. What brings you here? "metta asked as he walked me over to one of his couches. "I'm guessing you've heard about the party Stark's throwing for me." I inquired "of course I have. Papy and I are going to be snow white and prince charming. " he replied, as his eye lights turned into little hearts. "know what scene you're going to do? "I asked setting the bait. "no. We have a few ideas but we can't decide. "he said taking the bait. "well, I have an idea of one we can do together, and we can turn it into a video for the channel. "I said Reeling metta in, before I even told him my idea.


	45. Chapter 43

During the three weeks leading up to the party, I was either with pap's and metta, getting our costumes ready and rehearsing the scene, or I was with Nate making sure that all the cameras were set up to record the scene for the live stream. "OK, looks like we're all set for tomorrow night. We got the stationary cameras, the ones for the tracking shots, we got snow, charming, I'm the bishop, um... We got dogamy and dogaressa as the guards that run at the evil queen, we got the evil queen, the bone sword. Him... Why do I feel like we're missing something? "Nate said going down the list. "because we are missing something, the valet. "I replied advantages eyes got huge. "how the hell are we going to pull that off, everyone already has a part and scene for the party. "he replied starting to freak out a bit. "not everyone. "I said mysteriously "who? "he asked confused. "my dad. He never remembers when there is a party. "I answered "really he's done this before? "he asked "yep, asgore would hold festivals a couple times a year and sans and I would have to drag him from the lab to go. "I explained as we left the ballroom which was decorated to look like an exact replica of the ballroom from the opening scene from once upon a time, headed to the elevator, that Nate was going to take to the floor his family was staying at, till after the party. "well good luck then. "he said as he got on the elevator and I turned to leave the compound and headed to the lab in the monster village. Once the lab was in view, I noticed two figures standing in front of it, sans and undyne. The knowing smirk that first appeared on my face when the lab came into view, grew as I neared, taking notice of the twin exasperated looks on sans and undyne faces. "ya know, if I wasn't already your twin sans, if think undyne was. "I said chuckling when they jumped at he sound of my voice. "ha ha ha, very funny sis. "sans dryly said as I stopped next to them. "what bring you here punk? "undyne asked "probably the same reason your here. "I replied as they nodded in agreement. "are you really surprised, that once again we have to pull dad from the lab, and get him ready for the party. "I said as we walked into the lab, to get gaster and alphys. "what about the scene thing stark wants us to do? "sans asked knowing that there wasn't enough time to get dad to remember a whole scene in less that a day. "don't worry, I got that covered. Turns out I'm missing a character for the scene I'm doing with pap's and metta. All he needs to remember is two simple lines. "I answered as we walked in to the room that gaster and alphys were holed in, undyne picking alphys, holding her under her right arm, while sans and I grabbed one of gaster's arms in ours and dragged him from his seat, and out of the lab. Once we were put of the lab, we dragged dad to mettaton's house. "hey metta, I know this is last minute, but anyway you can make a costume for dad? "I asked when we walked into mettas house dropping dad on one of the chases. "well, I can't make a new one for him, but I have a costume that might work. I noticed after our last rehearsal that we didn't have someone to play the valet, and I remembered papyrus telling me that when he was younger you and sans would have to pull gaster from the lab for the festivals that asgore three. "he explained as he went into his sewing room. "heh, great minds think a like. "I said as he returned with the costume, while was a black prince costume. "put it on, then we're practicing your lines. "I ordered as gaster Slunked off like a little kid that got in trouble. It was the day of the party, and I let it be known that in no uncertain terms, that I was to be disturbed while I was getting ready. I decided to go to my old floor in the compound just to make doubly sure. I grabbed grabbed a towel after placing my make up on my vanity, before grabbing my phone and heading to the en suite bathroom. As I waited for the water to heat up I pulled up, I feel pretty from west side story. "Friday, could you connect my phone to the bathroom speakers? "I asked the ai as I stepped into the shower. "of course miss serif. "Friday answered as I let the warm spray hit my back, before turning my front towards the water. I felt the two souls flutter as the spray hit them, it felt as if the spray was tickling them. "heh heh, are you two enjoying that? "I asked them as I heard the pop of a speaker, before the first notes of I feel pretty played. I moved my head back, to wet my hair as the beginning interlude played. "I feel pretty, Oh, so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and bright! And I pitty Any girl, who isn't me tonight. "I started singing, the two souls fluttering in time with the song, as I shampooed my hair. "I feel charming, Oh, so charming, It's alarming how charming I feel! And so pretty, That I hardly can believe I'm real. "I continued as I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair, before running conditioner through it. "see the pretty in that mirror there: Who can that attractive girl be, Such a pretty face, Such a pretty dress, Such a pretty smile, Such a pretty me! "I placed a dollop of body wash onto my aqua poof, before I started washing my feet. "I feel stunning, And entrancing, Feel like running and dancing for joy, For I'm loved By a pretty wonderful boy! "as the last line was sung, I froze as a hazy memory of ice skating with a person in red came to my mind, I couldn't remember the face, but the feeling of being loved was there. "have you met my good friend maria, The craziest girl on the block? You'll know her the minute you see her, She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock. She thinks she's in love, She thinks she's in Spain. She isn't in love, She's merely insane. It must be the heat, Or some rare disease, Or to much to eat, Or maybe its fleas. "keep away from her, Send for chino. This is not the, Maria we know! Modest and pure, Polite and refined, Well-bred and mature And out of her mind! " I sang as I finished washing myself, before I rinsed my hair. "I feel pretty, Oh, so pretty That the city should give me it's key. A committee Should be organized to honor me. "I shut the water off, wrapping myself in the towel to dry off. "la, la, la, la... "I sang as I wiped the fog from the mirror. "I feel dizzy, I feel sunny, I feel fizzy and funny and fine, And so pretty, Miss America can resign! La, la, la, la... See the pretty girl in that mirror there: What mirror where? Who can that attractive girl be? Which? What? Where? Whom? " I sang to my reflect on, a giddy smile on both our faces, as I thought about the party. "such a pretty face, Such a pretty dress, Such a pretty smile, Such a pretty me! Such a pretty me! I feel stunning, And entrancing, Fell like running and dancing for joy, For I'm loved By a wonderful boy! "once again as I finished the line, I had a flash of a memory, this time, I was sitting with the person in red watching horror movies. My forehead scrunched a bit from concentrating, as I tried to remember the face of the person in red. "damn. I wish I could remember who that person is. "I muttered to myself, shaking my head. "oh, well... Now let's get to work. "I said with a determined nod of my head, before dropping my towel and walking to my closet to grab the costume I was wearing to the party. It was designed to look like the dress Regina wore when she crashed snow's wedding, only with a few changes, the main dress was a blood red and reached the floor, the outer layer that covered my arms remained the original black color, staying a solid black until it reached my his where it then turned to a sheer black fabric, that flared out on either side of my thighs. When I was finished putting on the dress, I walked over to my floor length mirror and looked myself over, "god, I love being bad. "I said jutting my his out to one side, before turning with a swish of the outer layer and walked over to my vanity, where I preceded to brush my hair, before throwing it into a top knot. When that was done I summoned a pair of magic hands, to carefully thread my hair through the matching headpiece, once in place I curled the hair that would sit on my shoulders. I the added the finishing touches with a deep red lipstick, and black eye shadow in a cats eye style. "perfect. "I said when I took a look at the finished product, before leaving my room to go to the hallway that I would do the intro to the live stream at. I was in position for the intro, bathed in the shadows where the only thing that could be seen were my Carmine eye lights. "hello fellow undergroundians, it's me sable sorry for hiding in the shadows for this intro, but I want my outfit to be a surprise. We also decide that for this live stream we would give one of our favorite otp a once upon a time theme so with that."I started changing my voice to have more of a mystical air to it as I continued, "there was an enchanted Forest filled with all the classic characters that we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our world. This is how it happened.... "I finished, before switching the feed over to the cameras in the ballroom. I then stepped out of the shadows before taking my place by the main doors. I watched on board as Mettaton dresses in a wedding dress that looked like the skirt was puked on by chickens, his hair was under a black wig that was piled on top of his head with small white flowers in it. He was standing next to classic papyrus, who was in a metallic dark gray shirt, with black trousers and matching boots, he had a white sash that started at his right hip before going up over his left shoulder where it flared our into a cape. My eye lights slanted right as I saw Nate, who was in a tan plaid button up shirt, tan pants, plain sneakers, with a dark blue coat that his most of the red and great scarf, the thing that held the look together for some reason was the huge leather book he held in his right arm. He walked up to the gazebo that was in the middle of the room, while I scanned the crowd once more trying to find my doll. My eyes were brought back to the middle of the room when I heard Mettaton say, "do you promise? " "I do. "papyrus replied a soft smile appearing on his face. "and do you snow white, promise to take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity? "Nate asked his voice echoing in the now silent room. "wait. Are they actually getting married? "boss asked me as we noticed that the other monsters had a similar confused look on their faces. "don know. "I replied as we looked back the the couple in the middle. "I do. "metta said a similar smile to papyrus on his face. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. "Nate said as the room erupted in applause, while Mettaton and papyrus leaned into kiss. As Nate said the vows I stepped in front of the door, when he pronounced them husband and wife I lifted my hand up to the middle of my chest, counted to five and flicked both wrists sending a wave of gravity magic throwing the doors open. "sorry I'm late. "I said as I stalked towards the happy couple. Dogamy and dogaressa dresses as guards ran towards me in an attempt to stop me, I sent them flying with a swish of my hands. "it's the queen run. "Clint dressed as doc said taking a few steps toward metta, who drew the bone said from papyrus hip, pointing the end at me. "she's not queen, not anymore. She's nothing more that an evil witch. "metta snarled as pap's grabbed his hand pointing the end to the floor, before saying, "no, no, no. Don't stop to her level. There's no need. " Pap's then turned his head towards me, giving me a you will not harm him look. "you're wasting your time. You've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding. " pap's snarled, sounding identical to fell, causing everyone watchings eyes to widen. "oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary dear, I've come to give you a gift. "I said in a tone of mock kindness. "we want nothing from you! "metta exclaimed fear in his eyes. "but you shall have it. "I snarled, turning around with a swish of fabric, as I started to walked the around the crowd, my hips swaying as I continued, "my gift to you is this happy, happy day. "my voice dipped into a disgusted snarl. "but tomorrow, my real work begins. "my Carmine eyes slanted to metta and pap's. "you've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon everything you love, everything all of you love, "I said sweeping my right hand index finger pointed out, over the crowd. "will be taken from you, forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. "I said completing my circle around the crowd to stand in front of metta handclaps once more, an evil smirk on my face as I leaned towards them. "I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do. "I snarled malice in my voice, turning on my heel in a swish of fabric as I stalked to the door. "HΣΨ! "pap's yelled, causing me to stop and turn to face him again, as he threw the sword at me, just as it looked like the sword was going to pierce me, I flicked my left wrist causing both the sword and I to vanish in a puff of smoke. When the last bit of smoke disappeared, the lights on the far side of the room little up, the bone still on it's trajectory, hit the wall, followed by me taking a few steps as gaster stepped up to me holding a silver tray, with a goblet filled with aired liquid. "would you like a drink? "he asked lifting the tray towards me. "do I look like I need a drink? "I bit back, flipping my hair over my left shoulder as I looked at gaster. "I was only trying to help. "he replied offering me the drink once more. "thank you. "I said as I grabbed the goblet and took a sip, while the lights faded. The room erupted in thunderous applause as gaster, and myself walked over to metta, pap's and Nate, when the lights came on again we all took a how as tony walked over to where we were a mic in his hand. "well, now that the last of the scenes have been preformed, let's party. "tony said as we walked off into the crowd, the whole room coming to life.


	46. Chapter 44

When the part was in full swing, I found myself hanging out with undyne and alphys, who were dressed as red riding hood and Dorothy. Undyne was wearing a dark brown skirt, with a white peasant shirt that was held in place by a hunter green bodice, the blood red leather gloves and cloak that had an inlaid rose pattern tied the look together. While alphys, was wearing a blue checkered skirt, with a powder blue tunic, that was held with a wide brown leather belt, that matched the satchel, a rain blue cloak was resting on her shoulder, as she held one of undyne gloved hands in her own gloved one, her silver high heels were scuffing the floor in nervousness. "love your guys outfits, who made them? "I asked taking a sip of my come. "alphys, made them. My girl can do anything. Fufuffu. "undyne answered as alphys started to blush. "got that right, dyne. "I agreed as Sharon who was in a lilac dress that gave the appearance of the skirt being made of layered leaves, with a off white cloak that was pinned shut by her right shoulder, covering her arms and most of her torso. Sharon was walking towards us the torch lights shining off her blonde hair, which the front of it was being held out if her eyes by a small silver crown of flowers making most of her hair rest on her left shoulders, which brought the whole look of aurora right perfectly. "raven. You guys were awesome, for a second there when you threatened everyone I thought you were actually going to do it. "Sharon said as she stood next to alphys. "that was the plan. Stark overheard me talking to Sam about me not knowing what to do with my free time. I told Sam that I was going to upload more videos to the channel, and he decide to drop this in my lap. "I said as the four of us laughed. After us four danced and had fun for about a hour, I had to excuse myself, "got to goto the little skeles room. "I said as I walked to the bathroom. On my way back I saw a redheaded woman who was dressed as zelena, in a black dress with matching colored fur shoulder pads, her red hair was pulled into a side ponytail with a black fedora on her head. The sure fire sign that she was zelena was that she painted any exposed skin, a emerald green color. She was leaning on red, who was dressed as Rumpelstiltskin, he had a black crocodile printed long sleeve shirt with red accents on his shoulders and elbows, with black trousers, that were tucked into his knee high black boots, that had a stripe of red where they were laced up, his bones were covers in a gold tinted pain that gave him an ethereal beauty, even with the unruly brown wig on his head. I watched as she rubbed herself against him, a unknown rage started to bubble in my soul. I kept walking to the group of friends I've been hanging with, my body angled so I could keep the redhead in my line of site. "everything OK, raven? "nat asked when I neared her, causing me to stop. She was dressed as Cora, in a plum colored gown, with ivory colored designs in the shape of flowers on the outside of her arms, and down the sides of the gown. A wine colored cloak, with a leaf design sat on her shoulders, giving her an air of regality, he red hair was in a braided bun, drawing attention to her swan like neck. "not quite sure. What can you tell me bout the redhead dressed as the wicked witch? "I asked, still keeping her in my line of sight, while making it look like I was focused on nat. "not much, her name is Sarah, and she's a business associate of Stark's, keeps her nose clean, so no dirty laundry. Why? "nat asked taking note of my tense shoulders. "can't really explain it. I just feel that is she doesn't back the hell off from red, I'll end up showing her why I'm called genocide. "I explained, my right eye disappearing as my left one flared to life. "note, no killing people tonight. "she said as she placed her hand on the small if my back. "yeah, your right. Besides whatever exp she is isn't worth it. "I replied. "now, come on, Stark wants us to sing wannabe. "she said walking me to the gazebo where Sharon was waiting. "now ladies and gentleman we have a special treat for you tonight, our fem fatales, will sing spice girls wannabe. "Stark said as the lights dimmed till only nat, Sharon and myself were lit up. "ha ha ha ha ha, You, I'll tell you what I want, What I really, really want. So, tell me what you want What you really, really want I wanna (ha), I wanna (ha), I wanna (ha), I wanna (ha) I wanna really, really, really Wanna zigazig at. " I started to sing, nat and Sharon doing backup, as they flanked either side of me. "if you want my future, forget my past If you wanna get with me, better make it fasr Now don't go wasting my precious time Get your act together we could be just fine. "I continued as my eyes were somehow drawn to red's. "I'll tell you what I want, What I really, really want So tell me what you want What you really, really want I wanna (ha), I wanna (ha), I wanna (ha), I wanna (ha) I wanna really, really, really, Wanna zigazig ah If you wanna be my lover, You gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever, friendship never ends If you wanna be my lover You have got to give Taking is to easy, But that's the way it is. " we sang as we acted like we were taking pictures in a mall photo booth. "oh, what do you think about that Now you know how I feel Say, you can handle my love, Are you for real (are you for real) I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try If you rally bug me, then I'll say goodbye"I walked towards red, where I placed his hands on my hips as if they were handles, before stepping away flipping him off as I turned to go back to nat and Sharon. "I'll tell you what I want, What I really, really want So tell me what you want What you really, really want I wanna (ha), I wanna (ha), I wanna (ha), I wanna (ha) I wanna really, really, really, Wanna zigazig ah If you wanna be my lover, You gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever, friendship never ends If you wanna be my lover You have got to give Taking is to easy, But that's the way it is. " we sang as frisk and Aliza who were dressed as Emma swan, and violet ran to us, dancing with nat and Sharon as I took a step forward. "so, here's a story from a to z You wanna get with me? You gotta listen carefully. We got em in the place Who likes it in your face. She got g like mc Who like it on an - easy v Doesn't come for free. She's a real lady. And as for me? Ha -ha! You'll see. "my hands moving to either side of me as I sang the names, as if I was a rapper, my eyes once again locking with red's, whose were full of lustful hunger. "slam your body down, And wind it all around. Slam your body down, And wind it all around. "I took a step back so I was with the others as we started dancing together. "If you wanna be my lover, You gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever, friendship never ends If you wanna be my lover You have got to give Taking is to easy, But that's the way it is. "nat and Sharon once more flanked me, as we turned so our left sides were facing the crowd, bring our left arm up as if we were blocking. "if you wanna be my lover You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, You gotta, you gotta, "our arms lifting in a one armed shrug. "slam, slam, slam, slam, (make it last forever)"all three of us sang as we extended our arm outward at each slam, before sliding forward at the last line. "slam your body down, And wind it all around Slam your body down, and wind it all around Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and zigazig ah If you wanna be my lover. "we finished, nat and Sharon back to back with me standing in front of them our arms crossed. Tony walked up on to the gazebo, mic in his hands, "and once again, our fem fatales have shown us what they can do. "he said getting a few good natured chuckles out of the crowd. "if you really wanted to show us off, stark. You should've just let us kick us kick your as. "I said back, causing the crowd to full out laugh. "raven, that really hurts me, right here. "he said placing a hand over the arc reactor in his chest. "for that to hurt, you'd actually have to have a heart. "I bit back, as the whole room erupted into laughter. A little while later, I found myself talking to sans, who was dressed as Jefferson, in a pair of black leather pants, that matched a black brown coat, that had leather on the edges, which was covering a red vest clad black shirt, with a matching ascot around his neck, and to tie the look together he had a tall black velvet hat, which was sitting a bit to the side, on his skull. "let me guess? Pap's put you in the outfit? "I asked a smirk on my lips. "heh, heh. Yeah, he found out what I was originally going to wear. "he said, rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly. "a shirt that said Jefferson on it right? "I replied, a brow bone raised, daring him to deny I was right. "yep. "he replied as we laughed not noticing tony and red step up to the gazebo, a deep blush on red's cheeks. "may I have your attention, our friend red here is going to sing shallow, so if any of you ladies know the lyrics, feel free to join in. "tony said, before handing the mic to red, and with an encouraging pat to his shoulder, walked off the gazebo. Sans gave me a light push, forcing me to take a few steps towards the gazebo, where a crowd had started to gather. I turned back to look at him, a question in my eyes, only for him to shoot me his classic finger guns, with a wink. (red) "tell me somethin girl Are you happy in this modern world? Or do you need more? Is there somethin else you're searchin for? I'm falling In all the good times I find myself longin for a change And in the bad times, I fear myself. " he looked deep into my eyes, as I noticed out of my peripheral that Sarah was getting ready to start he next part. And in that moment, I knew deep down that if I didn't beat her to singing the next part, if lose red. (raven) "tell me something boy Aren't you tired tryin to fill that void? Or do you need more? Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore? "I walked out of he crowd towards red, cutting Sarah off before a single note left her throat. (raven) "I'm falling In all the good times I find myself longin for change And in the bad times I fear myself. "red started to walk to me, meeting me in the middle of the room. (raven) "I'm off the deep end Watch as I dive in, I'll never met the ground Crash through the surface Where they can't hurt us We're far from the shallow now. "red placed his arms around the small of my back, as I placed mine around his neck. (red and raven) "in the sha -ha -sha -ha -low In the sha -ha -sha -la -la -la -low In the sha -ha -sha -ha -low We're far from the shallow now. "our foreheads touching as we looked deep into each others eyes. (raven) "wooaaaah Woaaaaaaaaaaah "my head threw back, as red moved one of his hands to brace my neck. (raven) "I'm off the deep end Watch as I dive in I'll never met the ground Crash through the surface, Where they can't but us We're far from the shallow now. "taking the hand he used to cradle my neck, he moved my head to look into my eyes once more the same hand now cupping my cheek. His eyes now heart shaped, as he pulled me so our chests were touching, causing ne to tilt my held back so I could see him. (red and raven) "in the sha -ha -sha -ha -low In the sha -ha -sha -la -la -la -low In the sha -ha -sha -ha -low We're far from the shallow now. "our lips touching in a chaste kiss as the last note left our lips. Something inside me clicked, when red's lips touched mine. Memories came flooding back to me, red telling me I was going on a date with him, our mafiatale date where we danced for the first time, watching horror movies on valentines day, us singing you'll be back while ice skating, the first time he told me he loved me, and more. I pulled him closer poring all my live into the kiss. He was the first to pull away so we could breath. "doll? "he asked clearly confused about the kiss. "hey, big daddy did ya missed me? "I replied, watching as a huge grin broke across his face, as he picked me up turning us in a circle, our laughter timing throughout the room. He had barely put me on my feet, when Sarah realized a scream of rage, before storming over to us. Red pushed me slightly behind him, so he could protect our babies, I knew his right eye light had vanished, because of the wisps of magic coming from his left eye. "stay away from my family. "he snarled, turning her red to keep her at a distance. "why her? What does she have that I don't? I mean.. She's not nearly as beautiful as me. "she shrieked, while trying to get out of red's hold on her, causing the other judges and avengers to start walking towards us. Only stopping when they saw my hand make a sideways stopping motion. I placed my left hand on red's arm, silently telling him to let her go, as I stepped around him, a hard going in my eyes as I faced Sarah. "your insides are starting to show. "I said, causing her to step back in fear of the treating sound of my voice. "you're turnin green dearie. "I continued causing red and the other judges to laugh at the very intended pun, as her makeup turned a horrid shade of greenish brown, from embarrassment. "envy will do that to you. Oh, and don't wait up this could take a while. "I said as I turned to face red and pulled him into a deep kiss as I dug the knife deeper, as she turned on her heels and stormed out of the party.


	47. Chapter 45

An awkward silence fell over the room, when Sarah slammed the door. "welp, you know what they say, it's not a party till someone storms out. "I said causing, sans, red, stretch, mutt, Clint and Tony to break out in fits of laughter. "guess we can officially call this a party now. "Bucky said causing the hextuple that barely got their laughter under control to start all over again. Red was just starting to straighten himself, after he got his laughter under control. Just as he was willing the tear from his eye, he noticed the heart broken look in my eyes, unshed tears starting to pool in the corners. "doll? Hwy whas tha matta?"he asked, pulling me closer to him, so he could see if I was hurt. "I am so so sorry red. I can't even begin to comprehend the pain you've gone through these last few months. "I wetly said breaking into heart wrenching sobs. Red quickly wrapped me in his arms, to keep me falling to my knees, while the Avengers and the other monsters, corralled the civilians out of the room, giving red and I some alone time. "doll. I'd suffer twice as long, if it meant I'd get ta hold ya again. "he whispered into my hair. "that still doesn't excuse my actions of the danger I put not only myself but our children in. "I said as I looked for any sign that he hated me for what I did. "heh heh, doll if anyone put our kids in danga it was me. I was tha one who listened ta nightmare, I was the one tha left, I was tha one who told him about our kids, causing him to send killer ta ya. "he exclaimed as he pulled us to the floor, before placing me in his lap. We sat like that for while, just basking in each other's warmth, my eyes were just beginning to droop, when I felt red, dig around inside his coat. "wha cha doin?"I sleepily asked, causing red to chuckle. "I jus remembered, tha ya missing somethin. "he said making an ahha sound when he pulled whatever he was looking for out. "and what am I missing?"I asked sounding a bit confused. "this. "he replied hold a blood red collar, that had a black stripe with six gold spikes going through the middle of it. "My collar. I I thought I lost it when I had my accident. "I said "you didn't lose it. When I got my soul back, I asked if ya made it back, an none would tell me. Welp I ended on ya floor while searchin, an I felt a pull on my soul. I followed it to tha infirmary wing, Bruce found me pokin about, an I guess he took pity on me or somethin, an showed me wha room ya was in. "he started to explain, when I felt his bones start to rattle, followed by wet splotches hitting the top of my head. "ya were layin in tha bed, wires comin outta ya soul. Ya looked so venerable yet at tha same time ya looked beautiful... Anyway, I noticed tha ya still had tha collar around ya neck. I removed it, thinkin that when ya woke up, ya wouldn't wan anything to do with me no more.. "he finished looking off to the side in shame. "Red my accident wasn't your fault, I still love you. Hell even when I couldn't remember you,, I felt like I knew you deep down in my soul. "I said turning myself so I was facing him, placing both hands on the side of his face, before leaning up to kiss him. The kiss started out slow our lips barely touching, before we pulled apart. Looking deep into each other's eyes the live that we had for the other shining through. With a growl, red surged forward to devour my lips with his, as his right hand cradled the back of my skull, while his left arm wrapped around my waist to keep me on his lap. The kiss deepened as he tilted my head back, before slipping his tongue across my lips silently begging for entrance, which I was more than happy to give. Our tongues sweetly touched, before he mapped his territory once again. My hand gripped the front of his coat, as his tongue led my into his mouth. As the kiss deepened even more, he laid me onto the floor, moving his legs out from under me so he was caging my body with his own. He released me from the kiss for some much needed air. "stars, I almost forgot how beautiful ya are doll. "he whispered in reverence, as his eyes took notice of the blissed out look in my eyes. His natural smirk took on a genuine smile before he took a look around us noticing where we were. "as much as I would love ta ravish ya here and now, I don't think this hard floor would be good fer wha I've got in mind. "he said desire dripping from his voice, as he scooped me into his arms bridal style, before teleporting to our bedroom on my old floor. He gently placed me on the bed, my hair framing my head like water on a pond. "damn, am I one lucky bastard or what?"he rhetorically asked as he stared to take the pins holding the head piece in place. Once that was done he preceded to lift my head removing the headpiece, before pulling my hair out of the ponytail it was in. "have I ever told ya how much hotta ya look with ya hair down?"he asked kissing the top of my head. "No. But have I told you that your wearing to many clothes?"I asked as I ripped the wig off of his skull, as he chuckled. His left hand moved to the middle of my back before, lifting me up just enough to remove the outer layer of my outfit. I watched in fascination as his eye lights disappeared when he saw my clavicle. He lunged towards the bone, a growl being ripped from his throat, as he left sweet kisses followed by harsh bites. "ung... Red!"I moaned my spine arching as I threw my head back, my fingers clawing his coat covered scapula. "fuck, doll!"he snarled as his hips jerked forward, rubbing the evidence of his arousal against my femur. After grinding against me for a few seconds more, he rose to his knees, taking me with him, so he could reach the zipper of my dress. At he first sound of teeth separating I allowed my magic to pool under my skin making it visible. I watched Reds eyes flash at each new inch if skin that was revealed, as he pulled the dress off of me. I watched a slight smile on my lips as red warred with himself on what should get his attention first. His eye lights switching between my red bra clad breast, and my baby bump. "fuck it. "he whispered as he pushed himself so he could give skele kisses to my baby bump. "heya, kiddos, its yer daddy, I'm sorry it's taken me this long ta talk ta ya. "he said between kisses the two souls pulsing in happiness. A soft smile tugged the corner of my lips as I watched him showering his babies with affection, not noticing his hands creeping up the bed sheets, before one grasped my right breast as the other tweaked the nipple of my left breast. "oh stars!"I gasped my hips lifting off the bed. "hold on doll, daddy's got somethin fer ya. "he said huskily before giving one last kiss to my bump. He then stood at the end of the bed. He slowly brought both of his hands to the end of he v an his coat, I watched my eye lights not missing the slightest movement of his phalanges as he un buttoned the coat, his red magic pooling under his skin making it visible to me. "see somethin ya like doll?"he asked as he finished the last button, shrugging the coat off before he curled his body enough so I couldn't see his chest. "well I might see something I like if you let me. "I said as I rolled off the bed onto my hands and knees, crawling towards him. He was about to take a step back from me when I hooked two of my phalange into his pants. "mmmm... So soft. "I mumbled, while nuzzling his stomach. I slowly turned my head placing a kiss on it as I worked his trousers open. "doll?"he asked as I trailed kisses down his stomach. "hmmm. "I replied before letting my tongue trace around his navel, causing his stomach muscles to jerk in response. "wha, ung, wha ya doin?"he asked between gasps as my tongue dipped into his navel. "I'm showing my daddy, that I love every part of him. "I innocently said, before kissing my way down to the edge of his pants, which were hanging low on his hips. I looked into his eyes as I bit the edge of his pants, before pulling them down by my teeth, never kissing eye contact with him, until he stepped out if them. The movement allowed me to catch a glimpse of what appeared to be a green circle, out of my peripheral. "really?game theory. "I asked quirking and eyebrow. "wha, they're my lucky boxers. I was wearin them when I fist kissed ya, an I was wearin them the first time I felt ya soft, tight pussy. "he purred, pulling his boxes off, allowing his cock to spring free. "wha was tha about my boxers doll?"he asked, watching as my mouth watered so much at the sight of his hard length that a string of drool slid down the corner of my mouth when I licked my lips. "this!"I purred, leaning forward my tongue sliding out my mouth as I circles the tip, making sure to skip the bead of pre-cum, leaking from his slit, before circling the shaft stopping once my tongue was against the underside.I opened my mouth, giving red the erotic view of his hard cock, laying on my tongue. "good girl. "he purred sliding his right hand to the side of my head, before sliding it into my hair making a ponytail around his hand. "now wrap those pretty little lips around, daddy's cock and suck. "he growled, as I pulled my tongue back till only the tip was resting against it. I then slowly closed my mouth, gently moving my head forward and back getting used to the sensation once more. I tried to take more of him in my mouth only to have him stop me with a flex of his arm. After being denied what I really wanted, I allowed the bracelet that I had around my wrist, to coat my arm again. I then hallowed my cheeks, causing red to throw his head back with a groan, before gripping his shaft with it, causing him to thrust his hips, shoving his cock to the back of my throat, making me gag around it. Red let out a growl at the feeling of my throat tightening around his cock, his left hand joining its twin. He held my head in place as he pulled his hips back, "now be a good girl, an let daddy fuck ya throat. "he snarled before rapidly thrusting his cock in and out of my throat. "ya, should see yerself doll, all pouty lips, drool and tears, and ya love it. Don ya doll? The way my cock... "he started to say as I hallowed my cheeks once more. "yes. Yes. Jus like that doll. Keep on suckin me like that an I'll give a a reward. " he groaned as I thrusts got sloppy. The tip of his cock hit the back of my throat, once, twice, three more times before he held his hips in place, forcing his cum down my throat. "yes drink it all, doll. Show ya daddy how much ya missed him. "he growled as I swallowed every drop that he gave me. After he made sure I got it all, he pulled his flaccid cock from my mouth with a wet pop sound, my breathing ragged. ya did so good, doll. "Red said as he scooped me into his arms, before laying me back on the bed. My legs falling open, once my back hit the bed, revealing the wet spot on my panties. "tsk, tsk. "he said clicking his tongue, as he brought his left hand up to them, running a finger over my panty clad slit. I watched as he hooked the same finger, sliding them to the side. He the licked his lips, before I watched in fascination as he ripped my panties off of me. He groaned as my pussy twitched when the cool air hit it. "mmmm. Look how wet ya are, jus, jus a taste. "he said muttering the last part, before lunging at my pussy lips. His tongue circles my clit slowly, before moving down to barely lit the tip of his tongue enter me, then he would circle the outside of my hole, before doing the whole process in reverse. He repeated this a couple of times before finally speaking me with his tongue. "oh! Yes! Reeeddd!"I screamed as he devoured me like a man starved. My hips bucked into his mouth, in response to the purr he released at my scream. He kept at it till he felt me start to tighten on his tongue, I'll mewled in disappointment as he removed his tongue, just as I was about to climax. "heh, heh. Don worry doll, I'm not gonna leave ya hanging, I jus wanna make sure ya prepared. "he stated as he gently ran a phalange around my outer lips, before quickly entering the tip, then just as quickly pulling it out. "fuck, ya wan it bad, don ya doll?"he commented, when he saw how easily I took his phalange. He then added a second finger with just as much ease, gently thrusting them a few times so I could get used to it, he then started to scissor them, to stretch me to his girth. The embers of my dying climax, were stoked into a flame when he first pulled his phalange apart. He added a third when he felt me beginning to stretch. "No. No. No, please daddy, please daddy don't stop. "I babbled when I felt him stop moving his fingers, afraid that he would deny me again. "shhhh, don worry, doll. I ain't stoppin. I want ta feel this pussy soak my fingers. "he snarled, before picking up the pace of his fingers. He thrusted his fingers a few more times, before leaning his head down, his tongue unfurling from his mouth to lightly circle my clip. "yes yes, daddy. "I moaned, my hips thrusting in time with his fingers. "come on doll, let me feel it. "he hummed the vibrations traveling up my body, causing my pussy to tighten more. "daddy, daddy, daddy. "I said repeating that word like it was a prayer, as I felt my end coming closer. "cum for me doll. NOW!"he snarled as my whole body became taunt like a bow, with one final thrust of his fingers, screaming, "yes! Rrreeeedddd!" His heart shaped eyes were the first thing I saw when my eyes came back into focus. He was leaning over me, his forearms on either side of my face. "welcome back doll. "he said nuzzling the right side of my face, before leaving a trail of kisses towards my mouth. "we're not done yet are we daddy?"I asked once he broke the kiss, my hands resting on his back. "does it feel like we're done yet?"he asked in response, rubbing his renewed hard length between my neither lips. "heh, heh, heh. Maybe. "I said a look of pure mischief on my face. I one swift move, his hands went from besides my head to placing my femurs on his radius and ulna's, keeping a firm grip on my pelvis, his hips pulled back, as he rose on his knees. His left eye flared with magic, throwing his face in sharp relief, giving a more sinister look to the dark smirk, that formed on his face as he slammed his length one. "AAAAAHHHHH!"I screamed digging my phalanges down his back leaving blue scratches in my wake. He preceded to set a brutal pace for a series of thrust, then he would still himself inside me grinding his pelvis into my clit, before starting all over. "who makes ya feel this way, doll? Hmm. Who's the only one that gets ta see ya like this?"he asked the third time he stilled. I didn't answer knowing that's what he wanted, and me wanting to drag this out as long as possible. "not gonna answer eh?"he replied to my silence as he picked the pace up again, and starting all over. By the time an hour passed he brought me to the brink only to pull me back, about five times. Tears were steaming down my cheeks, drool was sliding down my chin as I threw my head from side to side, the only sound in the room was Reds grunts and the wet slapping sound if his hips hitting mine. I was nearing the end of my ripe when he set a brutal pace once more, fresh tears leaking from my eyes, as he said, "come on doll, all ya have ta do is answer tha question, do tha an I'll let ya cum. " "PPP pplleease DDD daddy. "I brokenly begged "who makes ya feel this good doll? Who's the only one ta see ya like this?"he asked stilling his hips so u could gather my thoughts and answer. "You daddy. Only you get to see me like this, only you can make my pussy this wet and good. "I sobbed out between staccato breaths. "good girl, good fuckin girl, now one las question, whas my name?"he asked before pulling his hips till only the tip was barely touching me. "Red, Red red. Oh! Yeesss! Rrrreeeeddddd!"I screamed as he slammed himself home, hitting that one spot, that made me see stars. He thrusted a few more times, before getting sloppy, he thrusted five more times, before I was thrown over the edge, in a flash of white. I came down to the feeling of my head on Red's chest, as he ran his phalanges through my hair, whispering sweet nothing's to me. "I love ya doll. "he said as I tilted my head to look at him. "I love ya too red. "I replied stretching my neck so I could reach his lips, for a sweet kiss, before we both fell asleep.


	48. Chapter 46

The next morning found me waking up sometime after noon, still being held in Reds arms. "noon, doll!" he said in greeting, his nose ridge buried in the physics book, I got him for Christmas. "noon? usually paps, crooks or one of the berries would have woken me by now. "I groggily replied as my cloudy mind, finally noticed that his left hand was on my bump, feeding the two souls with in. "they won't be wakin ya anymore, now that I can do what I should've done when they brought me back. "he said as he laid the book on his lap, before cupping my cheek and giving me a sweet peck on the lips. "welp, seein as yer awake now, ya dad, alphys, an tha Dr Thoth wanna see ya, ta see if ya memories have really come back, along wit checkin the crack on ya soul. "he said a hard tone to his voice when he mentioned the crack, as we got up from the bed. "are you going to be there with me?"I asked as I threw on a pair of black leggings that had the poison apples from snow white on each side, with a matching strappy tank top. "I'll see ya after, I got a few things ta do first. " he said before giving me a kiss on the cheek, before teleporting to who knows where. An hour later found me, with gaster, alphys and Dr thoth in the room that the skeleton brothers made for me. "so, rave I was told that you got some memories back last night?"Dr thoth inquired starting the session. "yeah, it happened at Stark's party last night. Heh heh, it's kinda funny, the theme was once upon a time, and when Red kissed me, all my memories of him came back, almost like true lives kiss breaking the spell. "I wistfully replied as she wrote down what I said in her notes. "I see, I also notices the collar around your neck. Is red your master?"she asked causing my face to blush in anger. "No he's no my master! he actually gave me this collar last Christmas. It was wrapped in metallic red paper with a skull tag, and he asked me if I would be his date mate. The only reason I wasn't wearing it, when I woke up was because he thought that I would want anything to do with him. "I snapped "and why would he think that?"she asked "before I had my accident I was on a mission with nat and Sharon, the details of the mission don't matter, "I started to say cutting her off before she could ask about the mission. "anyways I ended up in an alternate universe called horrortale. While I was gone red disappeared looking for me. We found out he was being held there, and sans stretch, mutt and fell along with cap, black widow, Hawkeye and undyne went to get him, welp when they brought him back here there was a complication, his soul was left behind. From what he told me last night, he got his soul back three weeks after I first went into my comma, he took the collar off because he thought I wouldn't want to be his date mate anymore. " I finished explaining, while faster and alphy s nodded in agreement. "well, from the details you've given along with the agreement from both Dr's gaster and alphys, I believe that this will be the last session today. "she said with a smile, as gate got to his feet with alphys following suit. "now, let us see how your soul is healing, raven. "he said as he pulled my soul out. "alphys start dictation please. "he said to alphys, who quickly opened a notebook, and placed her pen on the top of the page. "ready Dr gaster. "she replied "entry:24 Date:June, 20th at 1:55 pm Subjects name:sable "raven" serif Soul observation:typical monster soul, dark cyan in color with a subtle glow, previous crack healed 80%, with only surface damage. "he stated, as Dr thoth looked on confused at his terminology. "Dr gaster what is surface damage mean in this instance?"she asked "in ravens case along with others similar to it, surface damage means that there was a crack that was starting to heal before the accident happened, causing more damage to happen to the crack. "alphys answered as gaster nodded that she was correct. "I understand."Dr thoth said as she placed my file into her briefcase. "well looks that this is goodbye for now raven. "she said before shaking my hand and leaving. After the session, I started to walk back to the compound, I was passing grilby's when I head barking, followed by watch as Lilith and Azazel run up to me, nearly knocking me over when they stopped in front of me. "hey you two, what's the hurry?"I asked while giving them pats. After patting them for a couple of minutes, Lilith placed my hand on her collar. I felt something soft under it, I saw that it was a blindfold after pulling it out. "hmm what's this for?"I asked myself as Azazel did the same with is collar, "oh do you have something for me to boy?"I asked as I pulled out a folded note that was addressed doll. "well, let's see if his note sheds some light on what this blindfold is for?"I asked unfolding the note, which read, հεψα δσʆʆ, ίƒ ψα ɾεαδίη tհίς, ί'ʍ ςմɾε tհαt ψα ƒσմηδ tհα ɓʆίηδƒσʆδ. ί'ѵε Թʆαηηεδ ƒσɾ ψα tα հαѵε α ςմɾԹɾίςε ςԹα δαψ, ςσ ί ϖαη ψα tα Թմt tհε ɓʆίηδƒσʆδ ση, αη ʆίʆίtհ αη αՀαՀεʆ ϖίʆʆ tαƘε ψα tσ tհα ηεXt ησtε. ʆσѵε ψα, ɾεδ "now, just what is he up to?" I asked myself, only to have Azazel, drop the blindfold in my lap. "OK, OK I get it. I'm putting it on see. "I said in a halfheartedly exasperated tone, as I tied the blindfold behind my head. Lilith and Azazel then moved my hands to their collars, which I gripped before they started leading me to the next note. We had only been walking for a short while, when fear started to creep up my spine, causing me to tighten my grip on the collars, till my knuckles turned blue. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the sliding of a door, sweat started to bead at my hair line with each echo of my footsteps. My bones had started to rattle by the time we stopped, the only thing keeping me from completely panicking was the soft thumping of both Lilith's and Azazel's tails against my my femurs. I was starters when the dogs barked. Confusion ran across my mind when I heard a feminine voice from the other side of what u thought was a door say, "shhhh... It's raven. " The rattling had gotten to the point where you could see my bones visibly shaking, sweat was dripping down my face as I heard the door open. "Raven? Hey are you OK?" I heard Laura ask, lightly touching my right arm as she walked me into the room. "Laura? W where are we?"I nervously asked my bones calming down a bit. "we're at the compound Raven, didn't the receptionists talk to you when you walked in?" Sharon asked as Laura helped me in to a small raised stage. "No, there was no one that's why I got a little nervous. "I replied as I sensed some one in front of me. "don't matter. Now let's get her all dolled up. "nat said as they took my clothes off. "oh, do you guys have a note from red for me?"I asked as I heard the rustling of fabric to my left. "No note, but he did give us a message. "Laura teasingly said, as I gave her the bird. "sorry, raven you're not my type. "she replied as we laughed. "anyways Red told us to tell you, հεψ αɡαίη δσʆʆ, ψσմ'ѵε ʍαδε ίt tσ tհε ςεɕσηδ ησtε. ησϖ ας ί'ʍ ςմɾε ψσմ ɡαtհεɾεδ ςհαɾση αηδ tհε ɡίɾʆς αɾε ɡσίηɡ tσ ɡεt ψα δɾεςςεδ, ψσմ'ʆʆ հαѵε tα ƘεεԹ tհε ɓʆίηδƒσʆδ ση, ƒσɾ ησϖ. αƒtεɾ ψσմ'ɾε δɾεςςεδ ʆίʆίtհ αη αՀαՀεʆ ϖίʆʆ ɓɾίηɡ ψα tα tհε ηεXt ησtε. ʆσѵε ψα, ɾεδ" nat said as the lifted my arms up so the could put the dress on me. The next thing I knew, I could feel sat in sliding down my body. "OK raven, lift your right foot. "Laura said as she tapped my right talus. I felt my foot slide into some type of high heeled shoes based on the angle my foot was resting at. She had me repeat the process with the other foot. "and done. "nat said "don't she look as pretty as a picture?" laura asked causing my mouth t go into a bitch face. "I wouldn't know, I can't see what I look like. " I replied as they laughed. "OK, Lilith, Azazel take her to the next note. "Sharon said with an air of authority, as they moved so I could grip the collars again. "well see you guys later. "I said as we left the room. Now that I knew I was still in the compound, the walk to the next note was a lot smoother. The led me into one of the elevators where Azazel, shook my hand off of his collar. I heard his phalanges click on the floor as he walked forward, followed by the beep of a floor being selected, then the sense of movement as the elevator rose to the floor selected, as Azazel took his original position next to me once more. After a few seconds the doors slid open, and we exited the elevator. This time it was Lilith who alerted the occupants of what I assumed was another room that we were here. It was quite when the door opened, the only reason I knew I wasn't alone was the gloved hand that grabbed my arm dragging me into the room. Once I side a second pair of gloved hands rested on my shoulders, giving me a slight hint of who was in the room with me. Both sets of hands led me deeper inside, as we walked it was the clicking of heeled boots that informed me just who I was with. "You know, I get black helping, but you fell? Rex must have something on ya. "I said causing the clicking to stop. "ᎻᎾᏔ ᎠᏆᎠ YᎾᏌ KNᎾᏔ ᏆᎢ ᏔᎪᏚ ᏌᏚ?" fell asked "easy, the first set of gloves gave me five possibility of who grabbed my arms, the second set which were resting on my shoulders, letting me know it was one of the papyrus not from a swap universe, the thing that gave me definitive proof was the clicking of your boots, which only you and black wear. " I replied as they had me sit on what felt like a stool. "ᎾF ᏟᎾᏌᎡᏚᎬ ᏚᎻᎬ ᏔᎾᏌᏞᎠ FᏆᏩᏌᎡᎬ ᎾᏌᎢ ᏆᎢ ᏔᎪᏚ ᏌᏚ. ᎪFᎢᎬᎡ ᎪᏞᏞ ᏚᎻᎬ ᏔᎪᏚ ᎢᎡᎪᏆN ᏴY ᎢᎻᎬ ᏴᎬᏚᎢ. " Black crowed, causing fell to inhale as if he was getting ready to argue with him. "um, don't you two have a note for me or something?" I asked cutting their argument off. "ᎪᎻ, YᎬᏚ ᎡᎬᎠᏚ ᎷᎬᏚᏚᎪᏩᎬ, ᎻᎷᎷ ᎻᎷᎷ. հεψα δσʆʆ, ψα ƒσմηδ tհα ηεXt ησtε, αηδ ί'ʍ ςմɾε ɓψ ησϖ ψα Ƙησϖ ίt'ς ɓσςς αη ɓʆαɕƘ, ψεɾ ϖίt. ησϖ tհεψ'ʆʆ ɓε δσίη ψα հαίɾ. ςσ յմς ɾεʆαX αη εηյσψ ίt. ί'ʆʆ ɓε ςεείη ψα ςση. ʆσѵε ψα, ɾεδ" fell stated as black loosened the blindfold enough to move my hair out of the way so they could get to work. "FᏆᎡᏚᎢ, ᏔᎬ'ᎡᎬ ᏩᎾᏆNᏩ ᎢᎾ ᏔᎪᏚᎻ YᎾᏌᎡ ᎻᎪᏆᎡ. " Black said as I was leaned back so they could wash my hair. After my hair was washed and dried, I felt bothered sets if it glove less hands sperate my hair into segments. Then in tandem both sets moved with such efficiency that I wasn't able to figure out how they were styling my hair, the only thing I could ascertain was something being placed on the left side of my skull. "ᏢᎬᎡFᎬᏟᎢ!" fell exclaimed in satisfaction "ᏔᎾᏌᏞᎠ YᎾᏌ ᎬXᏢᎬᏟᎢ ᎪNYᎢᎻᏆNᏩ ᏞᎬᏚᏚ ᎢᎻᎪN ᏢᎬᎡFᎬᏟᎢᏆᎾN FᎡᎾᎷ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏩᎡᎬᎪᎢ ᎪNᎠ ᎢᎬᎡᎡᏆᏴᏞᎬ FᎬᏞᏞ, ᎪNᎠ ᎢᎻᎬ ᎷᎪᏞᎬFᏆᏟᎬNᎢ ᏴᏞᎪᏟKᏴᎬᎡᎡY.!" Black said with a tone of superiority, as they helped me off the chair, before placing my hands back on the collar. Once again I was walked over to he elevator. When we got inside Lilith pressed the button to our next destination. The ride his time lasted a minute letting me know that we were on one of the upper floors. When the doors opened this time a gloved hand grasped mine pulling me out of the elevator, causing me to stumble and almost fall, only for two other gloved hands to stop my fall. "hey Bros, blue. "I greeted, seeing the look of shocked faces in my minds eye. "ᎻᎾᏔ ᎠᏆᎠ YᎾᏌ KNᎾᏔ ᏆᎢ ᏔᎪᏚ ᏌᏚ ᏚᏆᏚᎢᎬᎡ?"crooks asked, in a tone that belied a fear of me finding out what the surprise was. "easy, first I was just with fell and black. So the gloved hands that held me couldn't be them, and two only you three wouldn't be patient enough to wait for me to get to the door. "I answered, hearing the three of them breath a sigh of relief. "ᏔᎻᏆᏞᎬ ᎢᎻᎪᎢ ᎷᎪY ᏴᎬ ᎢᎡᏌᎬ FᎡᏆᎬNᎠ ᎡᎪᏙᎬN, ᏔᎬ ᏚᎻᎪᏞᏞ NᎾᎢ ᎢᎬᏞᏞ YᎾᏌ ᎪNYᎢᎻᏆNᏩ ᎬᏞᏚᎬ ᏌNᎢᏆᏞ ᏔᎬ ᎡᎬᎪᏟᎻ ᎢᎻᎬ ᎡᎾᎾᎷ. " Blue said as they led me down a hallway. We only stopped once so the door could be opened, before ushering me into the room. "ᏚᏆᏚᎢᎬᎡ, ᎢᎻᎬ ᎻᏌᎷᎪN ᏚᎪᎡᏩᎬNᎢ ᏴᎪᎡNᎬᏚ ᏚᏌᏩᏩᎬᏚᎢᎬᎠ ᎢᎻᎪᎢ ᏔᎬ ᏆNFᎾᎡᎷ YᎾᏌ, ᎢᎻᎪᎢ ᏔᎬ ᏔᏆᏞᏞ ᏴᎬ ᎻᎪᏙᏆNᏩ YᎾᏌ ᏚᏆᎢ ᏆN Ꭺ ᎠᎬNᎢᏆᏚᎢ ᎢYᏢᎬ ᏟᎻᎪᏆᎡ ᏚᎾ ᏔᎬ ᎷᎪY ᎡᎬᎪᏟᎻ YᎾᏌ ᏴᎬᎢᎢᎬᎡ. " paps said "ᎢᎻᎾᏌᏩᎻ ᎢᎻᎬ ᎻᏌᎷᎪN ᎠᏆᎠN'Ꭲ ᎢᎬᏞᏞ ᏌᏚ ᏔᎻY ᏔᎬ NᎬᎬᎠᎬᎠ ᎢᎾ ᎢᎬᏞᏞ YᎾᏌ ᎾF ᎢᎻᎬ ᏟᎻᎪᏆᎡ?"crooks chimed in. "Bucky told you guys to tell me about the chair because, he knew if I was blindfold and my chair reclined, that I would most likely think I was back with Hydra. Due to the chair that they put us in would recline before we were electrocuted. "I replied as they had me sit in the chair. "ᏩᎾᎾᎠ ᏴᎬᏟᎪᏌᏚᎬ ᏔᎬ ᎠᎬᏟᏆᎠᎬᎠ ᎢᎻᎪᎢ Ꮖ ᏔᎾᏌᏞᎠ KᎬᎬᏢ Ꭺ ᎻᎪNᎠ ᎾN YᎾᏌ ᎪᏚ ᏔᎬ ᎡᎬᏟᏞᏆNᎬᎠ YᎾᏌ ᏚᎾ, ᎢᎻᎪᎢ YᎾᏌ KNᎬᏔ FᎡᏆᎬNᎠᏚ ᏔᎬᎡᎬ ᎻᎬᎡᎬ ᏔᏆᎢᎻ YᎾᏌ, ᎪNᎠ ᏢᎪᏢY ᏔᏆᏞᏞ ᎡᎬᎪᎠ ᎢᎻᎬ ᎷᎬᏚᏚᎪᏩᎬ ᎡᎬᎠ ᏚᎬNᎢ YᎾᏌ ᎪᏚ ᏔᎬ ᎡᎬᏟᏞᏆNᎬ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏟᎻᎪᏆᎡ ᏆNᎢᎾ ᏢᎾᏚᏆᎢᏆᎾN. "Blue said, when he noticed the slight tremor of my body. "okay. "I nervously said as I head a button being pushed. "ᎡᎬᎠ ᎢᎾᏞᎠ ᏌᏚ ᎢᎾ ᎢᎬᏞᏞ YᎾᏌ, հεψ δσʆʆ, ψα αʆʍσςt δσηε ɕσʆʆεɕtίη ησtες, αɡαίη ί'ʍ ςմɾε tհα ψα ƒίɡմɾεδ σմt ψα ϖίt, ɓʆմε, ɕɾσσƘς, αη ԹαԹψɾմς. tհεψ ϖίʆʆ ɓε δσίη ψα ʍαƘε մԹ, ςσ ɡσσδ ηεϖς ψα ɡεt tσ հαѵε tհε ɓʆίηδƒσʆδ tαƘεη σƒƒ, ɓմt tհε ɓαδ ηεϖς ίς tհα ψα'ʆʆ հαѵε tα հαѵε α ѵείʆ ση ίηςtεαδ. ɕαη ϖαίt tα ςεε ψα. ʆσѵε ψα, ɾεδ" paps said as the blindfold was removed. The first thing I saw after adjusting my eyes to the light, was that I was in a room that seemed to be dated to the 1940s. "um, any reason why were on Steve's floor?"I asked a little confused, while blue, paps, and crooks all had a knowing look on their faces. "ᏴᎬᏟᎪᏌᏚᎬ ᏚᏆᏞᏞY, ᎢᎻᎬᎡᎬ ᎪᎡᎬ NᎾ ᎡᎬFᏞᎬᏟᎢᏆᏙᎬ ᏚᏌᎡFᎪᏟᎬᏚ ᎻᎬᎡᎬ. "Blue answered in a duh tone, hands on his hips. "heh heh, let me guess, Steve's idea?"I inquired "ᏔᎾᏔᏆᎬ ᏚᏆᏚᎢᎬᎡ, YᎾᏌ'ᎡᎬ ᎪᏴᏚᎾᏞᏌᎢᎬᏞY ᏟᎾᎡᎡᎬᏟᎢ, ᏟᎪᏢᎢᎪᏆN ᎡᎾᏩᎬᎡᏚ, ᏚᎪᏆᎠ ᎢᎻᎪᎢ ᏔᎬ ᏚᎻᎾᏌᏞᎠ ᏌᏚᎬ ᎻᏆᏚ FᏞᎾᎾᎡ, ᏴᎬᏟᎪᏌᏚᎬ YᎾᏌ ᏔᎾᏌᏞᎠ ᎪᏌᎢᎾᎷᎪᎢᏆᏟᎪᏞᏞY ᏟᎻᎬᏟK ᎪNY ᎡᎬFᏞᎬᏟᎢᏆᏙᎬ ᏚᏌᎡFᎪᏟᎬ, ᎢᎻᎬᎡᎬ ᏴY ᎡᏌᏆNᏆNᏩ ᎻᎬ ᏚᏌᎡᏢᎡᏆᏚᎬ. " crooks stated as I sheepishly blushed causing them to laugh. "ᎪᏚ FᏌN ᎪᏚ ᎢᎻᏆᏚ ᏆᏚ FᎡᏆᎬNᎠ ᎡᎪᏙᎬN, ᏔᎬ ᎻᎪᏙᎬ ᏔᎾᎡK ᎢᎾ ᎠᎾ. ᏢᎪᏢY KᎬᎬᏢ ᎻᎬᎡ ᎻᎬᎪᎠ ᏚᎢᎡᎪᏆᏩᎻᎢ. " Blue said as paps place his glove hands on either side of my head, smiling as I looked up at him. "Ꮖ ᏚᎻᎪᏞᏞ ᏚᎢᎪNᎠ ᏴᎬᏚᏆᎠᎬ ᏢᎪᏢYᎡᏌᏚ, ᏚᎾ ᎻᎬ ᎷᎪY ᏆNᏚᎢᎡᏌᏟᎢ ᎷᎬ ᎾN ᎻᎬᎡ ᎬYᎬ ᎷᎪKᎬᏌᏢ. " crooks said as blue nodded in agreement. "ᎢᎻᎪN Ꮖ ᏚᎻᎪᏞᏞ ᎠᎾ ᎻᎬᎡ ᏞᏆᏢᏚ. "Blue said as he pulled a stool over to where I was sitting. The room grew quiet, aside from the sound of a case being opened and rifled through. "NᎾᏔ ᎢᎻᎪᎢ ᏔᎬ ᎻᎪᏙᎬ ᎪᏞᏞ ᎢᎻᎬ ᎢᎻᏆNᏩᏚ ᏔᎬ NᎬᎬᎠ FᎾᎡ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏞᎾᎾK ᏔᎬ ᏔᎪNᎢ. ᏟᎡᎾᎾKᏚ ᏔᎾᏌᏞᎠ YᎾᏌ ᏩᎡᎪᏴ ᎢᎻᎬ FᏞᎪᎢ ᏴᎡᏌᏚᎻ ᎪNᎠ ᎪᏢᏢᏞY ᏚᎾᎷᎬ ᎾF ᎢᎻᎬ ᎬYᎬ-ᏚᎻᎪᎠᎾᏔ ᏔᎬ ᏢᏆᏟKᎬᎠ ᎾᏌᎢ. "paps said as crooks followed his instructions, while blue tapped my shoulder, to which I made a sound of acknowledgment. "Ꮖ ᎻᎪᎢᎬ ᎢᎾ ᎪᏚK ᎢᎻᏆᏚ ᎾF YᎾᏌ FᎡᏆᎬNᎠ ᎡᎪᏙᎬN. ᏴᏌᎢ ᎠᎾ YᎾᏌ ᎢᎻᏆNK YᎾᏌ ᏟᎾᏌᏞᎠ ᏞᏆFᎢ ᎷᎬ ᎾᏙᎬᎡ YᎾᏌ ᏚᎾ ᎢᎻᎪᎢ Ꮖ ᎷᎪY ᎡᎬᎪᏟᎻ YᎾᏌᎡ ᏞᏆᏢᏚ?"Blue asked in embarrassment. "sure no problem. "I replied as I used gravity magic on him to lift him so he was hovering over me. "did you want me to put you on my chest or did you want to lay down?"I asked "Ꮖ'ᏞᏞ ᏞᎪY ᎠᎾᏔN, Ꮖ ᎠᎾ NᎾᎢ ᏔᏆᏚᎻ ᎢᎾ ᎻᏌᎡᎢ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏴᎪᏴᏆᎬᏚ. "he replied as I twisted my left hand a bit making blue float on his stomach. "NᎾᏔ Ꮖ'Ꮇ ᎡᎬᎪᎠY ᎢᎾ ᎷᎪKᎬ YᎾᏌ ᎬᏙᎬN ᎷᎾᎡᎬ ᏴᎬᎪᏌᎢᏆFᏌᏞ ᎢᎻᎪN YᎾᏌ ᎪᏞᎡᎬᎪᎠY ᎪᎡᎬ. " Blue said before focusing on his work. A half hour later they were finished, as the chair was being lifted so I was sitting, I saw crooks walk over one of he kitchen counters and picked up a swatch of cloth. "ᏚᎾᎡᎡY ᏚᏆᏚᎢᎬᎡ, ᏴᏌᎢ ᏔᎬ ᎻᎪᏙᎬ ᎢᎾ ᏢᏌᎢ ᎢᎻᏆᏚ ᎾN ᏴᎬFᎾᎡᎬ YᎾᏌ ᏩᎾ. "crooks said in a fearful tone almost as if he thought I was going to be mad at him. "whatever red has planed better be worth all this darkness. "I jokingly said as he placed the veil on my head, and pulled the cloth over my eyes, sending me into darkness once more. Paps then helped me out of the chair as blue brought Lilith and Azazel to me so I could grab the collars again. And as before we exited he room and walked towards the elevator. As soon as we entered the elevator, the doors shut and it started moving causing me to tense up a bit. "excuse me Ms serif for not waring you upon entry, but Mr, felldin requested that I bring you to your final destination. "Friday informed me as the elevator continued to rise. When the elevator doors opened, I felt both dogs move to the door, as if they were giving my hands to whomever was outside. The first hand I felt had grasped my right hand and I could feel a hole in the palm, the one that grasped my left hand was smooth with a few small Knicks on the index and middle phalanges as well as the upper part of the palm,. "et tu dad, sans?"I jokingly asked as they helped me out of the elevator. "did you truly think that everyone else would help and no us. "gaster said as he placed my right hand in the crook of his arm. "I only agreed so I could see the look on Reds face, when he sees ya. "sans said as they walked me down the hallway, the clicking of my heels the only sound in the hall.


	49. Chapter 47

I could hear the footsteps approach the door, my soul was in my throat, as I did one last look over of the room, the table in the center was covered in a rose red table cloth, with two plates covered on either end, a candelabra between them. The sun was just starting to set behind the city's sky line, giving the room a romantic shadowed look. The sound of the door opening, got my attention as I turned to face them. I watched as gaster an sans walk a goddess on earth into the room. She was draped in a floor length blood red sleeveless dress, with ivory detailing that accented her bust, a ripple effect on the side of the dress started under the detailing. The top of her hair was done in one big curl on the left side of her head, the tail of which was pinned to the side of her head with a blur bellflower that blended into the rest of her hair which was done in tight victory curls, giving a sweeping look to the left side of her head. She had a simple kohl-lined smokey eye, that made her Carmine eyes even brighter, which contrasted nicely with the wine red lipstick she was wearing. I felt gaster stop and turn towards me, "sans remove the veil. "he said as sans let go of my hand. I was still blinking my eyes trying to get my eye sight back, when they opened the door, ushering me into the room. The first thing I saw when my sight adjusted, was red standing his back to the skyline, the shadow from the sun setting stretched to touch his black dress pant clad tibia, the matching jacket was open to reveal a blood red dress shirt, with a black tie. I watched in fascination as the smoke from the cigar he was smoking curled up towards the black fedora he was wearing, which cast his face in shadow, while the candle light glinted off his gold tooth turning his natural smirk predatory. "have a good evening my dear. "gaster said as he left the room. "yeah, what he said. "sans stated as he turned to shut the door on his way out, only stopping when the door was almost fully shut. "before I forget, don't do anything I wouldn't do. "he said, shutting the door the rest of he way, his laughter the only thing left of him in the room. "welp, ain't cha as pretty as a picture. "Red said, after the room grew quite, crossing it in three strides, taking my hand in his before placing a kiss on my knuckles. "ya don't look to shabby ya self. "I replied with a wink, causing him to let out a laugh as he walked me to the table. He pulled one of the chairs out so I could sit, "milady. "he said with a sweeping bow. "why thank you good sir. "I regally replied as he pushed me in. "I hope you like what's on the menu for tonight's dinner. It's grilled steak with blistered beans and peppers. "he said as he removed the plate covering, revealing thinly sliced strips of rare steak, with grilled green and wax beans mixed with orange and yellow sweet peppers. "looks absolutely delicious, did you make it?"I asked spearing a green bean with my fork. "hehe, yeah. I used to cook fer grillby back home. "he answered a slight blush on his cheeks, as I took a bite of the been, groaning at the burst of flavor that hit my tongue. "I take tha it's good?" he asked chuckling at my noise of happiness, before taking a bite of steak. "good. Seriously you're teaching me how to make this. "I answered as we continued to eat in companionable silence. "by the way how did you get fell to go along with this?"I asked taking a sip of my sparkling cider. "heh, heh. He actually owed me one, back when he was younger, he wanted to join tha Royal guard an undyne said that tha only way we would ever become a guard is if he brought a soul to the king. "he started to say, before pausing to take a bite of peppers. "well, anyway he found a kid short time latta, an let me tell ya tha ballet girl had him running around fer a bit, fore he asked me fer help. Told him I'd help, but he'd owe me. "he finished a smirk appearing on his face at the memory. "and you sat on it all this time?"I asked a brow bone arched, as I placed my knife and fork on the plate. "yep, an it was definitely worth it, too. "he replied putting his napkin on the table next to his plate. Once that was done, he rose from his seat, and walked over to me. "I wanna show ya somethin. "he said, his hand outstretched towards mine. "okay. "I replied a little confused, as I placed my hand in his, allowing him to pull me to my feet. He then walked us out of the room, and back to the elevator. Once inside he pushed the button for our floor. "why are we going to our floor?"I asked "cuz thas where wha I wanna show ya is. "he answered in a duh tone, as a secretive smirk formed on his lips. The elevator doors opened to show our living room, when we reached the floor. He walked us through the living room, and down he hallway that led to our bed room. He had us stop in front of a blank wall that was next to our room. "um, not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are you showing me a wall?"I skeptically asked. "jus watch doll. "he said as he flared his magic a bit. As if the wall knew what he was doing, I watched as a door appeared as if by magic. It looked like a normal bedroom door, except the color was a cyan and red swirl pattern. "what?how did you do that?"I asked never seeing anything like that before. "ya dad helped me ta hid it. Turns out when he was stuck in tha void, he was able to make a room appear in waterfall every once an awhile. "he explained, opening the door. The room was pitch black upon entering. "close ya eyes doll. "Red said as I felt a pulse of his magic, giving me enough time to shut my eyes. When I was able to open my eyes, the first thing I saw was a huge red heart painted in the middle of the back wall. I then took note of the contents of the room, there were two cribs on either side of the heart, both were simple in design, the one on the left had a smooth look and was painted cyan, whereas the one on the right had an edge look to it and was painted a deep red. A simple rustic rocking chair was between he cribs and bit towards the center of the room, across the room from the cribs were two dressers. The dressers matched the look of the crib it was facing, the only difference was that they were painted the opposite color of the crib it was facing. "I wanted our children ta be surrounded by those tha love them. "he said as he pointed to the series of paintings, that were on both sides of the heart. That's when I took a closer look at the walls, to the left of the heart was a painting of a classic gaster blaster, that was split down the middle with the right side having cracks throughout it, with a red eye. "classic and horrortale?"I asked as I stepped to take a good look at the painting. "yeah, even though crooks and Aliza are from horrortale, we thought they should still be represented along with the rest of your family. "Red explained as I walked to the next painting on the left side of the room. This one was Captain America's shield from the 1940s. "Steve said it looked better than he one he uses now. "Red stated when I looked at him. The next one was a black circle with a blue glowing upside down triangle in the center. "You know I'm surprised Stark did suggest you put an actual arc reactor instead of a painting. "I commented "that's why we didn't tell him about the room. "he replied causing me to laugh. After those paintings was another gaster blaster, this one was still the basic shape, but with a pair of horns near the back of the skull, and a second set of spines coming off the lower jaw, and two curved lines going through each purple eye. "swap fell?"I asked "yeah, neat heard what Steve and k were talking about, an suggested that was do the pixilated versions of the blasters. "he responded, as we moved to the next painting. This one was a black circle that had a purple outline, that matched the bow and arrow in the middle. The last painting on the left was a silver circle that turned gun metal grey in the center with a raised relief of mjolnir. We then crossed the room to look at the next painting, this was a black tribal style painting in the shape of an eagle, with it forming a circle that wasn't there. "shield?"I asked looking at red. "yeah Sharon said that she really didn't have a symbol like the rest of you so she picked that one. "he replied as we kept moving. The one to the right was a white circle that had a red out line and matching hour glass in the center. To the right of that one was a soft glowing blaster that looked almost looked exactly like the classic blaster, the only difference was the second set of spines on the lower jaw, to the right of the blaster was a black circle with a smaller green circle on the inside that turned into a fist. "I bet Bruce was surprised that you wanted to include him. "I said "a little bit, but when we told him the plan he agreed with it, saying us monsters have to stick together. "he replied as we moved to the next one. Which was red circle with black lines segmenting it with a red star in the middle of it. "Bucky?"I asked incredulously "yeah, he made that symbol, so our kids would know that no matter what happens they can survive, just like you two did. "he replied as he hugged me, before we went to the last painting. This one was to the right of the heart, and was a blood red gaster blaster, that had four eyes with red pin pricks. As I looked around I notice that there were no light fixtures on either the wall or ceiling. "Red how is there light if there are no fixtures?"I asked "don't worry. I want you to wave your hand like your flicking a switch. "he replied waiting for me to do as he said. The room went dark as soon as my hand started to descend. "now watch this. "he said as the heart started to glow, followed by each picture glowing a different color. "what? How did you do this?"I asked as I looked at the soft colors that were acting like night lights. "heh heh, me an tha other judges along wit ya dad, placed a small amount of everyone that is represented, soul traits into the paint. Ya already know frisks trait, then ya got Steve's which is the yellow soul of justice, Stark is the lapis soul of integrity, Black and mutt added some of their magic, along wit blue, stretch, me, boss, sans, crooks, and paps. "he said as he pointed to the soul traits. "now let's see if I still know how to do this, Hawkeye is the sea green soul of clemency, Thor is the powder blue soul of humility. "I said giggling at Thor's trait. "Sharon is the lavender soul of trust. "Red I interjected "nat is chartreuse meaning fairness. "I stared cutting him off, a smile forming on my face. "banner is magenta, that's dedication. "he responded enjoying our game. "and Bucky is orange, which is bravery. "I said turning to red who, wrapped me in his arms, his forehead leaning against mine. "I've been working on this since I got my soul back. "he said a small blush creeping up his cheeks. "I love it, and I'm sure they'll love it to. "I said kissing one of his blushed cheeks, before resting my head on his chest. We stayed that way for a little while, until Red pulled away, his hands sliding from my back to my hips. "The nigh ain't over yet doll. "he stated as he linked my arm in his and exited the nursery. We then headed to the elevator, which we took to the floor we ate dinner. When the doors opened the room was completely changed, the table was gone, and the walls had sconces in the shape of candelabras every few feet, giving the room a fairytale feel. Red walked us to the middle as the first notes of so this is love began to play. "May I have this dance?"he asked bowing to me. "I would be honored."I replied as I curtsied in return, before he place his right hand on my hip, then grasped my right hand with his left, I then lifted the right side of my dress so I could have a better range of motion. He than led me in a waltz as the music continued playing. When the song started again, I stared to Sig as we danced, "so his is love, mmm So this is love So this is what Makes life divine I'm all aglow, mmm And now I know (and now I know ) The key to all heaven is mine. "I sang as red dipped, me before bring me closer to his chest. "My heart has wings, mmm And I can fly I'll touch every star in the sky So this is the miracle That I've been dreaming of Mmm, mmm So, this is love. "I finished as he spun me out of his arms, his left hand still holding mine as he dropped to one knee, while the last notes of the song faded. I watched in stunned silence, as he reached into one of his jacket pockets, before pulling a small black box out. "doll, ya know I'm not good wit words. But wha I know I'm good at is loving ya. An I wanna spend tha rest o my life wit ya, so sable serif will ya make me tha happiest bastard in tha World an mate me?"he asked opening the box, to reveal a silver band that twisted around a heart cut champagne diamond, with a round cut Garnet to the left of the diamond, and a round cut laboradoite to the right of the diamond. My free hand covered my mouth when he started talking, with tears in my eyes I nodded my head, till I was able to get my voice to work again. "yes. Yes. A thousand time yes. "I cried as he got to his feet, pulling me to his chest. He was about to put the ring on my left hand when I stopped him, "right hand. "I replied to the confused look on his face. "when I was younger and Hydra had me, I noticed a few women had engagement rings on their right hand. When I asked about it they told me that Russians wear their engagement and wedding rings on the right hand. "I explained as a understanding look came over his face. "o course doll. "he responded as he place the ring on my right ring phalange. "I love ya doll. "he said holding my right hand over his soul. "I love you to red. "I replied giving him a kiss to the lips, before placing my head on his chest.


	50. Chapter 48

The morning cane to early for my liking, in the form of eight hyper adults, ripping me from my bed with a quick, "we're stealing raven for a bit. " thrown over their shoulders. Next thing I knew, I was peppers floor surrounded by, toriel, frisk, Nat, Sharon, undyne, alphys, Laura, Aliza, and pepper. "really, you guys couldn't wait till I woke up to skele nap me?"I snarkily asked as they put a cup of coffee in my hands. "No we couldn't, we wanted to know what Reds surprise was, seeming as he kept it from all if us as well. "pepper asked as she plopped herself on the couch next to me, frisk and Aliza sitting on the other side of me. "huff. OK you guys, red set up a romantic dinner for us. "I answered "and?"toriel prodded with a twist if her laws in a go on motion. "and he showed me the nursery that he was working on since he got his soul back. "I replied as everyone awed. "oh, is that what he wanted Steve, to help him with?"Sharon asked "I thought I recognized the artwork. "I replied as sharon, and nat gave me a confused look. "when did you see Steve's art? he's always so secretive about it."nat asked as Sharon nodded in agreement. "The Smithsonian, when Bucky and I got out of hydra, he wanted to look up who this Bucky guy was, so we went there and they had some of Steve'sq art form the war there. "I explained "oh. So what did he want uncle Steve to do?"Aliza asked as she set the chess board for her and frisk to play. "he wanted Steve to paint a symbol to represent everyone in the family. "I said as they all looked at me. "can, can we see it?"alphys asked as the others had a us to look on their faces as well. "sure. "I replied as we all got on the elevator and went to my floor. We entered to see, Blue, paps, Black, crooks, and fell in the nursery, looking at the painting adorning the walls. "hey guys what brings you lot here?"I asked as me and the girls walked in. "ᏔᎬ ᏔᎪNᎢᎬᎠ ᎢᎾ ᏚᎬᎬ ᏔᎻᎪᎢ ᎡᎬᎠ ᏔᎪᏚ ᏚᎾ ᏚᎬᏟᎬᎡᎢᏆᏙᎬ ᎪᏴᎾᏌᎢ FᎾᎡ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏞᎪᏚᎢ ᎷᎾNᎢᎻ, ᏴᎬᏟᎪᏌᏚᎬ FᎬᏞᏞ ᎪNᎠ ᎷᏌᎢᎢ2ᎡᎬFᏌᏚᎬᎠ ᎢᎾ ᎢᎬᏞᏞ ᎪNY ᎾF ᏌᏚ. "Black said his hands on his hips. "YᎬᏚ ᏚᏆᏚᎢᎬᎡ, ᏔᎬ ᏔᎬᎡᎬ ᏙᎬᎡY ᏟᏌᎡᏆᎾᏌᏚ ᎪᏴᎾᏌᎢ ᏆᎢ. "paps said "don't feel bad, the girls wanted to see it too. "I replied as they looked around the room. After a few minutes blue, paps, and crooks started to jump up and down in excitement. "ᎡᎪᏙᎬN! ᎡᎪᏙᎬN! ᎡᎪᏙᎬN!"The three of them said while jumping. "yes! Yes! Yes!"I replied in sarcastic joy. "ᏔᎬ ᏓᏌᏚᎢ ᎻᎪᎠ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏴᎬᏚᎢ ᏆᎠᎬᎪ. "Blue stated ignoring my sarcasm. "ᏔᎬ ᎠᎬᏟᏆᎠᎬᎠ ᎢᎻᎪᎢ ᏔᎬ ᏚᎻᎾᏌᏞᎠ ᎻᎪᏙᎬ ᎾNᎬ ᎾF ᎢᎻᎾᏚᎬ ᏢᎾᎢᏞᏌᏟK ᎢᎻᏆNᏩᏚ ᎢᎻᎪᎢ ᎻᏌᎷᎪNᏚ ᎻᎪᏙᎬ. " paps said picking up where blue left off. "YᎬᏚ ᎪᏞᏞ ᎾF ᏌᏚ ᏔᏆᏞᏞ ᎷᎪKᎬ Ꭺ ᎠᏆᏚᎻ, Ꮖ ᎾF ᏟᎾᏌᎡᏚᎬ ᏔᏆᏞᏞ ᎷᎪKᎬ ᎷY ᏔᎾᎡᏞᎠ FᎪᎷᎾᏌᏚ ᏞᎾNᏩ ᏢᏆᏩ ᏚᎪNᎠᏔᏆᏟᎻᎬᏚ. "crooks said with pride in his voice. "Ꮖ ᎾF ᏟᎾᏌᎡᏚᎬ ᏔᏆᏞᏞ ᎷᎪKᎬ ᎷY ᏞᎪᏚᎪᏩNᎪ. "fell said "Ꮖ ᏔᏆᏞᏞ ᎷᎪKᎬ ᎷY ᎠᏌᎷᏢᏞᏆNᏩᏚ. "Black stated his chest puffed out "Ꮖ'ᏞᏞ ᎷᎪKᎬ ᎷY ᎢᎪᏟᎾᏚ. "Blue chirped his eyes in the shapes of stars "ᎪNᎠ Ꮖ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏩᎡᎬᎪᎢ ᏢᎪᏢYᎡᏌᏚ ᏚᎻᎪᏞᏞ ᎷᎪKᎬ ᎷY FᎡᏆᎬNᎠᏚᎻᏆᏢ ᏚᏢᎪᏩᎻᎬᎢᎢᏆ. "paps said his hands on his hips, his scarf blowing in the non existent wind, as I looked at the girls faces. "I'll make some potato salad. "Laura said "I can make my butterscotch cinnamon pie. "toriel added as frisk jumped in excitement. "I'll make my aunt Peggy's, 8 bean salad. "Sharon said "alphys and I will make some miso soup. "undyne said "I'll make some borscht. "nat said her Russian accent coming through. "I can make my family's ambrosia salad. "pepper said as everyone turned to me, expectant looks on there faces. "oh, no not gonna happen. "I replied crossing my arms over my chest. "please?"Aliza asked "no. "I replied "ᏢᏞᎬᎪᏚᎬ ᏚᏆᏚᎢᎬᎡ ?"both paps and crooks asked. "nope. "I replied ignoring their puppy eyes. "ᏢᏞᎬᎪᏚᎬ ᎡᎪᏙᎬN ?"Blue and black asked as the others gave me their best puppy eyes. "nope, no, not gonna happen. "I replied digging my heels in. It was the two souls I was carrying pulsing almost as if they were asking me as well. "OK, OK I'll make my baklava, under one condition. "I said finally giving in. "ᏔᎻᎪᎢ ᎬᏙᎬᎡ YᎾᏌᎡ ᏟᎾNᎠᏆᎢᏆᎾN ᏆᏚ ᏚᏆᏚᎢᎬᎡ, ᏔᎬ ᏚᎻᎪᏞᏞ ᎠᎾ ᏆᎢ. "paps said as nat, Sharon, Laura, and pepper knew I could be vindictive with my conditions. "OK then, I'll make my baklava as long as you five younger brothers get the judges to make a dish as well. "I replied as knowing look came over Sharon's, Nat's, Laura's, and peppers faces. "why do I have a feeling you just made a bet. "Sharon asked "I wouldn't call it a bet per say, more like a friendly competition, if they can get the judges in he kitchen cooking, I'll make my baklava for the potluck. "I answered "ᎻᎾᏔ ᏞᎾNᏩ ᎠᎾ ᏔᎬ ᎻᎪᏙᎬ?"Black asked "let's see, its 10 am now, and the potluck will be near dinner, so about six at night, so I'll give you two hours to complete your task, sound fair?"I stated as the five skeletons nodded in agreement, before I teleported to the kitchen a shit eating grin on my face. That was the look that Sam, Steve, and Bucky walked into the kitchen to see, just as Sam was about to ask me what I was so happy about, sans shuffled in while rubbing one of his eyes. I brought my coffee cup to my lips to hide the ever growing smirk I was wearing. "mornin. "sans mumbled as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee. "morning. "The three men said as I gave a two finger salute from my coffee cup, before sans left the kitchen to head to the lab. "OK, why the hell do you look like the cat that got the canary?"Sam asked, a few minutes after sans left. "I have no idea what your talking about Sammy. "I replied, a glint of mischief in my eyes, as I walked over to the kitchen table to sit down. "Sam it ain't worth it, as long as your not involved she won't, tell you what she has planned. "Bucky explained, placing a hand in his shoulder. "how do you know that?"Steve asked "remember when we were in Bucharest? Well raven would work as a bartender for the bar that was under our apartment. Well one night these three guys were giving her a hard time, about her covering her head and hands. Well I found out and I was going to teach them a lesson, she told me not to and that she would handle it, I asked what she planned to do. "Bucky started to explain "and let me guess she wouldn't tell you right?"Sam asked "yep, needless to say, that those three guys that gave her a hard time ended up in the nut house, screaming about, how the Grimm reaper was a woman and was after them, and she still gets the biggest shit eating grin when she thinks about it. "Bucky finished as the three of them left both the kitchen and me to my own devices. After I had finished my cup of coffee, I teleported to my room, and grabbed my knitting, before teleporting back to the kitchen, so I could sit back and watch the show. Once I was seated with another cup of coffee next to me, I pulled out the Royal Blue sweater I started when I was in horrortale. I was just getting ready to add the skein of deep red for the first stripe, when I saw mutt and stretch run by the kitchen, blue an slack following hot on their trail shortly after. A chuckle escaping my throat, as I started the first row of red, while humming the opening notes of making christmas from nightmare before christmas. The souls pulsed asking me to sing for them as I knitted. "da da da, da da da This time Da da da, this time Making Christmas Making Christmas (ooh) Making Christmas, making Christmas Is so fine. It's ours this time And won't the children be surprised. "I started to sing as mutt ran by the kitchen again, this time black was hanging from his back like a monkey. "it's ours this time Making Christmas Making Christmas Making Christmas Time to give hem something fun To talk about for years to come Let's have a cheer from everyone (it's time to party) Making Christmas Making Christmas Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice With spider legs and pretty bows It's ours this time. "I continued as I felt sans teleporting around trying to avoid from what I could hear, paps and crooks, a chuckle escaping me as I heard crooks yell, "NᎾᏔ ᏚᎪNᏚ ᏚᎢᎾᏢ ᎢᎻᏆᏚ FᎾᎾᏞᏆᏚᎻNᎬᏚᏚ. " "all together, that and this With all our tricks We're making Christmas time Here comes Jack. "The line synced perfectly with red, sans, stretch, and mutt being cornered in the hall way leading to the kitchen by the younger brothers. "I don't believe what's happing to me My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies Ah, ha ha ha. "I laughed as the younger brothers dog piled onto the four older ones, sans head popping out between paps shoulders and blacks pelvis, facing me as I kept singing my eyes meeting his. "went they be impressed I am a genius?"I watched as the look of realization came over sans face as my shit eating grin grew even more, giving me away. "see how I transform this old rat Into a most delightful hat Hmm, compliments from me to you, On this your most intriguing hat Consider though this substitute A bat in place of this old rat. Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong This thing will never make a present It's been dead for much to long Try something fresher Something pleasant Try again, don't give up. "I said as the younger brothers got to their feet, along with the older ones who had the same look of resignation on their faces, as the slunked to the kitchen, while I placed my knitting on the table. Still singing as I followed the judges into the kitchen. "all together that and this With all our tricks We're making Christmas time. cause when the full moon Starts to climb We'll all sing out Hee hee hee, It's Christmas time. "I finished a girlish giggle leaving me as I walked over to the freezer to get some of the dough for the baklava out to thaw as I made the filling. "you're behind this! You set us up!"sans accused pointing to me as I turned placing my ingredients on the counter. "and where's your proof?"I asked as I place the frozen dough in a bowl of cold water. "The shit eating grin you wearing when we got cornered. "he shot back as the others started to agree with him. "riiiggghhhhtttt. I was just supposed to keep a straight face, as the four of you got dog piled by your younger brother?"I skeptically asked as sans mouth kept opening and closing while the others mutters about it having to be funny from an outside perspective. The five of us were finishing up our dishes by mid afternoon, sans had made a quiche, red grilled corn, while stretch made ceviche de pulpo, and mutt made a ole fashioned creole crawfish boil. Frisk and Aliza had walked in just as we put the finishing touches on the dishes. "paps, crooks, Blue and Black"Aliza started to say as frisk continued signing (wanted us to show where we will be having the pot luck. ) as we followed them out to the side of the compound where we had a picnic spot for avenger get to get hers and such. We placed our dishes on one of the four picnic tables that were lined end to end, before joining the others. I sat next to Bucky and toriel who were watching, Steve and Sam play horseshoes against red and Stark, toriel was leaning against Bucky's chest with his arm around her. "hey little bones. "Bucky said in greeting "hello raven. "toriel added Hey you two, so?how have things been?"I asked realizing that this was the longest I've gone with out talking to Bucky since we got out of Hydra. "thing have been going wonderful, James has asked me and frisk to move in with him. "toriel replied a soft smile on her face. "that great, I'm so happy for the three of you. "I said a smile of pride on my face, for how far Bucky has come. Frisk ran up to Bucky and toriel, when I noticed that Stark left the game. (daddy, will you help uncle Red please?)frisk asked causing the three of us to pause at what she called Bucky, who broke out into a huge grin. "who am I to deny call of help from a pretty dame. "he replied as toriel moved so he could get up. He grabbed frisks hand as she led him to the horseshoe pit. "You know frisk hasn't even called asgore dad yet. "toriel said as we watched Bucky interact with frisk. "something tells me, that she knows who she wants to be her father figure. "I replied as we lapsed into since watching Steve and Bucky get as competitive as the did back in the day. A few hours later, found all of us around the tables eating dinner. I was sitting with red on my left and Aliza on my right, with nat sitting across from me. After a few bites I noticed that nat kept looking at my right hand as I was eating. When our eyes finally met I knew I was found out. ᏢᏞᎬᎪsᎬ ᎠᎾᏁ'Ꮖ sᎪᎽ Ꭺ ᎳᎾᏒᎠ? My eyes pleaded ᎯᏁᎴ ᏊᏂᎩ ᎦᏂᏫᏌlᎴᏁ'Ꮏ Ꮂ? Her eyes stated as they narrowed. To which I slanted my eyes to paps and mettatons direction then back to her showing my guilt at the fact that they haven't been able to even start planning their wedding. She rolled her eyes in response as I pleaded one more time for her not to say anything, to which she leaned back in her seat a smirk on her face, as she waited for the perfect opportunity. After the dinner dished were finished, toriel and I started to serve the desert, as I was handing nat her plate, she made a show of looking at my right hand, "raven, why didn't you tell us Red proposed to you?"she asked causing the whole room to go quite as paps looked at my metallic left hand, and Bucky looked at my right confirming what nat said. "Ꮖ ᎪᎷ ᎪFᎡᎪᏆᎠ YᎾᏌ ᎪᎡᎬ ᎷᏆᏚᎢᎪKᎬN ᎻᏌᎷᎪN NᎪᎢᎪᏚᎻᎪ, ᎡᎬᎠ ᎠᏆᎠ NᎾᎢ ᏢᎡᎾᏢᎾᏚᎬ ᎢᎾ ᎷY ᏚᏆᏚᎢᎬᎡ, FᎾᎡ ᎢᎻᎬᎡᎬ ᏆᏚ NᎾ ᎡᏆNᏩ ᎾN ᎻᎬᎡ FᏆNᏩᎬᎡ. "paps said as he canted his head to my left hand. "not every country, places the engagement ring on the right hand. "she smoothly replied waiting for someone to take the bait, which Bucky happily took. "did you know toriel, that in Russia they put he engagement ring on the right hand?"he asked as toriel shook her head no, while Bucky gave me a pointed look. With a sigh of defeat, I raised my right hand showing the ring to everyone. All of a sudden I was surrounded by the others congratulating red and I. I noticed hat papyrus and mettatons stayed sitting, whispered back and forth, until paps eyes lit up. I watched in trepidation as paps walked over to us, gaming everyone's attention as he gently placed his hand on my shoulder. "Ꮖ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏩᎡᎬᎪᎢ ᏢᎪᏢYᎡᏌᏚ ᏔᎾᏌᏞᎠ FᏆᎡᏚᎢ ᏞᏆKᎬ ᎢᎾ ᏟᎾNᏩᎡᎪᎢᏌᏞᎪᎢᎬ ᎷY ᏚᏆᏚᎢᎬᎡ ᎪNᎠ ᎡᎬᎠ FᎾᎡ ᎢᎻᎬᏆᎡ ᏌᏢᏟᎾᎷᏆNᏩ ᏔᎬᎠᎠᏆNᏩ, ᎪNᎠ ᏚᎬᏟᎾNᎠᏞY Ꮖ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏩᎡᎬᎪᎢ ᏢᎪᏢYᎡᏌᏚ ᎪNᎠ ᎷY ᎬQᏌᎪᏞᏞY ᏩᎡᎬᎪᎢ ᏚᏆᏩNᏆFᏆᏟᎪNᎢ ᎾᎢᎻᎬᎡ ᎻᎪᎠ Ꭺ ᏩᎡᎬᎪᎢ ᏆᎠᎬᎪ, ᎢᎻᎪᎢ ᏔᎬ ᏚᎻᎾᏌᏞᎠ ᎻᎪᏙᎬ Ꭺ ᎠᎾᏌᏴᏞᎬ ᏔᎬᎠᎠᏆNᏩ. "he stated as my shoulders slumped in relief as I looked at metta who nodded in agreement. I then looked at red who gave me a smile of reassurance. "You know what paps?"I asked "ᏔᎻᎪᎢ ᏚᏆᏚᎢᎬᎡ?"he replied "that, your and mettas idea is the greatest idea I ever heard."I stated as paps swept me up in his arms before swinging side to side in happiness.


	51. Chapter 49

A week after the potluck, found me being woken up by a voice yelling, Dean:UFO! UFO! Sam:whoa! dude stop yelling. You're breaking up. I didn't get that last part. Dean:close encounter! Close encounter! Sam:close encounter! What kind? First? Second? Dean: they're after me. Sam: third kind already?You better run, man. I think the fourth kinds a butt thing. Dean:empathy, Sam! Empathy! I tapped my hand along the night stand, before finally hitting the dismiss button on the phone, not yet realizing that the yelling had woken red up with a start. "wha tha hell, was tha?"he asked once he calmed down a bit. "that would be my alarm. It has to be that abrupt, or I sleep through it. "I replied as I threw the blankets off of me. "jus why do ya have an alarm set fer 7:30 in tha morin?"Red grumpily asked as she closed his eyes to go back to sleep. "because we have an appointment with alphys, this morning to see how the babies are doing. "I replied as I slid of the bed, while Reds eyes snapped open. "come on then, wha are we waiting fer. "he said throwing the blankets of himself, before scrambling to put his clothes on. "calm down, we have a few hours before the appointment. "I explained as I walked into my closet to put on my clothes, it was a black retro dress that had purple lighting strikes on it, with a picture of the bride of Frankenstein with two lighting bolts on the lower right side of the dress. When I walked out, Reds eyes were drawn straight to my middle. "what? Does it look bad?"I asked as I turned around trying to see what about it looked bad. "nah, ya don't look bad, ya look absolutely stunning. "he replied as he walked, so he could stand in front of me, where he placed his hands on either side of my stomach, before slowly sinking to his knees, where he placed kisses on my baby bump. "I love seeing ya like this, all full wit my seed growin in ya. "he said between kisses, while a blush formed on my cheeks. I placed my right hand on the top of his skull, where I rubbed soothing circles on the back of his skull, as he showered our babies with affection. We stayed like that for a little while, before Red got back to his feet, giving me a chaste kiss. "do ya eat before, ya see alphys or?"he asked his cheeks blushing red. "actually, alphys said it would be better if I ate food imbued with magic, before seeing her, that way the babies show up on any testing she may have to do. "I replied as I looked into his eyes to see worry there. "tests? Why? Is there something wrong with them?"he rapidly asked fear leaking into his soul. "No, no. The tests are modified tests that all pregnant women go through, she also wanted to monitor them, due to the super soldier serum that I have in me, and the whole Hydra reset thing, and so far they're both healthy and fine. "I explained as we walked to the elevator. "few, good to hear. So what ya in tha mood fer, doll?"he asked as his finger hovered over the floor buttons. "actually, I usually stop at grilby's before going to see her. "I sheepishly admitted "girl after my own heart. "he said as he pushed the button for the first floor. We entered grilby's to find the usual costumers already there, the only person missing was grillby himself, in his place was a green fire elemental, that was in a school girl outfit. "hey, fuku. Where's grillbz?"I asked as red and I sat at to the bar. "out. "she clipped, while grabbing her waitress pad. "oh. Maybe we'll see him next time. "I replied as she pulled a pen from her hair. "so what can I get you?" she asked a slight edge to her voice. "we'll have a double or o the burg. "Red answered after checking if that's what I wanted. She wrote it on her pad, before walking to the back to place our order. "who is she?"Red asked nodding his head towards fuku's back. "she's grilby's daughter, don't know what happened to her mother, neither of them talk about her. "I replied as we waited for the food. Our food was brought out fifteen minutes later. "thanks fuku. "I said, as she placed a bottle of mustard on the counter for red, and poured me a cup of coffee with a splash of mustard. "your welcome. "she replied, before going to take care of another customer, while we ate our food in companionable silence. I left some money for both the check and a tip after we finished our food, and headed for alphys lab. We were just nearing alphys and undynes house when my phone rang. "hello?"I asked after answering it. "h-h-hey i-its alphys. Umm.... C-c-cou-could we-we have the a-ap-appio-appointment a-at my pl-place?"she asked "sure. Did anything happen to the lab?"I asked wondering why my dad hadn't told me about it yet. "o-oh, n-no-nothing ha-happened to to the lab, it's its j-ju-just that Mr. Mr. Stark i-is t-th-there, with, b-both y-your d-da-dad, and and Dr. Ban-bann-banner. " she replied as my expression fell into a bitch face. "I'm going to jump on a branch here, Stark and my dad have already started driving Bruce up a wall. "I replied my voice betraying the twitch that my eyebrow was doing. "ye-yeah, I I I mean, it's it's not that I I I d-do-dont... " she started o say as I nodded my head in understanding, before cutting her off. "I get it, it is a little nerve wracking to watch Bruce slowly hulk out. "I explained as I heard her sigh of relief, while we walked towards here front door. "s-so, w-wh-when do you you t-th-think you can g-ge-get here?"she asked as we stood in front of her door. "oh, we'll be there right... About... Now. "I replied as I knocked on the door causing her to let out a squeak of surprise, before we heard her claws click on the floor as she walked to the door. "h-h-hey, c-come in. "she said as she opened the door for us. "hey alph. "Red said as I gave her a hug. "h-h-hey, r-r-re-red. "she she replied as she closed the door, then turned to look at us, before a look of sheepish surprise came over her face. "oh! T-th-this w-w-way, p-p-pl-please. "she squeaked out, before taking us down the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. She opened a door to a spare room, it was sparse in design, with a simple wrought iron bed, that had an ultrasound machine near the head of the bed, opposite of the chair that was at the foot of the bed. Once she stepped inside the room, alphys confidence came back. "raven, can you please lay down on the bed?"she instructed pointing to the bad, as red sat in the chair, by the foot of the bed, while I laid down, flaring the skirt of my dress as I did, so it laid out around me. "OK, raven can you now lift your skirt up, just past the top of the bump. "alphys stated as red released a snarl from the back of his throat, at the thought of someone, besides him seeing me like that. "easy, daddy bear, I need to do this so she has access to the babies. "I soothingly said, calming him down, as I lifted my skirt up as alphys instructed. "now I'm going to put some gel on your stomach, it may be a bit cold, OK raven. "she said as she grabbed a tube of gel from the side of the ultrasound machine, and squirted so on my stomach. "shit! That's cold. "I exclaimed as my stomach muscles tightened in response. "sorry, bout that. "she said as she wheeled the machine a bit closer to the bed. "OK. Now, the first thing I'm going to do is, check the soul frequency, which I do at each visit. "alphys started to say explaining what was going to happen, to Red. "after that, I'm going to check if the body has formed all the way. If it has, then I'll check to see if they have all their bones and that they're in the right place. "she finished explaining, as she pulled a wand out of a holster that was on the side closet to me. She then place the wand on the center of my belly. From there she started to move the wand around my belly, trying to find where the babies were hiding. Red was starting to sweat after a few minutes of her starting her search for the babies. "sometimes they like to play hide an seek, with alphys. "I said when I noticed that red was nervous. "they do?"he asked looking at me. "oh yeah, I remember about two weeks after I woke up, alphys was checking the souls, and she couldn't find them, so she got dad over, and he couldn't find them, so he called Bruce. Well Bruce started to look for them, not having much luck either, until whatever he was working on, blew up, so he ended up releasing a hulk growl, whelp your kids did not like that sound, and Bruce was able to locate them shortly after. "I explained as alphys and I chuckled a little. After I finished my story, she had found one of the souls, that's when we heard, megalovania, it had an electric guitar over tone with a undertone of piano. "and there's one of them. "alphys stated as she wrote down how the soul was doing, before trying to find the second one. She was able to find the second soul a lot faster than the first. Like the other soul it had a over tone of electric guitar, with a n under tone of piano, with a base note of a water phone giving the whole song a spooky vibe to it. "and there's the other one. "she said as she placed the wand back into its holster, before writing done how this one was doing. After putting her findings into her laptop, she looked everything over, before looking to us. "well seems like the souls are at the point that they should be able to form a body. "she stated showing the growth chart of the souls, to us. "now I'm going to check if they have started forming bodies or if they already have. "alphys said as she grabbed the wand again, before once again putting gel on my belly, before bringing up the scanning program. "OK, ready to see what these little cuties look like?"she asked as she placed the wand on my belly, and starting to look for the babies again. After a few minutes she had found one of them. "OK, here's the first soul, we'll call this one baby A. "she said as we looked at the tiny soul. "how we gonna know which is which, on tha next appointment?"Red asked looking to alphys. "well, there is no hint of the spooky tone. So that's how we'll be able to tell the difference when we need to do ultrasounds and such. "she said as she moved the wand a hair to the left finding the ribs. "OK, here are the ribs, now we got rib one, two.... Rib ten, and eleven. So all the ribs are there. "she said as she looked up at us after counting. "OK let's check the vertebrae. We have thoracic, lumbar.... And cervical spine."alphys stated as she checked the rest of the baby's bones. "OK allow phalanges on both hands and feet. There's the tibia and fibula, followed by femur leading to the pelvis. Where you to going to wait till birth to find out their sexes?" she asked looking over at us. "You chose red, I really don't care either way. "I said as Reds eyebrows scrunched in concentration. "OK, tell us wha we're havin alphys. "Red said as his eye lit up in excitement. "well, then it appears that baby A, is a healthy little girl. "alphys said as a look of excitement came over both Reds and mine faces, as she looked for the second soul. "here's baby B. "she said as she pointed to the soul, before repeating the process she did with the first. Ten minutes after she found the second soul, she said, "looks like everything is here, and baby B appears to be a healthy baby boy. " I looked over yo red, who appeared to be in shock, a face splitting grin on his mouth. "Red?"I asked, before he surged forward from the chair, picking me up bridal style as he swung me in a circle. "can ya believe it doll, we're gonna have a boy and girl. He exclaimed before kissing me senseless. "would you like me to print you a copy of the ultrasound?"alphys asked as I got my mind working again. "yes, please alphys. "I replied as red put me back on the bed, so he could wipe the gel off my belly, before helping me off the bed, as alphys printed some copies of the ultrasound. "hey are you and undyne have any plans for tonight?"I asked when she handed me the pictures. "not that I know of why?"she asked as we walked to her front door. "well I wanted you two to come to the compound for dinner tonight. "I answered with a little brow wiggle. "oh, oh. Of course we will be there for dinner. "she replied as we walked out of her house. As we were walking back to the compound I opened up a group chat: Me: hєч αll. Punnyskele: sྂuྂpྂ Cap: good afternoon raven. Winter: dobroe utro chutochku skelet. Punqueen: 🅶🅾🅾🅳 🅰🅵🆃🅴🆁🅽🅾🅾🅽 🆁🅰🆅🅴🅽. Doc: h̠e̠l̠l̠o̠, s̠a̠b̠l̠e̠. Stark: h͢e͢y͢ w͢a͢l͢k͢i͢n͢g͢ d͢e͢a͢d͢ Coolberry: H͟E͟L͟L͟O͟ F͟R͟I͟E͟N͟D͟ R͟A͟V͟E͟N͟! Coolskeleton95: H̆ĔL̆L̆Ŏ S̆ĬS̆T̆ĔR̆! Angrymarshmallow: ᎻᎬᏞᏞᎾ! Mutt: s̶u̶p̶ l̶i̶t̶t̶l̶e̶ m̶i̶s̶s̶ Stretchy: y͛e͛l͛l͛o͛w͛ k͛i͛d͛d͛o͛ Sacryskeleton95: HELLO DEAR SISTER! Angrypuffball: ᎷᏌᎢᎢ ᏔᎻᎪᎢ ᎢᎻᎬ ᎻᎬᏞᏞ ᏆᏚ ᏔᎡᎾNᏩ ᏔᏆᎢᎻ YᎾᏌᎡ ᏢᎻᎾNᎬ!!!! ᎻᎬᏞᏞᎾ ᎡᎪᏙᎬN! Mutt: n̶o̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ i̶s̶ w̶r̶o̶n̶g̶ w̶i̶t̶h̶ m̶y̶ p̶h̶o̶n̶e̶ m̶i̶l̶o̶r̶d̶, I̶ j̶u̶s̶t̶ l̶i̶k̶e̶d̶ t̶h̶e̶ f̶o̶n̶t̶. Me: αnчwαчѕ í wαѕ wσndєríng íf αnч σf чσu hαd plαnѕ fσr dínnєr tσníght? Cap: not that I know of. Winter: tori and I are fee too. Doc: b̫o̫t̫h̫ y̫o̫u̫r̫ b̫r̫o̫t̫h̫e̫r̫s̫ a̫n̫d̫ i̫ a̫r̫e̫ f̫r̫e̫e̫ Coolberry: S͟͟T͟͟R͟͟E͟͟T͟͟C͟͟H͟͟ A͟͟N͟͟D͟͟ I͟͟ A͟͟R͟͟E͟͟ A͟͟L͟͟S͟͟O͟͟ F͟͟R͟͟E͟͟E͟͟! Angrymarshmallow: ᏚᎪᎠᏞY Ꮖ ᎢᎾᎾ ᎪᎷ FᎡᎬᎬ. Angrypuffball: ᎷᏌᎢᎢ ᎪNᎠ Ꮖ ᎪᎡᎬ FᎡᎬᎬ ᎢᎾᎾ. Me: gσσd tσ knσw í wαѕ hσppíng tσ hαvє dínnєr αt thє cσmpσund. Stark: w͢h͢a͢t͢ a͢re͢ w͢e͢ h͢a͢v͢i͢n͢g͢ f͢o͢r d͢i͢n͢n͢e͢r? Me: í wαѕ thínkíng ѕhαwαrmα? Stark: I͢'m͢ i͢n͢! W͢h͢a͢t͢ t͢i͢m͢e͢? Me: 7:30íѕh, ín hє mαín díníng rσσm. I answered before logging out of the chat. "so whas tha plan fer tha rest o tha Day?"Red asked as we got on the elevator, his finger hovering over the buttons. "don't know about you, but I'm going to our floor, and I'm going to veg out and watch supernatural. "I replied as I pressed the button for our floor. " 'ave I told ya, I love ya today?"he asked as he pulled me into a kiss, just as the elevator doors slid shut.


	53. Chapter 50

At 2 pm I called into shawarma palace to place our order. "good afternoon, shawarma Palace, delivery or take out!"The waitress who answered the phone asked. "hello, it will be for take out. "I replied "what is the name, that the order will be under?"she asked "it will be under serif. "I replied as she started to spell it to make sure she got it right. "r-i-f, OK then.... Wait serif as in raven serif one of the Avengers?"she asked in shock "yep, the one and only. "I replied as I waited for her to calm down. "OK.... Um.... What will your order be?"she asked her voice still shaking from excitement. "Tish order may be a bit complicated, so I'm going to go by category on your menu. Is that OK?"I stated as Ed walked into the kitchen on our floor. "yeah, sure we can do it that way. "she replied "alright, let's start with the appetizers then. I'll have 5 orders of the baba ghanoush. 5 orders of tabouli. 5 falafel, 5 of the labneh, and 5 orders of the stuffed grape leaves. "I said as I paused waiting for her to catch up. " leaves.... OK got that, next?"she replied after putting the first section into the computer. "OK from the soups and salads, I'll have 3 fattoush salads, 3 Greeks, 4 of the falafel salads, 3 kibbeh, 5 each of the shawarma salads, and 3 of the chicken fattoush salads. "I said as she typed in that part of the order. "next?"she asked when she finished that part. "OK, from the sandwiches, I'll do 20 of the chicken, beef, and mixed shawarma, 10 each of the falafel, and shawafel, 5 chicken Caesar, 3 kibbeh sandwiches, 2 veggie wraps, 2 grape leaves wrap, and 10 each of the chicken and beef quesadillas. "I stated "OK, next?"she asked as I heard someone from the kitchen ask what was going on, followed by a yell of stories that the Avengers were ordering from them. "from the plates, I'll have 20 each of the shawarma plates, 5 each of both the shawafel and the mixed shawafel, 4 of the kibbeh, 10 falafel, 7 grape leaves and 10 of your eggplant plates. "I said "OK will there be any side orders?" she asked as I scanned the section in question, my eyes lighting up at the pies. "yes, I'll have 1 zaatar pie, 1 meat, 1 spinach, 2of he cheese, and 2 of the spinach and feta pies. Thank you for your patience with this order. "I finished as I heard her typing the rest in. "oh it wasn't a problem at all. Your total is $2,086. 64, will that be debit or credit?.... Oh wait I almost forgot we just implemented a new policy, will the be any monsters eating anything you ordered?"she asked quickly adding the last part in. "um. Yes monsters will be eating it, why?" I asked concern lacing my tone. "because we will have to add liquid magi to the food. "she replied "oh, OK then. You know you're the first restaurant that's done that. "I stated "no I did not know that. Will you be paying with debit or credit?"she asked "credit. "I replied, before I read off the numbers to one of starks cards. "thank you. Your order should be ready for pick up by 5:30. "she said, before ending the call. "welp foods all ordered, all we'll have to do is pick it up at 5:30. " I said as I turned to face red, who was leaning on his elbows against the counter. "an, how do ya plan ta get it?"he asked a brow bone raised as he slanted his eyes in my direction, as I sashayed over to him. "well I was hoping that my big, strong mate to be, would help me. " I sweetly said as I batted my eyes at him. "sigh, how much ya order?"he asked resignation in his voice. "oh, not a lot, just multiples of almost the whole menu. "I nonchalantly said. "not a lot! Doll. Almost the whole menu is a fuckin lot o food. "he exclaimed "if you think this is a lot, you should see what we order when the warriors three and lady sif are here. "I said as his eye lights widen at what I said. "so how tha hell, did ya get tha food before we got here?"he asked "usually I'd teleport Steve and Bucky, with me and we get the food. " I replied "and how many trips did it take ya?" he asked "well, depending on if it was just us Avengers it took one trip between Steve, Bucky, me and a few magic hands, if it was us and the warriors three and lady sir, then about two trips. "I answered as red started to figure out how much magic it would take me to make the trips. "where is this place anyways?"he asked "its in Worcester Massachusetts, about a state over, why?"I replied as he grew quite once more. There was a five minute pause of silence, as red did the calculations of how much magic I won use when picking up the food. "oh, hell, no!"he snarled before teleporting out of the room, just as I turned around to ask what he said. "where tha fuck, he go now?"I asked myself, as I left the floor, and headed towards the main living room. Paps and mettaton were the only ones there, both were sitting on one of the couches, leaning over the nearby coffee table. They were looking at some wedding magazines. I silently walked over to the other side of he couch that they were on, where I promptly flopped back first over the arm of the couch, landing with my head in paps lap. "ᏌᎷ.. ᎻᎬᏞᏞᎾ ᏚᏆᏚᎢᎬᎡ, ᏆᏚ ᎬᏙᎬᎡYᎢᎻᏆNᏩ ᎪᏞᎡᏆᏩᎻᎢ?" paps asked, while looking down at me in slight concern. "yeah, s'good, just got done ordering the food. I told Red that I was going to need his help when we had to pick it up, and he just ported on me. "I said as metta leaned over paps shoulder to look at me. "I wouldn't worry to much about it darling. But seeming as your here now, how about we start planing this wedding. "metta inquired as I sat up so I was sitting next to paps. "sure why not, got a few hours to kill before, we need to get the food. "I replied as metta vaulted over he couch, before shifting his body weight so he would land on the other side of me. "and he sticks the landing. "I said causing all three of us chuckle a bit. "I'm glad you decided to help, darling. Because me and papy have no idea what to do. "he said in exasperation. "well, let's start with something easy. Will we be the first monsters to be married on the surface?"I inquired as paps handed me a notebook and pen so I could take notes. "I believe so.... Yes alphas and undyne got married before we left the underground. "he answered as I wrote it down. "OK. Then do we want to post the wedding on the channel, or do we want to go public with this right off?"I asked as they both looked at me confused. "ᏔᎻᎪᎢ ᎠᎾᎬᏚ ᏩᎾᏆNᏩ ᏢᏌᏴᏞᏆᏟ ᎷᎬᎪN ᏚᏆᏚᎢᎬᎡ?" paps asked "well that could mean a few things, best case scenario, we have a shit ton of cameras at the wedding. Worst case scenario, we'll have to fight tooth and phalange just to get the paperwork started to get married. I mean with peppers help, and starks lawyers we might be able to speed it up. "I answered "and if we post the wedding on the channel?"metta asked "well, we'll still run the chance that some humans won't like it, and throw a temper tantrum. But by the time that happens we'll already be married. "I replied "and if we did a live stream?" he asked "well, hmm..... We most likely run the same chances as if we posted after the fact... But if we did it as a live stream we could show how monsters got married back in the underground. "I stated "Ꮖ ᏴᎬᏞᏆᎬᏙᎬ ᏆᎢ ᏔᎾᏌᏞᎠ ᏴᎬ ᏢᎡᏌᎠᎬNᎢ ᏆF ᏔᎬ ᎠᏆᎠ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏞᏆᏙᎬ ᏚᎢᎡᎬᎪᎷ ᏆNᏚᎢᎬᎪᎠ ᎾF Ꭺ ᏢᏌᏴᏞᏆᏟ ᏔᎬᎠᎠᏆNᏩ. "paps said with a decisive nod of his head. "good, so know we have a very rough idea of what we want to do, now we need to find a theme that fits both couples. "I said as I made a short list of what we would need for the live stream. "well our original plan was a classic princess wedding. "mettaton replied as I flipped to a different page. "OK, what kind of princess, fairytale, Disney, Princess bride, there are so many kinds of princess weddings. "I stated as I labeled the top of the page metta Princess ideas. "um... What would you suggest?"metta asked slightly overwhelmed. "well, seeming as your an original yourself metta, I would go with a princess style wedding dress, that isn't already connected to anything else. Then have the wedding itself be a classic theme. "I suggested, before looking over the notebook to see the look of absolute happiness on both their faces. "darling, that is the most perfect idea, we'll do that. "metta said as paps head tilted slightly in confusion. "ᎪᎡᎬ ᎢᎻᎬᎡᎬ ᎾᎢᎻᎬᎡ KᏆNᎠᏚ ᎾF ᏔᎬᎠᎠᏆNᏩ ᎢᎻᎬᎷᎬᏚ, ᏚᏆᏚᎢᎬᎡ?"paps asked causing me to put the notebook down, and look at him. "yeah there are different themes, I mean just about anything can be a theme, from movies and TV shows, like Star Wars and Star Trek, others don't really care for the traditional wedding and have theirs dark colors or Gothic, some even skip the ceremony all tighter and go to Las Vegas and get married by Elvis. "I explained as their eyes started to widen at all the choices. "well what is your dream wedding, darling?"metta asked "welp, before Hydra got me, I always dreamed that I would be married in the last corridor, the three most important men in my life would be the ones to give me away, sans would be he first to walk me, passing me to paps who would be standing not quite halfway down, paps would walk me down with sans behind us, paps would give me to dad who would be three quarters of the way down, he would walk me the rest if the way with both brothers walking behind us, and when asgore asked who was giving me away, all three would say they were.... "I started to say my eyes going soft at the childhood dream I had. "after Hydra.... I put that dream away, I mean who would want an old bag o bones like me.... "I continued, holding my hand up to stop papyrus from saying something. "let me finish. I was broken when I went to live with you guys, I mean I'm still broken in ways none of you could understand. So I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I don't really know what I want for my wedding. "I said as my shoulders slumped. "ᎠᎾ NᎾᎢ ᏔᎾᎡᎡY ᎠᎬᎪᎡ ᏚᏆᏚᎢᎬᎡ, ᎷᎬᎢᎢᎪᎢᎾN ᎪNᎠ Ꮖ ᏚᎻᎪᏞᏞ ᎻᎬᏞᏢ YᎾᏌ ᎠᎬᏟᏆᎠᎬ. "paps said as he slid one of he magazines he and metta were looking at. Metta and paps spent the next two hours bouncing ideas for mine and Reds wedding, while I wrote down the ones I thought might work with mettatons and papyrus theme. "I think we should work on the color scheme before we find mine and Reds theme. "I said not yet noticing that, red, sans, stretch, and mutt had teleported into the room. "but how are we going to make those colors work?"metta whined "I don't know yet, metta but we'll figure it out. "I said as red cleared his throat getting our attention. "hey, Red what brings you here?"I asked causing him to give me an are you serious look. "it's 5 pm doll, tha food'll be ready in a half hour. "he replied as I looked at my phone seeing he was right. "shit. Almost forgot bout tha. "I said standing up and walking over to red. "we're here to help Red get the food. "stretch said when I arched a bone at the other three. "okay?" I said in a questioning tone "red explained how much magic you would need to use to get the food... "mutt started to say. "and even with red teleporting as well, we figured it was better if we went in your place. "sans finished waiting for me to go balistic, like Stark told him I would. "is that way you ported on me earlier?"I asked red. "yeah, I wanted ta have a second opinion on tha numbas so is asked tha others. And why ain't ya goin ape shit on classic?"Red explained "why would I do that?.... Stark told you I would go ballistic, didn't he?"I dryly asked "yes. "The four of them responed "don't worry about it. How bout you guys get the food, and il set the plate. "I said as I walked into the main dining room, after I gave red a kiss on the cheek. When I felt the temporal displacement of the shortcut, I used one of my own to quickly get the paper dishes and cutlery that we would need for tonight. Paps was peeking his head around the corner when I saw him. "hey paps. Can you do me a huge solid?"I asked my tone so sweet that it was causing paps to shiver a bit. "ᎾF ᏟᎾᏌᎡᏚᎬ ᏚᏆᏚᎢᎬᎡ, ᏔᎻᎪᎢ ᏆᏚ ᏆᎢ YᎾᏌ NᎬᎬᎠ ᎻᎬᏞᏢ ᏔᏆᎢᎻ?"he asked wringing his hands together. "all I need you to do is get, crooks, blue, black, fell, and frisk and Aliza if they want to help, and all you have to do is set the table. There needs to be 23 places set. I would do it, but.. Yawn... I feel so tired. "I said as I yawned. "ᎾF ᏟᎾᏌᎡᏚᎬ, Ꮖ ᏔᏆᏞᏞ ᎠᎾ ᎢᎻᏆᏚ FᎾᎡ YᎾᏌ, NᎾᏔ ᏩᎾ ᎢᎪKᎬ Ꭺ NᎪᏢ, ᎪᏚ ᎷᏌᏟᎻ ᎪᏚ Ꮖ ᎠᎾN'Ꭲ ᏟᎾNᎠᎾNᎬ ᏚᏌᏟᎻ ᏴᎬᎻᎪᏙᏆᎾᎡ. " he said as he patted my head, before running off to get the others help with the important mission I gave him. "now for stage one. "I whispered to myself as I shortcut to the lab Stark kept all of his suits. "good thing the egotist can't be parted with them at all. "I whispered as I only left the void enough to keep me invisible to the cameras. I slowly walked over to the back wall that housed all of Stark's tool boxes, with a swift grace that bellied my former profession, I had all the tools I needed to put my plan into action. (íf ѕtαrk thσught í wσuld gσ αpє ѕhít σvєr thє judgєѕ dσíng thє flσσd run fσr mє, wєlp thєn hє dσєѕn't knσw thє mєαníng σf thє phrαѕє. ) I thought as I moved to stand in front of his favorite suits. (NᎾᏔ ᏔᎻᏆᏟᎻ ᎾNᎬ ᎢᎾ ᏚᎢᎪᎡᎢ ᏔᏆᎢᎻ?.... ᎾᎻ! Ꮖ KNᎾᏔ Ꮖ'Ꮇ ᏩᎾᏆNᏩ ᎢᎾ ᏚᎢᎪᎡᎢ ᏴᎪᏟKᏔᎪᎡᎠᏚ ᏔᏆᎢᎻ ᎻᏆᏚ ᎷᎾᏚᎢ ᎡᎬᏟᎬNᎢ ᏚᏌᏆᎢ. ) I mentally said as I got to work. With the void around me, I was able to finish what would have been a 24 hour job, in 20 minutes. When I was finished I took the tools and went to my bedroom, where I had just laid down, making it look like I had rolled to my side, seconds before blue, black, crooks, fell, paps, frisk and Aliza opened the door to wake me for dinner. "mom, mom, time to wake up. "Aliza said as she gently shook my shoulder. "ngggg, baby bones yawn.... Oh is dinner here?"I asked as I raised myself to a sitting position. (not yet auntie raven, but the table is ready, and uncle red and the others should be back soon. ) frisk signed as crooks helped me from the bed. "oh, well we should go down and meet them, right?"I said stretching a bit, before walking to the elevator and heading to the main dinning room. When we walked into the dining room I saw that even though the plates and such was paper, the seven of them had made it up to look fancy. "wow, you guys did an awesome job, I didn't even know you could make paper fancy?" I stated hands on my hips. "ᏔᎬᏞᏞ, ᏔᎬ ᎪᎡᎬ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏩᎡᎬᎪᎢ ᎪNᎠ ᎷᎪᏩNᏆFᏆᏟᎬNᎢ ᏚᎪNᏚ' ᎪNᎠ ᏢᎪᏢYᎡᏌᏚ' ᎪFᎢᎬᎡ ᎪᏞᏞ.... ᎪNᎠ ᎢᎻᎬ ᎬQᏌᎪᏞᏞY ᏩᎡᎬᎪᎢ FᎡᏆᏚK ᎪNᎠ ᎪᏞᏆᏃᎪ. "papas proudly proclaimed, all seven of them standing with their chests puffed out. "well, the only thing we need now is the drinks. " I said as we walked into the kitchen to see three frazzled judges next to the bags of food that were in a pile. "um.... Where's sans?"I asked looking to each of the other judges. "there!"they all replied, pointing to the pile of bags, that surprisingly had a pink slipper sticking out of it. "sans, what.... What happened?"I asked as paps, crooks, and Blue, moved the bags to get to him. "nothing... "he said as paps stood to his full height, hand on his hips. "YᎾᏌ ᏞᎪᏃYᏴᎾNᎬᏚ YᎾᏌ FᎬᏞᏞ ᎪᏚᏞᎬᎬᏢ ᎪᏩᎪᏆN! ᎠᏆᎠN'Ꭲ YᎾᏌ?" paps screeched, while stomping one of his feet on the ground. "what can I say bro, that tryptophan sure made me bone tired. "sans replied a shit eating grin appearing on his face as the younger brothers groaned and screeched about the atrocious puns. "sans your giving the rest of us lazybones a bad name. "I said leaning against the doorway to the dinning room. "alright enough clowning around, let's get this food set on the table. "I said as each of us grabbed a bag and started to place them in the middle of the table buffet style. I had just placed the two cheese pies on the table as everyone came to the table. "anyone see tony, he's usually the first one here?"Steve asked looking around for the self proclaimed, genius, billionaire, Playboy, philanthropist. "he said there was a weird notification in his suit gallery, so he went to check it out. "Bruce explained, before a rage filled scream, was heard from below us. "that's Tony. "Steve said turning around to head towards Tony's scream, only for Tony to come bolting up the stairs, his chest heaving, rage rolling off of him in waves. "who, did it?"he snarled his eyes scanning everyone in the room, looking for the guilty party. "who did what?"Bruce asked "who fucked with my suits.?"he replied throwing what at one time could have been a helmet from one of his suits, on to the table, the whole room let out a gasp as all the components of the helmet scattered around the laid out food. "is it all your suits?" Sam asked "no just the ones in the gallery. "he replied "looks like whoever did it knew what they were doing. " Bucky replied his eyes locking with mine for only a fraction of a second. "it appears that you are correct, Sargent Barnes. "gaster said as I came in with a pitcher of milk and juice placing them on the table, before leaving to get a few more drinks. "did you make someone mad, punk?"undyne asked as I brought some two litters of soda in. "not that I can think of. "Tony replied scratching his head as I sat down next to red. "I don't get why you're going αpє ѕhít over this, didn't you destroy all your suits before?"I asked as I poured myself a cup of coke. "it doesn't matter if I destroyed them before, it took me forever to rebuild...... You!" he started to say, before pointing a finger at me. "I don't know who you got to help you, raven but I know it was you. "he hissed. I was going to admit to it, until he accused me of having help. Once those words left his mouth I decided to drag it out. " and what proof do you have that it was I who destroyed your suits?"I asked my brow bone arched in question. "it.... The...... Dammit. I don't have it yet, but I'll get it. "he said as he went to sit in the seat he usually did when we ate at the table. As his weight touched the seat, he leapt to his feet. "what the hell?" he asked as he looked at his seat not seeing anything. "whoops, watch where toy sit down. Sometimes weirdos put tools on the seats. "I said causing sans and frisk to start laughing. "how did you.... "Tony started to say trying to get his thoughts together. "just because Hydra had me doesn't mean I don't know my way around a toolbox. "I replied as Tony realized that it was me and why I did it. "is this because I told the guys you would go ape shit if they didn't bring you?"he asked hanging his head. "yep!" I said popping the p, as he removed he tools from his seat and sat back down. After that we all started to eat, having fun and being a family. I had just finished my last bite, when I looked at red who nodded at me, before taking my hand as we stood up. "I'm sure that, many of you are wondering why we asked you here. "I started to say. "we calls ya here ta tell ya, that in a few months we'll be welcoming a little boy, and girl inta our family. "Red finished as everyone at the table came over to offer congratulations and well wishes.


	54. Chapter 51

It had been two weeks since the dinner, and mettaton and I had spent most of that time trying to figure out how we were going to blend the two themes we wanted together cohesively. On this day we were at mettatons house, he was laying dramatically on one of his chases, while I was laying on the floor, my feet on another chase, a notebook abandoned beside me. "darling, read off what we definitely want?" metta said in exasperation. "sure, maybe we'll be able to think better if we hear what we have so far. "I replied as a pair of magic hands appeared, holding the notebook up so I could see it. "OK first we have, the wedding will be a live stream. Second is theme one, white and pink princess. Third is a sweetheart style lace bodice gown with a tulle skit, with the lace being a hot pink. Fourth red and black long sleeve gown with v neck and low back, and a sheer skirt. Fifth we want the wedding to be either August or September. And sixth theme two red and black colors. " I listed off, in an almost bored tone, as mettaton quickly sat up getting my attention. "what?"I asked my feet dropping to the floor as I sat up. "read the dresses again darling "he requested "okay. Umm... Let's see, you wanted a sweetheart style bodice with a white tulle skirt, and the lace being hot pink instead of gray. I wanted a low back, long sleeved v neck, with a sheer skirt, with the fabric being red and black..... Wait, I think I know where you're going with this. "I replied "we start with pink and white, "metta said "and have them darken to red and black. "I excitedly said. "but how would we do that?"I asked as we both got a dejected look on our faces. "well papy and I wanted to do a chiffon arch way leading to the alter. "he said "red and I wanted to have a walkway lined with candles, that lead to an Italian gothic alter. "I replied, both of us thinking on how to combine both ideas. "looks like the first thing we need to do darling, is figure out where we are going to get married. "metta said while I nodded in agreement. "did Red give you any ideas on a location?"metta asked after a few seconds of silence. "No. To be honest, he could cares less where we got married, just so long as we get married. "I replied "paps give you any suggestions?"I asked hoping that my brother came up with a solution. "not really, he said his only requirement is that it has to mean something to all four of us. "metta huffed in response. "kinda hard to meet that requirement, when one of us comes from an au...... "I said trailing off as a thought came to me. "hey metta, just out of curiosity how far have you been in the underground?"I asked "I've been to snowdin, if that's what you mean. "he replied trying to figure out where I was going with my question. "what about the throne room?"I inquired "why yes, alphys took me there to show asgore the robot with a soul she created. "he answered "did you go through the last corridor?"I asked "is that the golden hallway, before the throne room?"he asked in response. "yep that's the one. " I eeplied "yes, we went through it. Alphys gave me a pep talk in there. "he said as my eye lights lit up. I scrambled to my feet as quickly as I could, before holding my hand out for metta. "I got an idea, but you're going to have to trust me. "I said "OK. I trust you. " he replied placing his hand in mine. "good, 'cuz I know a short cut. "I said mysteriously as I pulled him towards the hallway that led to his room, just as we turned Togo down the hallway, we appeared in the last corridor. "ugh, I understand why papy doesn't like sans' shortcuts. "he said getting his equilibrium back. "here we are. "I stated as I started to walk down the corridor. "I still don't get it?"he asked looking around him as my mind started to wonder down, deeply buried memories. sᎪᏁs ᎪᏁᎠ Ꭵ hᎪᎠ sᏆᎪᏒᏆᎬᎠ ᎾuᏒ ᏆᏒᎪᎥᏁᎥᏁᎶ ᏆᎾ ᏆᎪᏦᎬ ᎾᏉᎬᏒ ᎠᎪᎠ's jᎾb Ꭺs juᎠᎶᎬ. ᎪfᏆᎬᏒ ᎾuᏒ ᏞᎬssᎾᏁ ᏆhᎪᏆ mᎾᏒᏁᎥᏁᎶ ᎠᎪᎠ hᎪᎠ us ᎳᎪᏆᏟh ᏢᎪᏢᎽᏒus Ꭺs hᎬ ᏆᎪᏞᏦᎬᎠ ᏆᎾ ᎪsᎶᎾᏒᎬ. "hᎬᎽ ᏢᎪᏢs, ᎳᎪᏁᏁᎪ ᎠᎾ sᎾmᎬ ᏆhᎥᏁᎶ fuᏁ?"sᎪᏁs ᎪsᏦᎬᎠ, Ꭺs Ꭵ ᏟhᎬᏟᏦᎬᎠ ᏆᎾ mᎪᏦᎬ suᏒᎬ ᏁᎾ ᎾᏁᎬ ᎳᎪs ᏟᎾmᎥᏁᎶ. "Ꮎf ᏟᎾuᏒsᎬ sᏁᎪs. "ᏢᎪᏢs ᏒᎬᏢᏞᎥᎬᎠ Ꭺs ᎳᎪᏞᏦᎬᎠ bᎪᏟᏦ ᏆᎾᎳᎪᏒᎠs ᏆhᎬm ᎶᎥᏉᎥᏁᎶ sᎪᏁs Ꭺ Ꮖhumbs uᏢ, Ꭺs hᎬ ᏆᎾᎾᏦ ᏢᎪᏢs shᎾᎬs Ꮎff ᏞᎬᎪᏉᎥᏁᎶ hᎥm ᎥᏁ hᎥs sᎾᏟᏦs, bᎬfᎾᏒᎬ bᎾh Ꮎf us ᎠᎥᎠ ᏆhᎬ sᎪmᎬ. sᎪᏁs ᎳᎪs ᏆhᎬ fᎥᏒsᏆ ᏆᎾ sᏦᎪᏆᎬ ᎪᏞᎾᏁᎶ ᏆhᎬ fᏞᎾᎾᏒ, fᎾᏞᏞᎾᎳᎬᎠ bᎽ ᏢᎪᏢs, ᎳᎥᏆh mᎬ hᎾᏞᎠᎥᏁᎶ hᎥs hᎪᏁᎠs, sᎾ hᎬ ᏟᎾuᏞᎠ ᏦᎬᎬᏢ hᎥs bᎪᏞᎪᏁᏟᎬ. Little did I know that as I was lost in thought, metta had called sans, paps, and red. Red was just about to call my name to get my attention, when I started to talk. "did you know that if you run in socks from one side of the corridor and skid to a stop bout a quarter of the way down, you'll slide all the way to the other side. "I said over my shoulder, before turning around, to see the smiles on sans and papyrus face. "this corridor means something to all four of us. "I said metta still giving me a confused look. "metta, you traveled this corridor, before becoming the star of the underground. Paps your laughter used to echo in this hallway, even when you hadn't been in it for weeks at a time. When I was at my lowest, and I didn't think I could go on, it was the memories of this corridor that kept me going. Lastly red is a judge, even if it isn't the one from underfell it's still the last corridor. " I explained metta starting to understand but confused on one thing. "I'm still not getting the last part?" he stated "simple, no matter the au, the underground is till the same, with only slight ascetic changes. "I explained as understanding fully came over mettas face. "oh. I get it now, this place means something to us. "he said as all five of us walked to the entrance of he corridor. "so... What do you think?"I asked, both mettas and my heads cocked to the side as we visualized what both our ideas would look like. "it's perfect. We can do both ideas. "he replied as we shortcuted back to mettatons house. "gonna stay here for a bit doll?"Red asked "yeah, it's only noon, might as well keep going. "I answered a smarts and I sat around the coffee table, with the notebook open. "Kay, I'm gonna be wit classic, stretch an mutt at tha lab. "he replied giving me a kiss before he and sans teleported. "ᎪNᎠ ᏚᎪᎠᏞY Ꮖ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏩᎡᎬᎪᎢ ᏢᎪᏢYᎡᏌᏚ, ᎷᏌᏚᎢ ᏞᎬᎪᏙᎬ ᎪᏚ ᏔᎬᏞᏞ ᎢᎾ ᏟᎾNᎢᏆNᏌᎬ ᎷY ᎢᎡᎪᏆNᏆNᏩ. " paps said as he marched out the door leaving us to our own divides. Metta and I had worked the rest of the day and well into the night, before both of us ended up passing out. Metta was softly snoring on his chase, while I was curled up on the ground near the coffee table we were working at. Red, sans and the others were still in the lab, so they didn't know I hadn't gone back to my floor. The only one who noticed was Bucky. With the stealth he is known for, he opened the door only enough for him to slide through. His shadow passed over mettaton as he walked into the living room, followed by a throw blanket being pulled over mettaton. He then walked over to where I was sleeping, a small smile on his face. With a quiet chuckle he scooped me into his arms. "Eto, kak vy vsegda dolzhny spat' malen'kiye kosti, mirno. "( This is how you should always sleep little bones, peacefully) he whispered, a soft smile on his face as he walked us back to the compound. He had just entered the compound, only to find toriel standing there, waiting for him. " James it is 11:30 at night, she couldn't stay wherever she was why?"she asked paws on her hips. "tori, I love you, but there's still some things you and the others don't know about us. "Bucky bit back in response, as he walked to the elevator. "like what?"she asked concern in her voice, as she followed him. "when we were first brought here, they had us in separate rooms. They were afraid of the damage we could cause together. Well every night for the first few months, she would wake up in the middle of the night panicking, because she didn't know where she was, because I wasn't there. She would teleport around till she found me. I would wake up to the sound of her bones rattling, she looked so small, so fragile, nothing like the woman she is usually. It took her months to get used to that room, not to mention, how long it took her when we got our own floors. "he explained as he pressed the button for my floor. "what your saying is that, even though she knows mettaton, if she woke up in the middle of the night she could have panicked?"she asked as the elevator took them to my floor. "yeah. The only reason that she didn't panic at the skeleton house is because, from what she told me, it looked exactly like it did when she was little. "he stated as the doors opened, allowing them to walk to my room. "You seem to care deeply for her. " toriel said as she watched him tuck me in. "not like that tori, it it's hard to explain without telling the story of how we met. "he said as the got back on the elevator to go to the main living room. Bucky sat on the couch as toriel got them both a cup of tea. "why don't you tell me then. "she said as she handed him one of the cups. "heh. OK. I'll tell you. "he said, as he leaned his head back, his eyes closing as he remembered. "First you need to understand, I had been under hydras control for 37 years when I met her, I had just finished a mission near the mountain, the mission itself isn't really pertinent to the story, the important thing is that during both emission, something shorted my arm out. So because of the short, they had to bring me to the nearest Hydra base, which just so happened to be on the western side of my mountain..... "he started to explain ɪ ᴡᴀs ғʟᴀɴᴋᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴛᴡᴏ ᴀɢᴇɴᴛs ᴀs ᴡᴇ ᴡᴀʟᴋᴇᴅ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʀᴋᴇɴᴇᴅ ʜᴀʟʟᴡᴀʏ, ᴍʏ ʟᴇғᴛ ᴀʀᴍ ʜᴀɴɢɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴍʏ sɪᴅᴇ, ᴛʜʀᴏᴡɪɴɢ ᴍʏ ʙᴀʟᴀɴᴄᴇ ᴏғғ. ᴡᴇ ᴇɴᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ᴀ ʀᴏᴏᴍ, ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴏɴᴇ ᴏғ ᴍᴀɴʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ ʜᴀᴅ ᴇɴᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ, ɪᴛ ᴡᴀs ɢʀᴀʏ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅʀᴀʙ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ᴄʜᴀɪʀ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀ ᴄɪʀᴄʟᴇ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ɪᴛ, ɪ ᴡᴀs ᴘᴜsʜᴇᴅ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀɪʀ ᴀs ᴏɴᴇ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀɢᴇɴᴛs sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴀʟᴋɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴀ sᴄɪᴇɴᴛɪsᴛ, ɪ ᴛᴜʀɴᴇᴅ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀᴅ ᴛᴏ ʟᴏᴏᴋ ᴀᴛ ᴍʏ ᴀʀᴍ ᴀssᴇssɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ғᴏʀ ᴍʏsᴇʟғ. "Chto sluchilos' s rukoy? Bylo li eto pod ugrozu?" (what happened to the arm? Was it compromised?) ᴛʜᴇ sᴄɪᴇɴᴛɪsᴛs ᴀsᴋᴇᴅ ᴀs ʜᴇ ᴡᴀʟᴋᴇᴅ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀɪʀ ɪ ᴡᴀs ɪɴ. "Da, on byl na puti k osnovaniyu, kogda ruka byla zamknuta" (Yes, he was on his way to the base when the arm was shorted.) ᴛʜᴇ ᴀɢᴇɴᴛ ʀᴇᴘʟɪᴇᴅ ᴀs ᴛʜᴇ sᴄɪᴇɴᴛɪsᴛ ᴍᴏᴠᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀʀᴍ sɪᴅᴇ ᴛᴏ sɪᴅᴇ sᴇᴇɪɴɢ ʜᴏᴡ ʙᴀᴅ ɪᴛ ᴡᴀs. ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴀs ᴛʜᴇ sᴄɪᴇɴᴛɪsᴛ, sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʀᴇᴍᴏᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʟᴀᴛᴇs, ᴛᴏ ᴀᴄᴄᴇss ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇᴅ ᴡɪʀᴇs, ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴀᴅɪᴏ ᴄᴀᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ʟɪғᴇ. "Base 626, eto sredstvo 54, u menya yest' potentsial'nyy kandidat na programmu Bakov."(Base 626, this is agent 54, I have a potential candidate for the winter soldier program.) ᴀ ᴠᴏɪᴄᴇ sᴀɪᴅ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴀᴅɪᴏ. "ᴀɢᴇɴᴛ 54, ᴛʜɪs ɪs ʙᴀsᴇ 626, ᴅᴇsᴄʀɪʙᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴀɴᴅɪᴅᴀᴛᴇ?" ᴀɴ ᴀɢᴇɴᴛ ʀᴇᴘʟɪᴇᴅ "ғᴇᴍᴀʟᴇ, ᴄʜɪʟᴅ, ʙʟᴜᴇ ʜᴀɪʀ, pínk ᴅᴏᴛs ғᴏʀ ᴇʏᴇs, ᴀɴᴅ ᴀ sᴋᴇʟᴇᴛᴏɴ. "ᴀɢᴇɴᴛ 54 sᴀɪᴅ ᴀs ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀɢᴇɴᴛs ᴀɴᴅ sᴄɪᴇɴᴛɪsᴛs ʟᴏᴏᴋᴇᴅ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴀᴅɪᴏ ᴀs ɪғ ɪᴛ sᴘᴏᴋᴇ ᴀ ᴅɪғғᴇʀᴇɴᴛ ʟᴀɴɢᴜᴀɢᴇ. "wait sable had pink eyes?"toriel asked "yeah, her teeth also weren't sharp like they are now. Actually she looked almost identical to sans only with hair and not as big boned, heh heh. "Bucky replied before continuing the story. "ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴇᴀɴ, sᴋᴇʟᴇᴛᴀʟ ʀɪɢʜᴛ?" ᴛʜᴇ ᴀɢᴇɴᴛ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀsᴇ ᴀsᴋᴇᴅ, ᴛʜɪɴᴋɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡᴀs ɪɴᴛᴇʀғᴇʀᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴀsᴛ ᴍᴇssᴀɢᴇ. "ɴᴏ. sʜᴇ's ᴀ sᴋᴇʟᴇᴛᴏɴ, sᴀʏs sʜᴇ's ᴏɴᴇ ᴏғ ғᴏᴜʀ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ. "ᴀɢᴇɴᴛ 54 ʀᴇᴘʟɪᴇᴅ "ʙʀɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ɪɴ ғᴏʀ ᴀssᴇssᴍᴇɴᴛ. "ᴛʜᴇ ᴀɢᴇɴᴛ ᴏʀᴅᴇʀᴇᴅ "when we were in Bucharest raven told me what happened before Hydra got her. "Bucky said as he continued. ít ѕtαrtєd σut juѕt líkє єvєrч mσrníng ín ѕnσwdín, dαd, pαpѕ, ѕαnѕ αnd í wєrє ѕíttíng dσwn tσ вrєαkfαѕt. "αftєr thє thrєє σf чσu αrє dσnє єαtíng, í ѕhαll drσp pαpчruѕ σff αt gríllвч'ѕ. thєn thє thrєє σf uѕ ѕhαll gσ tσ wαtєrfαll whєrє í wíll tєαch чσu twσ hσw tσ ѕhσrtcut, wíth thє vσíd. "dαd ѕαíd, cαuѕíng pαpѕ tσ pσut α вít. "hσw cσmє í cαn't wєαєn wíf ѕnαѕ, αnd ѕαвwє?" pαpѕ αѕkєd "'cuz чα tσ ѕhσrt. "ѕαnѕ ѕnαrkílч rєplíєd, cαuѕíng tєαrѕ tσ fσrm ín thє cσrnєrѕ σf pαpѕ єчєѕ. "dσn't líѕtєn tσ hím pαpѕ, dαd wσuldn't вє αвlє tσ hαvє kєpt α ѕσckєt σut fσr αll thrєє σf uѕ. "í rєplíєd wíth α wínk. "σkαч, ѕαвwє..... hєч nσ punѕ αt dє tαвwє!"pαpѕ чєllєd αѕ wє fíníѕhєd σur вrєαkfαѕt. twσ hσurѕ lαtєr fσund dαd, ѕαnѕ αnd mчѕєlf вч α duck mσnѕtєr thαt wσuld flч чσu αcrσѕѕ α ѕmαll gαp. "σk, wє ѕhαll ѕtαrt чσur lєѕѕσn hєrє. "dαd ѕtαtєd αѕ ѕαnѕ αnd í lσσkєd αrσund. "whч hєrє dαd?"ѕαnѕ αѕkєd "um... trч ín cαѕє wє dσn't dσ ít ríght wє wσn't fαll αnd вrєαk σur cσccчх. "í rєplíєd αѕ ѕαnѕ ѕtuck híѕ tσnguє σut αt mє, fσllσwєd вч mє dσíng thє ѕαmє. "єnσugh!"dαd вαrkєd σut cαuѕíng mє αnd ѕαnѕ tσ jump tσ αttєntíσn. "ѕσrrч. "ѕαnѕ αnd í ѕαíd αt thє ѕαmє tímє. "nσw. thє fírѕt thíng чσu dσ, íѕ víѕuαlízє whєrє чσu wαnt tσ gσ, ít muѕt вє ѕσmєplαcє чσu hαvє вєєn, σr ѕєє вєfσrє. thєn чσu wíll tαp íntσ thє vσíd, whєrє чσu wíll thєn fσld ѕpαcє αnd tímє, αѕ íf чσu wєrє fσldíng pαpєr. fσllσwíng mє ѕσ fαr. "hє ѕtαrtєd tσ єхplαín, αѕ ѕαnѕ αnd í nσddєd thαt wє undєrѕtσσd. "gσσd. вєcαuѕє thíѕ íѕ whєrє ít gєtѕ tríckч, σncє чσu fσld thє vσíd, чσu nєєd tσ víѕuαlízє α dσσrwαч gσíng thrσugh thє fσldєd pαrt σf thє vσíd, thєn чσu juѕt ѕtєp thrσugh αnd чσur thєrє. "hє fíníѕhєd, αѕ hє lσσkєd αt uѕ. "σk. ѕαвlє чσu gσ fírѕt. "hє ѕtαtєd, ѕwєєpíng híѕ hαnd tσ thє єdgє σf thє gαp, ѕígnαlíng fσr mє tσ ѕtєp up. wíth α dєєp вrєαth, í cαlmєd mч nєrvєѕ, mч lєft єчє flαrєd tσ lífє αѕ í αccєѕѕєd mч mαgíc. í prєcєdєd tσ víѕuαlízє thє σthєr ѕídє σf thє gαp, αѕ thє dαrknєѕѕ σf thє vσíd ѕurrσundєd mє. í wαtchєd ín fαѕcínαtíσn αѕ thє fαвríc σf ѕpαcє αnd tímє, вєtwєєn whєrє í wαѕ ѕtαndíng αnd mч dєѕtínαtíσn, fσldєd ín σn ítѕєlf. í thєn tσσk α tєntαtívє ѕtєp αnd wαѕ σvєr thє gαp. í lσσkєd dσwn αt thє ѕσund σf α quαck, ѕєєíng thє duck mσnѕtєr whσ wαѕ nєхt tσ mє α ѕmílє σn híѕ fαcє. "í díd ít... í díd ít!" í єхclαímєd, ѕpínníng αrσund σn mч hєєlѕ tσ lσσk αt ѕαnѕ αnd dαd, nσt rєαlízíng thαt í wαѕ clσѕє tσ thє єdgє. αѕ í αttєmptєd tσ ѕtσp thє turn, í fєlt mч lєft fσσt ѕlíp σff thє єdgє, fσllσwєd вч mч вσdч lurchíng fσrwαrd, αѕ í αttєmptєd tσ kєєp mчѕєlf up ríght σnlч tσ fαll fαcє fírѕt íntσ thє wαtєr. í rσѕє σut σf hє wαtєr tσ hєαr ѕαnѕ lαughíng. "αh, hα hα hα.... чσu.... чσu ѕhσuld ѕєє чσur fαcє. "hє ѕαíd вєtwєєn вσughtѕ σf lαughtєr, αѕ dαd hєlpєd mє σut σf thє wαtєr. "hαrdч hαr hαr. lєt'ѕ ѕєє чσu dσ ít thєn. "í ѕnαppєd, mч híp cσckєd tσ hє ѕídє, αѕ ѕαnѕ wαlkєd tσ thє єdgє. juѕt αѕ hє wαѕ αвσut tσ ѕhσrt cut, í чєllєd, " dσn't fαll, ѕαnѕч. " wє wαtchєd αѕ hє díѕαppєαrєd, σnlч fσr hím tσ rєαppєαr, fívє fєєt αвσvє thє wαtєrѕ ѕurfαcє. thєrє wαѕ α fívє ѕєcσnd pαuѕє σf pєrfєct ѕílєncє, whílє ѕαnѕ lσσkєd αrσund hímѕєlf, вєfσrє fαllíng íntσ thє wαtєr. "αh hα hα hαhαhαhα, чσu ѕhσuld hαvє ѕєєn чσur fαcє. "í ѕαíd hσwlíng wíth lαughtєr, whílє clutchíng mч nσnєхíѕtєnt ѕtσmαch. "αrє чσu dσnє чєt?" ѕαnѕ grσwlєd αѕ í ѕhσσk mч hєαd, lαughíng fσr α вít lσngєr, вєfσrє í wαѕ fínαllч αвlє tσ gєt mч lαughtєr undєr cσntrσl. "nσw, huff huff nσw... í'm dσnє. " í ѕαíd αѕ í lєαnєd σvєr, grαввíng ѕαnѕ' hαnd hєlpíng hím σut σf thє wαtєr. "ѕígh, nσw thαt чσu twσ cαn ѕhσrt cut, wє'll trч ѕhσrtcuttíng α вít fαrthєr. "dαd ѕαíd αѕ wє lєft thαt αrєα. wє ѕpєnt αnσthєr hσur ѕhσrtcuttíng αrσund wαtєrfαll, вєfσrє dαd hαd uѕ ѕtσp. "nσw í wσuld líkє fσr чσu twσ tσ ѕhσrtcut frσm thє єdgє σf ѕnσwdín tσ thє lαв. "hє ѕαíd αѕ wє wαlkєd вαck tσ ѕnσwdín. "í ѕhαll вє wαítíng fσr чσu αt thє lαв. "hє ѕαíd, вєfσrє ѕhσrt cuttíng tσ hσtlαnd hímѕєlf. ѕαnѕ αnd í lσσkєd αt єαchσthєr, "σn thrєє?"hє αѕkєd "σn thrєє. "í rєplíєd αѕ wє lσσkєd αt thє вєgínníng σf wαtєrfαll. "σnє. "ѕαnѕ ѕαíd αѕ σur lєft єчєѕ lít up. "twσ. "í ѕαíd, αѕ wє tαppєd íntσ thє vσíd. "thrєє. " wє вσth ѕαíd αѕ wє ѕhσrtcutєd. "what happened then, James?" toriel asked not noticing the audience of two they had. "none of us are quite sure. From what she's told us, she shouldn't have gotten pass the barrier. Bruce thinks that because of the length of time after the barrier was created till that point, that the barrier started to weaken on its own. So when raven and sans shortcuted at the same time, it made a hole in the barrier, so when she started to go through the void, she fell through the hole instead. "he explained as toriel laid her head on his chest, while red and sans sat on the floor to listen. "then what?"she asked sounding like a little kid. "I found myself in a world I didn't know. " I replied, steeping out of the shadows, to sit in the recliner opposite of them.


End file.
